Day in Soul Society with Naruto
by ares88
Summary: Naruto is vice-captain of 3rd squad under command of captain Jiraiya. See how a member of one of the royal house handles everyday situations and everyday hollow. NARUTOxBLEACH xover. AU Naruto gang in Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been feeling a little uninspired lately so I thought that maybe some small project would help me to get back to the settle. So I had a thought of writing a small crossover fic of Naruto and Bleach. Basically it means that I have taken the usual Naruto gang and mixed them with the people of the Soul Society. If anyone has read mine another short fic: Day in Uchiha manor you understand what I mean. This fic will take place in Soul Society before the actual start of the Bleach. So no Kurosaki or other humans BUT there are SOME of the Bleach character as Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Byakuya Aizen, Hinamori etc. will show their faces in this fic. Some are replaced and some are not. Everyone is a Shinigami and Naruto gang is from the shippuden so they are in the mid teens. Also, because this AU has opened so many doors, I have decided to take advantage of those doors. So be prepared. And… wait… that's…about it.  Enjoy.

A/N: Summary: Naruto is the vice-captain of the Third squad, under the command of the Captain Jiraiya. See how he lives through his day.

A/N: This is something I just started writing in a impulse so it has a lousy grammar. Try to bear with it.

Disclaimer: yeah… I just happen to own both Bleach AND Naruto myself. By the way, THAT WAS SARCASM. I DON'T OWN THEM.

Remember to review!

Day in the Soul SocietyMorning

Naruto opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "What is it?" He mumbled.

"4th seat Inuzuka Kiba here!" The door was banged again. "Wake up you idiot! Someone is here to see the taichou and I can't find him anywhere. Is he there?"

"Here? Why in the hell would he be here?" Naruto mumbled and looked around his simple room. There is nobody here expect me. "Now, go away and let me sleep!"

There was a moment of pause. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!! There is a messenger from the 1st squad who wants to talk with the taichou! Why do I even have to talk with him? I'm only the 4th seat anyway! At least give me a promotion and-" Naruto opened the door, fully dressed now, glaring daggers into one others heart.

"Shut up, okay?" He yawned loudly. "Now, where's the messenger?"

"Waiting for you in the lobby, with all the girls of our squad." Kiba muttered angrily.

"You mean-"

"Yeah, EMO-king has entered the building." Naruto muttered and placed his zanpakuto to its place on the waist. They walked through the corridors. "Where's the 3rd seat?"

"Izuru is searching for the captain." Kiba answered. "What are we going to do with him?"

"There's nothing we can do really." Naruto shrugged. "He is our captain. That's it."

"You're only saying that because you're the second in command." Kiba muttered.

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe so." They entered the lobby where they were greeted by a familiar sight. Black haired man standing in a middle of a crowd of women while trying his best to ignore them, which didn't seem bother women trying to get his attention.

"What's so cool about him? I could beat him if I wanted to." Kiba muttered jealous of all the girls swirling around him.

"How should I know?" Naruto shrugged. "Don't you have anything to do?" He exclaimed loudly to the group of women who jumped in shock before running out of the lobby apologizing and greeting him. "What is it, Teme? Unlike you, we are actually pretty busy here."

Sasuke snorted. "Doing what? Being a looser?"

"You basr-" Kiba rushed towards him but Naruto stopped him.

"How I spent my days is my business." He smiled proudly like sleeping all day was something to be proud of. "But what is the message?"

Sasuke ignored him. "Where is that captain of yours?" He asked looking around the lobby.

At the same moment Kira Izuru run to them and whispered to Narutos ear. "He is _meditating._"

"I see." Naruto sighed. "What a pain in the ass. But anyway, what's the message, tell me so I can deliver it."

"The message is to _captain _of the squad. Not to the dead-last like you."

"You forgot that I am the _vice-captain_ of this squad? 6th seat?" Naruto said the words with most pleasure. "I outrank you from now-on." He smiled proudly. "Actually, even Kiba and Izuru outrank you." He exchanged smile with the two.

"Fuku-taichou…" Izuru tried to scold him.

"DAMN RIGHT!!!" Kiba yelled loudly. "I'm the 4th seat! You're only merely 6th seat. So tell us the message and crawl under the rock you came from!"

Sasukes face made an evil grin. "I'm the 6th seat of the _first_ squad. Also known as the _best_ squad. You better to remember that."

"You want to find the truth-?" Kiba asked angrily and took a hold of the scabbard of his zanpakuto. "of which squad is better? I'm up to it here and now!"

"Kiba-san!" Izuru yelled and stepped between them. "Stop that! Now!"

"Bu-" Kiba tried to argue.

"Listen to Izuru." Naruto said calmly. "So, can you tell us the message today or do we have to wait for much longer?"

Sasuke turned his back to them. "Captains are going to hold a meeting to welcome the new captain of the 10th squad. All vice-captains and captains are to be present. The meeting begins at noon."

"So that means, I won't have to watch your ugly face, huh?" Naruto nodded. "You can go."

Sasuke sneered and walked away. Just on the front door, he stopped and looked around. "Such a run-down place… but I guess squad and barracks go hand-in-hand both in fame and state of condition."

"What was that?" Kiba asked furious. Even Izuru was now glaring at his back.

"I don't know what that… man was thinking when choosing _you_ as his squad's officers. But I guess he had his reasons… how drunk he might have been." Both 3rd and 4th seats were holding their scabbards now.

Naruto had to keep his calm no matter how hard it was. He would let the bastard have the enjoyment of being able to make him lose his cool. "Leave, _sixth_ seat Uchiha Sasuke. Before I make you."

"You think you had what it takes to take me on?" Sasuke asked now taking the hold of his scabbard as well. "Unlike you, I reached my seat myself. Not with the help of my mothers name."

"You basrt-" Kiba was about to jump on him.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled. "Stand down, Kiba."

"But Naruto! That was totally-"

"Stand down. Both of you."

He and Naruto glared each other there for a while.

"What's the ruckus over here?" Both of them looked over to the new voice. Older man with white hair and a bathrobe was walking towards them. He looked like he had just woken up and was suffering from a hangover. "Everyone should know the rule, no loud voices until noon."

"Good morning, Jiraiya-taichou." Both Kiba and Izuru bowed their backs in respect to the man.

"So you finally woke up?" Naruto muttered amused. "And I thought I would have to come and wake you up myself."

"I would rather sleep forever than let a _guy_ to wake me up." Jiraiya giggle. "If it was one of our female members it would completely different matter."

"Taichou." Izuru scolded him. "There is a message from the first squad."

Jiraiya shifted his eyes to the man at the door way. "Uchiha Sasuke, huh? What brings a genius like you to my squad? I am sorry but I have no vacant officers seat available."

There was a moment when Sasukes voice could be heard even though he didn't open his mouth: 'Are you kidding me?' But quickly he improved his act and politely shook his head. "No thank you. I'm here only to deliver the message. Your… officers have already heard it. I myself have to hurry and deliver the message to everyone. Good bye." He left before anything else could be said.

"Bastard." Kiba muttered after he was gone. "That was completely out of line!"

"I agree." Izuru nodded. "You shouldn't take it too seriously, fuku-taichou."

"Thanks… I guess." Naruto muttered. "Anyway, Ero-taichou, you are expected to show up to welcome the new captain of the 10th squad at noon."

"That's it? Why should I go? I don't feel like doing anything today." Jiraiya muttered and stood up. Then sudden shrieks made everyone halt.

"PERVERT!!!" Some female squad members screamed and run through corridors covering their eyes.

"Taichou. Please put some clothes on." Izuru asked embarrassed. "Little more dignified actions would be for worse."

"… hmm what?" Jiraiya asked confused before grinning painfully. "This headache is getting worse. Naruto, get your ass back to the 4th squad and ask them send some nurse to heal my head."

Naruto nodded quietly. "I'll leave things to you, Izuru." He muttered and walked out of the barracks.

"Aah… yes, fuku-taichou." Izuru nodded. "Come, Kiba-san."

"Sure… I hate that guy… I would like to… and then…" He mumbled things like this all the way out of the lobby.

Jiraiya sighed was still sitting on the floor, now completely awake. _'That kid never has it easy has he.'_ He had sent Naruto away to give him some time to think his things through.

Naruto was walking through streets of Seireitei he was quiet in thought of what Sasuke-teme had said. Uchihas were a noble family as well so why did he have to bring that up? Naruto was well-aware that he was still a rookie-vice-captain but he was doing his best. He sighed sadly. He had been the dead-last in the academy and it had been a miracle that any squad had recruited him. He had been one of the foot soldiers of that squad, doing only menial tasks just like the captain of that squad had wished him to do. Keeping him out of the front-lines. Of course that hadn't prevented him from training until he had finally able to reach his Shikai. He looked down to his zanpakuto. It had been a complete accident actually that he had been able to reach that ability.

He had been doing some deliveries through the Soul Society when a hollow had attacked him. Alone, he had no choice but to fight and so he had. Unfortunately it had been way too strong for a… dead-last like him and almost defeated him. That was until his zanpakuto had called him. He had been able release it and… hollow was defeated. Simple as that. After the fight, out of nowhere the captain of the 3rd squad had appeared and asked if he wanted to learn few tricks from him. After a few weeks of secret training, he raised the query he had on his mind from the start. _Would you become my second in command? _He had asked and now he was here. The vice-captain of the third squad. He tried his best not to let Ero-tai-Jiraiya-taichou down.

After he thought about it, he was quite happy with how the things turned out. It had taken a while but few days ago, finally his squad had accepted him. It had been after the 'unofficial never happened duel between Kiba and Naruto' where Naruto had to everyone's surprise, defeated him. After that, things had been easier and now he could actually be proud of his choice to join the 3rd squad. Naruto stretched his arms lazily. Yes, he was most satisfied with the way the things were.

Finally he arrived to the fourth squad barracks where he recognized a familiar sight sweeping in front of the main doors. "Hana! Yo!" He exclaimed loudly and happily.

"Naruto-san. Nice to see you after a while." Younger boy smiled before he realized it. "I'm sorry its –"

"Don't say that now." Naruto calmed him down. "I'm here with… official business of my squad but you can always call me by my name. After all," He smiled. "we are friends."

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Hanataro Yamada nodded shyly. "You were always so good to me." He muttered happily.

"Anything wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just that… after you were gone it has been a little, lonely here." He muttered sweeping again. "How are things in your new squad?"

"They are going fine." Naruto smiled. "I quite satisfied with the way things are now."

"You're one step close to your dream then huh?" Hanataro asked.

"Yes." He nodded proudly. "One day… I will be the captain-commander!"

At same moment someone slapped the back of his head. "Yeah right, Baka."

"Ow ow ow ow!" He clutched to his head. "Who the hell?"

"Sakura-san! You shouldn't do that." Hanataro tried to stop the pink haired woman who had just appeared behind them with a group of squad members.

"Did you say something, 7th seat?" Sakura asked warningly. "And you should be doing your shores, not running around acting stupid!" She sighed. "You're totally helpless. I go away for few weeks and what I find? You two slacking off like usual."

"Sakura-san! You have been on a mission for so long that you don't-" Hanataro tried to explain.

Naruto stopped him and smiled. "I will if you go to a date with me." Naruto smirked.

"Hah. How many times I have to tell you that I'm love with Sasuke-kun! He both outranks and outsmarts you. You understand? I'm the 6th seat. Just like him. We are meant to be." She started dreaming.

"You dream on! Sasuke-kun belongs to me!" 9th seat, Yamanaka Ino stated loudly. "You on the other hand aren't even a seated officer but you are only recruited because your mother happens to be the captain."

"Sakura-san, that's completely out of-" Hanataro tried to calm them down but Naruto stopped him again.

"Okay, okay. I understand. You're the 6th seat. And I'm nobody." He smiled happily. "I understand." He walked away. "Good luck, Hana!" He smirked before disappearing through the barracks.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked curiously. "Did something happen while I was away?"

Hanataro quickly continued to sweep the floor. "Well… nothing that special… I guess."

Naruto walked through the hallways of the barracks knowing his way around. He knew the 4th barracks like his own backyard so he knew how to navigate his way to his destination without facing too many people. Everyone he met bowed and treated him like he was a complete stranger.

He ignored most of them until he found the door he was looking for. First he raised his hand to knock before he thought, why bother. He slammed the door open and exclaimed loudly: "Yo! What's up?"

"Naruto-kun, I mean Senju-fuku-taichou. We are now both vice-captains." Shizune, the vice-captain of the 4th squad greeted him happily as he entered the office. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here for a request of my captain." Naruto answered bored looking around the office, ignoring the person behind the desk. "How are things here?"

"Quiet." Shizune answered. "And not so quiet. We are still quite shocked that you left as so easily."

"Really?" Naruto asked indifferently. "What surprised me is that I was able to leave this place. Right, kaa-san?"

"I allowed you to join that idiot's squad and not only that but he made you his vice-captain. Is he brain dead? Not that I need an answer for that." Senju Tsunade, captain of the fourth squad muttered. Mother of Naruto and head of Senju, one of the four great noble houses just like Shihoin and Kuchiki. "Are you sure you don't want to come back? I can give you even a place as a seated officer if that's what you want."

"And put me on my place to sweep the floors with Hanataro like always?" Naruto added rather coldly. It was true that his mother had recruited him from the academy herself but no to favor him. It was to prevent any other squad taking him. Tsunade was extremely overprotective of his only son and that's why he had always done usual errands instead of fighting or even interacting with other squads. So he would stay out of harm's way. Sweeping floors, washing laundry and in the mean time hoping he would come to his senses and start taking kido training more seriously and become a medic. But she must have been cursed because on a routine delivery mission he had fought a hollow and also reached his shikai. And then that pervert had arrived and asked him to join his squad. Tsunade had tried almost everything to prevent this transfer but Naruto was stubborn and won the struggle. It had taken a lot of sake and power to accept the fact: her babyboy was growing had she couldn't stop it or even control it.

She sighed. "With your kido control there's nothing else I can give you."

"Life sucks." Naruto smiled proudly. "Anyway, Ero-taichou wants a 'hot nurse' to heal-"

"Rejected." Tsunade said flatly before standing up and quickly jumping over her desk she crushed him to a tight hug. "But I guess I need someone to look after him so he doesn't kill himself. So, what really brought you here?"

"Nothing special." He shrugged after she let him go. "I just wanted to have a talk with you after a while. You know."

"I see." Tsunade walked back to her desk. "What is it? You can tell me. Right Shizune?"

"Of course." Shizune had always been like a older sister to Naruto so it was easy to confide in her. "Let me guess. It was 'EMO-king' once again, wasn't it?"

"… yeah." Naruto muttered. "He really pisses me off." He clutched his fist. "I'm getting really pissed of that only my squad treats me like a vice-captain. To everyone else I'm always the 'son of Senju' and 'dead-last'. I really hate it."

Tsunade sighed. "That's because they are jealous." She answered. "And it is quite exceptional that you became a vice-captain of another squad just like that. It does raise few questions."

Naruto sighed. "I understand that but still…"

"Think it this way!" Shizune smiled. "You're the first one of your graduate class to reach the spot of vice-captain."

"I guess that is something." Naruto shrugged.

There was a moment of silence until it was broken by knocking sound. "Tsunade-taichou. Can I come in?" Sakuras voice asked.

"Sure." Tsunade said back and the door was opened. "What is it?"

"3rd seat of 4th squad came asking if his vice-captain was here. But it's only Naruto." Sakura said after looking around. "I was hoping to see the new vice-captain myself."

Naruto was on the bad mood so he didn't even bother to answer. "What is it, Izuru?"

"Naruto! You should treat officers of other squads with more respect!" Sakura slapped him painfully. "Even if they are not from our squad."

"Its okay, Haruno-san." Izuru hurried to calm her down. "Anyway, Taichou has disappeared again."

"What?" Naruto asked. "How did that happen?"

Izuru looked a little uncomfortable. "Taichou wanted to go take a bath so we gave him a little privacy but when Kiba went to give him his clothes he had…"

"Disappeared." Naruto groaned. "What a troublesome captain. Okay, I'm off. Take care, Sakura-chan."

"What?" She asked confused. "What exact- WHAT!?!?!?" Naruto had taken a chance of an opening and gave her little peek on the cheek. And before she could retaliate, Naruto had rushed out of the office laughing like a little kid leaving very uncomfortable Izuru alone with laughing Shizune, angry Tsunade and enraged Sakura.

"I… shall take me leave then." He bowed quickly and run after his vice-captain. "Fuku-taichou!"

"Naruto! Get your ass back here! That's an order!" Sakura screamed from the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san but Naruto-kun isn't under your rule anymore." Shizune answered.

"What?"

Naruto laughed happily when his ears heard a very loud scream which sounded something like: "WHAT!?!?!?"

"Fuku-taichou. That wasn't very professional." Izuru scolded him when they run side by side towards the business area of the Seireitei.

"It was worth it." Naruto smiled proudly.

"It seems that you're on better mood, Fuku-taichou."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked. "Anyway, let's find that pervert where ever he is hiding. You look all taverns on that side while I go this way. Wait…"

"What is it, Fuku-taichou?"

"If you are here… then who is in lead of the squad?" Naruto paled. "Don't tell me…"

--

"Okay! The awesome Kiba Inuzuka is here to kick some serious ass!" Kibas voice echoed through the 3rd squad's barracks. "First rule! Every girl go topless!"

Two minutes later an emergency call was made to the 4th squad. It seems that a hollow had found its way to the Seireitei without anyone noticing and then it had beaten unsuspecting Kiba to a bulb and written a word: pervert all over his body before he was rescued by female members of the squad. No one wanted to question this theory.

So when Naruto and Izuru finally reached the barracks, they were greeted by the 5th seat.

"Maybe next time you should remain here and send Kiba to fetch me." Naruto muttered.

"I guess…" Izuru muttered. "What should we do about Taichou?"

"Leave him be. He will crawl out from his rock when he is needed. Anyway, we still have our jobs to do."

--

"This sure is some nice sake, eh Shunsui?" Jiraiya took a gulp and laughed. "Good!"

"Yes it is." Captain of the 8th, Kyoraku Shunsui smiled back. "I was little surprised that you invited me to drinking this early in the morning. But not that I'm going to complain. Nanao-chan might get a little upset when she finds out. But that can wait. Now, what you wanted to talk about?"

"Talk about? What you mean?" Jiraiya asked. "I'm here only to have a drink with my good friend."

But Shunsui only kept smiling. Jiraiya sighed and gave up. "I'm curious." Jiraiya was known of his curious nature and that also made him one of the most knowledgeable people in the Seireitei with his own spy-network.

"About…"

"The new captain of the 10th squad." He answered. "I heard that he was a young prodigy."

"Me too." Shunsui admitted. "There seems to be prodigies and geniuses everywhere these days don't you think?"

"So it wasn't you who supervised his bankai?" Jiraiya asked.

"No it wasn't." Shunsui shook his head. "You must really be on the end of your rope if you are asking me about this." He laughed.

Jiraiya grumbled. "I hate this. Well, I'll found out sooner or later."

"Yes you do." His friend took another long gulp of sake. "I have a question for you in turn."

"Yes? Let me guess, it's about Naruto."

"Yes, the famous Senju heir. Is it true that you took him as your vice-captain just because Tsunade-san asked you to?"

"What you think?"

Shunsui smirked. "That you are not that kind of person who would do something like that. Or that Tsunade-san would have ever asked you to do that. Knowing her you had to fight to get what you wanted. The question is, was it worth it?"

"What you mean?"

"I admit that it's none of my business what kind of person is another squad's vice-captain but I have heard rumors that he was…"

"The dead-last of his class?" Jiraya completed the sentence. "Was only a foot soldier in his old squad? Almost no skill with kido? They are all true."

"Then why?"

"For several reasons but the biggest one you'll understand when you meet him. And it's not all true what they say! He isn't that weak. He only needs some battle experience and he could've easily become a vice-captain in any another squad. And now after few weeks I can truthfully say that it was a good choice. Just in short time he has been able to get the approval of the whole squad. He can be calm and collected when needed and is very good leader material. Even if he is stubborn, childish and a complete idiot."

"He sounds exactly like you." Shunsui pointed out little surprised.

"And I'm serious too. I'm actually quite pleased with the fact that all the captain posts are filled right now. It would have only been a matter of time before he had asked for the captain-test himself. Now I can just sit back and let him do all my work."

"Oyh oyh oyh. That's not very nice thing to do." Shunsui scolded him.

"Like you're in any position to judge me. Where's your vice-captain?" Jiraiya asked.

"Okay, he is a good leader but is he strong? He _was_ the dead-last of his graduate class, right? So is he really suitable to be a vice-captain?"

For the first time, Jiraiya seemed serious. "He is strong." He said with uncharacteristic gloom voice which made even Shunsui to lower his drink. There was a moment of silence to what seemed like he was reminiscing something. "That… is one of the reason's I wanted to make sure he would be a member of _my _squad."

Shunsui leaned back. "That really surprised me. I can't wait to meet him."

"Well, we're supposed to welcome the new captain of the 10th squad soon enough. You will meet him in the process."

Then the mood saddened considerably. "That bastard." Jiraiya muttered.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" Shunsui agreed.

"To have a vice-captain with biggest boobs." They ended the sentence together.

"Well excuse me for not being a bimbo!" They both gulped and turned to the door where vice-captain of the 8th squad was releasing tremendous killing aura. "So this is where you were."

"I-im sorry Nanao-chan! I was only kidding! My _cute_ Nanao-chan! Help me out Jiraiya-kun… Jiraiya-kun?"

"Gamakan-taichou (A/N: I don't know Jiraiyas last name so I made my own) ran away."

At the same moment Jiraiya appeared at street. "Sorry, pal." He muttered as he walked away.

"Ero-taichou!" All too familiar scream echoed through the street.

--

"That was way too cruel." Jiraiya muttered to himself. "Getting a scolding from a kid like him. And I thought vice-captains were supposed to be _under_ captains."

"I can hear you, taichou." Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Anyway, you get to yourself ready for departing to the first barracks."

"Welcome back, Taichou. Fuku-taichou." Guards bowed to them as they passed the gate. As they walked through the main doors.

"Fuku-taichou! Awful trouble!" Some female squad members rushed to him, ignoring Jiraiya completely. "Awful trouble."

"Calm down. What is it?" Naruto asked and stepped forward.

"Lucky bastard." Jiraiya muttered bitterly. "Why all chicks are around him?"

"Because our squads girls have a bad taste when it comes to men." The answer came behind him. "Taichou." Kiba limped to his side.

"Good point, 4th seat." Jiraiya nodded sagely. "If you had shown such intellect when I was looking for a vice-captain…"

"You would've made me a…"

"A 3rd seat when I had promoted Izuru." Jiraiya crushed his hopes with that.

"Well, it's not like I would've wanted the job." Kiba leaned back lazily. "And I think Naruto is doing a lot better job than I would've in his place."

"Exactly." Jiraiya smirked. "Look at him. People come to him with different kind of problems yet he is not even a least bit of panicked. Many people only see his goofy side and never have a chance to see this. Inuzuka."

"Hai, Taichou?" Kiba tried to correct his posture.

"You have to help him every way you can. That's your job with Izuru."

"Hai!" Kiba nodded proudly. "I will do my best. By the way, here are the pictures of my scouting mission." He handed him an envelope secretly.

"I see…" Jiraiya blushed slightly. "I value your efforts to always complete missions I give you." He took a little peek to the envelope. Up skirt pictures of nurses. "Yes, very much so."

"Thank you, taichou."

"And I want you three to do what I told you before. We will be gone at least couple of hours so contact Izuru if there are any troubles. Okay?"

"Hai, Fuku-taichou!" Girls screamed excitedly. Even though Uchiha Sasuke was the Shinigami of the month in three months in a row, nobody in the 3rd squad thought of him nothing more than as an idol. A dream. A fantasy. Naruto-kun on the other hand was real. Cute looking, smart, funny with a rank and also he was an heir of one of the most prestigious noble houses in all the Seireitei. So there was a man with many, rank, looks and mind. In short other words Sasuke-kun was soon being replaced.

"Damn lucky bastard." Jiraiya muttered bitterly.

"What did I do now?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"You're such an idiot!" Kiba screamed before running away fuming with his limping leg.

"What was that all about?" He asked curiously.

--

Naruto continued his job as a vice-captain of the squad, oblivious to the couple of spying eyes.

"It's true!" First one whispered from her hiding place, a small bush."Naruto-baka is really a vice-captain! This must be some sick joke, right?"

"I… I don't know." The other one whispered back. "It's just… how did this happen? Seriously, Pig, how did he become a vice-captain in only few weeks we were gone."

"I don't know it, Forehead but what about now?" Ino asked little cautiously.

"What you mean?"

"Are you going to move along with your boyfriend to a new squad?" Ino smiled childishly. "You have to move fast or those other girls will steal him from you."

"He is not my boyfriend!" She yelled.

"What was that?" Someone of the guards asked.

"I'm not too sure. Let's check it out."

"This is bad!" Ino screamed and jumped out of her bush and rushed towards the wall that separated the 3rd barracks from the rest of the Seireitei.

"Wait for my you Pig!" Sakura run behind her.

"Hey you two! Stop! What are you doing here?" But the two were long gone before that.

"Did you see that?" One of the guards asked. "Those two were…"

"They were girls. I think I have seen them before in the 4th squad."

"No way!" The first one groaned. "Not only girls in our squad but others too?"

"My friend is in the first squad and he told me how he always has to fend off girls who try to get their hands on 'Uchiha-kun'. Does this mean we will have to do the same, do we?"

"I hope not."

"Me neither."

"TAICHOU!!!" They both jumped back in shock. "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"Sorry sorry." He waved his hand. "Anyway, Naruto! Let's get going. We're late as we are."

"Coming." Naruto exited the barracks beaming. "Later! And Kiba, please be aware of… hollows lurking around. They can really be a trouble if you're not careful."

"Shut up!" Was the only reply he received.

Jiraiya and Naruto walked through Seireitei to the first barracks. "Feeling any better?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked like there were no worries in a world. This happy-go-lucky attitude of his was really annoying when it came to it. "Just what you meant by that?"

"Nothing." Jiraiya looked away.

"Anyway, what kind of person this 10th squad captain is?"

"How should I know?" Jiraiya asked. "I've never met him before."

Naruto glared him for a moment.

Jiraiya sighed. "His name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. He is told to be a prodigy. His zanpakuto is named Hyorinmaru. It's an ice based zanpakuto. He is said to be 'cold as ice'. Has no friends. Easily annoyed by goofing off. Has some… weird family-kind-relationship with Hinamori-chan, the vice-captain of the 5th squad. Has family in Rukongai, old woman, his grandmother if I'm correct. He likes natto but doesn't like persimmons. His preferred girl-type isn't known."

Naruto was quite for a moment. "That was… filling."

"You asked."

"You know spying into other people's lives isn't nice."

"I'm curious. That's the human nature."

"Bullshit." Naruto muttered. "You're just nosey." Then he coughed. "What you have on Sakura-chan?"

"Not again! For the last time, I won't give you any information because you ask like a lovesick poppy!"

"Why? Why is so bad for me to want to have Sakura-chan as my girlfriend? I'm sure she will see how great I am any day now!"

Jiraiya sighed. "Boy," he laid his hand fatherly over his shoulder. "I know how it feels to be first time in love. Trust me I've been there too."

"About a millennium ago." Naruto muttered.

"Shut up! Anyway, because you're just a kid, you think everything will work okay and you and this pink head with no real figure is 'the one' because she is the 'first one', right? But the world doesn't work that way. Do you know why theirs is a first love?"

"Why?"

"So our hearts would be broken, smashed, eaten, burned, and shattered to a thousand pieces." Jiraiya sighed sadly. "But that happens so after our first hearth break we are ready for our true love and all the hardship she brings with herself."

Naruto was silent for a moment. "I'm… almost convinced. If only you weren't famous of being a lonely creep who has a habit of peeping into women's bath."

"That has nothing to do with this!" Jiraiya yelled angrily. "Could you even consider test driving another girl? You might actually enjoy it." _'And when being occupied with your 'girlfriend', all other girls lose their interest in you.' _"C'mon. Would that be so bad?"

"Let's presume you're right and Sakura won't even consider me as her boyfriend, who would?" Naruto asked.

"You know… almost every girl in the Soul Society. Like…" He looked around. "Like… her!"

"Who?"

" The vice-captain of the 8th squad. She is right over there." Jiraiya pointed towards the direction where Shunsui and Nanao were walking from. Shunsui acted like a scolded dog.

"Shunsui-kun! Hi there!" He rushed to his friend's side. "Sorry about this morning. I was in a real big hurry so I had no choice. You'll forgive me right?"

"Oyh oyh oyh! If anything, at least not that easily, you know? My cute Nanao-chan had to scold be long for drinking with you? How're you going to reconcile with that?"

Jiraiya quickly jumped to his side and whispered few things to his ear.

"What? You can't be-!" Shunsui disagreed but Jiraiya continued fighting with him. "That's true but-! I know but-! Are you sure?" Jiraiya smirked and nodded.

"Think about it all that we can achieve if I'm right?"

"But what if you're wrong? They can become a real pain when together, you know?"

"Don't worry. If I am right, she will be too busy keeping _him_ in the line while _he _is too busy trying to run away."

"But if I won't forgive him if he insult her!" Shunsui said stubbornly.

"Don't worry. He would never hurt a girl seriously. Trust me. When he finally gets himself a girlfriend, he will make her feel luckiest girl in the universe."

Meanwhile Naruto was leaning to his hands lazily. "What's that all about?" He muttered to no one specific. "This is getting boring."

"I don't believe we have met before. My name is Ise Nanao." Nanao walked up to him cautiously. "I'm the vice-captain of the 8th squad. Nice to meet you." She corrected her glasses.

Naruto watched at her for a moment like she had just said something weird. Then he remembered. "Right! I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you!"

Nanao was taken aback by his rude actions. Not only was he a vice-captain like herself but also a member of a great clan yet he talked like that. Did that even count as a introduction?

"I like ramen and different variations of it." He continued suddenly. "My dream is to become the captain-commander of Gotei 13 and show everyone what I can do! I don't like violet girls or stuck-up people who think they are better than others."

"I… I see." Nanao sweat dropped. "S-so (erhm), so you like ramen?" _'What kind of question was that?'_ She cursed to herself.

"Yeah. Very much. I also have dream of finding every ramen flavor of the world and eating them." He smiled proudly. "What's your dream?"

While Nanao was trying to avoid awkward questions she was receiving, both Shunsui looked at Jiraiya doubtfully. "You think he's a good boyfriend for my little Nanao-chan?"

"He's a charmer. He just doesn't know it yet." Jiraiya smirked. "Trust me, according to my sources he could be the next 'Shinigami of the month'."

"You're kidding me right?" Shunsui whispered in shock. "He?"

"What's not to like it? He is blond, blue eyes, has a good smile and posture. Most girls in my squad are taken by him. If only he knew it…"

"You mean he is an idiot?"

"Pretty much yeah."

After a moment Shunsui leaned back and laughed heartedly. "So true! Y-you picked a vice-captain just like yourself! I wouldn't be surprised even if you were his father… are you?"

"Of course not. I would never sleep with a monkey, no matter how desperate I am!" Tsunade joined to the conversation as they appeared from behind the corner Shizune walking behind her. "Hi, Naruto. How are you doing?" She joined to the first line with other captains when Shizune walked next to Naruto. They continued their journey towards the first barracks.

"I'm fine, thanks." Naruto yelled like it was nothing. "Nee-chan, how did Sakura-chan take the news?"

"She was… shocked." Shizune admitted. "But I really can't blame her."

"What happened?" Nanao asked curiously, trying to change the subject from ramen to something more… intellectual. "Well, one of our seated officers took the news of Narutos transfer pretty roughly."

"I see. I can't say I blame them." She added under her breath. "Shizune-san how is your work these days?"

"Quite well, thank you. There hasn't been anything too big going on lately so it's easy. Little boring but I like it this way." There was a moment of silence. "So, Naruto-kun, any new girls in sight yet?"

Every captain stopped in the middle of their steps when they heard this question.

"Nah. It just seems that there is no girl there for me."

Everyone sighed and continued their walk.

"Why not?" Shizune asked. "Or do you still think Haruno-san will fell in love with you?"

"Well… it's possible isn't it?"

"There is no way a girl would fall for you." Nanao said rather rudely.

"What you mean?" Naruto sounded like he had just been kicked.

"Your rude, irritating and childish personality makes it seems that you can't take anything seriously. Your dreams are childish and support that image. Not mentioning your reputation as a dead-lat and your mysterious promotion makes it all more likely that people won't take you seriously so no woman would seriously seek a relationship with you."

"Nanao-chan, isn't that bit too much?" Shunsui asked when Tsunade started fuming on his side. _'My son isn't good enough for a bitch like you?'_ was written all over her face. To Jiraiya most of the stuff she said made sense.

"But Rangiku-chan said that those make me look cute." Naruto whimpered.

"Well, EXCUSE ME if you only take advices from BIG BREASTED PEOPLE instead of an intellectual like me." She fumed angrily.

Jiraiya and Shunsui had to grab a hold on Tsunades arms to hold her back so she wouldn't kill her to the spot. "YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!?!?!?"

Nanao ignored her completely. "True, you obviously have a 'cute side' and you can amuse ladies and your looks aren't that bad but those would only get ladies attention. Soon as the first atractison fades off they will start to look for something more reliable and… how to put this… mature and 'cooler'. Understand?"

There was amount that Naruto thought about it. "I think you got a point there…"

"And also, you must find out what a word 'romance' means."

"Well I do know _that_ much at least. I _did_ read the "Rose-colored Path' when it was published." Naruto shrugged.

"You actually _read _it?" Nanao asked confused. "Taichous novel?"

"Oh yeah… it was written by… what his name was…"

"Kyoraku Shunsui?" 8th division captain suggested hopefully. "You read my novel? Did you like it?"

"I did. Well, most of it. The ending kind of sucked. Too tragic if you ask me." Naruto explained. "Wait a minute… did you say you wrote it…"

"He just said he did, you idiot!" Tsunade screamed flustered. "Can we move on? We're almost late because of you."

"Don't worry. There's still time." Everyone turned around to see another captain-vice-captain pair walking to them. "Nice to see you all."

"Sousuke-kun." Shunsui greeted the newcomer. "And Hinamori-chan. Nice to see you both."

"Thank you, Kyoraku-taichou." 5th squad vice-captain bowed respectfully. She and Aizen joined the group which began moving again. Captains began talking about their new colleague when vice-captains started talking about things.

"So, how are things in your end, Hinamori-san?" Shizune asked in friendly manner. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. Of course." She smiled. "Aizen-taichou has been a little busy lately but nothing more."

Shizune and Hinamori changed pleasantries but Naruto wasn't ready for it. The things Nanao had said, were still bothering him. "So you mean that if I would start more maturely and goof off a little less, Sakura-chan would fall for me?"

A vein appeared on Nanaos forehead. "I wouldn't know, now would I? But it's true that more mature way of acting and little respect for your superiors wouldn't hurt your image."

"That sounds so hard." Naruto cried out like he was suffering. "There's no way I could do something like that."

"Not when your brains are on, at least." Jiraiya muttered under his breath.

"What is it, Gamakan-san?" Aizen asked politely.

"Nothing." Jiraiya smiled.

"Hm…" Naruto used his thinking posture while walking. "So let me get this straight, if I were smart, mature and respecting guy, you would go out with me?"

The street run silent when everyone halted. Aizen and Hinamori who had just joined the conversation made their own deductions. "Gamakan-san, has your vice-captain a feelings for Kyoraku-sans vice-captain?"

"Yes, you didn't know that?" Jiraiya said like it was old news. "You haven't yet met my vice-captain have you?"

"No. Hinamori-kun did told me about him when she visited your barracks a week back." Aizen told him. "She told me that he was a nice person. And he does seem to be, interesting person."

"Thanks." Jiraiya nodded.

Shunsui had to keep Tsunade from attacking the vice-captains while everyone waited for the answer.

Nanao corrected her glasses and acted like nothing had happened. "Myself? It would be possible."

Shizune smiled to Hinamori who didn't really understand what was going on.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Nah. Not worth it." Everyone felt like falling down. "I just have to win you over with my natural charm." He smirked and continued to walk. Somehow the talk had taken a strange direction. "Do you have anything to do this evening?" Before she could even think of answering, he continued. "I will come look for you so we can go to our first date. Oh, Ero-taichou, let's go already. I don't want that we are the last ones there."

"Y-yeah…" He muttered.

"Wait! I never said I would-" But it was too late. Naruto and Jiraiya had already walked through the first barracks doors leaving very silent group behind them.

Hinamori, who considered herself as a friend of Ise-san decided to give her an advice. "Ise-san, you should go bathing before meeting with him."

"W-what?" Nanao asked shocked.

"You intent to go to the library later, right? And you always get so dusty there. So remember to get to the bath before it's too late. And maybe you should get a better kimono for the occasion."  
"But-"

"Yo! Everyone! What's going on here?" Matsumoto jumped to the scene.

"Ise-san has a date later with Senju-san."

"Really? I had no idea you had a thing for him." Matsumoto teased her. "He is funny and good looking so you better hold on to him. Many girls would kill to have a man like that."

"But-" Nanao froze and couldn't think anything to say. "But-"

"Anyway, we should hurry." Aizen pointed out. "Or we will be late. Ise-san, good luck with your date. Let's go, Hinamori-kun."

"Yes! Aizen-taichou."

"Let's go, Shizune." Tsunade muttered angrily. "You too, Shunsui."

"Y-yes."

Ise Nanao was left alone in front of the first barracks door standing frozen still. "B-but- I never said I would." She whispered silently.

**Chapter END**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: By popular demand and because this thing almost wrote itself, chapter 2. Hope you like it. This fic will continue couple more chapters max if that.

Hope you enjoy it!

Remember to review!

**Chapter 2: The noon and the leaders**

"So, how does it feel to have a new captain, Ran-chan?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the main hall. "Excited?"

"I don't know." Rangiku muttered. "I wonder if he's cute. I heard that he is a lot younger than me. What was his name again…" She tried to think hard. "I could have sworn I had heard it somewhere before."

'_It's because you have met him before!' _Jiraiya thought defeated.

"Don't sweat it." Naruto leaned to his hands behind his back. "Just try to give a good impression to him at least. It really sucks that when your captain doesn't think too highly of you."

"You should know how that feels." Jiraiya muttered while walking ahead of them. "You suck giving a first impression."

"To you it's impossible to give a good first impression unless you're at least as good looking as Ran-chan here."

"Don't tease me like that, Na-chan." She leaned closer to him. "I heard that you're going out with Nanao-chan tonight." She whispered with flirtatious voice. "I wonder if you did to make me jealous. Or are you regretting it already?"

Naruto looked at her confused. "What you mean? I haven't even gotten out with her yet. Why should I regret it already? And why would I want to make you jealous? It's not like we have anything between us, right?"

"Aaah!" Rangiku fell to the floor and started rolling like in pain. "Why you tease me like this! You're so awful! So awful! Teasing me time after time. You should take the responsibility once in a while you big meany!"

Naruto laughed. "I have no idea what you mean but that looks funny. What is it, Ero-taichou? Do you have a headache?"

Jiraiya was pounding his head to the wall. "So wrong! So wrong! So wrong!"

Naruto only shrugged and continued his walk forward. "Everyone is so strange." Then he hit something that seemed like a wall. "What the hell? Why there's a pillar in the middle of a…"

A man with captain's haori and some weird helmet turned around. "Who are you?"

"When asking ones name you should first introduce yourself." Naruto said suddenly.

"Taichou!" Another man with shades rushed to the scene. "Apologize immediately from my captain!"

"Its okay, Tetsuzaemon. This boy is right." Komamura nodded to Naruto. "Captain of the 7th squad, Komamura Sajin."

"My name is Naruto." He exclaimed proudly. "I'm with that pervert who is banging his head to the wall."

"So, you're his new vice-captain." Komamura muttered. "I see. This is my vice-captain. Iba Tetsuzaemon."

"Nice too met you!" Naruto greeted him.

"L-like wise." Tetsuzaemon muttered.

"Taichou!" Naruto moved ahead. "Let's get going already. We're almost there."

The group of captains and vice-captains entered the main hall where they were expected by captains and vice-captains of the 2nd, 6th, 9th, 11th, 12th and 13th. Jiraiya took his place as the first captain of the left side, Naruto standing behind him. "Remember to act dignified while inside, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course, Taichou."

He scanned through the hall. He knew some of them. Like the captain of the 6th squad. Kuchiki Byakuya. Because he was also from one of the great noble houses, Naruto _had_ to know who were who. He had also met once the vice-captain of the same squad, Abarai… something. He also knew Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th squad due her vice-captain. Haruno Yachiru was the _older_ sister of Haruno Sakura. She waved to him half-secretly from the other end of the line. He also had met the last captain in the group, Ukitake Jushiro. In the pat he had met him when Jushiros illness had needed more attention than just resting. Narutos mother had made some house calls and took her little child with her. Jushiro was always glad to gain a visit from an energetic child to cheer his days. Naruto also knew his vice-captain Shiba Kaien. Naruto had loved to race around the 13th squad barracks, the vice-captain on his back who might have been little more than reluctant to do so. Of course that didn't slow down Naruto.

He didn't know who the 9th squad captain was but he did know his vice-captain, Hisagi Shusei. Guy with the 69 tattooed on his cheek. What was the idea behind that, anyway? They had met right after Narutos promotion when he had gone to his first vice-captain meeting. Only Hisagi had been around that time when others had been busy so he had enough time to tell the basics of being the vice-captain. Of course Naruto only listened when he commented Narutos own tattoo in his forehead. They had compared each other's tattoos and accessories all day. Naruto kept them both in secret but he had a very valuable jewel inside his kimono and a tattoo shaped of a diamond on his forehead. They were both symbols of being a Senju and the heir of the main branch.

He didn't know who the penguin was or the girl behind him not that he cared. It was obvious that he didn't either. From all the captains, he was the most disturbing looking person with his black face, white head and all. And the girl was exactly like some zombie. Just looking directly into nothingness. They freaked Naruto very much which made him to swear to never enter the 12th squad without one hell of a reason.

He was interested who the girl standing directly on the opposite side from them. He thought he had heard her name somewhere but wasn't too sure. If he wasn't completely wrong she came from the Fon family which served the Shioin. Anyway, she was cute looking but obviously angry and didn't enjoy being there. Her vice-captain was something else. He was still eating. That was pretty tactless. Even Naruto knew when to act if needed.

So everyone was present expect captain of the first squad and the new 10th. Rangiku seemed to be excited to meet up with her new captain. The doors opened once more and the captain-commander Yamamoto walked in with his own vice-captain to the end of the room.

"Everyone is here, good." He said as he took his place. "Now we may begin our welcoming ceremony of the new captain of the 10th squad of Gotei 13. Hitsugaya Toshiro." The doors opened once again and the new figure entered. He was wearing the captain's haori so he had to be the one.

First thing Naruto had in his mind was: '_An elementary student?'_ As everyone made their deductions about what they saw, Hitsugaya stood there quietly. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. Nice to meet you all. Hope we can work together well in the future."

Ukitake stepped forward smiling his usual accepting smile. "Being a captain might be little hard at first so feel free to ask advice when needed."

"Well, thanks." The new captain muttered little awkwardly. "I believe I can manage."

"Are you sure?" Ukitake asked. "Well, it's not bad for ask an advice once in a while."

Rest of the ceremony was some useless talk so Naruto skipped it completely. He had more bigger problems. Where should he take Nanao-chan for the date? He had never taken a girl out before. What did you do when going out? He would need to ask someone. But who? Mom was out without consideration. She would only lock him to some storage until he would promise never to date anyone ever again. Shizune never had any relationship that he knew of. His aunt wasn't any good choice. Listening at his captain he would end up being called a pervert. He couldn't ask any of his subordinates. That would be just embarrassing. Ran-chan was actually a good choice but she must be busy right now. Yachiru-chan was a kid so she was out. Her captain was a scary guy who didn't really say anything nice. Ero-taichous friend Drunk-taichou would be valid but for some reason he was feeling a little insecure with him around. Quote from his old classmate: troublesome.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled interrupting his thoughts. The meeting was over and people were starting to wonder off. "I'm staying behind for a while. You go back and take a look after the squad."

"Sure." Naruto walked off. "Bye, Ran-chan! Good luck!" He yelled as he walked out of the doors.

"Thank you! Remember that I'm so jealous of you right now!" She yelled back. "But I can forgive this affair if you remember to repay me back!" Then she turned over to Nanao who herself tried to act invisible as possible. "You understand that, Nanao-chan? Remember to return him to me when you're done with him, okay?" She smiled. "So don't break him."

"I-I never – " Nanao tried to think a good retaliation but couldn't so she was left standing still her mouth open. Until she rushed out of the room, carrying her book. "I never said I would go!" She yelled back.

Toshiro who had no idea what was going on, turned to one person he knew. "Who is that blond boy who is so familiar with my vice-captain?"

Hinamori smiled. "That's Naruto-kun. He is 3rd squads vice-captain. He is a real nice person."

"What's the thing then?"

"Matsumoto-san just enjoys teasing him like this. But…" Hinamori answered.

"But what?"

"I don't think Naruto-kun understand that's." She ended the sentence.

"What're you talking about?" Rangiku jumped to the scene. "Na-chan just acts like that." She smirked. "I'll let Nanao-chan play with him for a while. What about you, Momo? You want a turn with him yourself? Na-chan is a real killer when it comes to kissing." She added with most sensual voice she could muster making everyone in the room have a heart attack. Especially certain blond haired captain.

"What?!" Hinamori jumped back. "Matsumoto-san! Y-y-you have ki-ki-k-k-kiss-"

Then suddenly Rangiku started laughing whole heartedly. "Of course I haven't. You have such a cute face, taichou." She smiled to Toshiro who acted like he had just drank something bad. "Especially when in shock like that."

"Shut up." Toshiro muttered and walked off. "Let's go, Matsumoto."

"Hai, Taichou!" She followed him.

"Matsumoto-san, have you really k-k-k-"

"Kissed Na-chan? I haven't… or have I?" She added mysteriously and winked. "Maybe you should go and ask yourself."

If she had bothered to look around, she had noticed that it took all the power Jiraiya, Shunsui and Jushiro had to hold Tsunade in her place so she didn't jump on her and rip her to pieces. Even though captain of the medical squad, Tsunade was strong and none of the 'Geezer trio' (Jushiro, Shunsui & Jiraiya) had guts to stand against her. Not alone at least.

Shizune and Kaien followed the scene from the side. "Oh my. Does she realize what's she's doing or is she just that stupid? I don't think these guys can hold her down much longer. Especially if Ukitake-taichou starts coughing blood- here it comes! Ukitake-taichou!" They hurried to help the fallen captain. "Please hang on."

--

Naruto arrived at the squad to realize it was in order as it had been when he had left. "Fuku-taichou!" Izuru hurried to greet him. "How was the ceremony?"

"Boring. The new captain is an elementary student. Ran-chan seems happy enough. Mom was angry for some reason. Taichou run of somewhere and…" He looked around. "I myself am going to have some training done. Inform me if anything happens."

"But Fuku-taichou! You and the captain are supposed to inspect the academy today!" Izuru yelled after him but Naruto was already gone. "Sometimes I wonder what it would feel like to serve someone else." He sighed. "4th seat!"

"Yo! What is it?" Kiba walked to him. "Need something?"

"You should address me with more respect, 4th seat!" Izuru said rather annoyed.

"Yeah yeah. So what you needed me for again?"

"I need you to find the captain." He said. "And hurry. Tell him that his duties need it now."

"Yoshaa! Let's go, Akamaru!" A young puppy rushed through corridors tongue out of its mouth. "Find Taichou! Go!" Dog started sniffing around and for some mysterious reason found itself on Kibas foot panting proudly.

"4th seat…"

"W-what! Akamaru must a little sick or something! That's right! Find _Taichou!" _Kiba hurried to tell him. For a minute the confused puppy didn't know what to do until something was light inside its head and it started running off. "I'll find him! Just you wait!"

"That guy…" Izuru sighed. "If he wasn't in such good term with fuku-taichou and taichou I would have gotten rid of him long ago. I wonder how it feels to be a 3rd seat in a normal squad." He sighed.

He walked through the barracks looking for his vice-captain only to find that he had locked himself into the dojo. "Fuku-taichou! May I come in?" He knocked to the door.

"Can't you read the sing in the door?" He got an annoyed reply.

Izuru looked down. There it was. A small paper on the door that said: 'If you can read this, you've too much time. So buzz of and let me train.' "How witty." He muttered. "4th seats idea?"

"How did you know?" Naruto asked. "Anyway, is someone dying?"

"No but-"

"Then let me train! I have to concentrate."

Izuru sighed. "I wonder if anyone else has to go through with this." Izuru whispered. "But you have your assignment at the academy! Please, come out."

"Hado number 1. Sho! (A/N: Way of destruction 1. Thrust)"

Next thing Izuru knew, the wall next to him, crumbled creating a hole, big enough for him to walk through it. "Fuku-taichou!" He rushed inside. "Are you okay?"

He was stunned to find out how his vice-captain was smiling kind of embarrassed of himself. "Sorry. I still kind of suck at kido."

"How is this even possible!?" Izuru cried over the destroyed wall. "You're a vice-captain for God's sake! How were you even able to graduate from academy like this?!"

"My last name is Senju remember." Naruto answered. "No matter how much I suck, they can't keep me there for long. Not when my mother is a captain of one of the squads and I'm a member of one of the noble houses."

Izuru realized that he had just hit a sour spot. "I'm terribly-"

"I'm going. I'm going." He interrupted him before he could continue. "Where is that old pervert? Or should I go to check things myself? What you think?"

"I think you should wait, Fuku-taichou." Izuru tried to act convinced. "You don't even know what you were supposed to do, right?"

"That's…"

"Wait a minute!" Annoyed interruption came along as Kiba and Jiraiya walked to them. "Don't think, that just because I let you do most of my work, doesn't mean I'll let you to reach out for my haori just yet."

"Taichou! Kiba-san found you in time?"

"Yeah." Jiraiya muttered obviously displeased with the situation. "I'm starting to regret allowing him keep that puppy here."

"If nothing else, Kiba can be used as a 'Captain-finder'." Naruto snorted amused. "You should be proud, Kiba."

"Shut up! You don't understand how much trouble I went through to find him!" He yelled back.

"Yeah yeah, let's get going, Taichou!" Naruto walked towards his captain, snapping him from his collar and dragging out. "Hold the fort until we get back!"

"Hai!" Both officers nodded.

Naruto was about to step outside when suddenly Jiraiya stopped him. "What? I'm not letting you go until we reach the academy!" He turned around to see that he was holding an armband of the vice-captain. "C'mon boy. You've earned it."

--

Shikamaru was feeling lazy. It wasn't anything new. Or anything he hated. Actually when he felt lazy, he was the happiest he ever could. Clouds… they were so beautiful. And I no hurry. Academy student Nara Shikamaru was from the same graduation class as Naruto and the others. He just never had found a single squad that would have wanted to recruit him. That was because of his brilliant plan where he acted quietly and inconspicuously as possible to remain as an academy student long as he could.

True, he was feeling little lonely now when Chouji, Kiba and Naruto were all recruited, leaving him all alone here… Well, it no use crying over spilled milk.

"What's up? Shikamaru?" Too recognizable voice yelled to him.

"What you want, Asuma-sensei?" Sarutobi Asuma, his teacher in the academy. Son of the principal of the academy. He thought 'Hollow theory' during his classes. And he was the only person in the whole staff who ever even knew of his existence in the whole academy. And that was a problem. "How're you feeling?"

"Okay." Shikamaru muttered back. "What is it? Trying to convince me to try to find a squad to join in?"

"Well, could you?"

"No."

Asuma sighed and pulled out a cigarette. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the most peaceful place in the whole world." Shikamaru answered satisfied. "Here, my mother isn't nagging into my ear nor I have to risk my life for something troublesome. This is heaven."

There were sudden disturbance in the wind. He could feel it. Something troublesome was about to happen. As in cue, academy students started rushing towards the main entrance. "What's the rush?"

"You don't remember? Today a captain and a vice-captain are coming to check the academy. Why don't you go and show yourself to them. They even might recruit you."

"I'll go if you ask Kurenai-sensei out."

Asuma smirked. "She said yes! High five! Yeah!" It was a known fact that Asuma had eyes on the Bakudo (way of binding) teacher, Kurenai. Only thing that had stopped them was Asumas cold feet. Which he had obviously defeated.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! So you better get your ass over there now or I assign you on toilet cleaning duty."

"Okay, okay. Sheeh. No need take all your frustration on me. Just get her some flowers and take her somewhere nice." He stood up and started walking towards the entrance. "I wonder if nice weather continues long."

He saw how great number of academy students had gathered around. He recognized some of them but paid no mind to them. "S-shikamaru-kun…" Soft voice whispered behind him making him groan in pain. "H-how are you?"

"Hinata-san…" He muttered and turned around. "How are you?"

Hyuga Hinata. Member of one of the great noble houses. Right there among the Senju, Shion and Kuchiki. It was a tradition of the Hyuga family to have its main branch members to fight among the Gotei 13, no matter how weak or timid they were. Unlike her cousin Neji who was also praised as a Hyuga genius and was now member of the 6th squad and a seated officer. Very promising indeed. Unfortunately no squad found any interest in this timid looking Hinata who was also a 'ronin' like Shikamaru (A/N: In Japan, High school graduates who didn't get into a college are called 'ronin', masterless samurai. I thought using it as define all academy students who didn't get recruited). But unlike him, she tried to get recruited desperately. But all squads told her the same thing: we don't need you. That made Shikamaru almost sad if it wouldn't be too troublesome.

"I'm fine, thank you." She bowed as they suddenly found themselves in the front road. "Who do you think will come to check the academy today?"

"How should I know?" Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm only here because Asuma-sensei made me."

"Me too. Kurenai-sensei told me this could be a good chance to make an impression to one of the captains."

"Troublesome."

"Hey! There they are!" Someone yelled and everyone turned towards the voice. It was true. Captain Gamaken Jiraiya of the 3rd squad. And his vice-captain…

"No way…" Shikamarus stood there in awe. "Is that…"

"I think it is…" Hinata gulped.

"NARUTO!!!" They both yelled a little too loud when the two were walking pass them making both of them to stop and look at them.

"Oh! Shikamaru! Hinata-chan! You're both here!" Naruto yelled loudly as he recognized the two. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Sure…" Shikamaru muttered. "What the hell happened?"

"What you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"I mean that!" He pointed at his armband. "When did you get that!?"

"This? Taichou gave me moments before we left the barracks. But I have been a vice-captain two weeks already."

"Really?" Hinata whispered. That was too amazing to be true. Naruto-kun had been her good friend during academy years. Nobility like herself yet no real skill and not that popular among their peers. So in lack of better friends, they had turned on each other. Then Naruto had been recruited and they were separated. Naruto had suggested that she joined to the 4th squad too but she couldn't due her family pressure trying to force her on joining to more aggressive squad.

"Of course! Taichou found my awesome skills and made me his second in command."

"Lovely story, Naruto, but we are in a hurry so let's get moving okay?"

"Ha-i!" Naruto nodded and started walking after him. "Oh by the way, if you aren't in any squad yet, come to see me if you want to join the 3rd! Our squad tops all!"

Then they disappeared into the academy.

"Was that really… Naruto?" Shikamaru muttered not believing his eyes as the crowd started to disperse. "The 'Dead-last', 'Kamikaze bomber' 'Lazy ass' 'Useless noble' 'Noble bastard' Naruto?"

"S-s-shikamaru! You shouldn't use those names! You know those aren't very nice."

"Yeah but still…"

"You think he was serious?"

"About what?"

"That we could join his squad?" Hinata asked exited. "He must have, right? He wouldn't joke like that, would he?"

"Well…"

"Let's go find him and ask!" Hinata grabbed his arm run after the two.

--

"Why in hell you go and make such an offer?" Jiraiya smacked on his head. "Do you understand what that means?"

"That you get a new hot girl into your squad, ready to do _everything_." Naruto added with a knowing voice. "What you can expect from a Shinigami of course." He added but his captain was already in own his fantasy land.

"Make sure to debrief them properly before they arrive. Okay?"

"Sure." Naruto smirked as they continued their inspection. It was mostly walking around the academy watching how teaching was done and what grade you would give to new academy graduates. It was also a perfect chance to do some do some pre-recruiting if anything pleased the captain inspecting the scene.

Naruto and Jiraiya were following Kido classes where students were meant to use Hado number 31. Shakkaho. (Shot of red fire).

That was Jiraiyas most favorite part of the inspection. Because the teacher was…

"Anko-sensei! What was the incantation?" Someone yelled from the lines of students.

"She is hot." He muttered lazily.

"You're right there."

"I know." Naruto admitted little awkwardly.

--

Nanao suddenly felt like really angry and accidently ripped a sheet from a book she was reading. "What was that about?" She wondered out loud. "And why do I feel like killing… someone? Really badly.

For some reason, no one dared to even come near her unless it was really a life and death matter.

--

Naruto felt a cold chill going down his spine.

"What is it?"

"I just felt like someone is after my head." Naruto muttered looking around. "You think there might be a hollow somewhere around?"

"Idiot." Jiraiya snorted. "That's the 'monogamy sensor'."

"That sounds so stupid, you know?"

"Shut up! I'm serious! That's when someone claiming to be your girlfriend is feeling extremely jealous right now and wanting to punish you more than anything."

"That's a load of crap."

"Fine, don't believe me. But don't expect any warm welcome from your girlfriends." Jiraiya huffed.

"Naruto-kun! It was you!" They both turned around to see a teacher with a big scar on his face walking towards them smiling happily. "I heard that it was you who was accompanying the captain today and it was true! So you really are a vice-captain now. I heard the rumors but I just couldn't believe them."

"Why? I told you I would surprise everyone, Iruka-sensei." Naruto smirked. "And besides, anything less would be insulting for someone with my skill."

"Gamaken-taichou. Thank you for taking care of him for some time." He bowed to the man.

"No problem. He's actually pretty clever when you give him a chance." He patted Narutos head. "I can leave my squad to him in ease."

"That's nice to hear…" A new voice joined again to the conversation. "I can still remember the days when Naruto-kun rampaged through these corridors creating chaos like it was his second nature."

"Sarutobi-Jii-jii." Jiraiya greeted the newcomer. "Nice to see you alive and kicking. And true, Naruto has that kind of character. But trust me now he has grown out of it."

Both the principal and the teacher watched him in awe. "How did you manage that? What was your secret?"

"My great leadership skills and teaching abilities could draw out his true potential." Jiraiya smiled proudly.

"It's because you spend all your time drinking and running around wildly, I _have to_ do all _your_ work as well my own. _And_ I'm supposed to sleep couple hours a day. When exactly could I do anything fun?" Naruto muttered angrily.

"Now, now boy. When you became a captain, you'll be thanking me for showing you your future assignments beforehand."

"Yeah, right." Naruto muttered. They walked around the academy, continuing the inspection. Until Jiraiya came to quick halt. "We need to talk about something important. Go and play somewhere for a while."

Naruto sighed. "By chasing me away you're only making it more suspicious."

"What?"

"Handing Jii-jii those pictures." He said nonchalantly making both elderly jump. "See?"

"Whatever! Go!"

Naruto walked through corridors bored. He never enjoyed his time in the academy. Other than his friend Hinata, he had been alone.

But maybe it was just him but something was different. He turned around just to see a group of academy students rush into hiding. What was that all about? He shrugged and continued his walk. He recognized all his favorite napping spots, training area, place to peep down to girls chang- I mean the best place to meditate. He jumped up to the branch and looked around.

"This is nostalgic." He smiled.

_The academy student Naruto was standing on a branch and looking around. It had been another hard day and he was looking for a place to just relax. _

"_This sucks." He muttered lazily when he laid on a branch. "With my control, there's no way I'll become a healer. Mom must be happy."_

"_Anoo…" Someone's soft voice asked from below. "A-are you okay?"_

_Naruto leaned over the branch and glanced down. Girl with pale eyes and long, black hair. "Y-y-you left this." She handed out a notebook with his name on it._

_He snapped it away from her. "Thanks."He muttered. "Is there something else?"_

"_What!?" She jumped up. "No! Nothing else. Sorry for disturbance."She bowed and moved quickly away._

_Hinata cursed herself. How could she be so stupid and stand there like that? She had just noticed that this boy had left his notebook behind so she wanted to give it to him. And in the end, he must think her as an idiot. Stupid!_

"_Wait!" She came to sudden halt and quickly turned around. Did she screw something up? Was it not his notebook? Did something he lost something else? "Do you like the 'Reversi'?"_

"_E-excuse me?" _

"_I happen to have a board with me but no one to play with. You interested?" _

"_S-sure." She nodded fiercely._

"_Come over here. It's nicer to play up here."_

"_A-are you sure?" _

"_Of course I am!" Naruto smirked. "It would be boring otherwise." He set up the board while Hinata clumsily made her way up. "Because you're a lady, I'll let you decide. Black or white?"_

"_Ettoo… I-I'm sorry but I don't know how to play…"_

"_Oh. That's okay then. I'll just teach you. So you'll be the white. Black begins." He took a one disk and placed it on the board, black side up and started explaining rules. "I'm Naruto by the way."_

"_I-I-I know. Y-y-you're the boy who s-sleeps during class." _

"_Is it that obvious?" Naruto asked._

"_I'm sorry but, you snore."_

"_No I don't. That's Shikamaru. I drool." _

"Those were the days." He sighed. "I can't even remember the last time when I had a good time like that."

Then he noticed that he wasn't alone anymore. A group of academy students were standing beneath his tree. And he recognized one of them. "What you want?"

--

"Where could he be?" Hinata asked looked around.

"Maybe he is with his captain and they already left." Shikamaru suggested lazily. "I know that is a bit radical idea but I think it's valid."

"He wouldn't leave without saying good bye."

They passed a group of students who were rushing towards the dojo.

"E-excuse me. What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Some senpais are challenging the vice-captain who arrived here!" One of them yelled back. "They are fighting at the dojo!"

"That's not good." Shikamaru muttered. "Come on Hinata!" He rushed out not to see Hinatas slight smirk.

They used shunpo to arrive to the dojo faster just to witness…

"Impossible." Shikamaru muttered. Naruto was standing in the middle of a group of academy students holding a wooden practice sword while the students were laying down, unconscious. Naruto had never been that strong.

"He defeated them already." He turned around to see Hinata smiling slightly. "N-Naruto-kun really kicked some…" She blushed slightly. "ass."

"H-how? " Shikamaru startled. "This is NARUTO!!!"

Someone heard his question. "I didn't see it either. And I was standing here all along. He used one shunpo and everyone was flying around like toys."

At the same moment Naruto turned around. "This may be the lesson for all of you." He spoke with clear voice. "Never insult the 3rd squad." He threw the bokken away knocking out someone who was about to recover.

"How?" Shikamaru muttered not believing his eyes. "Is this really the same Naruto?"

"_Aah!" Naruto flew back when knocked off by his opponent. _

"_Senju!" The teacher rushed to the scene. "What's the matter with you? How many times have I told you not to lower your guard so easily! Are you an idiot?"_

"_Sorry." Naruto said smiling with the hand behind head. "I'll do better next time." _

"Naruto-kun never fought seriously when it came to practicing with the other students." Hinata explained mysteriously. Shikamaru was sure that she enjoyed this.

"But why?"

"You… haven't met his mother have you?"

"No."

_It was a holiday and Hinata was for the first time invited for someone else's house. To her best friend, Naruto. But she soon realized why he had been so anxious about her visit._

"_So, you're his 'friend'? 'Just a friend?'" Head of one of the royal houses and the captain of the 4__th__ squad, Senju Tsunade glared at her angrily. "Just happens that a _Hyuga_ get's close to a _Senju_ claiming that he is 'just a friend'?"_

_Hinata gulped. She had grown in with Hyugas and under their strict code and his father's disapproving eyes all her life. But that meant nothing when facing against this lady. "Y-yes. J-j-just fr-fr-friends." She nodded fiercely. _

_Then all that killing intent disappeared. "Good." Tsunade smiled satisfied. "Sorry but I just don't think my Naru-chan is ready for dating girls just yet." _'Maybe after two hundred years.'_ "So, how are the academy lessons going? Have you already found a squad you want to try into?"_

"_Well, no…" Hinata shook her head. "My family wants me to join to the 6__th__ squad but I don't think I can make it."_

"_That's too bad. Ever thought about the 4__th__? My squad is always in need of new medics and I'm sure you would fit in just fine."_

"_T-thank you b-but I don't think my family will approve that."_

"_Too bad." Tsunade shrugged. "At least I know that my son WILL join my squad soon as he graduates. Right, Naru-chan?" She looked over to garden where Naruto was currently sparring with Shizune who was doing pretty good with teaching him. "What are you two doing?" _

"_But Tsunade-sama, you told me to-"_

"_Teach him. And I thought you understood what." Tsunade yelled angrily. "Kido practice! Now!"_

"_But mom! I want to join the 11__th__ squad and I can't unless-" Tsunade glared him down. "Then what about the shadow corps. I am pretty skillful when it comes to shunpo and hiding myself-" She glared him down again. "But-"_

"_You-will-join-the-4__th__-squad-no-matter-what-you-say. Understood?"_

_Naruto gulped. "S-sure. I'll be back soon as I have finished my… kido practice. See you in a minute Hinata-chan."_

"_I-I'll be waiting for you."_

"_As a friend, right?" Tsunade confirmed from her. _

"_Okay, mom is taking her over-protectiveness little too far." Naruto mumbled as he walked away with Shizune. "I'm not a baby anymore."_

"_To her you always will." Shizune ruffled his hair. _

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "So…"

"Naruto-kun was always good but he never had reason to go all out in a spar match." Hinata explained. "But defeating them all so easily… he must have grown stronger since he was recruited."

"Well thank you but I haven't grown that strong since then." Naruto walked up to them smiling like his usual self. "It's actually something you can't get in the academy no matter how good you are."

"What?" Someone dared to ask.

"Experience." The new voice answered just behind Hinata and Shikamaru making them both jump in shock. "Had fun enough already?"

"G-g-g-gamaken-taichou!" They screamed and bowed quickly remembering the etiquette.

"Sure." Naruto said lazily walking to him eyes following his every move. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Jiraiya yawned. "These inspections always tire me out." He turned around and started walking away. "I need a drink. Maybe your mother is available."

"If you even think of making a move on her, I will cut you down no matter how big of a crime it is." Naruto said warningly while petting the handle of his zanpakuto. Jiraiya realized he was serious.

"I was kidding, you stupid brat. Remember." Jiraiya muttered.

They exited the dojo, leayouving students alone to watch their backs in awe. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered with a weird blush on her cheeks. Then she remembered. "Naruto-kun! What about-"

At the same moment Naruto put his face from the door once again and smirked. "You two, c'mon already or you won't get any food at the supper."

And before Shikamaru could refuse, Hinata dragged him along after Naruto.

--

"They finally got a squad?" Kurenai smiled happily as she observed the couple of students rushing out of the main gate. "Aren't you happy, Asuma."

"Yeah… but it will be kind of lonely without Shikamaru." He muttered.

"C'mon. It's not that bad. It's time to let those kids go. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah… but who would have believed that it was _him_ who recruited them. After all this time."

"Yes… he is most surprising person you ever find." Kurenai admitted. "You still remember when we chased him through corridors?"

"Of course. How can I forget? He stole my cigarettes and didn't give them back. It was so hard to catch up with him. He was so sneaky if he wanted."

"He was good in shunpo, expert in hiding… why wasn't he recruited in the 2nd squad and the Onmitsukido?"

"I… don't know."

"It was because none of the academy teachers ever recommended him." Sarutobi explained and smiled. "During his years here, he angered almost everyone in the staff. Including you. Naruto has been most of his time alone which is why he used those pranks to get some attention. Unfortunately most of the staff didn't like them very much. So when the squads asked for recommendations, his skills were 'conveniently' forgotten until he couldn't be held back from graduation."

"And because he always missed his tests." Iruka continued. "I wonder what was with that."

"I know." Asuma muttered. "He was lazing off with Shikamaru."

"Or Inuzuka Kiba." Kurenai added.

"Or peeking into girls chancing room." Sarutobi added knowingly.

Everyone stood silently watching at him.

"What?" He muttered. "I just… once… came across to him… WHATS THAT, EBISU?!?!?! You need me now?! Gotta go!" The old man disappeared swiftly.

"Let's pretend that that never happened." Iruka whispered and walked of the opposite direction.

--

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Then you can go back." Jiraiya muttered annoyed. "You never told me about him?" He accused Naruto.

"I did but you were in your dream world already." Naruto answered.

"Taichou! Fuku-taichou!" The guards greeted them as they entered the barracks. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded as Jiraiya walked off. "Where are you going?"

"Where you think? I already told that I need a drink." He walked off. "Show them around and give them appropriate clothing and etc."

"Sure." Naruto sighed turning to the guards. "Where is the 3rd seat?"

"Arguing with the 4th." Guard answered uncomfortably.

"About…?"

"4th seat wanted to…" The guard glanced to Hinata before leaning closer and whispering something into Narutos ear who didn't seem shocked at least. "And when 3rd seat Kira-san heard this, he wanted to put an end to it quickly but it…"

There was an explosion outside the barracks. "Let me guess, Izuru called him 'mutt', didn't he?"

"Y-yes." Guard nodded. "By the way…" He stepped little closer to Hinata with a smile on his face. "What's a cute little academy student doing in our barracks? Don't tell me fuku-captain managed to get you into our squad?"

"H-hai." Hinata bowed. "My name is Hyuga Hinata. Nice to meet you."

"Well, nice to meet you." The other guard who had been silent until now stepped closer. "I-"

"Pathetic." Shikamaru muttered absentmindedly.

"What did you say?" The guards asked.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Let's go, you two. I want to see what this fight is about." Naruto cut the argument short.

As they moved along the corridors Shikamaru and Hinata noticed how many people seemed to respect and dependent on their companion. They had hardly stepped to the first hallway when a group of squad members came to ask his advice and to report about something. Hinata also noticed that many of them were girls. Just noticing. Nothing special. She was sooooo over her crush by now. Naruto was only her best friend and nothing more expect the brief moment at the beginning she might have had feelings for him but not anymore. Not at all! Expect for a friend! Just a friend. That's all.

Shikamaru sighed defeated as they walked around the barracks. He had only wanted to accompany Hinata to _watch_ the_ captain and vice-captain_ who were visiting the academy. He didn't know he would be dragged all the way to a squad to be a member. Oh God! Hopefully not a seated officer. That would be the most awful nightmare. He would have to _lead _and _that _would be extra work. "So, Naruto… or should I call you 'Fuku-taichou' from now on?"

"Whichever suits you? I'm not that formal when it comes to that. But you might want to call Izuru as the 3rd seat. He can be a little stingy about that. Okay?" Naruto answered.

"Sure. Anyway, what are our posts and places etc going to be in the future?"

"I have no idea, actually. I'll let Izuru decide that or…" His eyes shifted to Hinata before nodding to himself. "That could work. "Anyway, because I know how smart you are, I think I should place you to the 15th seat. At start. It was reported that the current 15th seat had died on a mission in a real world just this morning. Unfortunate. Nice guy. You would have loved him. You like it?"

"Eeh? Me?" Shikamaru sighed. "So…"

"Don't say it!" Naruto yelled. "Or I will make you my new 3rd seat and trust me it's probably most 'troublesome' seat in the whole squad."

Shikamarus lips were sealed.

"A-and what about me?" Hinata whispered. Soon as the news of her recruiting would be official, her house would learn about it and then… she would have to visit her home and face her father. Not that she had to stay there. She was now a member of a squad. She _has_ to be present at the barracks all time. That was a rule. Yes. That would work.

"I'll let you decide." He smirked mysteriously when they finally reached the backyard. They saw how Kiba and Izuru were having fight with their zanpakutos. Neither was released of course. "Idiots." He sighed.

Kiba and Izuru seemed to be on equal stand.

"Stop this now! 4th seat Kiba-san!" Izuru yelled. "This has gone far enough."

"K-kiba-kun? H-he is your 4th seat?" Hinata asked surprised but Naruto didn't pay attention to her now.

"Not until you admit that you were wrong!" Kiba yelled back.

"I will not!" Izuru raised his zanpakuto.

"Fine. You give me no choice but-" Kiba took a firm grip from the handle.

"He is going to release his zanpakuto!" Shikamaru yelled. "Is he an idiot!?"

"You have to stop them Naruto-" Hinata turned around.

Kiba prepared to release his zanpakuto "Drill your opponents, Gatsu- WAH!!!" Naruto crabbed his arms with his hands stopping the release. "Naruto!"

"Fuku-taichou!" Izuru sighed in relieve. "You're back."

"Of course." Naruto nodded. "You know, Kiba, I have nothing against an occasional brawl. It keeps you in shape. But releasing your zanpakuto like that against a senior officer is something I can just overlook. Even thought fully understand the reason."

"But-" Kiba tried to argue.

"Back! OFF!!!" Naruto glared him down. "That's an order. You too Izuru."

For the first time both Shikamaru and Hinata realized that he had the something that was expected from a captain. "S-s-scary." Hinata whispered. For a moment Naruto looked exactly like his mother when enraged. Then it was gone. Soon as he let go of Kibas arm, it seemed like someone had turned on the lights revealing Narutos true face.

Both Izuru and Kiba quickly sheathed their swords. "I kind of expected something like this, from Kiba that is." He sighed. "Kiba, no matter how you look at it, Izuru did only what was right. You're the 4th seat. He is the 3rd seat. See where I am going with this?"

Kiba couldn't argue with that.

"Fuku-taichou." Izuru stepped forward. "It's my fault also for allowing the argument to go on like that."

"If you had just agreed with my idea-" Kiba muttered bitterly.

"What idea was that?" Shikamaru asked little curiously.

"I thought a new item which we could inventory." Kiba explained. "In sake of keeping record for the good of the squad. I know the captain had agreed on that." Then quickly he realized who he was talking to. "Hey wait-"

"Kiba-san wanted to photograph women's underwear." Izuru explained dryly. "To put it simply."

Hinata blushed and turned away to realize how female members of the club were holding wooden swords very dangerously while glaring at Kiba.

"But Fuku-taichou, mind if I ask, but who are these two academy students?" Izuru asked chancing looks with Hinata and Shikamaru.

"They are new recruits." Naruto explained proudly. "They are also my friends. Remember them, Kiba?"

"Of course!" Kiba yelled existed. "We used to skip lessons with Shikamaru and that's the girl who always followed you…"

"Hinata." Naruto reminded him. "And didn't you say that you had a crush on him?"

"What?! No! I didn't. You must remember it wrong." Kiba turned around quickly.

"I guess I was wrong." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, I thought you would show Shikamaru around and how to do things. I'm planning on making him the 15th seat."

"Are you sure? I was thinking of giving that to-"

"I am." Naruto nodded. "Shikamaru is smart. He just need a little experience what a low rank can give him."

"If you say so." Izuru muttered. "What about-"

"I can show her around if you're too busy." Kiba proposed quickly while trying to act 'cool'.

"Nah, I think…" Naruto looked around. "Kin-chan! Come over here for a minute, okay?"

"Sure thing, Fuku-taichou-kun." Black haired girl appeared almost out of nowhere right next to Naruto. And little too close if you asked Hinata. "What can I do for you?"

"I thought you would show Hinata-chan around. You know, you being a girl and her being a girl you could speed up the settling down and all. Right?"

"Fuku-taichou, your logic really amazes me time after time." Izuru whispered awkward. "But I guess that true."

"So I'll leave things to you two." Naruto smiled and walked away. "Kiba! I need you to gather all the reports considering today's missions."

"Me again?"

"Think that as your punishment for doing something so reckless." Naruto smirked his brattish smirk.

"Excuse me but-"

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"What about Hinata-sans rank?" Izuru asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry, Hinata-chan." He turned around and smiled. "What does the 3rd seat sound like?"

Everyone jumped in shock. "WHAT!?!?!?"

"Excuse me, Fuku-taichou but that's-"

"Just joking, just joking." Naruto smiled. Everyone sweat dropped thinking how cruel it had been. "I meant the 4th seat."

"EEEH!?!?!?" Kiba run to Naruto. "What you just said? That's my seat!"

"Well, you have been a little excessive with your power lately."

"He has!" A female chorus screamed loudly.

"So I thought that maybe placing a girl into 4th seat would calm things down."

"It could work." Izuru muttered thinking it. "But Fuku-taichou is she really strong enough to be the 4th seat? There are a lot of girls who I think would do better. We could promote-"

"Nah. I've thought it through. Kiba, have a match with Hinata-chan."

"What?!"

Naruto smirked. "If Hinata-chan can beat Kiba, it's obvious who should have the seat. If he would win… you know."

"I understand." Izuru nodded. "Kiba-san, Hinata-san, you both get yourself bokken or if you prefer some other practice weapon, you may use it."

"Hey hey hey!" Both Shikamaru and Kiba rushed to Naruto. "Are you serious? You want to put Hinata against Kiba? Are you gone mental?"

"What?" Naruto asked. "So you think I should just give the seat to Hinata-chan?"

"No. What he means that there no way she can beat me." Kiba whispered low as he could. "I mean it's Hinata! Hinata!"

"And she is much stronger than you think." Naruto smiled and walked to the terrace and sat down. Girls were giving Hinata some encouragements while guys were trying to console Kiba for having to fight a girl like that. "Go easy on her." and "Give her a handicap." could be heard from the group.

Izuru stood in the middle and raised his hand. "I will be your referee. Fighters, take your places."

Both Kiba and Hinata walked to opposite ends and raised their bokkens. "You sure you want to go through with this?" He asked little cautiously.

"I'll be fine, thank you Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled.

"Are you both ready-"

"Wait!" Naruto yelled suddenly. "Let's first be clear on the rules." He thought for a moment. "How about… first with three points win. One hit everywhere into opponent's body counts as a point. How does that sound?"

"Fine by me." Kiba smiled thinking that Naruto was giving Hinata an advantage.

"Of course." Hinata nodded. Naruto-kun wanted her to fight. So she would… even if it had been a while since the last fight.

"Are you really sure of this?" Shikamaru asked from Naruto who only smiled.

"What you think?"

"What you mean-"

"So she is the Hyuga Hinata, eh?" Everyone was shocked.

"TAICHOU!!! STOP SNEAKING AROUND LIKE THAT!!!"

"Sorry sorry." Jiraiya waved his hand.

"Does he always sneak up on like that?" Shikamaru asked from Kin.

"Pretty much yeah." She nodded depressed.

"Who you think will win?" Jiraiya asked from Naruto ignoring them.

"I'm not sure." Naruto smiled. "And that's what makes it all so interesting."

"Begin!" Izuru slashed with his hand.

Kiba sighed. "Let's end this quickly-WACK!!!" Hinata had slashed her bokken and taken Kiba totally off guard. It had connected with his side.

"Point!" Izuru raised his hand. "Hinata-san! Places. Begin!"

"Okay," Kiba tried to keep his cool. "That was lucky but now I'm-WACK!!!" Another slash from Hinata and another point.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled and took a step back. "But I have to be serious." She raised her wooden sword.

"What is going on?" Shikamaru muttered. The crowd was dead silent. "Hinata is actually doing amazingly well."

"Hinata-chan and I used to spar in the academy." Naruto explained shocking everyone. "Because we were alone most of the time and she was annoyingly good at reversi and because I lacked a sparring partner we sparred a lot. So it's no wonder she became so good at fighting like me."

"That explains it." Jiraiya muttered. "Those two moves… they were textbook forms of Hyuga clans fighting style."

Kiba had heard everything and realized that he was in trouble. He was losing already by two points. One more and it would be good bye to his seat. He would fight for it to the bitter end.

"Okay, it seems that I underestimated you pretty badly." He nodded. "So from now on, I will be going all-out."

"This should be interesting." Naruto smirked.

"Begin!" Izuru started the match.

Both fighters slashed forward meeting in the middle. Hinata had to step backwards just to feel hit connecting with her side.

"Point!" Izuru stopped the match. "Kiba-san! Places."

"Wha-" Hinata didn't understand at first. Kiba had stepped on her feet, preventing her from escaping and then slashed.

"That was dirty." Someone of the girls yelled. "He used his feet."

"Taichou. Fuku-taichou!" Kin said compellingly.

"I approve." Jiraiya said clearly.

"But-" Kin started.

"It's okay." Hinata took a deep breath and smiled. "Naruto-kun taught me how to be cruel in a fight." Then suddenly she took uncharacteristic glare. "That won't work on me twice."

"That's my girl!" Naruto smiled proudly. Of course almost everyone read into too much. Hinata and Kiba alike. So it was no surprise that dreamy Hinata was taken out by raging Kiba with a quick swing.

"That was fast. What happened?" Naruto said surprised.

"Kiba you're the lowest!" Someone of the girls screamed accusingly.

"No he wasn't! She was daydreaming!" Some of the guys yelled back. "What was he supposed to do? Wait that she is ready?"

"I think it was your idiocy that did that." Jiraiya sighed. "Anyway, it's currently a tie. Next fight resolves who will be my 4th seat. Okay?"

"This sure has turned out a big event." Naruto said. "I think the whole squad is here."

Now both of them were ready to fight.

Izuru raised his hand. "Places. Begin!"

Neither of them moved an inch. "Now it's a waiting game." Naruto leaned back relaxed.

"What you mean?" Shikamaru asked. "Why aren't they moving at all? What are they waiting for?"

"Finding an opening of course. "Naruto explained. "In all other fights, the first opponent took the other too lightly or loosed concentration too quickly. But now…" He smirked. "They are both serious and fully prepared. This will be good."

Neither Kiba nor Hinata had made any moves yet. They were waiting for other to show an opening.

"I will not lose." Kiba said slowly. "Even if I have to go all out. I _earned_ the 4th seat by my own power and I'm not about to lose it to some greenhorn like yourself. Even if it's you… though." He sighed. "And my sister would kill me if she heard that I was demoted."

"I won't lose either. Not when… my new vice-captain is telling me so." Hinata bit her lip. She had almost said something… else. "Here I go!" She charged ahead.

"Come and get it." Kiba followed the lead.

And so it started. Kiba and Hinata kept swinging their swords back and forth. When Hinata used more traditional and strict style, Kibas was raw and animalish. He had more useless moves but he also had more power behind his hits but Hinata was skilful.

Jiraiya smiled. "This is a great show, huh, Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Strict Hyuga versus animal Inuzuka. I only wish I had asked Jushiro or Shunsui to bring me a drink. This would be perfect." Then he smirked. "It's about to end."

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

Hinata and Kiba were both panting but neither of them were going to give up. They both raised their swords for one last attack. It could be seen from their eyes. Do-or-die. Everything or nothing.

They charged ahead using their top techniques. Hinata was using a piercing move from above when Kiba was aiming to cut her legs. They were closing in on each other by every second. Everyone holt their breaths.

"Na-chan!" Rangiku appeared behind Naruto and crushing his head between her breasts. "What's going on here?"

This shocked both Kiba and Hinata and they crashed.

"Wow." Shikamaru muttered. "That was anticlimactic."

"Draw!" Izuru declared the verdict. "What now?"

Naruto smirked. "I guess it's obvious. Since Hinata didn't win I have to…"

Hinata sighed she had failed in the end.

"To make you share the 4th seat." Naruto said shortly and turned his attention back to Rangiku. "What brings you here?"

She pouted. "My captain wanted to start directly with the work when I was starting to form a welcoming party for him. He said something about 'duty' and 'not being interest in such things'."

"Then why are you here?"

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" She pouted. "And I came all the way to the 3rd squad's barracks to just see you."

"Well thank you." Naruto smiled. "But there must be some other reason, right?"

"Well, maybe." She smiled. "My captain wanted to… find something out and I mentioned to him that your captain knows almost everything worth knowing so he sent me here to ask your captain to come back with me-"

"I will!" Jiraiya jumped up smiling widely. "Anything for such a cute girl. Let's get going!"

Naruto ignored them for the rest and stood up. "So, now that that is settled I have to go."

"Wait just a minute!" Kiba yelled. "Were you serious just now?"

"About what?"

"About us sharing the 4th seat?" Hinata asked.

"It was a tie so only fair way to judge it. Don't you agree?" Naruto smiled. "Or if either of you wants to give up the seat, that's fine too."

"Captain!" They both started asked in unison.

"I agree so go ahead." Jiraiya said absentmindedly. "Kibas rashness and Hinatas serenity might actually balance each other. Or if either of you really wants to give up the seat…"

"No! We're fine with this. Just checked." Both of them agreed quickly.

"Good, Izuru, show Shikamaru around the barracks. Kin, you do same with Hinata-chan. And the rest of you! The break time is over so start moving, now!"

The crowd disbanded quickly back to their duties. Jiraiya had disappeared with Rangiku leaving Naruto alone with Kiba to the field. "You're unsatisfied with my decision?"

"To be honest, I am." He stood in front of him. "There can't be two 4th seats. There just can't!"

"Sure there can. 13th squad has the two 3rd seats. So why not we have two 4th seats?"

"But-"

"Kiba, you are a natural big brother to the squad. When there's trouble about something that they can't share to either me or Izuru, they came to you. When Izuru looks after the squad while we are gone, it's you who keeps the moral up."

"So then why you-"

"But lately you have been doing some really outrageous tricks." Naruto said suddenly. "Even though they were only jokes, someone might actually be fended of them. And you keep pushing the girls away with your tricks. You must have noticed the tension between groups lately, right?"

"Yeah." Kiba sighed. "But I thought I could lighten the mood by cracking a few jokes."

"I know that and find most of them very funny. Especially the toilet bombs. Oh my god, that was hilarious!" Naruto laughed shortly. "But you only made it worse. That pervert as our captain, me as their vice-captain and you as one of our top officers has really burdened the squad. By placing Hinata-chan to so high, everyone feels more relaxed knowing that there is a woman to turn to."

"But then why not a 5th seat or some other? Why _my_ seat?"

"Because I thought you would work perfectly together. You know? Just like the captain said, you're rash and she takes her sweet time to open her mouth. Maybe together, you two will find the balanced center? And besides," Naruto looked around before leaning closer. "I think she could use a strong mentor." The words had immediate effect. Kiba smirked arrogantly even if he tried his best to hide it." Naruto turned around. "I have to go now. Anything else?"

"Nah. I'm cool."

"Good. Take care of the fortress while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

"To a date." Naruto smirked. "To a hot date." Sun was starting to set. It was about the time to pick his princess up.

"Ah, I see. A date. Then… WHAT THE FU-"

--

"Are you going to go dressed like that?" 6th seat of the 8th squad asked from her vice-captain while in the library. The news of their beloved vice-captains date had spread unnaturally fast. Though when their captain keeps screaming about 'losing my cute Nanao-chan to a punk' all day long, it might not be that big of a surprise. "And aren't you in a hurry?"

"What you mean? I never said I would be going." Nanao said with cool voice. "It was just a joke from a well-known prankster. Now, back to work!"

"Aren't you ready yet?" Someone asked.

"What you mean, we still have a – WAH!" Everyone in the library jumped in shock. "When did you get in here?"

Naruto looked around confused. "What you mean? I told you I would be picking you up to a date? Aren't you ready yet?"

"You can't drop by without announcing like that!" Nanao screamed angrily and turned quickly around to correct her appearance slightly. _'Oh my God! I didn't sense him at all. I must be on the edge already.' _"And besides, why would I want to go to a date with you? I have to work, as you can see?"

"Your friends can do that, right?" He asked looking at others. "You have to relax from time to time. Right?"

"He is right, you know?" The 6th seat said suddenly. The vice-captain was a slave driver and it wouldn't hurt to get rid of her for a while. "You'll ruin your skin if you stress too much."

Nanao felt like betrayed when similar muttering could be heard from everywhere.

"So it's decided!" Naruto yelled and grabbed her by the wrist. "Let's go!" He used shunpo to disappear quickly.

"There she goes." The 6th seat screamed victoriously. "Let's party!"

--

"Wait! Let go of me!" Nanao tried to struggle. "Naruto-san!" They were moving on uncanny speed towards the west gate.

"What?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder. "You need to go somewhere?"

"No but-"

"We are almost late. It will start soon if we don't hurry."

"What?"Nanao asked as they run out of the gate into Rukongai.

"Let's hurry!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Where are we going?"

"It' a se-cret." Naruto smirked and winked his eye to her. "You're cute when you have that confused expression on your face."

"Y-you liar." She turned away blushing. "I-I'm not cute. I-I'm not one of the female shinigamis who drive to be some eye catcher. I take pride for being who I am and what I am!"

"That's also one of the qualities I like about you." Naruto smiled. "You don't care what others think. But we can flirt once we're there."

"Wait a minute! You can let go of me now! I'm not going to run away."

"I'm not afraid of that." Naruto said with a weird voice. "I just like how your hand feels." He added with a mumble.

Nanao was so embarrassed that she didn't notice how embarrassed he was also. So the people who they passed only saw a couple of blushing younglings rushing hand in hand towards the outskirts of Rukongai.

--

Tsunade was having a drink in her office a sad look on her face. Naruto was growing so fast even though it was just yesterday when he had first used shunpo to run away from spanking. To anyone else, it seemed like she was seriously overdoing her act as an 'overprotective mother' but it was actually deeper than that. Naruto had a condition which made her to be that way. He didn't know about it, nor did anyone else. Naruto and others just thought he had a little bit fragile body than others, that's why she was so overprotective and that made sense to everyone. But that was actually only a wishful thinking. It was… complicated. She sighed.

Naruto had been very sick after his birth and was forced to spend most of his early life in a sickbed. It had been long before Naruto had been able to walk by himself or could stay up for long. Yet he had always been his sunny self. Like being in a sick bed wasn't that big of a deal. Then as the years passed, he would grow stronger but had occasional seizures from time to time. As a youngster he often liked to spent time with his 'sick buddy' Ukitake Jushiro or as he liked to call him: Jus-kun. It was so stupid that even now Tsunade laughed to it but her son never was any genius and it was a cute nickname. But older he grew, more stronger he became and at some point, it stopped completely. But that what worried Tsunade, the doctor side of her especially. What if the condition was only dormant and would suddenly start relapse? "Would it be any different if you were around to take care of him?" She whispered to the empty room.

'_Take care of him, Tsunade-chan.'_ Those were the last words her past lover had said to her before he had died. It had only been a casual, secret relationship between two captains when it had began to evolve to something more serious. Her being pregnant with his child. Of course he hadn't noticed it until her water broke in a middle of a captains meeting. And even after that it had to be explained to him what was going on. _'Naruto must have gotten your brains.' _It had been a quite a shock to him (but also for every other male Shinigami in the meeting). If the only other female captain at the time hadn't jumped on her and carried her away, she might have given birth right there and then. Unfortunately they had been in middle of a crisis and right after meeting his just-born-son Narutos father had to give his life in order to save the Seireitei.

So in the end, Naruto as her only thing left, she had build a great wall called 'mothers love' to protect him keeping him isolated from the rest of the world. Then when he had joined the academy his big status had expelled most of the students around him making him even lonelier than first.

She had always applied to his physical condition when he had tried to get to the outside world. But when his body had grown out of the condition, she had no choice but allow him to enroll into the academy.

It was all so confusing. Just few years ago, Naruto had been bedridden almost once a week, very much like Ukitake until he had suddenly, gotten better. Like he had grown out of it suddenly. And that was what worried her the most. What if he would fall ill on a mission in a real world or somewhere in the Rukongai? He was a vice-captain after all. He had much more responsibility than an ordinary squad member. She sighed. Why couldn't he be satisfied with cleaning floors and menial tasks like before?

"What's so depressing, Onee-sama?" She turned her attention to the door.

"Retsu." She greeted the person who arrived with a chilly voice. Her 3rd seat, Senju Retsu. She was her younger sister yet complete opposite of her. Tsunade was rash, hot blooded blond woman when Retsu was a calm and collected dark-haired lady. Like winter and summer, the opposites yet they were made out of the same material. Both of them were worked as healers, had big busts size and yet single. And both of them knew how to use the 'Senju killing aura'.

It was also often wondered who would actually be stronger one. The only real reason Tsunade was the captain because she had the head start. Some outsider might wonder why she worked as a 3rd seat of her older sister when she could easily gain the vice-captains seat. Answer was simple. Shizune, the vice-captain used more time keeping her captain in line instead of doing her actual duties which fell to the 3rd seat to handle. "I rather am the 3rd seat than Onee-samas babysitter." She had said more often than once. The only time she actually said something bad about someone else was when she commented Tsunade.

She also often acted as a 'big sister' of the squad and 'acting captain' when the official captain or her adjutant weren't… available.

"What brings you here?" She asked after a moment of glaring each other. "I'm a captain so I'm busy other than you, _the 3__rd__ seat_."

"I just brought you reports of days' missions, _taichou!_" She added with the same voice. They kept glaring each other for a minute until Tsunade finally gave up.

"Fine, just be gone already. I'm not in the mood today." She said angrily and turned her face to another direction.

"What's wrong, nee-sama?" Retsu sat on a couch. "Tell me?"

After a moment of consideration Tsunade sighed. "It's Naruto. I just have been thinking of him a lot lately."

"Feeling depressed when a bird leaves the nest?" Retsu asked. "That's completely normal."

"But what if he starts having seizures like before? What about then?"

"Look at Ukitake-san. He is sick often but he still manages to lead a squad. Knowing Naruto it wouldn't even be a challenge. He would find a way. Easily."

"Then I thought about his father…" Tsunade muttered. "It has been so long since he died already."

"I guess." Restu shifted on her seat. Her older sister hardly ever spoke of her past lover in any degree. There were even bets on who had been enough manly to tame one of the wildest women in all the Soul Society. So far, there hadn't been a single lead. Even Shizune wasn't completely sure who he was. Tsunade had kept it as a pretty damn good secret knowing her personality. "Does he resemble him or what?"

"I just thought would he be proud of how he had turned up? Or would he blame me for ruining his son? Was I too strict with him? Too protective? I don't know."

"He would have been very proud of you, I'm sure of it." Retsu smiled suddenly.

"How you know? You don't know who he is, do you?"

"No. Not yet at least…" She waited quietly for a moment for an answer but when not receiving any. So she sighed. "But I know you. And I know that you wouldn't cry over a man like that unless he was worth it."

Tsunade smiled. "Thanks sis."

"So could you tell me one thing…" Retsu cleared her throat.

"What?"

"How… ..g he was?" She mumbled something totally uncomprehending while blushing slightly.

"… what?"

"Oh c'mon! You know I haven't got any in a century! Throw a girl a bone at least."

"Okay… but what you wanted to know?"

"How big he was!?" She screamed frustrated before turning deep red.

Tsunade revealed her teeth while smiling very ferociously. "So my little 'goody two shoe' little sister is in heat, is she? Oh how I wish mom would be around to see this."

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you? To get me in trouble. Unfortunately it was always you who ended up taking _all_ the blame. Wasn't that fun?"

"Shut up." Tsunade muttered.

"So, are you going to tell me?" She whispered.

"Tell you what?" Tsunade asked innocently.

"Nee-sama!"

"Okay okay. Just a little joke. You know? It's a thing the people often say to each other. Anyway the answer was…" She looked around before smiling. "He was-"

--

"Captain of the 3rd squad, Gamaken Jiraiya." The knock to the door was followed by this announcement. "What can I do for you, Toshiro-kun?" He asked in a friendly manner from a boy sitting behind the desk and a vein popping to an existence to his forehead.

"It's not Toshiro. It's Hitsugaya-taichou. Got that?" He asked irritated.

"Sure thing, Toshiro-kun." Jiraiya exclaimed as he launched himself to the couch. "I will tell others to tell you that. So, what you want to talk about?"

"I heard from my vice-captain that you have specialized in…"

"If you want an autograph to one of your IchaIchas, all you need is to ask." Jiraiya smiled. "But I'm a little surprised that someone so young has developed an interest in my books already. Well, fan is a fan and they all need to be treated equally so-"

"I was going to say: information gathering." Toshiro said angrily. "I have no need to such books."

"Don't be so stingy, taichou!" Rangiku jumped to his desk. "They are really great, considering who is writing them." She leaned closer. "There's no need to be embarrassed about such books. Every boy has at least two of them hid in their bedrooms."

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled. "Why don't you take 3rd squad vice-captain… where is your vice-captain, Gamaken-taichou?"

"Naruto? He is so busy with his own things that I can't keep up with everything." Jiraiya said.

"I understood that vice-captain should act as captain's adjutant when leaving the barracks." Toshiro asked.

"It depends on a captain really. Kenpachi keeps his vice-captain on his shoulder and Tsunade-chan is always followed by her own vice-captain. That goes also for Shunsui and his vice-captain. But that's going to change soon, I hope."

"What?"

"Nothing. I myself prefer to let him to keep the squad in order while I myself concentrate on more important things." He leaned back. "You can yourself to decide whatever if your vice-captain is by your side or somewhere else. But if I had such a cute vice-captain as your Ran-ch-" A paperweight conveniently flew across the room into old man's face. By accident of course.

"Only my Na-chan can call me by that name. Remember that?" She said with uncharacteristically cold voice.

Hitsugaya was dumbfounded by the way the things evolved as his vice-captain marched out of the office holding her nose high.

"What was that all about?" Hitsugaya asked confused.

"It seems that my vice-captain knows his way around women." He sighed. "Unfortunately he doesn't realize himself."

"Your vice-captain… he was Senju Naruto right?"

"You know him?" Jiraiya asked.

"I met him in the academy once. That meeting was… unforgettable to say at least." He muttered.

"You mean the time when he 'accidently' dropped some laxatives to your food just before your first real world exercise?"

"How-"

Jiraiya smirked. "I know a lot. I also know that for next two months everyone called you icy-poopey-pant-Hitsugaya."

A pen in Hitsugayas hand snapped in two.

"Don't worry. I know it was nothing personal against you." Jiraya assured him. "It was just because he wanted to create some chaos inside the academy and kicking the best student down was the way to do it."

"Does he realize how humiliating that was?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Of course he does." Jiraiya answered lazily. "He was known as the 'noble bastard' for all his time there. What happened to you was in the end your own fault. You can't change what has happened but what is _going_ to happen." He stood finally up. "Is there anything else?"

Hitsugaya leaned to his hands. "My original intension was to ask if I could rely on your help in the future when I needed to know something."

"Of course. I have nothing against you. But of course you know the rule: 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine'."

"What you want?"

"Let's leave that to a time when we need each other's help." Jiraiya smiled. "But until then, let's keep it cool, Toshiro-kun?" He held out his hand.

Hitsugaya stood from his chair and took his hand. "Fine. But it's not Toshiro. It's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Of course."

"And-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your accident but in return you mustn't to try to take a revenge on Naruto."

"What you mean?"

"I mean that he would eat you alive if you try to win him in his own game. Trust me. I have tried too." Then he turned around. "It's going to be a chilly evening." He muttered while watching out of the window.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just hope Naruto will score with his date. See ya!" Jiraiya left the office of the new captain of the 10th squad.

**Chapter END**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is my third and final full chapter of this fic for now. Read it and I hope you like it. I thougth of making it more dramatic than the last chapters and creating more plot to it. I hope you enjoy it.

Enjoy.

Remember to review!

**Chapter 3: Secret date**

Naruto and Nanao were still rushing through Soul Society, leaving the dusty Rukongai behind long ago and further and further away from Seireitei and her library.

"Where are we going?" She asked annoyed.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." Naruto said as he made one final shunpo and landed on some, clear hill surrounded by woods.

Nanao looked around for a moment but couldn't find anything special from the place. "Why are we here?"

At the same moment an explosion occurred not too far from them, making her to stand up in shock and then kneeling down, hand moving closer to her zanpakuto which she had hid up in her sleeve but when she didn't find any reiatsu or anything suspicious and Naruto only kept smiling she turned her head towards the explosion. Just in time to see beautiful fireworks to expand on the sky creating hundreds yellow and goldish sparks before burning out. Then another and another and yet another fireworks was released and light sparks filled the sky. "Fireworks?" She whispered in awe.

"Best in all the Soul Society. Shiba clan's fireworks." Naruto answered and sat to the grass looking at the show. "Come on, sit." He patted the ground next to him. So she did, but not too close. But not too far either! She didn't want to tell him he hated him or anything! But she didn't like him either! So complicated!

"How did you know about this?" She tried to create a conversation.

"When I was a kid, my mom used to bring me here for a picnic and stuff. They were practically the only times when I actually came out from home." He leaned back to his hand just as some pink light covered the sky. "Shiba clan strives to perfection when it comes to fireworks. So they practice often."

"They are practicing?" Nanao asked amazed by their work. "This is amazing!"

"Nothing compared to what they can do when they get serious." Naruto smirked.

They watched as the fireworks colored the sky for all evening. It felt like Shiba clan was holding a private show just for the two of them. After a moment Naruto said something he had on his mind for some time now. "You look cute."

"What!?" She distanced herself from him shocked.

Naruto leaned closer. "You look cute when you have such confused expression your face. And I bet that when you smile you're even more beautiful."

"A-are you serious?" She asked nervously.

"I don't joke about women's appearance." He whispered quietly and they started leaning closer to each other. He was leaning over him and accidently knocked her glasses away. Naruto took a moment to watch her into her dark eyes before gulping. "You're beautiful without your glasses." He whispered and leaned even closer.

"Those whisker marks make you look cute." Nanao whispered back.

Their lips were only half an inch away from each other. They could feel their others warm breathing on their lips. Anyone else would have seen how nervous they were but themselves were too busy to notice other. It was their both first kiss. Or Nanaos at least. Naruto had an accident in the academy which he wished he could forget. But this was their both _real_ kiss. With opposite sex. And it would mean a lot to them. Only quarter inch to go. They could taste it.

A hollows screams filled the area and that was followed by sounds of fighting. Amplified reiatsus appeared next to them. Naruto heard someone releasing his zanpakuto.

So it had ended. The moment was gone. They jumped apart trying to act normal as possible. Naruto swore he would kill anyone whose idea was to have a fight right then and there.

"We should go! They might need our help!" Nanao rushed to explain and started running. Then suddenly she stopped and cleared her throat. "Maybe, we shouldn't come out from at the same time. Right?"

"Of course." Naruto tried to sound convincing but he had no time to start crying before she had already used shunpo and disappeared. Alone on the ground, Naruto lowered his head disappointed. "I hate my life." He muttered before placing his hand inside of his kimono and pulled out a fan. "God it's a hot tonight." He started walking towards the sounds of the fight. "Somebody better be dying."

--

Couple hours ago, captains were summoned again to an emergency meeting. Everyone appeared more or less voluntarily. Captain-commander started speaking.

"It appears that a large group of hollows has appeared outside the Rukongai. We have to send a group of skilled Shinigami to deal with this quickly."

"Mind me asking but how did they appear?" Soifon asked stepping forward. "A large group of hollows itself is unique but them to appear so close to the Rukongai is even stranger." Her special forces had already informed her about this.

"They followed bunch of academy students who were in the real world for their training." Everyone looked at Jiraiya who also stepped forward while putting his hands inside his sleeves. "Bunch of elite students who were having an extra lesson in the real world when they appeared. They were able to evacuate before any real danger but it seems that the hollows decided to follow them to the Seireitei."

"How is it possible to you to know these things so accurately and so fast, I wonder?" Soifon voiced out her thoughts while glaring at the man opposite from her.

"That's a secret for you to find out." He smiled proudly. "Anyway the real question should be how they could fool the 12th division so easily?" He muttered while shifting his eyes to the captain in question. "I mean, getting into Soul Society isn't something what that large group can do without anyone noticing."

"Are you suggesting something?" Kurotsuchi Mayuri stepped forward glaring angrily at Jiraiya. "Gamaken-dono, please be frank with your accusations."

"Do I have any reason to be suggesting anything?" Jiraiya asked innocently. "Mayuri-kun?"

Mayuri turned his face away and puffed. "I have no interest quarreling with someone like you." He stepped back to his place.

'_So they really did fool his sensors.'_ Jiraiya thought. "Anyway, there are some things I would like to bring into everyone's knowledge." Everyone turned their attention back to him. "Far as I can tell, they have been in the Soul Society longer than just few days." Everyone was shocked. Usually hollows movements were really easy to follow and anticipate. "It seems that they have opened the pathway somewhere too far for us to notice and have moved here without anyone noticing. The question is how?"

Everyone stood silent.

"And that's not the all." Jiraiya continued. "According to my sources, they have passed several villages very closely without doing anything to those villages. Even random passerby's were spared."

"What?" Yamamoto asked opening his eyes. "Is that true?"

"What you mean, Jiraiya-kun?" Ukitake asked. "Are you suggesting that-"

"Yes." Jiraiya nodded gloomily. "It's safe to assume that someone is controlling them."

"That might be true." Yamamoto muttered and closed his eyes again. "But first we must concentrate on facing and destroying this hollow group before it's too late. We can start unmasking masterminds after that. Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

"Hai!" Hitsugaya stepped forward.

"I hereby nominate you as the leader of the attack squad. Destroy all hollows you can find!"

"Hai!" He nodded.

"Let me speak for a moment?" Tsunade stepped forward.

"What is it, Senju?"

"Considering the size of this group I think it would be best if we would send people from other squads as well. If there will be a large battle, my medics are needed but they might not be able to reach the wounded on time." She took a moment of pause. "Could we send another group to support the first in which would be considered medics?"

Yamamoto nodded. "I approve. Senju-taichou! I let you decide the people you send but refrain sending too much. Just in case."

"Of course." Tsunade nodded.

"There's also one other matter we should discuss." Another voice joined the conversation and the doors opened. Young silver haired man in captain's haori walked in wearing a creepy smile.

"Who's that?" Hitsugaya asked with a low voice from Kyoraku who was next to him.

"Ichimaru Gin." He answered lowering his hat. "Captain of the Protection squad."

"Protection squad?" Hitsugaya asked. "What's that?"

"They are the squad in charge of protection of the Central 46." He explained. "'The unofficial 14th squad'. They also work in direct command of the Central room 46 instead of captain-commander."

"I see. So what is he doing here?"

"I don't know…"

"What brings you here, Ichimaru-taichou?" Yamamoto asked. "This is a matter of the Gotei 13. I don't see what you have to do with this?"

"But the Central room 46 thinks it does, Yamamoto-shushou-san." (A/N: not sure if it's the correct translation, so if it's not, please notify me) Ichimaru said while walking inside the hall while holding his creepy smile. "They wanted to send me as a quiet observer to see if the new captain-san is qualified to hold the title." He smiled. "Nice to meet you by the way." He smiled to Hitsugaya.

"Are you fine with this, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes I am."

"Good. Hitsugaya-taichou remains in command of this operation while Ichimaru-taichou stays as an observer. Understood?"

"Hai!" Both of them nodded. "Now, we have wasted enough time. While the attack squad deals with this group, I want every other squad to be on stand-by. Understood?"

"Hai!" Everyone nodded and the captains meeting was over. Jiraiya quickly moved to Hitsugaya who was already rushing to his barracks. "Congratulations on your first assignment."

"What you can tell me about Ichimaru?"

"Him?" Jiraiya looked over his shoulder. "He is former vice-captain of the 5th squad."

"5th? You mean Aizen?"

"Exactly. He is his former subordinate so he had excellent recommendations. He is strong. His zanpakutos name is Shinso. He was a prodigy who graduated the academy in one year. He likes to screw with people's heads so don't take him too seriously if he says something. He may be creepy but I believe that's just his thing."

"Thing?"

"The thing that differs captains from others."

"What you mean?" Hitsugaya asked confused.

"You'll understand soon as you gain yours. Anyway Ichimaru… and also…" He looked around. "He is close with your vice-captain."

"What you mean?" Hitsugaya asked.

"They are childhood friends far as I know. They joined the academy together." He explained. "I don't know if there's anything deeper than that."

"I see…" He nodded. "Thank you anyway." He raised his speed again.

"Wait just a minute."

"What?"

"I want to sent couple members of my squad with you." He explained.

"Why?"

"I need someone to report to me of course." Jiraiya smirked. "And best reports come from people on scene. And also I have few new officers with me. I need them to gain some field experience. This seems like a perfect chance."

"I guess long as they don't get into my way."

"Of course they don't." Jiraiya promised.

"Then I will have my medic squad to meet your attack squad at the gate." Tsunade said as she passed them. "Make sure not to risk them, Hitsugaya-kun." She glared him warningly. "Or I will have your head."

Even Hitsugaya was taken aback by her cold eyes. "O-of course."

"She is scary, isn't she?" Jiraiya whispered comforting.

"Isn't she the mother of your vice-captain?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Hitsugaya whistled. "I wonder what kind of a man was able to get close with her."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"What you mean?"

Jiraiya pulled out a pen and a notebook. "Write the person who you think it is in here. The buy-in is…" He continued to explain the rules while Hitsugaya made his bet.

Mayuri had happened to walk pass them on his way to his own squad when they had made the bet. "Fools." He muttered arrogantly. "Nothing more can be expected from idiots who try to interrupt my work."

"You're always so stingy, Kurotsuchi." Tsunade said suddenly. "I wonder why that is? Want me to describe some medicine that will ease the pain?"

"You mean like you did with your sons father?" Mayuri asked. "I'm not interest in something like that."

"What you mean? I haven't-"

"Oh please. It's so obvious who the father is." He smirked as they came to a crossroads Mayuri started moving to his own direction. "If someone would just bother using their brains, it would be known. But of course my brains are far more intellect than anyone else's."

Tsunade watched at the captain of the 12th squad walked away wondering was he serious.

Jiraiya had just arrived to this squad where Izuru and the others waited for orders.

"Taichou! What's the situation?"

"They're going to sent 10th squad against the hollows." He explained. "I also decided to send the new recruits and Naruto over there. Now where is he…?"

"Naruto said he had a 'hot date'." Kiba said annoyed shocking everyone.

"What?" Izuru asked. "You're serious? We're in a crisis and he is having some candlelight dinner with some…"

'_That vice-captain of the 8__th__ squad.'_ Jiraiya groaned. "That's right. I completely forgot about that. Izuru, you cover for him. 4th seat Hinata and 15th seat Nara will join you. You will be under Hitsugayas orders. Understood?"

"Yes." Izuru nodded. "Shikamaru-san, Hinata-san let's- what's wrong?" He asked in shock. It seemed like the whole female side of the squad had just lost their reasons to live. "Hinata-san!"

"H-hai!" She walked to him. "4th seat, Hyuga Hinata reporting in." She still loved the way it sounded and almost made her feel better. Especially after the way they had reacted back at Hyuga compound earlier today.

_A messenger came to the 3__rd__ squad. _

"_Is Hyuga Hinata here?" He asked quite rudely from the guards. _

"_Hinata-chan? Sure." The guard nodded before turning his head inside. "Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! There's someone calling for you." _

"_Thank you." She stepped outside wearing her kimono and zanpakuto. "Nice to meet you, what ca-"_

"_Your father wants to congratulate you on your recruitment." The messenger said rudely again. "Now. If you please." _

"_Thank you." She nodded. "I shall come." _

_The messenger disappeared with shunpo._

"_That was rude." One of the guards muttered annoyed. "Are you okay with that, 4__th__ seat?"_

"_I'm okay." She smiled. "Anyway, I'll be going now. Tell to others that I will be back soon as I have finished with my business at home."_

"_Sure. Anything for our cute little Hinata-chan." Guards smiled happily. _

"_Th-thank you. I… I guess." She smiled and walked off. Through streets of Seireitei she arrived at the Hyuga compound. Out of four noble houses it was the most prosperous looking. While Shioin had their fortress, Kuchiki had their large but practical sized manor and Senju had their large forest garden, Hyugas had the largest castle looking compound. Kasumi-Oji had actually copied their compound almost completely from them with few differences. Shadow, justice, flower, and tradition. Four insignias of the noble houses. Order should be protected by shadow, upkeeped by tradition and decorated by flowers and judge with justice. _

_She watched the gates from outside remembering all the years she had to live in that cold place with unapproved eyes glaring everywhere. Finally she could go there and hold her head high. She took a deep breath and walked inside the compound. _

"_Nee-sama." She turned around and saw her little sister walking towards her wearing her academy gear. "What brings you here?"_

"_I'm here to report of my recruitment." She smiled to her. "What about you? Having fun in the academy?"_

"_My classes are going well." She answered in cold Hyuga manner and walked ahead. "Father is in the study."_

_She sighed continued her walk. Then she heard someone training in the dojo and decided to take a peek. Her cousin Neji was training her zanpakuto hard. "What you want, Hinata-sama?" He added the suffix clearly unwillingly. Ever since they were children, Neji had hated his cousin. _

"_I just saw you training hard and decided ask, if everything is alright?"_

"_Of course. Now, go." He muttered concentrated. "Out of all noble houses, Kuchiki and_ Senju_ have captain's seats." Because of Tsunade giving birth to a bastard son, Senjus standing among the four great noble houses was practically the lowest by the 'honorable two' Kuchiki and Hyuga. Yet they had a captain, 3__rd__ seat, favored by lower classes and now a vice-captain in their ranks. "I have to reach my bankai so I can strive to become a captain. Now please, leave."_

"_Of course. Sorry to bother you."She bowed and quickly left the dojo. "But your left leg is too far apart from your right leg." She said carefully from the door earning a shocked glare from Neji before running away. So she didn't notice Neji slightly moving her leg closer._

_So without further interrupts, she found herself in her father's study. "Hinata." She said without even looking at her. "I heard that you were recruited." _

"_Hai." She bowed. "By the 3__rd__ squad. Gamaken-taichou."_

"_Gamaken Jiraiya. I guess it's better than Senju or Kenpachi but I would have still preferred if you had gotten yourself into the 6__th__ squad."_

"_Sorry to disappoint you." She muttered holding her face near the floor. _

"_So? What seat are you?" He asked but clearly wasn't expecting anything spectacular. _

_Hinata smirked slightly in secret before answering. "The 4__th__ seat." She could hear him turning around. _

"_Are you telling the truth?" He asked._

"_Of course." She raised her head. "From this day onwards, I will be the 4__th__ seat Hyuga Hinata of the 3__rd__ squad." _

"_I guess that's good enough… for now." He turned his head back to his work. Hinata was about to start crying. That was the closest thing to a praise she had ever gotten in this household. "I guess it's only normal that my daughter reaches a high rank so fast."He continued his mutters. "You even passed Neji who is 9__th__ seat of his squad. So, are you going to return to your squad soon?"_

"_Yes. I'm currently trying to get to know everyone and learn from my senpais how to be a good leader."_

"_I see." He muttered. "Then I guess I won't hold you. Good bye."_

"_Thank you father." She whispered._

"Ready to move out?" Izuru asked from the group. It consisted from him, Hinata, Shikamaru and four older squad members. Their job was clearly to prevent anything happening to them. So they moved out leaving Jiraiya and Kiba in charge. For some reason all females were feeling quite busy suddenly.

"I still can believe what is going on here." Shikamaru muttered. "This morning I was having a good nap when suddenly I'm on a squad going to fight against hollows. This is going to be so troublesome."

"I can't believe that fuku-taichou actually has a date." One of their escorts said impressed. "I wonder who she is… I bet its Rankigu-chan."

"You mean the vice-captain of the 10th? No way. He is way out of his league." Another said not impressed.

"What about… that pink head that he is always surrounding?"

"You mean Sakura-san?" Hinata asked suddenly. It did fit. He had crush on her ever since he had seen her smiling in the academy.

"Nah… Fuku-taichou wouldn't be the type to go to the pink heads. I bet it's that blond from the 4th squad! You know the 9th seat?"

"You mean Ino-san?" There was another valid candidate. But for some reason she didn't quite fit.

"I don't think so because…"

Shikamaru groaned. "This is so troublesome." He muttered. "Oyh, 3rd seat. Is it always like this?"

"Like what, Shikamaru-san?" Izuru asked.

"Like _this_." He nodded over his shoulder. They were still guessing who it would be. "Is everyone really this interested in Narutos love life?"

For his surprise Izuru smiled. "Actually yes. Everyone in the squad holds a great respect towards him. He takes care of everyone on his own expense yet knows what it takes to lead them. He maybe not that smart but he cares for everyone and he made that promise."

"Promise?"

"_I will protect every single one of you from this moment onwards."_ _Naruto bowed his head to the squad. "So take care of me in return."_

"I speak on behalf of everyone in the squad but there is no better vice-captain we could have have." Then he smiled awkward. "This sound crazy, doesn't it?"

"A little bit yeah."

"Don't worry." Izuru smiled. "You will understand when you get used to the squad."

"There they are!" One of the escorts yelled pointing towards the large group in front of the gate.

Izuru stopped them in front of the… elementary student wearing the captain's haori. "Etoo… 3rd squad 3rd seat, Kira Izuru." He bowed. "I have with me 4th seat Hyuga Hinata, 15th seat Nara Shikamaru and squad members…" He listed the people with him.

Hitsugaya acknowledged them by nodding to them. "10th squad captain. Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Yo! Kira-kun!" Rangiku jumped directly in front him. "Ara? Na-chan isn't with you? Where is he? Don't tell me he is still on his date."

They noticed how someone of the 3rd squad members changed some money. "Damn. I was so sure it was Matsumoto-fukutaichou." He muttered. "You think he dislikes big boobs?"

"How should I know?" Shikamaru groaned.

Rangiku ignored them when she noticed Hinata looking around rather frantically. "What's wrong? Nerves?"

"No!" She was shocked when spoken to. "4th seat Hyuga Hinata. We weren't introduced last time we met."

"I remember you." Rangiku patted her shoulder in friendly. "So… let me guess. You must be thinking now 'if she is here then who is with my Naruto-kun'?"

"What?! It's not like that! I'm just a little… how did you know it?"

She poked her forehead. "Women's institution." She winked. "Anyway, don't worry. My Na-chan is in good hands." She walked away humming.

"What was that all about?" Hitsugaya asked from her vice-captain.

"No-thing." She smiled. "Anyway, aren't those 4th squad members going to show up anytime soon?"

"They will arrive soon enough." Ichimaru walked over to them. "Hello everyone."

"Ichimaru." Hitsugaya greeted him coolly while he observed reactions on his vice-captain. To his surprise she was rather calm about him. Did she even acknowledge his arrival in any other way than nodding quickly before turning away and starting teasing some squad members? "Any news yet?"

"No change." Ichimaru answered. "It seems that they will soon arrive into outskirts of Rugonkai."

"We must hurry then." Hitsugaya muttered. "Where are… there they are." He noticed the group of 4th squad members rushing towards them.

Hinata was happy to realize that both Sakura and Ino were among them. But if Naruto wasn't with either of them, then who was he with?

"4th squad vice-captain, Kotetsu Shizune." Shizune greeted Hitsugaya. "And with me I have…" She quickly members she had with her.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, let's move out!" Hitsugaya gave the order.

The group charged ahead towards the outskirts of Rugonkai.

They made contact with the enemy soon enough. It was truly a large group of hollows of different sizes and skills.

Hitsugaya took a moment to analyze the situation. They were all Gillian class yet some of them would be hard to handle. They did seem unexpectedly calm and collected. It was clear. Someone was controlling them. And was doing it well.

"Well, well." Ichimaru folded his arms into his sleeves. "What are you going to do, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Hitsugaya puffed and raised his hand. "Destroy them!"

"Haaaaa!" Everyone screamed together and charged ahead.

"Matsumoto!" He yelled and his vice-captain appeared next to him. "I want you to circle around and see if you can find anyone who could be leading them. Be careful."

"Hai!" She nodded and asked her personal fighting group to follow her while she used the shunpo to disappear.

Meanwhile Izuru was carefully observing how his new officers were handling the situation.

It was Hinatas and Shikamarus first real fight. And some people could see it right away. Even though Hinata had rocked her match with Kiba, she had never fought a real hollow before. She even froze before realizing that it had already began. A hollow had rushed forward screaming and reached with its hands when Hinata had realized she had a weapon in her use. "Seal their powers! Juuken!" She released her zanpakuto. It transformed from a normal looking katana into a pair of light gauntlets. When the hollow started to get closer, she punched into its face killing it in one go.

Not even realizing how it had happened she started panting.

"Excellent work, 4th seat." Izuru commented her as he jumped next to her slashing through a hollow on his way. "But you shouldn't waste your reiatsu on these small fries." Then he looked at Shikamaru who was doing little as possible using his kido skills mostly. He bonded his opponents leaving the finishing part to others. "He really is lazy. Isn't he?" He muttered.

"Yes. Shikamaru-kun was always like that." Hinata agreed when she finished another hollow with one hit but she was already panting. "This (pant) is (pant) harder (pant) I (pant) thought."

"It's the first fight. Always hard." Izuru commented. _'Damn. There seems no end to these.'_

Everyone was fighting with all their power against the waves of hollows and he was also worried of his 4th seat. Hinata was having her first real fight and it always used up the body in more ways than the person can imagine. So it was no wonder that once she was about to strike down a hollow, she accidentally tripped and fell to the ground. "Ah!" She gave out a sound.

"Damn." Izuru muttered. Hollows had managed to separate them so he couldn't save her. He tried to contact his group but they were all tied in the battle as well. Even Shikamaru had to actually fight against the hollows. "This is bad." He muttered.

"Die, Shinigami!" The hollow brought his claws up and charged down.

Hinata couldn't do anything but watch up in despair. This was the extent of her abilities? Naruto-kun. She was so sorry…

"Hinata! Move!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Ikorose. Shinso." Suddenly a spear like weapon charged through hollows head and continued its charge. Then it started arcing and slashed everyone around her.

"Wha-" Everyone stopped when Ichimaru Gin stepped there.

"Ichimaru-taichou…" Hinata whispered. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Hyuga-san." He smiled down to her as his zanpakuto retracted back to its normal size. "Perhaps you should rest for the rest of the fight. What you say?"

"S-sure." Hinata whispered when both Izuru and Shikamaru jumped to her support.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." Izuru nodded. "Many overdo it on their first fights. Shikamaru-san. Take Hinata-san to safety. You two, follow him!"

"Hai!" The group disappeared.

"Thank you, Ichimaru-taichou." Izuru bowed his head.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "Did you defeat your opponents already?"

"Yes. I was able to defeat all of them."

"That's great." Then Ichimaru acted like he was confused for a moment. "Have we met before?"

"Yes. In the real world that time when-"

"That academy training gone bad." He ended the sentence. "I remember it now. It was you, that red haired boy and Aizen's vice-captain who had stayed behind and fought those hollows."

"Yes." Izuru was feeling somewhat proud to be remembered by someone other than his own captain.

"Say Izuru, how you feel about your standing in your current squad…"

--

"Unare! Haineko!" Rangiku yelled and her blade turned into ash destroying everything on its path, clearing her surroundings from hollows.

"Fuku-taichou!" One of her subordinates reported in. "I have scanned the area and it seems that we are alone."

"Not here either?" She kicked the dirt in on the ground. "I was so sure we would find _something_!" At the same moment the bushes around them woke alive when something moved. Everyone took a hold of their zanpakutos and stepped in defensive formation.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Rangiku-san? Is that you?" Nanao appeared from the bush holding her book. "What a coincidence. I was just on my evening walk when I suddenly heard some noises of battle and decided to come to check things out. Is everything alright?"

Everyone sweat dropped. There was no chance that she was serious just now.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rangiku asked letting her zanpakuto go and others did the same. "I thought you were on a date with Na-chan."

"Date? Where did you get that silly idea on your head?" Nanao tried laugh but obviously failed in that too. And when the bushes woke up again and Naruto _stumbled_ to the scene everything was clear.

"Ise Nanao you pervert!" Rangiku screamed excited and launched herself on the other girl. "So how was it?"

"Was what?"

"Don't be embarrassed." She smirked. "Everyone has their things. So you and Na-chan have some kinky outdoor sex. It's nothing to be shamed off."

"It wasn't like that!" Nanao screamed trying desperately to safe her face. "I don't know why Nar- I mean _Senju-fukutaichou _is here but I know it has to be a coincidence. Right, Nar- I mean _Senju-fukutaichou!_"

Naruto only shrugged. "She is telling the truth." He gave in. "I was just on my evening… walk when I suddenly heard some noises of battle and decided to come to check things out." He repeated the same line as Nanao had just moments ago making her to slap her face in defeat.

"So? How was it?" Rangiku whispered from Nanao. "How big he is? Did he last long? Was he a good kisser? Tell all details!"

"There's nothing to tell!" Nanao explained firmly. "True. Naruto-san brought me here but it was not a date. It was just getting to know each other and… arranging some…"

"I don't even need to point out that you're using his first name a bit casually if I may say but jump right into asking, what? What were you arranging?"

"… kido lessons!" Naruto suddenly made something up. "She heard that I sucked at kido more than allowed so she promised to teach me some tricks to improve my control."

"Kido lessons." Rangiku nodded now _completely _convinced. "Like I haven't ever heard that before."

Naruto decided to change the subject before his girlfriend would start assassinating people for sake of her face. "What are you doing here anyway? Were right in a middle of… kido lessons when we felt a large amount of amplified reiatsu."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but there was a large group of hollows coming through this way towards the Rukongai and we were ordered to eradicate them." Rangiku looked around. "My captain was given the lead on this one. We reached the enemy and he told me to come to look for someone who might be controlling them." She ended her explanation.

Naruto pulled out his fan. "What you mean?"

"I don't know exactly." She shrugged. "Now that you're here perhaps you could help me."

"Sure." Naruto nodded even before thinking about it. "Considering that we won't _continue_ our _kido lessons_ any time soon?"

Nanao blushed and turned away. "I'm sorry Naruto-san but it seems that this takes the higher priority." She started moving towards a random direction.

Rangiku felt almost bad about the situation when Naruto disappointed puppy dog eyes scanned the area. But she was now sure that she should comfort her kouhei vice-captain. With her love crack. She stepped forward.

"But this situation did interfere badly with your plans." Nanao said suddenly making her stop in a middle of her step. "Perhaps we could… continue another time."

'_Oh snap.'_ Rangiku sighed when Naruto teleported next to Nanao and hugged her tightly before bending her back backwards and covering their faces with his fan. Everyone was taken by a surprise completely. Even Rangiku who couldn't feel but jealousy burning her insides when Naruto and Nanao kept making out in front of her even though had the decency to cover their faces while doing so.

Nanao didn't know what to say or do or how to explain the situation. She had just _considered_ out a possibility of having a… secret relationship with him. But now! He had launched himself on her and was drowning her into these passionate, hot kisses. Little by little she started answering to them. It was ecstasy completely new to her. She had read few novels about the subject but the real thing… wow. There was nothing else to say but… wow. She was feeling extremely stupid but for her greatest surprise she didn't care. Now all that mattered was how the hot lips were locked together.

They broke up after a time that seemed like eternity. Nanao stood up blushing and was actually completely out of it. She cracked her eyes open and looked into eyes of her… boyfriend. Was this what it meant to have a boyfriend? Kissing like this all the time. Feeling warm and fuzzy inside. She gulped and started breathing hard. She was feeling so hot. His eyes gazed into her heart like two beautiful mirrors.

"Erhm!" Rangiku cleared her throat loudly making them both jump apart. "You done yet?"

Nanao started quickly to correct her appearance. He glasses were all wrong, her hair was a mess and her kimono was all wrinkled. "You're right Naruto-_san_." She made quite an emphasis on the suffix.

"Eh?" Naruto covered his lower face with his fan.

"That fan is really fascinating." Nanao nodded quickly and turned around correcting her hair and picked her book up. When did she drop that? "We must talk more about it later." She took deep breath before turning her attention back to Rangiku. "So, what's the situation?"

"While you were _examining_ the fan, I sent my men to scout the area." If Nanao hadn't been too busy trying to cope up with the humiliation while her cheeks blushed or Naruto wasn't such a dimwit they might have noticed the bitter tone in her voice. "So far nothing."

"I-I see." Nanao nodded understanding. "Let's go." She said firmly. "I will scan that area and why don't you try _that_ direction." She said firmly to Naruto pointing exactly opposite direction of hers while nodding to Rangiku. "We'll help you the best we can."

"Oh, how nice of you." Rangiku answered with a strain smile. "I will accompany my Na-chan to be safe. Okay?"

"What you mean?" Nanao asked with a freezing tone. "Do you have something you want to talk with him?"

"Noo! Not at all. That's because I _already_ know everything about him." She smirked triumphantly for her new rivals losing confidence. "You didn't know? I'm Na-chans _closest _friend ever. We have known ourselves almost forever."

"What?"

"That's true." Naruto answered not really understanding what the big deal was. "When I was a kid, Ran-chan saved my life. That's the time when I actually wanted to become a Shinigami just like her." Naruto smiled his happy smile to her. "We have been friends with her ever since."

"But you are _friends_ right? Not anything deeper?" Nanao asked.

"What you mean?" Naruto asked confused. "Well, true maybe not just a friendship…"

Rangiku smirked triumphantly and Nanaos face faulted.

"-but I guess she more close to a big sister than a friend." Naruto continued with zero ill intensions.

It was like an arrow stabbing through her heart.

"Always there for me with strange humor of hers." Another arrow. "Cheering my day when I was sick." And another. "Giving me advises when I couldn't ask from anyone else." And another. "Yes. Ran-chan is my closest friend. Almost like a big sister." And another thousand arrows to finish her off.

Nanao realized how stupid her… boyfriend (she couldn't believe she actually had one) actually was. Which made things all more complicated.

"Perhaps… I should go with Nanao-chan." Rangiku muttered defeated. "I would like to have a word with her."

"Oh? Okay." Naruto nodded. "I will then… move into that direction." He waved his hand. "Stay safe, Nao-chan." And used shunpo to disappear.

There was a moment of silence at the clearing. Nanao was feeling extremely awkward right now. She couldn't tell anything what was going on in her (probably former) friends head. She couldn't even see her eyes. Her hair was covering them.

"I… still haven't given up on him." Rangiku whispered so suddenly that it went almost unheard. "I… know him… better than you." She continued.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea-"

"Stop the B.S!" Rangiku yelled suddenly. "He has already taken your heart too, hasn't he?"

Nanao didn't bother to answer.

"I saved his life." She continued and turned her back to her. "When he was just a kid. I have seen him on brink of death while coughing blood. I was there when he joined the academy. I helped him with his studies when he needed help. I was first to congratulate him when he graduated. I have seen him growing to a man. I have… decided to be there for him in the end. And always between. We are going to be together. And if someone tries to get between us." She looked over her shoulder with uncharacteristic glare. "I will fight for him so be prepared."

Nanao watched in shock when Rangiku walked out of the clearing into the bushes before realizing she should have said something but now it was too late. Then she groaned in defeat. "What kind of mess I have brought myself into." Then she rushed after her… friend thinking so hard a way to get out of the mess.

If either of them had been on full-alert they might have realized that a person had been standing over them the whole time upside down. "So that's his son. Quite a charmer if I don't say." He smiled widely revealing his teeth. "Quite unlike his father. I wonder if he will pass yet." He used shunpo to chase after his target.

--

"Hado number 33! Sokatsui!" Izuru yelled releasing his attack on the last hollow alive. "That was the last one of them."

Ichimaru folded his arms into his sleeves. "Excellent work, Izuru-san. It seems that both Gamaken-san and Aizen-san spoke truth about you."

"Thank you." He bowed his head.

"Ichimaru." Hitsugaya walked to them. "Is there any word from Matsumoto?"

"I'm afraid not." Ichimaru said shrugging. "I guess they are still looking."

Hitsugaya looked around. They had won but not without losses. They several casualties and it took every member of the 4th squad to save them all. One pink haired girl was now operating someone with a blond girl. "Kira. You go look for them."

"Taichou!" Rangiku appeared next to him smiling her usual smile. She had returned with everyone and someone new. Woman had black hair and glasses. Hitsugaya was sure she wasn't a member of his squad but a vice-captain of another squad. Why was she here?

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya muttered. "Did you find anything?"

"I'm afraid not." She shook her head. "There was nothing we could find. Just more hollows in smaller group. I still can't understand what's going on here."

"I see… but tell me… why the 8th squad vice-captain is here?"

"Nanao-chan? She was…" Rangikus chilly voice surprised everyone. "giving kido lessons."

"Kido lessons?" Hitsugaya asked. "To who?"

"Excuse me but…" Nanao looked around. "Has 3rd squad vice-captain returned yet?"

Then it hit Izuru. "You! He was going out with you!" He yelled surprised.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino heard this. Shikamaru only groaned. "Are we still on that?" He noticed how everyone from his squad cursed. "I had no idea he liked glasses." Someone said. "Did anyone bet on her?" Another added before someone answered: "No."

"It was no date!" Nanao screamed. "I was giving Nar- I mean Senju-san kido lesson!" She started her normal ranting trying to save her face.

"So he was taken already. Too bad huh, Forehead?" Ino smirked. "Forehead?!"

"Huh? What now Pig? Can't you see we're busy? With… healing…" Sakura whispered.

Ino watched at her for a moment like she couldn't believe herself. "You're actually feeling dumped aren't you?"

"What? Of course not!" Sakura shook her head. "I'm… glad! Yes glad! Now that he has gotten himself an actual girlfriend I can concentrate on making Sasuke-kun my own."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." They both turned their heads to see Shizune healing another person next to them. "You have gotten used to Naruto-kun being there for you making you think unconsciously that he is your back up plan. Now that he is gone you feel like left out and abandoned."

"Fuku-taichou!" Sakura yelled. "It's not like that. I would have never started going out with him even if things wouldn't work out with Sasuke-kun."

"Keep telling yourself that." Ino smirked.

"Stop that!" Sakura glared at her. "Well… it's not like I care but… he asked me out this morning and now he is having a date with in the wild life? How screwed up person is he?"

"Romantic." Shizune sighed dreamily. "I remember when I got my first date…"

"Mom got you making out with the guy in our back yard." 4th seat Isane muttered under her breath who was healing guy next to her. Shizune was the oldest of the three Kotetsu siblings even though people often mistook Isane as older due her long height. Like their older sister, both younger Kotetsu girls shared her sense of loyalty. "Then she grounded you for a month while dad chased that guy across Seireitei. What happened to him again?"

"I don't know actually. He never came by after that." Shizune sighed dreamily again. "I wish I could also date someone once in a while. It wouldn't hurt to get some."

"Fuku-taichou!" "Nee-san!"

Shizune blushed when she realized that she had said that last part out loud. "Continue working!"

Meanwhile Nanao was just finished with her rant even though no one believed her obviously so they shifted their eyes to Rangiku who rolled her eyes before nodding. "Yeah yeah. Something like that anyway."

"But I haven't seen fuku-taichou since this afternoon." Izuru shook his head.

"What you mean?" Rangiku asked. "We agreed on meeting here soon as we were done?"

At the same moment a massive amount of reiatsu was released not too far from them. "Taichou!" Rangiku whispered. That red light was…"

"Yeah. That was a cero." Hitsugaya muttered in equal shock.

"That's the direction Naruto-san went, isn't it?" Nanao whispered in shaking.

"WHAT!?!?!?"

--

Naruto was walking leisurely around the forest not really caring about the situation. So some hollows were invading? Like that had never happened before. And the night had gone so well already. If only those stupid hollows hadn't…

"Die Shinigami!" A hollow appeared mouth full of fangs charging towards him.

"You shouldn't do that." Naruto muttered and took the handle of his zanpakuto. When the hollow was about to impel him with its fangs, he stepped back and clicked his zanpakuto back to its place. "Idiot."

Hollow was cut half from the middle with one clean slash.

He was about to continue his walk when he heard someone clapping his hands. "Nice work! Nice work! As expected from Senju clans heir. Truly a noble style."

Naruto slowly turned around. A man was standing high in the air looking down to him. He had neatly cut yellow hair and a black shirt. "Who are you?"

"Don't sweat over it!" Man smiled widely revealing his teeth. "I just saw how you defeated that hollow. Very clean work you didn't even give it a chance."

"I'm on a foul mood." Naruto muttered and tried to analyze his new encounter. "I already asked who are you and what you want."

"I can understand your trouble." The man nodded as he slowly descended. "I was once interrupted while I was on my date. Damn that guy couldn't walk up straight for a week."

"You have been spying on me and Nanao-chan?" Naruto muttered. "Who are you? That was the last time I ask it."

Hirako Shinji turned his face towards him and smiled cunningly. "I'm your kin. That's all you need to know."

"What you mean? A Shinigami? What squad are you in then?"

"I never said I was a Shinigami. And I said that was all you needed to know about me." Hirako walked towards him his hands in his pockets.

"These hollows… were they you're doing?"

"Pretty good guess but wrong." Hirako shook his head. "I was just taking the advantage of the situation and while everyone was looking at them, I asked an associate of mine to open a gate to this world."

"Why?"

"I think it's obvious. Because I wanted to meet you." Shinji smirked. "After all, we're the same kind."

"You already told me that but never explained it to me." Naruto unconsciously took a hold of his fan and started to play with it. "What you want of me?"

"We can get to that soon enough." Hirako smirked. "I have other than just personal business with you."

"Please do tell." Naruto started sweating suddenly. What was going on? Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? This guy, even if he had such a stupid posture and moved like an idiot he was clearly strong. Could he take him on? Should he ask for help?

"Don't worry. I'm not here to kill you."

"How I know that you're not just a toying with me?"

Suddenly Hirako took a very serious face. "Because I owe your father a great deal already."

Narutos eyes widened in shock. "My… father?"

"Yes. You didn't know? We'll, I guess when they say an apple never falls too far from the tree, they knew what they say. You look exactly like him." Hirako nodded. "Especially that fan in your hand and those cunning eyes looking at me. You must be pretty smart."

"Flattery won't do you any good." Naruto muttered. "And I am not very smart. I can hardly use basic kido skills. And it took me very long to graduate from the academy."

"But you're strong." Hirako continued. "And you're expert in shunpo. You have natural leadership skills even though you first appear just rash idiot you actually take time to analyze the situation. And you're an expert swordsman."

"Well, can't argue there." He muttered little too satisfied with himself. "If people outside even knows my reputation it means I must really be awesome, doesn't it?"

Hirako sweat dropped. "Well… anyway, I'm here to find something out about you."

"What? Don't tell me you're my fan? Do I get fans already? That would be fun! Can't wait until everyone hears about this!" Naruto started screaming excited.

"Are you serious?" Hirako asked shocked.

Suddenly Naruto calmed down and covered lower half of his face with his fan. "Actually no. I just wanted to see if you were just a good judge of character or just dig up something about me."

"Well, I have to admit I fell completely to that one." Hirako smirked. "True, I only know what my associates found out."

"Why go to such limits just for me?" Naruto asked. "What am I to you?"

Hirako sighed. "I already told you twice." A zanpakuto appeared in his hand. "We can talk later all you want."

Naruto put away his fan and with a smooth motion pulled out his zanpakuto just in time to block Hirakos attack. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked as the power of the attack pushed him back. "I thought you weren't going to kill me!"

Hirako smirked. "Maybe I lied only to get your guard down."

"Unlikely." Naruto answered panting and sheathing his zanpakuto.

"What you mean? You can't tell if I lie."

"But I know that you're strong. Far stronger than me." Naruto explained as he clicked his zanpakuto on place but didn't let it go. "You're at least strong as a captain. That much is obvious." He used his other hand to take his fan and started waving it. "Why would you lie to me? To play with me? You don't seem to type to enjoy something like that? And you have already stated that I'm somehow valuable to you. So the only other option is…"

"You _are_ your father's son." Hirako smirked. "Yes. This is a test. And if you pass, I will tell you _everything_."

"You wouldn't mind telling me now?"

Hirako only smirked and waved his finger. "Nah ah aa." He charged ahead again.

Naruto stepped on forward and took a hold of his zanpakutos handle. Its sealed form was very much like a normal kodachi, short sword with a golden handle but hand guard at all. With his right hand he took a hold of its handle while he used his left hand took a tight grip on the scabbard. Then when Hirako was just in front of him, he pulled out the blade out of the scabbard, using the extra strength used to pull out the sword to speed up the blade.

'_Iaijutsu?'_ Hirako thought when he blocked Narutos blade. He stepped backwards and turned his sword upside down. Naruto stepped back took a hold of his swords handle with the second hand and moved closer. _'This kid has the advantage long as we stay like this.'_ Hirako countered it by moving towards him and so stepping aside him, scratching Narutos cheek.

Naruto ignored the pain on his face and stepped backwards turning his sword along the way and stabbed through his armpit. He felt how it hit something hard and realized that his opponent who ever he was had blocked it with the side of his blade. "Pretty good, Naruto. As expected from the heir of one of the great noble houses."

"Shut up and fight me!" Naruto yelled swirling around and tried to grab his coat but he evaded it by simply jumping up.

"You yourself haven't yet even released your zanpakuto. What I heard you would be more than ready to show everyone your swords true form."

"Then you heard wrong." Naruto muttered and prepared himself. "I don't have any intension of showing it to anyone."

"Tch. That's no fun." Hirako charged ahead, no more fiercely than before. Naruto was only barely able to keep up with all his attacks and each one of them felt like breaking his body to bits. "Just remember, I can't hold back that well while fighting like this! Whenever you want to you can release your zanpakuto! Or do you want your mother to cry over your grave?"

"DON'T EVER MENTION MY MOTHER!!!" Naruto screamed and sudden burst of reiatsu surprised Hirako when Naruto for the first time took the initiative and charge with amazing speed.

Hirako only smirked as he countered every move with ease. Even now, when Naruto was literally leaking reiatsu, he was able to counter his moves with ease. And that made Naruto even more angrier. His opponent was using only one hand! He was going all out and his opponent… "Damn!" He screamed as he was kicked away. He flew over the ground hitting a tree, bashing right through it. After that Naruto suddenly stabbed his zanpakuto into the ground and used it to turn around and raised his finger. "Hado #4! Byakurai!"

Hirako was surprised when giant white lighting charged ahead towards him then it connected.

Naruto pulled his blade out of the ground and flipped in the air and landed on his feet. "Did I get him?"

"That was a close one." His eyes grew in shock when he heard Hirakos voice. His opponent was standing there holding his palm towards him like it had been no big deal. "I even had to use _it_ for a second. You really should learn how to control that thing. Not only its dangerous to your opponent but to yourself as well."

"Damn!" Naruto screamed and was about to charged again when he suddenly came to a halt. Hirako raised his eyebrow to this.

"What are you doing?" He asked when Naruto suddenly closed his eyes and took a deep breath and clapped his hands. He seemed to be seeking for some kind of rhythm until he reopened his eyes with an angry glare.

"You want to see my… shikai?" He muttered.

"So now you're going to show it to me?"

"Do you or do you not?!"

"Well yeah. After all it's part of the test."

"Go to hell with your tests." Naruto muttered and held his zanpakuto straight forward of him. "Taskete! Kitsune! (A/N: Help me. Fox.)" His zanpakuto grew longer, to a full-sized katana with a strange twist in the base(A/N: think Blood+ Sayas weapon). It had no hand guard either. Its blade looked like a weird saw which had tens of smaller blades attached to it while the blade itself had a weird circular form like a S.

"That's your zanpakuto huh? Hirako asked curiously. "It's weird if nothing else."

"Feel honored." Naruto said. "There isn't too many people who have seen my shikai in use. Only people in my squad actually."

"Thanks but now-" Hirako stepped slowly forward. "let's finish the test."

Round two started when Naruto used shunpo to appear behind Hirako and cut his opponent back. Hirako raised his sword and blocked it with ease. "What are you playing at?" He pushed him away and quickly turned around before he slashed aiming at Narutos side. He was only barely able to block the blade but the attack itself was too fierce for him to stand it. He was sent flying across the field, smashing through trees as went by.

"Stop joking around." Hirako sighed as Naruto was just about to recover when he kicked into his side. "I came here in order to find your true strength. To see if you could be one of us. But no. You're just weak. Stupid. And has a useless zanpakuto." He kept kicking his side. _'When does this brat recognizes his lose? He should be using that already!'_ He could sense something leaking in his reiatsu but it was almost too faint to be detected among all his normal reiatsu. And no matter how he tried to beat him down, he wouldn't lose his cool. He had managed to somehow to stay in control of himself all this time.

Naruto surprised him by jumping up suddenly and slashing through air. "Tch." Hirako muttered and blocked the air and slashed across his eyes coloring everything in Narutos world in red and then kicking him to his side again, kicking him to the ground.

While Naruto was being beaten to a bulb him trying to fight back, he kept remembering what his mother had said to him just before he had joined the academy.

"_Listen up, brat." She said rather coldly as they stood in the garden. They were alone. Shizune was currently busy with the squad. Naruto had just been a little sick lately when he had tried to train some by himself. He had gotten too excited and started coughing blood. "If you want to join the academy, you must learn to keep your cool in a fight."_

"_Keep my cool?" He asked while sitting on the veranda. "What you mean?"_

"_You remember what happened last time? Right?" _

_Naruto thought about it. First he had trained his swordsmanship alone. Then he had started to pick up the pace. He had concentrated his reiatsu and started raising his power. He started sparring with the air waving his bokken in amazing speed. Then suddenly he had started feeling cold and horrible but when he was about to get dizzy he started coughing blood. Just like always._

"_You found out?" Naruto laughed sheepishly. _

"_Of course I did you idiot!" Tsunade sighed. "I know everything what goes on in this household. Anyway, the reason why that happens every time is…"_

"_Because I have some horrible disease that acts up when I start working out too much. I know. You have told me that hundred times already!" He didn't notice a small rock that flew right into his forehead. "OW!!! Why you did that for?"_

"_Naruto, I didn't grow you up to be a smart-ass." She said angrily. She took a deep breath. "Why you want to be a Shinigami anyway?"_

"_So I can be cool like Ran-chan!" Naruto yelled childishly. "She always tells how much fun she has all the time and I want that too!" _

"_Yes… orphan from Rugonkai." Tsunade muttered. It was not like she actually cared where anyone was from except when it came to her son. "We can talk about that later. Anyway, if you want to be one, you must first convince me to give you right to do so." _

"_Whaat?" Naruto said hopelessly. "If you don't want to let me go then just say so." Another rock flew directly to his forehead. _

"_What I said about being a smart-ass?"_

"_Sorry." Naruto mumbled with teary eyes. _

"_That's better. Anyway, do you want my permission or do I have to lock you into your room for all eternity?" _

"_Again." Naruto muttered under his breath. _

"_Don't make me spank you." Tsunade countered him. _

"_Yes, I want to become a Shinigami! And I will even if you won't allow me!" Naruto suddenly jumped up and pointed his finger towards her. To his surprise she only smiled kind of sadly. _

"_I know. You're that kind of boy. You will do what you want and forget about everything else in the world. In that way I guess you kind of remind him. Anyway, if you want to, you must first learn to keep your cool. No matter what happens, you must never allow yourself to get carried away in battle. You understand? Know your limit!" _

"_How do I do that?" _

"_Well, first you…"_

Naruto was sent flying once again by a painful punch. "This is getting boring pretty quickly. If you won't show it, I guess you won't qualify."

"St-stop jo-joking around." Naruto muttered as he tried to stand up. "I can still fight."

"You can hardly stand. Maybe the rumors we're exaggerating when I heard about you. I guess it's time to end this." Hirako sighed. "Too bad. You're an interesting guy to say at least. And then there's that another thing…"

"What?"

"Now that I know that you fail, I have to kill you." He raised his blade to killing strike. "Too bad."

Naruto breathed hard. "Is (pant) this (pant) the (pant) true (pant) desperation?" Hirakos eyes widened when he looked into his back and was smiling. His face was red from blood and his face had a long cut right through his eyes which continued to bleed. "You know? I'm the vice-captain of the 3rd squad. And the 3rd squad's insignia is the marigold."

"And its meaning is desperation." Hirako nodded. "I know it. I myself always liked the lily of the valley."

"Sacrifice, danger, pure love?" Naruto asked trying to open his eyes more but it hurt too much. "What fits for you?"

"I guess it would be sacrifice." Hirako shrugged. "But the pure love doesn't sound too bad either. Anyway, are you going somewhere with this?"

Naruto stumbled and almost loosed his balance. He stabbed the ground with his blade to gain some support. "I'm just telling you that because I'm kind of confused."

"What?"

"I'm about to be killed by a person who toyed with me the whole time, in a forest away from my home after I got my perfect date interrupted by some measly hollow. And that is after I had to deal with some old bullies in the academy, EMO-king in my own barracks and chased my captain all day long. And the best part is that… it seems that it has just been another regular day in my amazing life."

"Your life really sucks." Hirako sweat dropped. "Do you want to commit a seppuku? I can assist if you'll like?"

"It's not that." Naruto shook his head. "It's that even now… I should be feeling great amount of fear and desperation but instead I'm feeling completely calm and serene." He slowly pulled his sword out of the ground. "I guess I could show you it. My zanpakutos true form."

"Huh?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Now that I know that you're strong enough that I can use this without fear of killing you, I will."

"What you mean?" Hirako asked. "You mean you have been taking a beating all this time by _choice_?"

"You could put it like that." Naruto nodded. "You see, she is a very vain girl."

"Who? Your girlfriend? Mother? What the hell are you talking about? Did I hit you too hard that last time?"

"She is not only vain but cocky, arrogant, loves the attention I give to her and gets very easily very jealous."

"Your girlfriend?"

"My most important woman in the world." Naruto smiled. "Taskete kudasai! Kitsune oite momiji! (Save me! Fox in autumn colors!)" The sudden burst of reiatsu came and Hirako jumped back smirking.

"This is more like it."

Then it ended. "You should feel extremely honored. Expect my captain, no other soul has witnessed my zanpakuto being released. Everything calmed down. Naruto was standing there with his zanpakuto on his hands. It had seemed like reverting back a few steps. It had lost it circular motion and saw like blades. Only thing common with the original was the lack of hand guard and the weird twist at the beginning of the blade (A/N: simply it's not almost identical with Sayas blade from Blood+). Hirako also noticed one other thing. "You know your grip is too high. Your thump is…" The blood started running out of his hand, tainting the blades beginning. Blood tainted the blade until he noticed something forming into its surface. It was a fox smiling cunningly.

"I know." Naruto muttered and slowly removed his thump from the base to safer place. "You see now? She is very vain and loves the attention. If I don't use her full name, she won't even budge."

"So the form you used just now was…"

"Was just a middle form between my shikai and sealed form." Naruto nodded. "She even made so that I would have to beg her for help if I wanted her to help me. Such an incantation. And if I ever agitate her by calling her just by her first name, she will demand compensation." He raised his sword to over under his eyes. "My blood."

"What a barbaric zanpakuto you have there." Hirako admitted surprised.

"You have no idea." Naruto smirked and sheathed his zanpakuto. "I have yet to fully introduce myself. I'm sorry. My mother would kill me if she would find out the lack of my manners. Gotei 13, 3rd squad vice-captain. Senju Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you?" Hirako sweat dropped. "I guess you want me to tell my name also?"

"It would be nice."

"You can call me 'Hirako'." He smirked. "That should be enough for you."

"I guess." Naruto shrugged and stepped closer and prepared to attack.

"Iaijutsu again?" Hirako asked.

"You should prepare yourself. I aim for a quick victory." Naruto charged ahead and pulled his zanpakuto. "The second art!"

"Second?" Hirako asked when he blocked the attack. "Is this really al-" He noticed something else coming from the corner of his eye and diverted just in time to something save himself from being impelled by dozens of… "Shuriken?" He evaded them all but one which scratched his face a small cut.

"Not quite." Naruto smirked and slashed his sword again, now in the air. Not even trying to hit anywhere.

"Wha-" Again something flew just aside Hirakos body. "What's going on?" He wondered when Naruto appeared behind him and slashed again. In the moonlight he saw it and blocked them all. "Momiji leafs?" He snapped one between his fingers. "Made of steel? What the hell?"

"Seems you have noticed." He turned to Naruto who was holding his zanpakuto towards the ground. "Kitsune oite momijis second ability. When slashed, my zanpakuto creates momiji leafs hard as steel which will impel like shinobis shuriken."

"You said that it was your second art. What a screwed up logic." Hirako muttered.

"Sorry Hirako-san but it's just that the second art is actually the first offensive art."

"So the 'first art' is actually defensive?" Hirako smirk widened. "Then let me help you reveal it." He took his zanpakuto with both of his hands and charged. "Show it to me!"

"First art!" Naruto yelled and waved his zanpakuto in front of himself leaving a wall of momiij leafs behind which blocked the Hirakos attack and hid Naruto behind it.

"Nice trick." He praised when Naruto appeared behind him using the second art again. He blocked them and tied Naruto into a sword fight. "I can tell just by looking that it can easily block everything under hado #60. I wonder if it could block _my_ Cero."

"What?" Naruto asked as Hirako slashed down over his left eye so that the wound crossed over his eye.

"Remember now, this is a secret between the two of us. If someone finds out about this, I could end up in a lot of trouble." He brought his hand down creating a…

"A hollow mask!" Naruto asked in shock. "What the hell are you?"

"Didn't I already tell you? I'm your kin." Then the red light of a cero started glowing.

Naruto slashed the air for the second time, creating the wall of momiji leafs when the Cero launched. There was an explosion.

Hirako looked into the smoke as he removed his mask. "Did you die? Oih! Naruto! Are you alive? Tch. Did I use too much power on that one?" The smoke cleared revealing that his Cero had impaled right through Narutos defense. He saw Naruto who wasn't doing so great either. There was a giant hole on the left side of his body. "Whops." Hirako muttered. "My bad." He stepped closer. "We better get that checked up. I have a friend who can help."

"I don't need your help." A voice muttered and Naruto appeared behind Hirako, placing his blade on his neck. "I'm fine."

Hirako was shocked. "How-? Who-? When-?"

"You mean how did I survive? Simple. Shunpo. Who is that in the midst? It's my kage bushin."

"Kage bushin?" Hirako asked and looked at the person who he thought had been Naruto.

"Kai!" Naruto said and it dispelled into momiji leafs. "Third art. Foxes are famous tricksters and so am I. The third art creates a substitute for me out of momiji leafs and allowing it to get hit. If someone would have used a melee attack, leafs would have attacked him instead."

"Pretty nice trick." Hirako praised him. "I have to admit."

"But now it's over." He said. "I have you as my captive. Surrender."

"I think not." Hirako smirked somehow impelled Naruto with his zanpakuto. "You were too lax too easily."

Naruto jumped back. "That hurt." He took a breath.

Hirako in turn placed his zanpakuto to his neck. "You were good but in the end, you didn't pass. And because of that I have to kill you. Sorry."

Then Naruto started suddenly coughing blood.

"What's wrong?" Hirako asked. "Don't tell me I accidentally hit something important? I think I shouldn't have." Then he felt it. It was feint but it was there. And it was growing stronger. The empty and horrible reiatsu.

"I used too much (cough cough) reiatsu." Naruto explained and he dropped his zanpakuto and it sealed itself. "I guess this is far as I go."

Hirako suddenly removed the blade from his neck the both stood there for a moment. "You're not going to kill me?"

Hirako smirked. "You're _reeeeeally _interesting person, Naruto."

"You too, Hirako." Naruto smirked faintly blood leaking from his mouth. "You too."

"But I'm not being just polite. You're obviously not just a Shinigami. But you're not yet far as we are. You seem to found some… grey area. You have to finish your evolving if you want to join us."

"When I ever said-"

"Never mind that." Hirako waved his hand. "But the point is that I am going to let you go now."

"Really? Why? I thought-"

"For several reasons but one being that you might not be our kin just _yet_. But every day you live, you become more and more like us. So it's like an investment for the future." He turned around. "We will see again someday. I'm sure of it."

"Wait! I don't understand-"

"If you have questions, I think there's only one person who can really help you." Hirako looked over his shoulder. "Your father."

"My… father? But he is…?"

"In the real world. Hiding currently." Hirako explained. "If you ever get assigned to there, you might give it a chance and look for him. You will find him… in Karakura town."

"Karakura town?"

"Well, that's all I will tell you. And better keep everything here to yourself or you might lose your only chance to meet him. Understand?"

Naruto thought it for a moment. "Wait a minute! So you really never had anything to do with those hollows?"

"No. As I said in the beginning, I used them as a distraction. As someone else might have also." Hirako explained.

"Who-"

"Naruto!" Naruto heard Rangikus voice.

"Cavalry arrives fashionably late." Hirako muttered and stabbed the air. "Open!" The senkai gate opened creating a way to the real world. "See you again, Naruto."

"Wait!" Hitsugaya yelled and charged with his zanpakuto ready but it was too late. Hirako had already vanished. "Who was that? Senju! Are you-" He turned around to see the state he was in.

"Na-chan! You're alright!" Rangiku jumped behind him. "I'm so glad…"

Nanao sighed in relief as well but tried to keep it in secret best as possible.

"Who was that, Fuku-taichou?" Izuru asked looking around. "Some battle was going on."

"GET THE MEDICS!!!" Hitsugaya yelled shocking everyone. "Hurry!"

"What does he mean, Na-chan…?"

Naruto slowly turned around revealing the state he was in. "Sorry guys… I think I feel like sleeping right about now." He was covered in bruises, his face was red out of his own blood and wounds, his stomach was bleeding and he had at least half of his bones crushed. He landed on to the ground unconscious.

"NARUTO!!!" Rangiku, Nanao, Hinata and Shizune rushed to him leaving shocked Izuru, Shikamaru and other 3rd squad members behind.

"What the hell happened here?" Izuru muttered.

"I don't know." Shikamaru whispered. He looked around. It was a greater mess than the battle scene where he and others had fought. "But I know it wasn't anything pretty."

--

In the real world Hirako stepped into a small candy store at the back alley. No one could believe that it actually sold anything. It was in such a poorly placed. "Kisuke! Are you here! I'm back! I need to talk to you."

"Ah! Hirako-san! You came back." A man in a green cape and a hat holding a cane and a fan walked to him. By his side walked a black cat. "So how was your trip? Feeling nostalgic?"

"Yeah right." Hirako muttered. "Anyway, I'm here just to thank you for your help again and taking my leave. See ya."

"Wait a minute, Hirako-san. I want to talk with you for a moment." The black cat jumped to his side. "I'll be back soon, Kisuke."

"Of course. Take your time." Urahara waved his fan happily and walked back into the backroom. "Hey! Tessai-san! The shop needs to be cleaned. We're opening soon!"

"Hai! Owner!" Was yelled from the back of the shop.

"So, what you want to talk to me about?" Hirako asked from Yoruichi who was sitting like a normal cat in front of him."

"Did you really find him?"

"Yes." Hirako nodded. "Senju Naruto."

"And…"

"No mistaking about it." Hirako was silent for a moment. "Why won't we tell this to Kisuke? It kind of affects him too, doesn't it?"

Yoruichi puffed. "Yeah it does. But this idiot only made things worse at the first time those two met. And besides…" She sighed. "Kisuke is in BIIIIG denial when comes to his… past relationships. Trust me. I tried talking to him about it in the past."

"What he said?"

"I guess his exact words were: 'I had no idea she had given birth to a baby when I went looking for her. I wonder who the father is.'"

"What a bean brain." Hirako muttered. "But I have to admit I had no idea those two would hit it on like that. Or that she was pregnant. Not until…"

"I grabbed her and took her to the 4th squad barracks yelling: 'She is pregnant you idiots! What else you think it is?'"

"Something like that." Hirako shrugged. "Anyway, so he doesn't know?"

"No." Yoruichi shook her head.

"And what you think she knows?"

"Tsunade-san thinks he is dead. Which is good for everyone for now."

"One thing I'm still confused. How that boy ended up like that? Half way or whatever."

Yoruichi seemed gloom. "That is something I don't know either. Only Kisuke knows and he ain't telling."

"Well, too bad. When he comes to look for you, tell him where to find us. We will be waiting for him."

"I understand." Yoruichi nodded before running back inside. Where Tessai was trying to offer a massage to the owner who had accidentally complained about stiff shoulders.

--

'_It hurts.'_ Wash the first intellect thought Naruto had in his head. "Am I dead…?" Everything was dark.

"Not yet." A gloom voice answered next to him.

"Kaa-san…" Naruto knew the voice even without opening his eyes. "Am home, aren't I?"

"I brought you here immediately when I saw you." She answered. "The whole mansion is empty right now expect the two of us."

"… why?"

"I can't tell you that." Tsunade muttered.

"Kaa-san…"

"Not yet!" She had a very high voice. She must have been crying. "Please. Not just yet."

"Why?"

"I… don't know."

"What you mean? If you don't know any reasons not to then tell me."

"I mean I don't know how to tell you." Tsunade muttered.

Naruto tried to open his eyes but it was still black.

"You have a bandage around your eyes for the moment so don't panic. Those wounds might leave a scar." She whispered.

"Take that, Hisagi." Naruto tried to lighten the mood.

"All I know is that… something happened… before you were born." She relived her memories in her head.

"_Kisuke! Are you here?" Tsunade walked through corridors of the 12__th__ division. Her stomach was huge. When she reached the captains chamber, she carelessly opened the door. "I need your help with something-" A sudden gust of weird reiatsu went through her._

"_Sorry about that!" Kisuke walked outside with his goofy smile. "I was doing some experiments just now."_

"_What was that?" Tsunade asked her hand over her stomach. "Was it dangerous?"_

"_No! Not at all." Kisuke shook his head. "Unless you're an infant. Glad you aren't pregnant, huh?"_

_Mayuri who was doing some experiments in the next room only saw how his captain flew through wall across his room and through another wall. "What a troublesome people they are." He muttered uninterested and continued his experiment. _

"Your father… he would know but he is dead now so no point dwelling in the past, right?"

Naruto thought about it. His mother didn't lie. Not from something as serious as this. She must really think he had died. "Fine… could tell me at least one thing."

"I think you're ought to know." Tsunade whispered. "His name…"

**Chapter END**$

In the real world Urahara Kisuke was holding something in his hands. It was a special pink fan he had gotten from his past lover as their relationships anniversary. Kanji: gamble was written to it. "I wonder how she is doing." He muttered. "Tsunade-hime. She never told me she was seeing other people."

A/N: This chapter ends here so does the fic. I may continue it in the future if I get the support but now I will concentrate on my other fics for now. I will write a small epilogue which will tie all the strings for now. Wait for it. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: One thing about the timeline. I'm not really sure how it goes so don't blame me if something things don't match. I just try to make this fic to work out best I can.

A/N: I was asked why I end this. It's simply because I already have three other fics to work unfinished so I have decided to cut this short and return back to those. I hope you forgive me but I can't let them go unfinished forever. So until further notice, this is EPILOGUE and the END OF THE FIC. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy. As a apology, here's something that earlier chapter missed. Look into the end and see it.

Remember to review.

**EPILOGUE… for now at least**

Naruto sat on the veranda of his mansion, dressed in ordinary kimono while bandages covered his eyes. His body had healed mostly but his mother wanted him to rest his eyes at least another week. He was using a fan to cool himself under the hot sun. "It sure is boring out here." He muttered to himself. "I wonder if I could try to sneak off somewhere."

"I wouldn't do that, Naruto-sama." One of the servants had just walked to the veranda carrying a tray which had a cool juice on it. "Your honorable mother told us to be very strict whit you if we had to but you will stay inside."

"Aaaw! That's no fun." He complained childishly and leaned back. "It's so boring."

"It can't be helped." The servant said. "Would you like some cold juice?"

"Thanks. Leave it right there." Naruto muttered as the servant did as ordered and walked away. "I hate this." He touched his bandages gently and remembered how he had been cut through his face twice. "Damn that guy. I will kill him when I see him next time."

"It's all your own fault." A soft girl's voice whispered to his ear. "Why did you have to linger on releasing me?"

"Kitsune." He whispered as he felt something sitting to his lap. His hands started patting the soft fur of a fox. "What brings you here?"

"What you mean? Of course I'm here to talk to you. We haven't talked in _ages_." She smirked and leaned closer. Suddenly Naruto found himself sitting against a tree in an autumnish forest a small fox in his lap. "My love. Hold me tightly and never let go."

Naruto sighed but did as told. "You really are one spoiled child."

"It's your own fault for being so kind." She whispered back. "Tell me one thing… who was that girl you were with that night? She was very close to you, don't you think? She's nothing but trouble, that slut. Seducing you like that. If you ever-"

"Kitsune oite momiji, don't say what I think you're about to say." Naruto stopped her suddenly. "I like Nanao-chan. Very much actually and I want to be with her. So it can't be helped."

"But-"

"No buts." The fox started pouting while tried to calm her down by patting her on her head. "You're so cute when you pout like that."

"But it doesn't change anything, right?" She asked suddenly very desperately. "You will still be here, right? And I'm still your _real_ love, right?"

"I would never leave you behind, Kitsune oite momiji." He kissed her forehead. "And of course we will always be together. That's because you're my love."

"Well I guess I can let you have her… for now." She added under her breath. "But you must repay me my kindness."

"What were you thinking?"

She launched herself into his lap. "I want you to massage my body with your magic fingers."

"Sure." Naruto smiled and muttered. The truth was, Naruto had known the fox for years now. Ever since he was a child he had found himself seeing dreams of this forest where he would play with the fox who seemed to like him. Outside world nobody would play with him because he was too sick so he loved playing with the fox. But always when he had asked for her name, she would only answer giddily: _'Silly love, I already to that. It's…'_. Not until his battle against the hollow, had he been able to hear her name. Only by then he had realized that she was his zanpakuto.

Naruto gave the massage for a while when he suddenly felt something in the real world. "He is coming."

The Kitsune jumped up and showed her teeth. "It's that thunder chicken that keeps insulting me. We should go and show out true skills to him right now!"

"Sorry, my vixen but no. I invited him." He stood up. "I have to go now. Talk you later." Naruto walked out of the forest and out of his mind.

"He is such a jerk." She puffed and turned around to the darkest part of the forest. "Thinking that he can abandon me like this. It's because of that girl, isn't it? I'll show him." She walked into that darkest part of her forest not really knowing what was going on there. But she knew that might help her in her cause. "Naruto and I are bound by soul. There isn't anything deeper than that." She remained in the darkness waiting for something to happen. "Just wait my love. I will bring you back to the right path. Just you wait."

Meanwhile Naruto opened his eyes to find himself not being able to see anything. "Oh yeah… I have bandages." He muttered and stood up.

"Naruto-sama?" The servant asked quickly. "Where are you going?"

"To the garden. Having a little stroll." Naruto answered while placing his zanpakuto to his waist.

"Don't go too far. Remember-"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Naruto sighed. Senju clans garden was large. That was an understatement. It could easily be called a forest rather than a garden. It had small hills, lakes, rivers, fields of flowers. Small huts where one could sleep. He entered the one particular part of the forest that reminded him a lot of the place he had just been. He noticed a small flowerbed and knelt before it. Bunch of marigolds were growing it. "So beautiful flowers… a forest full of desperation."

"Enough with the poetics." He heard the voice. "What you want?"

Naruto smirked. "Don't be such a stuck-up all the time, Teme. Try to enjoy this life somewhat before it's too late."

Sasuke was sitting in a tree branch hidden from eyes. "I expected you to say something like that. Your nurses are all nearby." Naruto was fully aware of this. His mother must have told them never leave him out of sight. And they did horrible job hiding themselves.

"I want you to do me a favor." He muttered acting like he was gardening the small flowerbed.

"What?"

"I want you to go into the central archives when no one else is around and stay there until I'm ready." Naruto answered.

"Why?"

"That's a secret." He smirked.

Sasuke thought it for a moment. "Why you want me to do this favor? You're a vice-captain. It doesn't require that much to gain an access there."

"But not without leaving a mark." Naruto explained. "I want this to be done off the books. And isn't the central archives on _your_ responsibility, sixth seat?"

"When?"

"Tonight." Naruto snapped one of the marigolds of the ground. "When you see this flower, go in. And when you have another, it tells you that I'm done."

Sasuke puffed. "Fine. What else? Should I clean your sandals?"

"If you want to." Naruto stood up before hitting his head in the branch. "Ow! I didn't remember that it was there."

"Dope." Sasuke muttered pleased. He had been really surprised how Naruto had been able to navigate through the garden into this place without tripping even once, his eyes blinded. "What about my half?"

"My contact saw him in the real world." Naruto answered. "With some interesting characters." He looked up. "But he disappeared before my contact could follow him."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in the central Africa."

Sasuke stood up. "You better be telling the truth. Or otherwise I will…" He pulled his zanpakutos handle slightly. "kill you."

Naruto smiled. "It might not be easy as you think, Teme. After all, we're friends."

"In your dreams." Sasuke used shunpo and walked away.

Naruto sighed. "That guy really is such a pain in the ass. I wonder if his stomach works alright. Haku."

"Naruto-sama?" Weak voice whispered from the same tree.

"I want you to go into that library in my stead." Naruto answered and hold out two flowers. "You heard right?"

"Of course." Haku had been alone in the streets when Naruto had picked him up while playing outside. "I'm your tool to be used. What you want me to find out?"

Naruto pulled his fan and waved it gently. "Three things. I want you to find every strong Shinigami called 'Hirako'. As a hunch, try the fifth squads records first. Then find out everyone he could be associated with. Third, everything you can find from Shinigamis with hollow mask or hollows with zanpakutos."

"Naruto-sama?"

"I don't know myself." Naruto shook his head. "I just have a bad feeling about this. Every little bit of research material you can find. Can you do that?"

"Of course. It was my fault for not being there to save you when you needed me."

Naruto sighed. He could correct him but it was no use. He would only start arguing and it would end Naruto giving up and admitting that he was right. "Anyway, don't get caught. And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Do something about your look. It's too confusing."

"What you mean?"

"Long hair and small faces I can cope. But could you please take those ridiculous fake boobs out. No fence but I just don't think I can cope with that. Anything else I would start consider dating you."

"Naruto-sama!"

"Joking joking!" Naruto smirked and turned towards the house. "Anyway, good luck."

Haku had disappeared.

Naruto walked back to the house while thinking about how things had gone so far. Jiraiya had questioned him about what had happened and so far and only answer he got was: I don't know. Naruto had kept his word and kept everything to himself. Only giving a general idea what had happened.

As Naruto reached the veranda he had left, he heard some weird noises outside. "What's all that noise?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama. I will see to it." One of the servants rushed to the gate. Naruto sighed and followed him. As he got closer he recognized few voices.

"What you mean you can't let us in! Do you know who I am!?" He recognized Rangikus angry voice.

"Of course we do, Rangiku-sama but Tsunade-sama gave a very specific orders not to let _any_one inside, not even you." A guard tried to talk her down.

"Damn you! I want to see my vice-captain and there's nothing you can do about it." Kiba demanded angrily.

"Calm down, everyone. Let's not make things any worse." Izuru tried to calm them down. "Right, Hinata-san?"

Naruto didn't know how Hinata replied but he could imagine it from screams.

"4th seat! What are you doing? Let him go! Let him go this instant!"

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru complained.

"Okay, I had enough!" Kiba yelled and Naruto could hear a blade being drawn. "Move aside or I'll move you!"

"What the hell is this ruckus?" Naruto asked as he stepped behind the corner. "It's bothering my afternoon nap."

"Naruto!" His friends yelled together before his servants moved between them. "We're sorry, Naruto-sama. We will remove them at once."

"No need. I will see them. C'mon." He turned around and walked back to the backyard.

"But Naruto-sama your honorable mother-"

"Is not here and won't know if you won't tell her, right?"

"But-"

"Or I can start by telling her all the things _you _have done in the garden with a _certain_ person."

Guard paled slightly before commanding all his men to back down and allowing the another group to walk through the gate.

"You too, Nanao-chan." Naruto smiled.

Everyone was shocked when certain girl with glasses appeared around the corner. "I thought you couldn't see anything, Naruto-san." She muttered.

"Do I look like I can?" Naruto laughed and continued his walk. "I just took a guess."

"Naru-chan!" Rangiku launched herself into him to a crushing hug. "You're alive! I was so worried about you!" Then to everyone surprise she bat her into his head. "That was for doing something so reckless."

Naruto only smiled and sat on his place. "Well, what do I deserve this honor?"

"Are you kidding?" Kiba snorted. "You're getting your ass kicked! I wanted to see it myself."

"Kiba-kun, that's wasn't nice." Hinata scolded him. "I'm sure Naruto-kun did his best."

"Yet ended up losing his eyes. That's pretty lousy best if you ask me."

"Is that true?" Rangiku asked. "Are you blind?"

"Unfortunately… yes." Everyone was shocked.

"R-really?"

"Well doh! I have a bandage wrapped around my eyes. But soon as I take it off, I can see again."

"No fun!" Everyone scolded him.

"I see that you haven't loosed your sense of humor yet." Shikamaru muttered and sat down.

They talked with each other for a while when Kiba said something perverted to Rangiku who was fended by and she chased after him. Shikamaru and Hinata started talking about something among themselves leaving Izuru with Naruto. Nanao was lurking on the back, trying to act inconspicuous as possible.

"What's the matter, Izuru? You're awfully quiet. Did something happen?"

"Ichimaru-taichou gave me an offer to be his vice-captain." He answered. "I don't know what to do."

"I think you should take it." Naruto said surprising him.

"What?"

"Izuru, you're a perfect subordinate keeping the squad in whole, all things considered." He added when Rangiku was bending Kibas back painfully. "But you can be so much more if you just give it a shot."

"You're serious?"

Naruto smiled. "Whatever you decide, we will always be friends so no worries there."

Izuru smiled before standing up. "Thank you, fuku-taichou." He bowed. "I must be off now. There are a lot of things to be done in our squad."

"I must go too." Rangiku hugged Naruto. "But we will see again soon."

So the group left.

"Alone at last, right?" Naruto smirked to Nanao who hadn't moved from her place. "Are you alright?"

"Of course. I was just… worried about you." She answered little uncomfortably. "Was he really so strong?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "And he didn't even go all out."

"Are you serious?"

Naruto remembered how Hirako had used his mask. "Definitely."

"So what now?"

"Well, I will keep training. Be the vice-captain of the 3rd squad. Your boyfriend. Try to get-"

"What?" Nanao stepped back. "What did you say?"

Naruto leaned closer and suddenly gave her a kiss. "You know what I mean."

Nanao gulped. "O-of course." She suddenly stood up. "I-I have to go now! We will see ourselves in vice-captains meeting."

"Sure." Naruto smiled. "Bye, Nao-chan."

After Nanao had gone, Naruto thought about it. "I must get an assignment into the real world soon as possible." He said to the empty garden.

--

Five years later. Six months before the beginning of the series.

Naruto was panting in the rain. "Damn those hollows. Always on my back." He muttered as he slashed another small Gillian down. Then he stumbled to the ground. "Damn!" He muttered as blood started leaking to the asphalt he was lying on. "If I had known this was my fate, I would have never left Soul Society." Then he laughed sadly. "Seems that I will follow sooner than I thought, Kaien-Aniki." He added with another cough. "Sadly there's no pretty girl killing me. Just a measly hollow. Sorry, Nao-chan. I tried to keep my promise…"

"Ara ara! What's going on here?" He noticed a pair of sandals standing before him. "Shinigami-kun seems to be in trouble. Need a hand?"

"W-who are you?"

"Me?" Urahara Kisuke smirked mysteriously as he held out a hand. "I'm but a humble candy shopkeeper."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No. I'm but most serious. Now then, shall we go somewhere drier?"

Naruto and Kisuke looked into each other's eyes seeing something familiar in there. Something that they had never even noticed missing until now.

"Have we met before?" They asked at the same time.

**Chapter END**

**Shinigami Golden cup!**

Naruto was walking though Seireitei when he heard someone yelling at him. "WAIT!!! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked and turned around. "Iba?"

The vice-captain of the 7th squad smirked. "Is it true that you're dating Ise Nanao-san?"

"Yes…?" Naruto nodded carefully.

"Yoshaa! We finally have an edge over them!" Tetsuzaemon yelled. "Naruto-san! You must join the Shinigamis men association. Now we can finally bet them!"

"I refuse." Naruto said before he could end.

"WHAT?!?!?! How you can say that?"

"Nao-chan told me that I wasn't allowed to join any weird clubs like that." Naruto shrugged and continued his walk.

Tetsuzaemon was defeated.

**Shinigami Golden cup!**

"That's it. That's it, baby. Give me something to look at." Jiraiya was peeping in the Health Land. "That's so hot!"

"Taichou…" Naruto sighed defeated. "Could you give me a break."

"What are you talking about? I'm doing something important right now! Go away!"

Naruto shook his head and soaked himself into the bath. "Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that…"

"WAAAH!!!" A pathetic cry screamed through the air.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"I forgot to mention that my mom was taking a bath too."

Shikamaru sweat dropped as he saw a shooting star.

**Shinigami Golden cup.**

Naruto walked through forest as he saw a person standing there. "Kaien-aniki! What're you doing here?"

"Naruto." Man with a messy hair smirked to him and nodded. "I'm here to train this girl here."

Naruto smirked to her and held out his hand. "I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you!"

"H-hai!" The girl whispered little uncomfortably. "Kuchiki… Rukia."

"OH! Another squad's vice-captain is greeting you! Remember your manors!" Kaien grabbed her head.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th squad." She bowed quickly earning a pat from her vice-captain.

"Aaw! I don't want to be so formal." Naruto complained.

"Na-ru-to…" Kaien said warningly and grabbed his head. "Are you arguing against your beloved Aniki?"

"Fine fine. Gotei 13, 3rd squad vice-captain. Senju Naruto." He bowed. "Happy now?"

"For now." Kaien muttered. "We're going." Rukia bowed politely and moved with her vice-captain.

"Sure." Naruto sighed and continued his own walk. "Why was I here again?"

A large hollow appeared right next to them surprising everyone. "Oh yeah! I was hunting that thing!"

"Naruto you idiot!" Kaien screamed he had fought the hollow while Naruto run away. Not from hollow but furious aniki. "Get your as back here right now!"

**Shinigami Golden cup.**

"And we should file these things there." Nanao corrected her glasses and pointed towards some shelf.

"Nao-chan!" Naruto jumped from behind shocking her and everyone else completely.

"Naruto-san! What're you doing there?"

"We're going to a date! Now." Naruto smiled. "What you want to do?"

Naruto limped out of the library five hours later. "Those are some words I should never ever say again." He muttered. He had to help Nanao to arrange the whole library from beginning. And she made him to do all the heavy work. "I will never agai-!"

"Naruto-kun." He turned around on his feet. "Thank you for your help." Nanao whispered and suddenly gave him a peek to the cheek before running away blushing madly.

Naruto held his cheek where he had been kissed. "But it has its good parts." He walked away whistling happily. "Happy! Happy!"

**END**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The real world

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I've decided to continue this story (mainly because I got so many ideas for this) and here it is. Story about Senju-Urahara Naruto. Vice-captain of the 3rd squad. Well, here we go!

**Chapter BEGIN**

Narutos head felt dizzy. It hurt everywhere and he didn't know where the hell he was. Memories flashed through his mind.

--

"Isn't this beautiful?" He whispered into Nanaos ear. They were sitting on the roof of third squad barrack, under the stars.

"It is." Nanao whispered leaning into his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arm around her more tighter. "Just you and me… for once."

And with that, she had killed the mood. "And what was that supposed to mean?" He asked with a resented voice while taking his arm away.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Nanao looked away angrily. "Idiot."

"Excuse me?!" Naruto jumped up. "Who're you calling 'idiot'!?"

"You! You the idiot who won't even realize when someone is flirting with you!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused. "You're the one who doesn't know how to flirt."

"I'm talking not talking about myself! I'm talking about your 'best friend'!" Nanao yelled.

"Not this again!" He yelled frustrated. "What's your problem with Ran-chan, seriously!?"

"You just don't get it!" Nanao yelled. "When it's so damn obvious what I mean! The way she throws herself at you! They way she talks to you! The way she looks at you! Everything so damn obvious but you just don't get it!"

"What are you talking about? You want me to stop training with her? Spending time with her?"

"No, those things are not a problem. The problem is that every time you take me out – no matter where – she somehow manages to find us and you will ignore me for the rest of the evening!"

"You're exaggerating!" Naruto waved his hand. "When has that ever happened?"

"Last month when you took me to that festival!"

"It was a coincidence!"

"And before that, when you took me to that restaurant!"

"She had ordered take-away!"

"When were in your garden on a picnic!"

"She had something to tell me!"

Nanao stood there silently. "And you always defend her."

"She's my best friend." Naruto answered. "She has always been there for me. And if we're here to throw rocks at people, you're not completely blameless either!"

"What did you say!?"

"Your third seat! That guy from your squad! I know you spend all your time with him in your library."

"Because I'm working you moron!"

"And when I want to surprise you, you say something like that!"

"So it's my fault?" Nanao asked.

--

"They're at it again." Kiba muttered to Shikamaru while doing their rounds. The new third seat of the third squad after Izuru had moved out. "Another lover's quarrel."

"Tell me when you see the lovers." Shikamaru muttered. "This is such a pain." He brushed his hair impatiently. "I can't even go to sleep because they're arguing right over my room!"

"I've been wondering, why are those two together in the first place?"

"What you mean?"

"Well, at first they were like newlyweds (much as they were able) but now years later, they don't seem to be doing anything expect fighting."

"What do you know about relationships?" Shikamaru asked.

"More than you, at least!" Kiba barked at him.

"Hi guys!" Matsumoto jumped right in front of them with a happy smile. "How're you doing?"

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered and continued his walk trying his best to ignore her."It's because of you that I can't sleep in the first place."

"What's his problem?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nothing." Kiba smirked nervously. "What brings you here, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

"Ooh, nothing." She smiled. "Just heard Na-chans voice and then decided to drop by. I see he's over there." She turned her body towards the arguing couple. "Trouble in the paradise?"

"Years for now." He answered. "I wouldn't go there if I were you. He might be an idiot but even he will see the most obvious hints if they're rubbed in his face long enough."

"Thanks for the warning." Matsumoto smirked. "But I think I will be alright."

Just then, Nanao seemed to be storming away with very angry look on her face.

--

"I don't understand women." Naruto was having a drink with his beloved aniki, Shiba Kaien. "What's so wrong with me spending time with Ran-chan? Seriously?"

"Naruto, I'm a married man and even I don't understand women completely." He took a sip of sake. "But I guess I could summarize it all saying that no dog likes when another bitch comes pissing on their turf."

"Wha-? Neither of them has dogs. Only Kiba has and Akamaru is a male." Naruto explained.

Kaien smiled suddenly. "This is why I can't live without worrying about you."

"Eh?" Naruto titled his head confused.

--

"Taskete kudasai! Kitsune oite momiji!" He released his zanpakuto. He was fighting in a forest against a huge hollow. The hollow brought its huge arm towards Naruto. He swung his blade and flocks of momiji leafs followed, and hit the body of the hollow like shuriken. "Hado #4. Byakurai." He raised his finger and large pale lighting impelled the hollow taking it out completely. "That makes seven." He smirked proudly when suddenly it came. He started coughing blood furiously without a break. "Now this..." He panted when the seizure finally ended. "is really annoying." He crashed on the land.

--

"It's getting worse." Jiraiya muttered as he leaned to the doorframe in Narutos room. "Your condition that is."

"I will be okay." Naruto muttered and wiped the sweat of his forehead. "You haven't told the squad?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "They don't know but they do suspect. It's only a matter of time." Jiraiya left Naruto behind.

--

"Is everything alright?" Tsunade asked from her son who was visiting her home. She was home a lot more now when she had given her captaincy to her little sister, Retsu, after losing a bet.

"No." Naruto answered and sighed. "I'm fighting with Nao-chan, my condition is getting worse and don't know what to do."

Tsunade didn't know how to answer to that. "You will find a way." She smiled. "But before you do… would mind lending your dear mother some money?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You reaaally should stop gambling."

--

"I love her!" Naruto screamed a sake bottle in his hands and took a gulp. "I love her! She's the love of my live!"

"We get it! We get it!" Iba, Hisagi and Izuru nodded understanding, also drunk. Vice-captains of different squads had decided to take a 'small' drink together for the first time in ages. Of course, the word small is a relative concept.

"She's soo beautiful, ya' 'now?" He muffled drunken. "When she smiles… I feel like all the ramen's in the world are fused together just for me."

Iba sniffed. "That's so deep, man!" He smacked his shoulder. "So deep."

"WHAT?!?!?! Are you picking a fight!?" Naruto jumped up.

"What!? It seems that I am!" Iba stumbled up, already forgotten why he had smacked his friend in the first place.

"Nao-chan is my girlfriend! You better remember that!" He swung his arm and accidentally hit Izurus face who fell down on his chair, pulling Hisagi with him. Of course, they weren't violent people. But people behind them were, and when they knocked down a waitress who was carrying a drink, it spilled it all over them and furiously they tried to beat them down even more. And so, the whole bar was full of drunkards brawling.

--

"This is everything I found, Naruto-sama." Haku presented his findings from the library. "It took me some time but I finally got a hit."

Naruto flipped through the pages. "Vizards… eh?" He smirked slightly. He was a bit eager for a rematch with that guy 'Hirako'. His scars on his face itched always when he just thought how badly he got owned.

--

"You're being assigned to the real world?" Nanao asked shocked when Naruto came to tell the news "When?"

"Immediately. Jiraiya-taichou has asked me to do this… mission for him and it might take awhile. I just wanted to come and say good bye."

Nanao huffed and turned around. "Fine. Go. I don't miss you!"

Naruto grinned angrily. "Fine then! I won't miss you either!" Naruto stormed out of the library. But at the door, he turned around. "You know what? I promise that when I get back, I'm going to make you apologize for this!"

"What?!" Nanao asked. "Me? Apologizing? You? In your dreams, idiot!"

"YOU'LL SEE!!!" His voice echoed when he finally left the building.

Everyone else, Izuru, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hisagi, Iba and everyone else who had come to see him off sighed together. Those two just couldn't get along, could they?

--

It hurts… was his first thought. Naruto cracked his eyes open. The last thing he remembered was that he was being attacked by hollows when the seizure had come. Then he had crashed… and… yep. That was it. He had no memories of what had happened after that. So why there was a huge guy lying on top of him.

"Good morning, Shinigami-dono." Tessai greeted when Naruto opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Naruto gulped. "I only have one question."

"Yes?"

"Was I a complete gentleman?"

Tessais glasses glittered. "Yes you were. Thank you for that." Then he stood up. "Owner! The guest has awakened!"

The door was sliced open and Urahara Kisuke entered the room. "Good morning, Shinigami-san."

"Who're you?" Naruto asked. "Do I know you?"

Kisuke covered the lower half of his face with his fan. "Of course not!" He waved it. "I'm just a humble candy shop keeper. Nothing more."

"Okay." Naruto looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"In the backroom of my shop." Kisuke stood there. "This is my assistant, Tessai-san. We run this shop together. We have still two more little helpers but there're not home right now."

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"When asking one's name, you should introduce yourself first." Tessai said firmly.

Naruto glared back. "Wasn't talking to you."

"What was-" Tessai stepped forward when Kisuke stopped him. "Owner."

"Could you serve us some tea, Tessai-san?"

"Of course." He left the room.

"You don't seem polite for nobility." Kisuke pointed out.

"Eh? What makes you think I'm nobility?"

"That tattoo on your forehead. You're Senju."

"Fine, you caught me, owner. Now, if you don't mind," He stood up. "I have to leave and contact my squad." Then he felt sudden fatigue.

"You better not." Urahara pointed out. "You've got some serious wounds on you. It would be best to wait until they heal, don't you think?"

Naruto couldn't help but fall down and nod. "Fine." Then he noticed. "Where is my necklace!?"

Kisuke shrugged. "I don't know. You didn't have something like that on you when we met."

"Oh my God! I lost my mom's necklace!" Naruto yelled shocked. "She is gonna kill me when she finds out!"

"Speaking of your mother…" Kisuke asked. "What's her name?"

"Why you ask?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm not setting up any blind dates."

"Of course not." Kisuke waved his fan. "But she wouldn't be… Tsunade… captain of the fourth squad?"

"You know her?"

"A… old acquaintance. Way back. Didn't know she got married."

"She didn't." Naruto answered shocking Urahara. "You don't seem to be very well updated on the latest gossips of high people of Seireitei." He snorted. "My mom got pregnant with a fellow captain over hundred years ago."

Kisuke was taken back shocked. "I-impossible…" There was a moment of silence. "She was actually seeing other people at the same time."

"Eh?" Naruto titled his head.

"Kisuke!" A black cat entered the room. "Stop living in denial!"

"Kisuke?" Naruto asked. "Urahara… Kisuke?"

"See, even he can connect the two." Yoruichi huffed and exited the room.

"What's with that cat?" Naruto asked before turning towards Kisuke. "Are you really Urahara Kisuke? Former captain of the twelfth squad and founder and first head of technological development bureau.

"Yes… so you've heard of me." Kisuke looked into his eyes.

"But… my mom said you're dead!" Naruto jumped up. "How can you be alive if you're supposed to be dead!?"

"Your mother _believes _that he is dead." The same black cat answered from the door way again. "It's not her fault."

"So I'm Urahara Kisuke. So what?"

"But… it's supposed to my dad's name."

There was a moment of silence. Kisuke seemed to have frozen still.

"Owner. I'm back with the tea." Tessai placed the tray between Naruto and Kisuke who was still in the same position, holding his fan over his lower face and face looking into nothingness, still in shock. "Yoruichi-dono?"

"I'm fine." Yoruichi waved her pawn. "And Tessai, here's someone I want to introduce to you." She pointed her tail towards Naruto. "This is Senju-Urahara Naruto. This is Tsukabishi Tessai. Former captain of kido forces. Naruto is Uraharas son. Tessai is somewhat like my little brother like Kisuke." She turned her tail between the two.

"Is this true, Owner!?" Tessai asked surprised from Kisuke who was even still in shock.

"He is in shock." Yoruichi answered. "And it is. Look at the two."

Tessai looked back and ford between Naruto and Kisuke. There was a great resembles indeed. Same eyes, hair was similar, even though Narutos was more spikier. Their body build and facial structure were also similar but not too obviously. Or they were so obvious that he had easily overlooked them when he had first met him. But now that he knew what to look for, it was obvious. "So, what now?"

"Let's leave father and son alone for the moment." Yoruichi stood up. "There's no telling when he will finally snap out of it."

--

Two days later, Naruto was fully healed and walked to the living room, dressed like a normal teenager. "Why do I have to use this gigai?" He stretched his arms around. "It makes me feel completely powerless."

"That is its purpose." Yoruichi answered. It seemed that Kisuke hadn't moved even once inch from his spot. Shock must have been great. "I already told you that we're runaways. We can't have your reiatsu alerting others."

"That's one other thing, why am I not allowed to contact my squad? I'm supposed to meet up with my contact in two days to report about my mission. My people will be sick of worry if I don't appear then. And especially my mom. You don't know how protective she has been over me."

"I actually do. We we're friends back then." Yoruichi answered and smirked. "Back then she was very protective of her sister, Retsu. Even when Tsunade was a captain and Retsu her third seat, Tsunade wouldn't let her out of the barracks without an escort."

"Yep, that sounds my mom. Now you know why it's so important that I contact my squad." He moved towards the door.

"We can't let you do that." Tessai said and slammed his palms together quickly and formed a barrier. Naruto crashed onto it and fell down. "Naruto-dono, please stay calm."

Naruto stood up struggling and glared at Tessai. "Let me go, or I will force my way out."

"That won't do." Kisuke interrupted them suddenly and entered the room. His hat covered his eyes. "I can't let you go now…" He muttered darkly. Naruto raised his hands to a fighting stance. He was good at kendo, master at Iaido but he wasn't any weakling while fighting barehanded.

"Not before what?"

"Not before we had caught up all the lost time, son!" Kisuke proclaimed cheerfully and raised a pair baseball glows and a ball and before he noticed, Naruto was standing outside, in front of the house throwing ball with his dad. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"This wasn't exactly on my mind." Yoruichi whispered as they kept throwing ball back and ford.

"Here I come, son!" Kisuke threw the ball to Naruto who caught it and threw it back with a smile.

"Hey, what the hell!" Naruto stopped suddenly. "I'm not five anymore!" He yelled, throwing the glow to the ground. "Why would I want to keep doing this?"

Kisuke shrugged. "Okay, to the next event!" He yelled and rushed back in and out in a flash. "Father-son fishing trip!" He held out a pair of fishing lines. "Let's go son!" He dragged him away leaving Tessai to look after the shop for a full two days. This kept going for next weeks. Kisuke rushed through all activities normal fathers did with their son. Taught him how to ride a bicycle, went camping with him, talked about birds and bees. And everything was more and more embarrassing to Naruto.

After one day of picnic in the wilderness, Naruto entered his own bedroom tired as ever. "That man is crazy." He crashed on his bed when he noticed that he wasn't alone. "Tessai? What is it?" He didn't bother turn around to face him.

"Tessai? Who's that?" Very deep voice that tried to imitate girlish voice answered. "Naruto-kun, you're so mean."

"Eh?" He turned around. "EEEEEEeeh!" He screamed so the whole neighborhood echoed. In front of him, Tessai was sitting there 'seductively'. That alone wasn't that bad. But he was wearing a large blond wig and lipstick and some other makeup which made him look like a failure transvestite. "What is going on!?" He retreated back to the wall panicking.

"What you mean, Naru-chan?" Tessai winked.

"I knew it! You swing that way!" Naruto screamed shocked.

"Son, wasn't this a nice day!" Kisuke opened the door and acted surprised. "Ooh! What's this? I didn't know you had a friend here. Sorry for disturbance."

"No no, you're not disturbing." Tessai bowed to him. "Otou-sama."

"What a kind girl." Kisuke complemented him.

"I knew it! You two have been living alone for too long!" Naruto screamed as they kept going on with their sick play.

"But, isn't it normal to a father to interrupt with his sons time with his girlfriend?" Kisuke asked.

"HOW IS THIS NORMAL!?!?!?" Naruto screamed and pointed at Tessai who started acting like she- HE was crying. "Oh stop it! And I already have a girlfriend besides… I think at least I do… but anyway!" He kicked them both out. "And don't do anything like that again!" He slammed the door closed.

"Thanks for your efforts, Tessai-san." Kisuke smiled as he took of his wig.

"Don't mention it, Owner." He nodded firmly. "I want to do my best helping you to create a relationship with your son so this is nothing."

"Kisuke," They both looked at Yoruichi who walked down the hall. "I've been watching from the side until now how you're doing this thing but I had enough!" She said firmly and sat in front of them.

"What you're talking about?"

"You know perfectly." Yoruichi answered. "His condition. When you will start doing something about it?"

Kisuke stood there silently. "I've been watching him for a while now. I know what's wrong. And I know how to… fix it." He walked away. "Let's continue this tomorrow with him."

--

The following morning, Naruto was introduced to the training room under the shop.

He whistled amazed. "This is really something. Never seen a place like this before."

"Glad you like it." Urahara said and cleared his throat. "But there are also other reasons than just showing this room. I'm here to talk about you."

"Me?"

"You must have realized something about yourself." He started. "That your reiatsu is different from a normal shinigamis. You have those seizures when you're straining yourself. You don't even have a complete control over your zanpakuto. You must know these things."

Naruto couldn't help but nod. It was true. Kitsune oite momiji had been acting up lately. She wouldn't activate sometimes or would show all its strength with just one go. "You know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes. Well, because it's kind of my fault." Kisuke looked a little uncomfortable and told what had happened all those years ago. You can guess that Naruto wasn't happy at all. "I was doing an experiment with my invention called Hogyoku." And quickly explained the item and its uses. "While that strange reiatsu was being released, it wasn't yet complete and you were just a baby in your mother's womb. So when you were born, at some part, your growing up process had stopped almost completely. Like a normal child that is born with a brain deficit."

"You're calling me a retard now?"

"Quite the opposite. But your poor skills with kido and lack of control over your zanpakuto can be explained like this. Because when a Shinigami or a hollow is born, they have this something called signature in their reiatsu. You on the other don't have this. Or you do but it's not full yet."

Naruto blinked. "So, can you cure me?"

"No." Kisuke shook his head and turned away. "This isn't something you just 'cure'. This is something very rare. As you know, in the world, there are shinigamis and hollows. But there are those shinigamis who have stepped into the world of the hollows called 'vizards'. You've met them already. Or at least one of them."

"That Hirako guy?"

"Yes. He is a vizard. You on the other hand are something like a quarter of a Shinigami and quarter of a hollow. Like a pseudo vizard. You have so much unused potential in you. And until potential is harvested, you will keep having these seizures."

Naruto blinked. "Can you simplify it at all?"

Kisuke sighed. "Think about a castle that is being build. But before you can start building a castle, you need to build walls to protect all the builders. I accidentally broke that wall and allowed the outside world into the castle. All the culture and life that was unknown before prevented the builders from completing the castle. So this unfinished castle is very poor place to live."

"So, what are we doing then? Are you just telling me that there's no hope?"

"No. There is hope. But normal hope is like a light in the end of the tunnel, this hope on the other hand is…" He pulled the handle of his cane and activated his zanpakuto. "is darker than darkness itself." He slashed through unexpecting Naruto with all his might.

"What the hell you think you're doing!?" He asked and touched his wound when he noticed that there was no wound. The gigai was on the other in pieces. But he realized, something wasn't right. "What is going on?" He asked again, this time gasping in shock.

"I'm going to complete your transformation." Kisuke said. "If pulling won't work, then you try pushing." Then he stabbed Naruto into his chest. "This will be painful but try to hold, son." He whispered and pulled out the Hogyoku. Naruto was introduced to the world of pain and darkness. He lost it.

"How awful." Tessai whispered sweating. He was witnessing the scene from safe distance.

"It's for his own good." Yoruichi said. "But I have to agree, this is awful. I hope they will last. Both of them."

Naruto screamed from all his might before passing out.

--

Naruto opened his eyes. He found himself from the safe and familiar forest of his mind. Like always, it was colored beautifully by autumn colors and momiji leafs floated in the wind peacefully. "Kitsune?"

He turned around to see Kitsune oite momiji's real form sitting there. "Kitsune. Kitsune oite momiji!"

"That's wrong." A new voice shrieked behind him. "That's _her_ name."

Naruto turned around just in time to evade a fox trying to bite his neck. This fox wasn't anything like the first. It was like an albino fox. Completely white expect its red eyes. " Kitsune! I need my zanpakuto!" He turned his head again to locate her but she had disappeared. "Who're you? What did you with her!?"

"You don't know?" The albino fox asked and smirked. "I'm your zanpakuto!" The forest around them suddenly started burning with a raging fire. Naruto gulped.

--

"What is going on?" Tessai asked while quickly forming another barrier around the swirling reiatsu.

"I don't know!" Yoruichi answered while seeking cover behind him. "But you better stay on alert!"

"Why is Owner standing right next to this storm? It might get dangerous!"

"He wants to stay by his side." She answered. "For once."

They saw how Naruto quickly started transforming into a hollow.

"This is bad."

--

Naruto was now fighting the albino fox alone with tree branch he had found. He couldn't find his true blade anywhere. The fight was hard. Especially when the fox was so small and agile. It kept biting and clawing him like a dummy all around and he couldn't even scratch it.

"Why are you doing this!?" Naruto demanded from the fox. "What did you do with the Kitsune oite momiji!?"

Kitsune laughed. "You still don't understand! I _am_ Kitsune oite momiji! Your zanpakuto! Its will to attack."

"Will to attack?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. There are the two of us. She is your will to protect others and yourself. I am your will to fight and attack and destroy. I want to attack! I want to fight! I want to kill and destroy!"

Naruto stood there silently while holding his blade defensive. "What you mean by such things? I don't want to fight. I always try to find a peaceful solution and use my zanpakuto as a last way out."

"And because of that you suffer everyday! You know this yourself don't you. You know that power inside you. You've known that I'm here. You've known and yet you still to refuse to accept my existence. And that's why you are wrong!" The albino fox shrieked. "And that's why you're here! That's why you're so weak! Because you gave the control over your blades to that bitch, you forced me to the back! I'm forced to fight that bitch time after time until you finally realize that I'm part of your existence. Until now, we are forced to fight time after time, until you finally die! And preventing you from reaching your true potential."

Naruto took a step back. "You want me to summon you?"

"Yes! Summon me! And I will defeat that golden bitch and we can fight together like we're supposed to! Together forever."

"Now I know for sure that you're also my zanpakuto." Naruto muttered and sighed. "This is really something annoying." He walked closer. "I guess I accept you and your powers as my own." He knelt next to the fox. "Come out, Kinha Momiji (A/N: Golden leaf autumn)!" He whispered and the original fox appeared to his side. Snuggling closer. The albino fox shrieked angrily to it and it shriek back. "Show your true self, Ginha Kitsune (A/N: Silver leaf fox)." He touched the albino fox's head gently and it suddenly turned into a beautiful silver colored fox. But it didn't stop it from fighting with its golden sister. Then the forests fire got even more raging and they stopped their bickering.

"Call us now!" They told him in unison. "Call us before it's too late."

Naruto closed his eyes and stood up. "Tatakai tame hogo, hogo kara tatakai! Ginha kitsune Kinha momiji! (A/N: Fight to protect, protect by fighting. Silver leaf fox Golden leaf autumn)"

--

Kisuke was sweating. This had been harder than he had thought. First it had only been gigantic amount of reiatsu flying around but now Naruto was starting to transform into a hollow and to rampage everywhere. He couldn't attack his own son so he was forced to evade all the attacks. But that wasn't easy. Especially since he was obviously stronger than he had originally expected.

Then it stopped. So suddenly that he almost tripped while trying to evade an attack that never came. The smoke cleared and Naruto stood there, wearing a hollow mask, shaped like a fox.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Kisuke hurried to ask. "Did you complete your transformation?"

The mask started to crumble into ash right in front of him, revealing very tired face. "Y-you try it." He whispered quietly and lost consciousness. Kisuke took a hold of him before he could crash to the ground.

"You did well." Kisuke smiled. "You've completed your transformation into a Shinigami."

Tessai and Yoruichi landed next to him. "What now?" She asked, her tale swaying back and ford.

Kisukes eye was visible under his hat. "We will rest." He smiled proudly.

--

Next day, Naruto was in the training room, fully ready when he pulled his zanpakuto out of thin air. He liked what it looked like. It was in two pieces. One was normal looking katana and the other wakizashi. Only thing that united them with the old one was that neither of them had a safeguard.

Naruto smirked placed them to his waste. "Tatakai tame hogo, hogo kara tatakai! Ginha Kitsune Kinha momiji!" He pulled both blades out of their scabbards. Katana in his right hand and wakizashi in his left. They transformed into a pair of his old zanpakutos but now they both had safeguards. They had beautiful silver and golden lining. For the first time, he couldn't sense the blood lust coming from them. Now he knew what it meant to control a zanpakuto. "First art!" He swung Kinha, Golden leaf, and created a wall out of mojiji leafs. "Second art!" He swung Ginha, silver leaf, and dozens of shuriken-like mojiji leafs impelled a nearby rock and deeply. He placed both blades close to each other horizontally and swung Kinha again. "Third art!" And suddenly another Naruto stood there, in exact same position as he now. Then he thought of something and sheeted Kinha and took a hold of Ginha with both hands. He took a firm grip and stance like from textbook. Then he swung the sword couple times like testing. Then after a deep breath. "Fourth art!"

--

"Naruto-dono has been training all morning?" Tessai asked while serving the morning tea.

"Yes. He was so excited to get his new zanpakuto that he couldn't wait any moment." Kisuke smiled happily when something exploded in the training room. "What was that?"

They rushed downstairs to find very sooty Naruto standing on top of a small crater.

"Naruto!" Kisuke yelled. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, Naruto turned his head and showed his thump. "I'm okay!" He smirked. "I need to work on that one."

--

"That was really reckless." Tessai said while bandaging him up. "Trying to learn another move with your zanpakuto like that. You were lucky you only got second degree burns."

Naruto laughed. "I just got this reeeeally amazing move in my mind and I thought it would incredible if I were able to complete it!"

"I see." Kisuke smiled. "Then work hard boy! I'm cheering you on!"

"Thanks dad!" Naruto yelled childishly and moved downstairs.

"Yosh!" Kisuke smiled proudly as the other two sweat dropped. "I think I'm starting to get a hang of this 'fatherhood' stuff, don't you think, Yoruichi-san? I wonder if Jinta and Ururu see me like that too."

"In any case, I'm going now." Yoruichi answered.

"Ooh? Why?"

"I have to look into something." She continued and moved out of the house. "I will see you sooner or later."

"Beware of big dogs!" He yelled after her. Then he looked at Tessai. "I think you should go and pick our dear helpers up from that camp they went."

"Of course." He nodded firmly. "And what about Naruto-dono?"

"I will take him to Hirako-san when he's done training."

Another explosion erupted downstairs.

"Which might be sooner than I thought."

--

"So, what are we doing here?" Naruto asked as they entered the old warehouse.

"You'll find out soon." He smiled and walked forward. "Hirako-san! Are you here!?"

"Well, well, well! Look who's here." A figure quickly stepped before them. "Kisuke! What the hell do you want?!"

"Hey, dad? Who's that boy?"

A tick appeared on Hiyoris head just before she kicked Narutos head painfully. "Who're you calling a boy you asshole?! I'm a girl! Gay like you wouldn't recognize a woman even if beaten to death by one!"

"Calm down, Hiyori-san!" Kisuke placed his hand over her shoulder. "Forgive my son for that one he has something to learn about manners."

"None taken! With Hiyori, you can't tell whatever she's a girl, boy or a gorilla." Hirako Shinji sat above them.

Before Hiyori could retaliate, Naruto had used shunpo to appear behind him and draw his katana out of its scabbard.

There was a loud crash when Hirako blocked the attack. "Oyh oyh oyh! Where're you manners? Not even a hello?"

"Just paying back for last time." Naruto answered with a smirk before jumping back and sheeted his sword but didn't lower his guard.

"Well, it's nice that you remembered me but I don't really feel like fig-" Naruto attacked again and used pulled his katana again out of its scabbard. "Damn your Iaido!" Hirako cursed when he dodged another attack.

"You made me go through hell last time. I want to return the favor." He answered and touched the scar over his eye. "Even though it's not like me to hold a grudge against people especially after a long time, you really did me in last time and ever since when I even think about that fight, this scar itches."

"Ain't that nice." Hirako muttered when Naruto charged again and attacked.

"Those two really hit it on." Love said lazily while enjoying the show. "Your boy sure has a talent with the sword."

"Thank you." Kisuke smiled proudly.

"The way he is fighting, he will be a good add to our group." Kensei muttered.

"You must have misunderstood something." Everyone looked at Kisuke. "I'm not here to 'give' my son to any group. I brought him here to complete his hollowfication process and to see other vizards now that we have time."

"Much as I expected." Hirako smirked as he kicked Naruto away. "You've improved somewhat since the last time we fought. You can actually fight me." Then took an offensive stance. "Now, I'm going slowly push you into the corner and force your hollowself to the surface. We can start working from there."

Naruto took a deep breath and unsheathed his wakizashi. Wakizashi in one hand and katana in the other, he took his stance. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

--

In Seireitei, things were inching forward with their own weight. The news of Narutos 'disappearance' hadn't yet become public knowledge.

Tsunade was lazing of her days gambling, drinking, and crying over her son who was leaving her. Shizune tried her best to keep her in line and out of trouble.

Haku, Narutos personal guard was feeling extremely anxious and nervous. It had been his job to keep Naruto safe, during his childhood years, when he had been weaker and most of time in sickbed.

They had first met when Naruto had sneaked out of home. He had met this young boy alone from dangerous parts of Rukongai and asked if he would be his friend. Giving him a reason to live and by doing so saving him. Ever since, Haku had been Narutos guard. But without him, there was little to do. Expect gardening which was starting to bore him already.

Izuru, Narutos former third seat who was now Ichimaru Gins and protection squad's vice-captain. He was doing well. People in his squad respected him and listened his orders. Of course he didn't feel that he had quite the same respect he and others had towards their vice-captain in the third squad. But he was doing well.

Kiba, the new third seat of the third squad was doing 'excellent' especially now when Naruto was gone. He was practically the leader of the squad.

"Aw shit!" He yelled infuriated and bang his head to the table. "This is so wrong!"

"W-what's wrong, Kiba-kun?" 4th seat Hinata asked quietly while holding some documents. "Is something wrong?"

"Our captain, that's what wrong! Our vice-captain, that's what wrong!" He yelled loudly.

"B-but neither of them is here now. N-n-n-naruto-kun is in the real world and Jiraiya-taichou is-"

"That's exactly what is wrong with them!" He ranted. "Why am I? The third seat, _only_ third seat supposed to do both captain andvice_-_captains _and_ my own jobs while they are having fun!?"

--

Hollow Naruto was crushed on the rocks by Kenseis fist.

--

Jiraiya was protecting his jewels from enraged women he had been peeping on.

--

"How is this supposed to be fair!?" He whined. "So unfair." He added with a whimper.

"You're so troublesome." New co-forth seat Shikamaru walked in unhappy as always when interrupted his cloud watching. "Izuru didn't complain. Naruto didn't complain. Hinata doesn't complain. _I…_"

"Complain more than enough." Kiba muttered back. "Anyway, I wish I could get some action too. But noooo! I have to babysit this bunch of idiots all day long!"

Fourth seats exchanged looks and sighed. "Please, Naruto. Come back to us before that idiot kills us. Or we kill him."

In the fourth squad barracks, Sakura, Ino and the new vice-captain Kotetsu Isane and captain Senju Retsu were going on with their lives.

Sasuke had been promoted to the fourth seat of the first squad.

Matsumoto was bored as hell. Now that her 'Naru-chan' was gone, she didn't have anything to do for now. She smiled childishly when she thought how things had been between her and him. It wouldn't take forever for him to realize that she was there for him and that they belonged together. But now, she was bored and had nothing to do. Well, maybe not nothing. There was her captain. And her squad. She could always play with them. And of course. Her greatest enemy.

"Nanao-_chan_." She smiled as she recognized the girl in front of her, carrying a book.

"Matsumo-fukutaichou." She corrected her glasses and greeted her with _freezing_ tone. "What brings you here?"

"Ooh~. Nothing." She smiled happily. "I was just thinking about _my_ Na-chan and how he must be heart broken right now. Alone in the real world knowing that his _girlfriend_ isn't waiting for him when he finally gets back."

"What's your point?" Nanao asked angrily.

"Nothing." Matsumoto said innocently.

"I can't remember how my and Naruto-sans business have anything to do with you."

"'Naruto-san'? Sounds so distant and cold." She thought out loud. "I'm his best friend, you remember? Or is it that you can't even pretend to care enough about him to remember that?"

Nanao clutched her teeth tightly. "Anything else?"

"Nothing. Nice talking to you." She smiled happily and danced away. "I wonder what Naru-chan is thinking right now? You? Me?"

--

"I'm tired." Naruto whispered beaten when the mask turned into ash. "Tired. Ramen. Tired. No, little ramen…"

--

Nanao gulped her anger down and tried to stay calm. This is much as she should have expected. It even hadn't been the first time when someone was questioning if she and Naruto were still a couple. And the truth is, she had that same question. Unfortunately, no one, but he could really answer it.

She crashed down to the floor, leaning to the wall. The lone corridor was the perfect place for this. How did it turn out like this? First they it had been all romantic, just the two of them. Then, slowly, just like she had predicted when the first attraction started to fade, problems started to arise. First, his family. She had only met his mother few separate occasions but they all had ended her practically throwing her out. And it didn't really help that Naruto tried his best to stay out of the fight. Not that she could really blame him. Of course it would be hard to go against either your mother or girlfriend. Secondly, his friends. Nanao didn't really get along with the few people who he spent time with. Especially since almost everyone she knew was in the Shinigami Men's association, she couldn't show any weakness to them. She had luckily kept Naruto out of it.

Third reason had just ruined her day. Matsumoto. Before, Nanao had been very neutral with her but after they had started dating, it was all out war between them. Of course, they remained civilized because of Naruto, that idiot couldn't see the most obvious thing in the world. And he had demanded that the two of them would be friendly with each other. That was of course on the surface. Or, it should be. When they were in the same room, they would speak politely but subtly insult one and other. Naruto would think it as a friendly conversation. That idiot. She sighed. But... she couldn't bring herself to hate him. On the contrary, she missed him so much now.

She quietly stood up and continued her errand what had been interrupted.

While Naruto was trying to gain control of his new powers, everyone was going on with their lives.

Haruno Yachiru, 11th squad's vice-captain, Haruno Sakuras older sister was living happily on the shoulders of her Ken-chan.

--

Naruto woke up in his own bed. Pain in his body reminded him that yesterday wasn't a dream. He had been training hard with other vizards but now he had returned home. He had also met two other residents of the house, Jinta and Ururu.

So when he walked into the dining room and sat down, he was eating his breakfast in a small, cramped room. That was the very moment Kisuke told a very strange proposition/order to his son.

"You want me to go to school?" Naruto asked shocked that he dropped his chopsticks. "Have you been eating Tessais 'remedies' again?"

Tessais glasses glittered but he ignored that.

"Of course not!" Kisuke yelled and waved his fan childishly. "I just realized that you're fifteen year old boy (in this world anyway) who has been doing nothing but having fun at home for all this time. You should go and enjoy your youth with other teenagers while you still can!"

"But what about home and my mission!? I'm still with the Gotei 13!"

"It will be fine if you don't go there now."

"What?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Well, to be honest, you can't go. Not anymore at least. Naruto," Kisuke covered his face. "last time vizards were found in Seireitei, they were condemned to be treated as hollows and were almost executed." He said with a dark voice. "And I doubt they would judge you any differently."

Naruto crashed on the floor. "You mean I'm an outlaw?"

"For the time being, yes." Kisuke nodded to others and they left the room. Jinta had to be dragged out. "Naruto, I need to tell you something about how and why everything is the way they are."

"What you mean?"

He could see his father's eye. "I need to tell you a story, from hundred years ago…" And he told how Aizen had planned the disappearances of tens of souls and how he had managed to transform Hirako and others into vizards. How he himself had tried to revert the process and how he and Tessai were framed. How Yoruichi had saved them. How they had left all their lives behind and escaped.

"And that's how we ended up here."

"But… can't we prove that you guys are innocent!"

"How?" Kisuke asked. "They didn't believe us the last time, I doubt they would now. We don't have any evidence."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and wait? I have a life out there! A girlfriend! A family! What should I do? Forget them?"

Kisuke sighed. "Naruto, I'm not forcing you into anything. But I want you to know the consciences of your actions if you go back. For one, soon as you're find out, you're treated as a hollow and executed. What will those people around do, when that will happen? Abandon you? Or worse, try to save you?"

Naruto gulped.

"I'm not saying these things because I want to be a total asshole. I want you to be safe." Kisuke placed his hand to his shoulder. "We will think of something before long."

Naruto covered his face with his hands. "What can I do?"

Kisuke smiled. "Get dressed, go to school and live a life like a normal person."

**Chapter END**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review!

A/N: I know that normally a person wouldn't be so friendly with their father so quickly when meeting him for the first time but I wanted to skip that 'being angry, slowly forgiving, finally being all fluffy family angst part' quickly because I thought it was boring. This is to answer some questions in advance.

A/N: I like stupid Naruto. I don't mean an idiot but oblivious Naruto. I read this Naruharem fic, where Naruto was a total flirt, perfect man you could say. I like Naru-sleeping with bunch of girls and other-harem fics. But people take 'Naruto' away from Naruto. I can't bring myself to read a fic where Naruto is too aware of things around him. He has to be an idiot at some parts. When a girl is dancing and singing 'I love you' or something similar, he would only think it as a show even though everyone else in the planet knew that the girl was confessing her love to him. Pretty much like Naruto sees Hinata, or saw before she confessed. He would always think her as a 'gloomy dark weird girl' even though it was SOOooo obvious. That's what I like to see Narutos. He can be a genius ninja/fighter/samurai/student depending on the fic/crossover but he MUST be somewhat oblivious about things going around him. Nothing is more hilarious when Naruto gets himself into trouble because he said or did something normal but what was misunderstood. I just had to tell this to you all.

A/N: I wanted to skip that whole 'I fight over my body with my darker self' because we've already seen it once in this chapter and too many times in manga/anime. You can imagine what happened. Naruto went nuts in his hollow form and others took turns to tame him while he found his own strength. Yeah… not too inspired to write that stuff. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapters other parts. Thank you for reading and expect for updates SOMETIME after this. I will keep my main attention to Medic of Konoha and write this when feeling inspired to this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys! Me here again! Just got a huge inspiration about Soul Society and Bleach all together. Here's another chapter. I hope you like it.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

**Chapter 5: Urahara Naruto**

"You… found this…" Tsunade whispered swallowing her surfacing tears. "You found this… in the real world?"

Jiraiya sat in front of her, a gloomy impression on his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Shizune covered her mouth with her hand. "It can't be!"

"I'm sorry." Jiraiya whispered again. They all looked at small green jewel pendant that Jiraiya had brought with him. "Where we found it… there were much blood on the ground, tests proved that it was his… and we found several hollow reiatsu signatures fading from that area. I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Tsunade screamed suddenly and jumped up, hitting Jiraiya in to the face. Jiraiya flew outside of the house, crashing with a surrounding wall and fell on the ground. He didn't even try to get back up. "YOU KILLED MY SON!!! MY ONLY, SICKLY SON WHO YOU THOUGHT COULD HANDLE A MISSION IN THE REAL WORLD!!!" She kept screaming and crying uncontrollably. Retsu appeared next to her and hugged her gently. Tsunade started crying on her shoulder.

"Ane-san." She whispered comfortingly.

Isane and Shizune both witnessed this with sad eyes. Naruto had always been such a happy child. Running around wildly. They were adjutants of Senju sisters and had come very familiar with the boy. They considered him their own little brother. They could both remember him sitting on the porch, just outside of his room, smiling happily to the garden. That image fated… it would never happen again. Shizune stood up and walked to Jiraiya who still lied on the ground, blank expression on his face.

"You should leave." She whispered.

Quietly, Jiraiya stood up. "I'm sorry." He walked away.

--

Rangiku was drowning herself into booze. "Naru-chan…" She whispered quietly before starting to sob. "Why… why didn't I just tell you when I had a chance? Why did you have to die?"

"_Who are you?" The blond girl asked from the boy who was lying on the bed, inside the house. "Are you sick?" _

_The boy didn't reply but turned to his side, back towards her. _

"_Hey! That's rude!" Rangiku screamed angrily. "Your friends should tell you that that isn't nice!" _

"_I don't have any friends." Naruto whispered with low voice. "Go away."_

_Rangiku huffed and suddenly jumped inside. "No way!" She kicked Naruto to his back, surprising him. "Apologize!" _

_Naruto looked like he was going to cry. He was bullied outside his home, but now inside too? "N-no! I didn't do anything wrong!" _

_Rangikus eye twitched. "You were rude to a girl! That's wrong!" _

"_Ugly girl like you don't deserve anything better!" _

"_Why you…" Rangiku was about to hit when a thought came to her. "So, if I get to admit that I'm pretty, you will apologize?" _

"_That's not going to happen." Naruto muttered._

"_Yes or no!" She screamed scaring him badly. _

"_Y-y-yes!" _

_Rangiku smirked triumphantly. "I will make you apologize no matter what! And then you have to admit that I'm a pretty girl!" She turned around smugly and walked away. "By the way, I'm Rangiku!"_

"_Naruto." The boy whispered dumbfounded. _

"Why did you have to leave me?" She whispered tears running down her cheeks. "I couldn't even tell you how I felt." She whimpered. Next person who found her, found a woman passed out on the table, dozens of sake bottles rolling in her feet.

--

Ise Nanao was busy. First she needed to file the reports of her squad's achievements, then she needed to look for some evidence in this case where she represent one of her subordinates, after that she should review archives for past century… "GET MOVING!!!" She screamed to her subordinates as they were slacking behind.

"B-but Fuku-taichou… we've been working for past two days! We… we need some sleep! Don't kill me!" He covered himself with his hands like a frightened child.

"FINE!!!" Nanao screamed but continued to read documents. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!! DON'T DISTURB ME!!!" She threw everyone out of the library.

Kyoraku Shunsui looked at his vice-captain with a gloom expression on his face. Ever since the news had reached her, she had covered herself in work, not allowing herself to think what had happened. Sighing darkly, he left the library where Nanao had suddenly found a need to rearrange it from the beginning.

--

"How are you feeling?" Ukitake Juushiro asked from Jiraiya when they were drinking. "Losing a vice-captain is always hard."

Jiraiya gulped down his sake saucer. "Thanks for the efforts but I don't think I want to feel any better for a while."

"Don't be like that." Shunsui opened the door to the cabinet and sat next to them. "How is he doing?"

"He is going get blasted and then forget the whole mess. That's how he is doing." Jiraiya answered and took another gulp.

"That's pretty much it." Ukitake sweat dropped awkwardly.

"How was Nanao?"

"No change." Shunsui poured to himself some sake and sighed. "C'mon!" He smirked. "Let's drink and make asses out of ourselves. Remember when we were all back in the academy? We got drunk the night before graduation and when we woke up, we were in girl's dormitory, Ukitake was wearing (for some reason) nothing but girl's underwear, Jiraiya stark naked, wearing makeup and for some reason I had a wedding kimono on me. I'm still curious how those things happened…"

"You talked me into 'taking a one little drink." Ukitake blamed them, embarrassed blush on his face. "It wasn't my fault."

"I remember that I wanted to see that Kayano-senseis room…" Jiraiya muttered. "But it was you who suddenly suggested a drinking game!"

They all laughed to memories of their academy days and after.

This occasion wasn't the first time, Jiraiya had lost his vice-captain. After all, he had been a captain over two centuries. He had lost many, so many he wouldn't like to admit but it always stung hard when it happened. He was the old timer. He wasn't supposed to see the young ones die. Especially ones with so much potential as Naruto. They boys dream was very plausible. He sighed. Thinking about death and living all that, he poured some sake.

"I hope he enjoys himself… where ever he is." Jiraiya muttered and gulped again.

--

"That shitty old man…" Naruto clenched his teeth and forced a smile. "Hi! I'm Naruto! Urahara Naruto! I live with my dad who owns a small shop downtown. Yoroshiku!"

"Hai!" Teacher clapped his hands. "I want every one of you to welcome Naruto-kun warmly to this class and help him to get started. Sit down next to Sado-kun over there!"

"Sado-kun?"

Gigantic teenager raised his hand and pointed towards the seat next to him. "Over here."

"Thanks!" Naruto walked through the class, followed by curious eyes. "So, Sado, right? You're huge!"

"Eeh… thanks. You're… blond." Sado answered lamely.

"That's right. I have my dad's hair color." Naruto ruffled his hair. He looked around. "So… what's the deal then?"

"Deal?"

"I mean, what's the…subject we are studying?" Then he added with a low mumble. "Yeah, that sounds like a person from a real world."

Sweat dropped Sado cleared his throat. "We're studying math."

"Oooh… like… one plus one equals two?"

"No. Slightly more complicated than that." Sado sweat dropped.

"Okay. I get it." Naruto leaned back when teacher started to explain… something.

Yasutora Sado glanced at the desk next to him. For the first time that he could remember, he could actually witness the sleeping process so fast forwarded. In two minutes, the new student was drooling on his desk, behind his book.

When the lunch began and the bell rang, his head snapped upwards. Sado couldn't believe Narutos luck. Teacher had ignored him the whole time and now that he sat there like he had never even flinched, he finally noted him. "Urahara-kun." Teacher looked at him. "How was your first class? Were you able to hang on?"

"Yeah. No problems." Chad sweat dropped

"Good, because I know it must be hard for a student to come change schools in middle of a semester especially right before their high school applications so if you need any help don't hesitate to turn on us for help, teacher or your fellow students. Sado-kun here is among top students of the school." With that he walked away.

"He seems nice." Naruto said brightly following Chad around.

"He is a great sensei." He admitted. "He can see through first impression unlike many other students or teachers."

After couple minute's being followed, he couldn't ignore it anymore. "Urahara-san, why are you following me?"

"Aren't you showing me around?"

"… sure."

So they walked all the way to the roof where, to Narutos amaze, a group of teenagers pluming each other. Or after a moment of watching, he realized that it was this one kid with orange hair doing all the pluming while others just tried to do something about it. Just when he was about to ask something about this scene from Sado, the giant boy rushed forward, swooping through the group, right behind this orange haired kid and punched one of the brats around him in to the face. These two stood back to back, taking their opponents one by one until they understood that this duo wouldn't go down today so they run, taking their wounded with them.

"So this place has time to rest and shows for entertainment." Naruto clapped his hands. "Really different from where I used to go to school."

"Chad, who's this guy?" The guy with orange hair. "Did he follow you?"

"This is Urahara Naruto-san." Sado did the honors. "He transferred to my class this morning. Urahara-san. This is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki?" Naruto repeated the name deep in thought. "Like I've heard that name somewhere before…"

"My family owns a clinic in this town." Ichigo explained and Naruto shrugged.

"Must be it. Anyway. So, why did you beat these kids? Stealing their money?"

"What? No!" Ichigo jumped up. "Who do you think I am? Those guys just always pick a fight with us all the time because we're so different. You should know, with that hair colour and style."

"My hair?" Naruto asked and touched his head. "I never thought about it because. It never was an issue back in the academy."

"Academy?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean school!" Naruto jumped and cleared his throat. "Anyway, nice to meet you!" He smiled widely. "Let's be friends!"

"Eeh… sure. Why not."

It was just then when one of the knocked out idiots finally could stand on his own. He watched as some new brat was making friends with Kurosaki and Sado. He decided to act. He picked up a pipe and voiced a war cry before charging at Narutos turned back.

"Watch out!" Both Sado and Ichigo tried to warn him but Naruto narrowed his eyes and reached for the insides of his shirt. With one smooth motion, he pulled out a normal looking fan, turned around, dodged the metal pipe easily and slapped the thug's neck hard, knocking him on his back and turned back to face Ichigo and Sado and 'sheeted' his fan back to his side.

"Amazing. You know Kendo or something?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm master in Iaido." Naruto scratched his head embarrassed of their amazed expressions and pulled the fan back and waved it nervously. "I used to practice with my sq- I mean school!" He laughed and looked around. "Is this a usual occurrence here?"

"Most students often give us hard time and pick fights so we just defend ourselves."

"Hoo." Naruto nodded understanding. "Have you ever tried talking to them?"

--

After that day, Naruto started hang out with the two and quickly found himself also attacked by delinquents all the more often. And before he realized it, he was now part of a 'gang' called 'strongest trio'. His father was ecstatic. Urahara had smiled proudly and happily patted him on the head telling him how pleased he was. And then suddenly he changed his attitude and started ranting about dangers of the delinquent life and not taking his studies seriously and coming out late. It took a while to him to understand that Kisuke was doing his 'usual father-son moments'-act they had 'missed' in life and soon the rant died down and he started asking if they were going to 'take over the neighborhood' and should he start to prepare himself for angry parents coming to his house calling him a bad father. Naruto only shrugged.

"Your father's a really sounds a strange guy." Ichigo said while they were eating lunch. For once, they hadn't been called out so they could actually enjoy their lunch in the classroom. "Well, I still think he loses a fight of insanity with my dad."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, he's a good guy and best in what he does. He just tries to catch up with lost time."

"Lost time?" Chad asked curiously.

"Yeah. I mean after what happened with my mom and hi…" He cleared his throat quickly. "It's complicated so let's leave it that."

"Okay. So, our schools baseball team got its ass kicked in last game…"

--

"So, how's life in a real life treating ya?" Hirako asked with uninterested voice and a half eaten biscuit in his mouth while browsing through a magazine. Naruto glanced at the pictures and drool started dropping from behind his mask. He was lonely. It had been a long time since the last time and he was getting excited more easily.

"You're open!" Lisa screamed and thrusted forward with her zanpakuto. Naruto pulled out his wakisashi, sealed form of Kinha and was only barely able to block the attack, or so he thought when Lisa's attack pierced his mask and shattered it in half. Naruto fell on his backside and panted quietly. "You allowed yourself to be distracted by mere magazine of naked girls in it. Are you a pervert?" She glared down to him.

"You're one to talk!" Naruto jumped back up angrily. "You're the one who keeps those magazines in the open and keeps reading them! It's not my fault that I'm feeling-"

"Horny?" Hirako suggested nonchalantly.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it seems that no one of you gets any action around here. When was the last time any of you got… some?" Everyone tensed considerably but Naruto didn't notice so he continued. "I mean, you keep reading porn in the open," He said to Lisa. "you're just working out like a bulldozer," He glanced at Kensei who quickly took a step back from the punching bag he had hang for himself. "and you're seemed to have lost every reason to get up in the morning," He shot a look at Love who had been lying around lazily. "and Rose just keeps doing his hair like it's an orgasmic experience so I guess that okay…" He turned around to face him when the long, blond haired musician suddenly dropped his comp. He turned towards Hirako. "Don't let me even start about you." Then he looked towards the group of three, Mashiro, Hiyori and Hachi before turning away ignoring their shocked impressions. "I mean, I know it must be hard to live around the same faces for a century, but shouldn't you guys go out more? You know? Get some, relax some, and live some?"

Then he felt like a brick had just hit him on his head when Hiyori kicked him. "What about us you asshole!" She screamed and started stumping on him. "You think I can't have a sex life?"

"Or me?" Hachi said slowly. "I mean, I'm a good looking guy right, I could get some action if I wanted to. Right guys?" He looked at his friends to see that they were avoiding his gaze. Hachi had fallen to depression where others soon joined him.

Mashiro was the only one who didn't quite get what was going on but kept poking Narutos carcass with a finger.

It seemed that Naruto had just found a problem that no one even noticed existed before.

--

"So, what should we do tonight?" Ichigo asked from Naruto as they walked down the street, while chatting with each other. Chad remained silent like always.

"Let's hit the… arcade…" He made sure he got it right.

"Nah, we go there every day!" Ichigo complained. "Let's do something different."

"But I _wanna go _to an _arcade!_" Naruto pouted like little kid. "C'mon!"

"No." Ichigo stated flatly.

"Please."

"No."

"_Please!_"

"No!"

Chad sighed quietly to himself as he continued to witness this childish bickering. "By the way, Naruto." He said suddenly and they stopped and both looked at him. "How did you do on your end of term exams so far?"

"What? What exam?" Naruto asked confused and took his thinking pose. This particular pose was reserved for those moments when he was thinking something important. Or thinking anything at all, his friends added in their minds. "Ooh that piece of paper where there was a lot of questions?"

"… yeah?" Chad gulped. It had become a clear habit of Narutos that he slept during classes. Even teachers noticed this and often had to reprimand him for being disrespectful and all. Chad was amazed if he even passed. Not being fencing to his new friend but he certainly didn't pass as a studious type. Meanwhile Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to them. "Here. What you think? Did I do good?"

Chad was prepared for some lame 'you did well but maybe you should start taking school a bit more seriously' talk when he noticed the results. The grade point average of all the tests so far was over 90%! And almost all the mistakes were only mere technicalities. He and Ichigo face faulted. "Seriously?" He whispered. "How?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. Those things are just so easy." He shrugged and walked away leaving the two gawking at his test results.

"But he's not even wake most of the time!" Ichigo scream filled the street.

That day, Kisuke told Naruto that he had been summoned to his principal's office.

"What did he want? Am I in trouble?"

"Unfortunately, not." Kisuke sighed depressed. He had been so excited when he had been summoned to the principal's office for the first time. Ready to defend his son's behavior, telling that he had a hard time, mother problems and that there would be punishments delivered and he would straighten his son out, like a normal father of a delinquent. Imagine his disappointment when he comes to the office, where he talks with the principal and Narutos home-room-teacher and finds out that his son was a genius.

Well of course he was a genius if these were the standards. Seriously! Naruto had been home schooled by some of the best tutors in Seireitei of what money could buy for years! Tsunade had made sure of that. She had thought that he would stay out of trouble if he was busy keeping his nose in the books (that turned out so well) and of course she had prayed that he would find himself a life-calling somewhere _else _than becoming part of the Gotei 13. Well, both of those ideas failed but Narutos head was full of book-knowledge. Not that he ever used it.

Anyway, the principal had asked about Narutos circumstances which had made him to move into Karakura town, Kisuke was forced to make up a sad weepy story of a man who fell in love with a daughter of a rich and powerful family and how their love had been forbidden. How they had dated in secret but betrayal of his colleagues had forced him to leave. Then, years later, few months back a young boy is forced to live with him due circumstances he refused to talk about. A boy who's existence he hadn't even known before he was hugging him and calling him 'dad'. Urahara swept a tear from the corner of his eye and glanced around how everyone in the room already wept. He continued the story by telling how bad father he was for not knowing his existence and not being able to be there for him. How self-loathing he was and how everything was his fault. And then he ended his speech how he would make sure he would be there for his son for the rest of his life and would never let him go anywhere! For some reason principals secretary hugged him tightly so he could feel her well-sized breasts touching his own chest. Everyone cried. Expect Kisuke who was grinning happily.

Then, Kisuke had asked what they had wanted to talk about and noticed swiftly that the principal hid documents under other papers and waved his hands nonchalantly. He had seen that the papers were about Narutos transforming school into some prestigious genius school but his story had obviously made them forget such intensions because the principal promised that there was nothing to worry about and he should be proud of his son and give him some space and slack and he was sure to come around.

"So here I am, praised that my son is a genius and I should tell you to go off and have fun?" He huffed looking hurt. "When I get to ground you, huh? What kind of father am I if my son doesn't even get grounded?"

Naruto couldn't help but snicker when he listened to his father telling the story. "Don't worry dad, I will get into a fight with someone from the neighborhood so they will come and complain and you can ground me, okay?"

"You really would do that?" Kisuke asked again as his happy and excited himself. "You're the best son a man like me could ever hope for." He leaned to hug him over the table. "Come here son!"

"Get away from me you freak!" Naruto yelled and run out of the kitchen, holding his chopsticks and rice as he went. "No way I'm going to hug another man in my life!"

"Don't be shy my son! Come on, give you daddy a hug!" They run around the front yard all night long.

"What has gotten into Owner lately?" Jinta asked from the doorway. "Ever since that guy showed up, it has been one disaster after another."

"Please, Jinta-dono. Owner is just happy. And not tormenting us for once so take this chance to relax."

Jinta grunted something incomprehensible and walked back inside while Naruto tried to fend off his hug-sick father by throwing dishes at him. And when he run out of those, he started kicking him desperately.

--

"Seriously! That guy is crazy!" Naruto ranted in Vizard clubhouse. "Being disappointed that I'm called a genius (for once), wanting me to start trouble, being proud of me being a 'delinquent'! And middle of a dinner he start chasing after me, wanting to hug me! I'm serious! I need to do something about this! What you think?" He turned to face his audience. "Where is everybody?"

Hachi and Mashiro were only people who were in the hide out, now that he noticed to look around.

"They thought a little time outside wouldn't hurt them." Hachi explained sadly. "I… too went out but realized that something were just true so I came back to keep Mashiro-chan some company."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you tried to get some action and failed miserably so you stayed behind, on babysit duty."

Mashiro only sat on Hachis head bored. "Everyone left thinking I'm some little baby! It's not nice of them!" She pouted. "When I said I could get a boyfriend too, they just laughed! They are so mean." She pouted twice as hard. "I even got some human clothing for me." She said pointing at some red dress in front of her. "Mashiro wants a boyfriend too."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "Why don't we play some poker while we wait for them come home?" He suggested.

So they played and waited. First one to return was Love.

"Bitches." He muttered and opened a beer bottle. "I hate bitches like that!" He yelled into the emptiness of the room. "Who says it's lame to read manga in my age? Huh? Who's going to tell me that I can't enjoy the humor, the drama and action even if they are drawn as pictures? Huh? Who's going to…" He kept ranting to himself while sitting down into the group and taking some cards. "What are we playing?"

Next one to return was Lisa who seemed repulsed. She just sat into the circle and joined the game. When no one said or did anything but looked at her she grunted angrily. "I just asked some questions about sexual preferences and they ran away. Damn puritans!"

Then it was Kensei. He just sat down and gulped to their looks. "Good body, beautiful face, nice personality and there was definitely a spark."

"So… what did she need to satisfy you?" Love asked.

"It wasn't what she _needed_ but what _she_ _had_." He paled just from the thought.

Then it was Rose. He just sighed and smiled sadly. "It wouldn't work." He too joined the game.

Day started to change into a night but there was no sign of either Hiyori or Shinji.

"Maybe they actually got some?" Love suggested annoyed.

"I… don't think so." Naruto shrugged when everyone was looking at him questionably he just laughed and brushed them off. "I have only my doubts. Nothing more." And then, very Kisuke-like maneuver, he covered the lower half of his face.

Finally very pleased looking Shinji stepped down the stairs into the 'basement'. "Ooh! Look who's here? It's a bunch of '_singles´_ isn't it? What's this? A _singles _poker night." He stretched his arms dramatically and yawned loudly. "Well, I better get to bed soon. All this action made me very tired."

"Yeah, I bet it did." Naruto muttered. "Worth of every yen. Right?"

Shinji paled. "I don't know what-"

"I saw you entering that bordello on my way here." Now everyone started laughing. "Didn't think much about it."

Shinji sighed disappointed and sat into the ring with others. "At least I got some."

"Bought doesn't count!" Love yelled angrily.

"Why not?"

After two hours of waiting, Hiyori walked down, humming happily. "How's that you losers? I got a date! With a boy who asked me out!"

Everyone laughed and ignored her. "I told you she would come back. You worried for nothing." Shinji said bored. "Ace high."

"But she has a tendency to attract attention. Nothing." Naruto folded his hand.

"Stop ignoring me! I got a date!"

"Sure you did." Lisa answered indifferently while folding his hand too.

"Believe me you assholes!" She started beating the group but no one believed her.

--

Outside the factory, very scared looking Asano Keigo was looking around. Some girl had just stopped him in a middle of a street saying 'you will do' and dragged him away. Now, after being practically robbed and kidnapped, he was waiting for what to do.

--

As these things happened, Senju Naruto, vice-captain of the third squad, 'bastard Senju', the next head of one of the great noble houses of Seiretei, boyfriend of Ise Nanao (?) and best friend of Matsumoto Rangiku (?). Boy who went to academy with Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru. A man who grew up to be a master of Iaido, good sword man and excellent team leader, has a great talent in shunpo and stealth, had no kido control, often sickly, friendly with everyone, respected leader, dream of becoming the next captain-commander of Gotei 13 and always 'mamas little boy' to Tsunade, his mother, this man ceased to exist and was replaced with Urahara Naruto, the weird blond kid in school, the 'sword guy' in the 'strongest trio', the delinquent gang, a boy who lived with his father in his candy shop. The boy who got almost perfect answer rate even though never paying any attention during class. Kurosaki Ichigos and Yasutora "Chad" Sados friend. The boy who applied into the same high school as they did. Karakura High School.

So as months passed and the spring came, they all walked past the school gates, their bags over their shoulders, dressed in their new school uniforms. "This is high school, huh?" Ichigo muttered as they stood in front of the building.

"Yeah, I imagined it a bit different." Naruto admitted.

"How?"

"I guess I thought it would be… higher. You know? 'High School'."

Ichigo and Chad exchanged looks. Even if Naruto was some 'hidden genius' like their teacher liked to comment him, he lacked so much the normal 'common sense' you expected to find from a normal person. That is, if you could consider Naruto even slightly normal.

"This is it." Chad muttered as they looked at the board in the wall. Classes were placed in order. "We're all in class 1-3. Lucky?"

"Yeah. Amazing." Ichigo patted his friend's backs. "I was afraid you would be sent to some high class prestigious school far off but you end up in our class in our school. That is lucky, Naruto?"

"Yeah. Lucky." Or it might have been something to do with Kisuke using the memory modifier and making it possible. After all, delinquent gangs should stick together. "I think it might have something to do with us being delinquents."

"Wait just a minute!" Ichigo jumped back. "_We_," he signed Chad and himself. "weren't delinquents in the first place. We were just students who were picked on and fought back when necessary. Then _you_ came along and more guys started challenging us and before we knew it, we were this stupid thing called 'strongest trio'."

Naruto slapped him with his fan painfully. "Don't point, its rude." He scolded.

"Ow!" Ichigo held his hand painfully. "Te…me…"

"Guys…" Chad interrupted them. "Maybe we should get inside. People are looking."

Naruto and Ichigo both looked around. It was true, they were being watched. Many students crept away from them, trying to act inconspicuous. They quickly stopped bickering, picket up their bags, Naruto stuck his fan inside his uniform and stepped inside.

"Well, well well." They all stopped as they recognized the voice. "Isn't it the 'The three dwarfs'."

"It's the strongest trio!" Naruto corrected him annoyed.

"Why do you care?" Ichigo asked.

"Well obviously I care what people think of me! I mean, imagine if I ask a girl out? Wouldn't it be kind of humoring if the first thing they asked was 'are you one of the three dwarfs'."

"You're asking a girl out? What about that amazing girlfriend you have… where ever is that you come from." Chad asked confused.

"Yeah, I thought about it and realized that, we didn't end in best terms and… and I haven't even heard of her for months now… it's complicated."

The bully just now started to feel ignored and decided to get some attention again. "Hey assholes! I'm talking here!"

"How was I supposed to know that my childhood friend might have hots for me?" Naruto asked, ignoring him completely. "I mean, it had been so long that I had long ago stopped of thinking her as a 'girl'."

Ichigo and Chad walked pass the bully like he was invincible. "That friend of yours, is she hot?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I've always thought of her as a best friend. I guess she is okay…" He shrugged again. Of course any men and most women, who knew Rangiku, would either beat him up or pass that as a joke. There was no way anyone would believe that Naruto thought her as an 'okay'. But that was true. He had never really seen Rangiku even though she was right in front of him. When most people saw big boobed blond and her flirtatious moves, Naruto only saw that same annoying little girl who had once invited his bedroom out of nowhere and started making demands.

The bully had enough and decided to charge at Ichigo. "We're gonna settle this once and for all!" He yelled a warcry which changed into a scream of pain when Ichigo punched him hard into the face.

"It seems that we can't go on without taking out these guys." Chad said slowly raising his fists. "We would prefer if you would just stand aside and let us pass."

"Not happening!" One goon taking place of the first one yelled. "We're going beat you guys down and claim the title of the strongest with that! YEHAA!!!"

"Heads up!" Ichigo yelled to Naruto who was still going on about his love life.

"I mean, she is beautiful, smart woman and she smiles like a sun (when that happens) but she is also paranoid and overly jealous…"

Next thing they knew, they were outside, in a middle of a front gate, surrounded by goons.

"… but she has always been a friend. Well, I have of course _thought_ about the chance of us being an item, I mean I had my first fantasies about her. But then there was my crush to Sakura…"

"Will you shut up!?" Ichigo yelled suddenly. "I know you have women problems but can't you see that we're in a middle of something here!?"

Naruto blinked and looked around. First thing he knew, a complete stranger came and offered him his hand. "Kojima Mizuiro. Nice to meet you."

Naruto blinked again before starting to smile. "Of course. Nice to meet you two. I'm Naruto! Urahara Naruto! My dad owns a little candy shop downtown."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo stepped forward. "And the big guy is Yasutora Sado. We call him 'Chad'."

Chad nodded politely.

"That's Asano Keigo." Mizuiro pointed at his currently stumped on friend who kept screaming for help. "He's a much better friend than I am and even smart even though he doesn't study much."

Naruto whistled while Ichigo looked impressed. "You're something else." He said.

"What?"

"I've never heard anyone complementing a friend to a total stranger like that before." He threw of his jacket. Mizuiro saw how Chad did the same while Naruto pulled out his fan. "Mizuiro, are you good with excuses?"

"As a matter of a fact, yes I am."

"Good, cause we're gonna need one pretty quick." Ichigo smirked as they all picked their targets. "We're going need an excuse of why we're not in the class on time!" They charged ahead.

And that was how the 'strongest trio' came to Karakura High and met Mizuiro and Keigo.

--

Meanwhile, in soul society…

"You think that would work?" Aizen asked quietly from the dark figure. His room was filled dim, candle light.

"No. Even if we were able to draw him out, he would only re-disappear again." The figure leaned further away from the candle light.

"Would he truly try to hide that into his own son's soul?"

"I doubt it." The figure turned around. White haori was visible for a moment. "I don't think he would dare to do such thing for him. Not, when he clearly knows the wrath of his mother."

"So, we just have to wait for another chance." Aizen said calmly. He heard how sword was sheeted. "You still don't trust me?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." The figure opened the door and walked out. "It's just a procedure to make sure you stay honest."

**Chapter END**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here I am. Back after a while. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Remember to Review!

**Chapter 6: Hollows and training.**

"Dinner!" A small hollow appeared from the sky, attacking a small soul that was running away. "Get back here, dinner!" They passed living people who ignored them completely. Even when the huge, dog-like hollow knocked people and stands out of its way, no one even bothered to yell at it. And of course they wouldn't, it was invisible. And so was the soul in need.

A lone shinigami chased them both by jumping on the rooftops.

Lately, more and more hollows were appearing in this town and higher-ups had cut down the territory. Usually, it would take about seven shinigamis to protect a place big as Tokyo. That was over a million humans per shinigami to watch over. And Tokyo (with the exception of Karakura Town) was ranked as 'hostile' area in human world. Gotei 13 ranked the areas according the amount of hollows usually appeared there. Ranks were: dead, quiet, active, hostile, dangerous, possessed, frontier, ground zero. Karakura Town itself had to be given its own Shinigami just recently when it was raised from 'active' to 'hostile' to 'dangerous'. Every 'dangerous' area had their own shinigami, whatever the size.

As far as this lone shinigami knew, there hadn't been any 'frontier' cases around here since the last world war. Ground zero could be only found in Hueco Mundo. Usually, place like Karakura town would be ranked either active or hostile considering its size, death rate, population and general happiness. Happier or more content they are as they die, less likely they are to turn into Jibaku-soul (A/N: Earthbound-soul) and being less likely eaten by hollows or turned into one themselves. And people in Karakura Town (by official Shinigami guide book) were as content as in any other district in Tokyo or anywhere else in Japan.

Still, somehow, Hollows found themselves here more often than not. And they were more powerful after another. This lone shinigami who threw a kido attack in the back of the chasing hollow, to get its attention to himself, pulled his zanpakuto and cut it down. After that, he gave the soul its burial and started to make his way back to his post, through the crowd.

It was afternoon and crowded as the shinigami made his way around people, trying not to cast anymore unwanted attention than he necessarily had to. As he walked, he passed a group of high school students but none of them were even looking at him because they were helping their friend who was coughing madly, down in the street. It reminded him from a person he had known long ago in the academy. It actually had been this town where this shinigami had lost his friend. Man had been sent to his first real world mission and never came back. Shinigami didn't spear second glance at the students who were gathered around their friend. Lives of the living were not to be interfered with. No matter how awful they would seem. Shinigami sighed sadly and moved forward.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Ichigo yelled alarmed. They had a normal day in school, Naruto scored high in the test again, Mizuiro had been flirting with their teacher, Keigo running like a headless chicken. They had beaten some punks who had picked a fight with them and now they were heading home when suddenly, Naruto had a seizure of some sort and collapsed, coughing madly.

"Y-yeah." Naruto swept his face into his sleeve while glancing over his shoulder quickly. "Just a little cold. Nothing serious!"

"Are you kidding? You collapsed on the street! I should get you checked at my dad's at least. Okay?"

Naruto didn't have anything to say when both Ichigo and Chad crabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him away, letting Keigo carry his bag while Mizuiro followed. While being carried, Naruto glanced over his shoulder one more time and sighed inwardly. _'That was a close one. I don't want to take advantage of my friends but I can't risk being found out by Gotei 13.' _He coughed again, this time for real. His fake coughing had irritated his throat very badly and it tried to relief itself. Of course, it served as a perfect cover-up. _'But it was a surprise to find Chouji here. Last I heard, he was a foot soldier in sixth squad. I wonder how things are going back there…'_

"Here we are Naruto, Kurosaki clinic." Ichigo interrupted his thoughts and opened the door. "Old man! You have a patient!"

"So this is your home." Naruto studied the place as he was still being carried around. "Why haven't you brought me here earlier?"

"I-chi-go!" A man jumped out of nowhere and kicked Ichigo into his face. Because he was still carrying Naruto around, he was dragged down too and because Chad was also carrying him, so he lost his balance and tripped. And because Keigo and Mizuiro were behind them, they were crashed underneath.

Kurosaki Isshin watched the big pile of human arms and legs right in front him. "Hahahaha!" He laughed. "How naïve Ichigo! You're still no match for me! Now, what did you say just now?"

Naruto twitched painfully and whispered. "Never mind. Your dad is pretty crazy."

"I told you." Ichigo answered with a same voice.

"But my dad still triumphs." Blond boy said slowly before blackening out.

Naruto woke up when something was being stuck down to his throat.

"Nothing too obvious wrong with him." Isshin said after a while of examination. Naruto cracked his eyes open and saw everyone standing right in front of him. Man with a doctor coat had his back turned to him. "Has he been exerting himself a lot lately?"

"No, not that we noticed." Ichigo shook his head. "I mean, we had our fights with those punks but other than that, nothing I can't remember."

"What he usually does when he's not with you, then?" Isshin asked.

Everyone looked back and forth between each other. "Arcade?" Ichigo suggested.

"I always thought he did some serious studying at home." Chad said who even after all this time, refused to accept that someone could score so well with no real work.

"I saw him once with this high school girl, carrying her shopping." Mizuiro thought out loud.

"Date?" Everyone asked together.

"Nah, I don't think so." He shook his head. "As I passed them, there was no romance there. It was like they were doing chores. Or rather, he was doing all the work while she was reading some erotic books."

"What!?" Keigo jumped up. "Naruto is dating a woman like that!?"

"No he's not, Mizuiro just said that!" Ichigo smacked him into head.

"Well, a relationship with a pervert like that would explain." Isshin said out loud.

"Explain what?" Ichigo asked.

"Those bruises, cuts and healing bones all over his body." He explained. "So either he is into S&M, is abused by his family frequently. Has he said anything to you?"

There was a silence. They didn't believe that Naruto was into S&M or abused by anyone. But, there was no way of knowing was there. They had been friends almost six months now and they couldn't know better.

"I train." Narutos voice came from the door. "I practice kendo and iaido regularly with my club."

"What?!" Keigo yelled. "You said that you didn't belong to any club when I asked you to join in our schools team!"

Naruto who was buttoning his shirt walked to the hallway. Everyone could see light bruising over stomach until his shirt covered it. "Correction, your sister (who freaks me out by the way) was holding you by your neck while you tried to exhale sound's long enough to be confused as words."

"And you still didn't give in! My sister won't give up until you decide to join our team!"

"Well, my club is where I train. We get a little rough from time to time."¨

"Rough?" Ichigo looked at him. "You look like you were beaten to the ground!"

"Well, Lisa gets easily excited when I promise to buy her a new book."

"Lisa? That high school girl?" Mizuiro asked.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah right. She's just a middle-aged woman with some weird fetishes."

--

In Vizard hideout, Lisa sneezed loudly.

"Bless ya." Hirako muttered tiredly. Then he glanced at her. "What?"

"I… don't know." Lisa stood up and looked up to the entrance. "I suddenly have real urge to hit Naruto."

--

"What's her number?" Mizuiro pulled out a small notebook.

"Trust me man, you wouldn't survive two minutes in the same room." Naruto raised his hands. "This one time, she kept asking me to do this thing she had read in her books. I don't know what the 'thing' really was but it required animal costumes, rope and lots of latex."

--

Lisa sneezed again.

"Are you coming down to something?" Hiyori asked looking at her. "Cause if you are, get away from me. I don't want to be sick on my date!"

"First of all, you don't need to keep up the pretence. We know you don't have a boyfriend. And secondly, I don't know why but I have a sudden urge to maim Naruto."

--

Keigo felt shivers going down his spine but nobody even noticed this. "So you're okay?"

"Okay as I can be. Trust me." Naruto smiled his assuring smile. "But anyway, we're at Ichigos. Shouldn't we, like, do something?"

They spent rest of the day playing games in Ichigos room. Naruto was his usual happy-go-lucky self but others thought it was a little forced.

"Now remember, you need to take it easy for couple of days." Isshin told him when they were leaving. "You might not feel it but your body starts to feel the effect of your 'training'. If you keep this up, you might get seriously injured."

"Don't worry." Naruto smiled and waved his hand. "I can take it."

"What are you training for anyway?" Ichigo asked. "Some tournament coming or what?"

"You could say that." Naruto shrugged. If Hiyori promising to gut you like a fish if you didn't get a lot stronger a lot faster could be considered a tournament. "Anyway, thank you for your concern but I will be okay." He walked away stretching his arms.

One by one, his friends separated from the group towards their own homes until Naruto was alone walking in the sunset. It had been a hard day. People were starting to suspect things. He really should start looking after himself.

"_Hellooooo_!" A soul of an old man started making faces front of him. "You idiot! Here I am! Look at this! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

A vein popped in Narutos forehead. "Enough already!" He screamed, soul jumped back in shock.

"Geez boy! I almost got a heart attack!" Then the soul laughed. "I already got one! If I hadn't known, I would've said that this guy could see me."

"I can see you, you old geezer!" Naruto snapped angrily at it causing it to flinch in shock.

"You can see me!? Is that even possible?!"

"Why don't you think that while you pass on?"

"But I don't want to go yet! I still have so many things I could do like this!" Man danced around with a perverted glee in his eyes.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, if you don't, but don't come running to me when a hollow comes and –" A sudden burst of reiatsu right behind Naruto forced him to jump forward and crab the old soul with him. And not a moment too soon, because the place where he had been standing was caused to rubble the moment he lift his feet.

He faced the hollow. It was nothing. He wouldn't even have to pull his zanpakuto. Just a simple kido attack would send it back to its doom. He was about to raise his palm. Ever since his transformation, his kido control had improved substantially. He wasn't anywhere near as the other vice-captains nor would he ever be – Kisuke had said that he just wasn't kido-type – but he could still do some pretty bad damage if he wanted.

"So a food can jump!" Hollow yelled and licked its teeth. "Let's see if you can dodge this!"

Naruto smirked and raised his hand. "Hado #4: Bya-!" he stopped himself. He didn't feel anything any reiatsu going through him. "Damn gigai." He gulped and evaded another attack. It was all because of his gigai. It was designed to cut off any sign of reiatsu. That also meant that he couldn't use his zanpakuto, hollow mask or even simplest kido. _"But what I get attacked by a hollow?" _He had asked but his father had done the exact thing he had expected. _"Ooh, look at that!" _He had pointed at something right behind Narutos back. He had turned around to see what he meant. He couldn't really tell what he meant so he turned back ask him what when he realized that his father was gone. _"Every time!" _He had screamed frustrated and completely forgotten his question.

"So just you know," He spoke to the soul that was withering behind him. "I blame you for this."

The old geezer couldn't get a chance to reply when hollow attacked again. It seemed to get irritated by their jumping around.

"This is bad! Do something boy! Save me!" Geezer whimpered behind his back.

"What? What you want me to do?" Naruto demanded angrily. "I can't use my zanpakuto without getting out of this gigai and… and if I do, my dad will be in danger. I… I can't do it."

"But-but-but-"

"DIE!!!" Hollow attacked. But instead Naruto for jumping away again, he blocked it, with his own body.

"Urgh!" He coughed up a lot of blood but didn't move away.

"Giving up, are you? Human who is able to see me… never ate one of those before." It licked its lips.

"Ge-get away from here, geezer." Naruto crabbed hollows huge arm and locked it into his place. "I… hold it."

Soul didn't think twice. It ran away fast as it could.

"You sacrificed yourself for the sake of that thing? Do you think I care about that? I want to eat you!"

"Eat me?" Naruto whispered. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Hollow punched him into face and send him flying towards a wall. "DIE!!!" It kept punching.

_I-I-I'm gonna die. _Naruto thought while he was being beaten. _For real this time. I can't use anything. I'm… I'm just a human who is getting beaten by a hollow. A gillian to that._

"_Is that really all there is to it?" A memory whispered. "What do you think is a shinigami? A person who carries a zanpakuto? Uses kido?" _

"_Well, duh. OH!!! And kicks some hollows ass!" Naruto smirked excited. _

_Jiraiya shook his head. "Those things don't matter. When that hollow attacked you last week, you couldn't do anything back then either. You couldn't use your shikai, you couldn't use kido even though you tried couple of times, yet you survived. Why is that?" _

_Naruto thought for a moment. "I refused to be defeated before I become the captain-commander. That's my dream you know!"_

"_Yes, yes, I know already!" Jiraiya sighed. "Give that up for one second when I'm trying to teach you!" _

"_HIII!!! Ero-taichou!" _

"_STOP CALLIGN ME THAT!!! I'm a captain of the third squad and you're just a measly recruit of the fourth! You have to treat me with respect!" _

"_HIII!!! Ero-taichou!" Naruto saluted him firmly. _

_Jiraiya sighed. "Back to the topic… you know what? Forget it. It's just a waste of time. You couldn't become anything. You can hardly use your zanpakuto." He stood up and started walking away."I have to get back to my work. You know something we _real_ shinigamis do." _

"_Hey!" Naruto jumped up angrily. "I don't care even if you don't help me! I've been told all my life what I can't be a shinigami because of my health! I can't graduate because I can't even use kido! I can't summon my zanpakuto because I'm such a looser! Well guess what!? They didn't stop me and so won't you! I'm still a shinigami, I graduated the academy and I have my shikai! So go ahead go to your stinking squad you perverted captain who can't get it up! I will be a captain-commander and when I will, I will kick your ass back and fort Seireitei just out of amusement!" _

"_Feel free to vent to the woods all you want after I'm gone." _

"_Go to hell! I don't care what you say! I'm not giving up, I give you my word! And I never go back on my word!" He pointed his finger on Jiraiyas back._

_He stopped and turned around. "We'll see about that."He smirked and pulled his own zanpakuto. "Pull!" _

_Naruto was just able to block Jiraiyas attack but was sent flying backwards by sheer force. The attack had almost knocked him out. His body was aching. He felt another seizure coming up. He forced himself up. His feet felt like they would fail him any minute. He could taste blood. _

_Jiraiya appeared right front of him and kicked his zanpakuto away. "Fuuin!!!" He used a special kido attack he had created himself back in the day. Jiraiya was accomplished in Fuudo attacks. Sealing attacks and had created numerous new ones himself. His skills with kido was probably the lowest among the captains (Kepanchi excluded) but his skills to form barriers, seal enemies and their powers were rivaled by only the captain of kido coprs. With a simple poke of his finger, he had sealed every last bit of Narutos reiatsu away. Then he kicked him again, sending him flying high and far. _

"_What are you going to do now?" He asked as Naruto finally stopped moving. His body was broken he could feel his life slipping away. When there was no answer to fill the silence, Jiraiya sighed and sheathed his sword. "Just as I suspected, just venting." _

"_H-h-hold ju-just a (pant) a minute." Pained voice whispered. Jiraiya turned around, his eyes widening from the shock. Naruto was standing. "I… I… I gave you my word… (pant). I would be a cap-pptain-com-mm-man-commander one day. I… d-don't go back on it…" His resolve never gave up but his body wasn't just as lucky. He fell unconscious before he even started falling down. Jiraiya appeared right next to him and crabbed him before he hit the ground. _

"_That's right, Naruto." He smiled proudly to the boy who was down for the count. "It doesn't matter how many spells you know or about your zanpakuto. The most important thing you need is guts." There was only silence. "Are you there?" Jiraiya asked. "Seriously, if you're just faking it, it's not funny." He gulped. "Wow, Tsunade is going to kill me." _

"Die, human!" Hollow opened its mouth. "Dinner!" And flung forward but suddenly, Naruto raised his hand and punched it into head.

"Guts…" Naruto whispered. "Do you think you're talking to?" He leaned to the wall. "I'm Senju-Urahara Naruto! Gotei 13, 3rd vice-captain! I'm not going down by just a lowly hollow. I'm going to go down in some big-ass heroic fight!"

He pushed the hollow backwards when suddenly he turned around and used a jujutsu and threw him over his back, slamming it painfully to the ground. While the hollow was withering in pain on the ground, Naruto slammed his heel into its face. "Take that!" Then he quickly took a piece of concrete that had fallen from the wall he had been slammed just moments before. He used it as a weapon when he beat the hollows mask time after time until he could feel it breaking. He quickly jumped up and rushed towards a pile of garbage where he saw a metal pipe sticking out. He took it just in time to saw the hollow trying to stumble away.

"You're not going anywhere!" He yelled and tried to run after it but his ankle must've been broken because he could feel the sharp pain torturing him and fell down. The hollow took this chance and run away. "That's right! Run away! And tell all your friends that I'm here! Great Naruto-sama is here so everyone better watch out!"

--

Hollow turned couple corners and sighed relieved. He had managed to loose that crazy guy.

"I knew you were here somewhere." Chouji sighed and before it noticed, hollow was in half. "This place is really dangerous. This one is second today. Good thing that I get a transfer soon."

--

Kisuke was fanning himself while waiting for his son coming back. Moonlight was glowing. It was way past his son's usual time already and he was getting little anxious. New shinigamis coming and going this town all the time, there was no telling what might happen. But then again, he would definitely feel his son's reiatsu if anything dangerous was going on.

Then slowly, he heard someone slowly making its way towards the shop. Slowly Naruto came into view looking like he had just tried to beat a Menos with just his bare fists. He didn't say much, just limbed inside.

"So, how was your day?" Kisuke asked politely. Naruto answered by throwing his bag into his face.

--

"Uzumaki…san?" Ochi-sensei asked quietly as he announced students name the next morning.

"Here!" Narutos voice answered. Of course, no one had any idea of telling if it was really him because of all the bandages around him.

"What happened to you?"

There was a moment of silence. Naruto could feel everyone watching at him. "I'm cosplaying as the Mummy Man from Dragon Ball episode 72. You like it?"

"Yes… well… carry on then." Ochi Misato mumbled. Whatever lame excuses she had been expecting, this was not one of them.

As the lunch started, all his friends surrounded Naruto immediately. "What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo demanded loudly.

Naruto slowly turned his head. "I already told you-"

"Did something happen after you left?" Chad asked. "Were you attacked by some gang?"

"What! No!" Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "I'm okay. Let's go have lunch." He avoided all the questions all day.

--

"So you got your ass handed to you by a hollow?" Shinji asked while she was looking down to him. It had been his turn to spar with him but Naruto was not in any condition to fight. So they did the next best thing. Played poker.

"Shut it already!" Naruto snapped angrily. "Or I will stick a cero down your throat."

"Hah! You wish you could do it!" Shinji snickered. "I'm not Love."

"Hey!"

Naruto crumbled. "Anyway, where's Hiyori? I thought she would be here?"

Everyone tensed. "She's with her 'boyfriend'?"

"She's still going on about that?"

Everyone slumped depressed. "She dragged us up to meet him." Rose whispered. "He was real. A high school student?"

Naruto blinked. "You're not pulling my leg just to for fun of it?"

Everyone's glares were an answer enough.

"So, with the exception of this 'boyfriend' and Hirakos regular visits to a whorehouse, no action on this frontier, huh?"

"Don't talk like you had so much going on either." Lisa glared at him.

"Don't say that!" Kensei screamed but it was too late.

"What you mean I don't have a girlfriend, yes, I we had very cold feelings right before I left here but that doesn't mean we –"

Everyone was now glaring at Lisa who actually looked ashamed of herself.

"I hope you're happy now." Kensei whispered. "Now nothing will silence him."

"- I mean how am I supposed to know that she felt threatened by my best friend? You know how it is –"

--

"Alright, today I want you to attack me with all you got and I will gauge your abilities." Kisuke pulled out his Benihime. When he was ready for the attack, he noticed the tension around his son. "Is something wrong, son?"

"Just a little uneasy feeling about all this." Naruto smiled nervously. "Last time you pulled that on me, I went through a hell of lot of pain and almost ended up dying."

Kisuke placed his sword on his shoulder and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about that, Naruto. It was just something that had to be done." There was a moment of silence where they watched into each other's eyes. "Ever since you became a vizard, I decided to leave your training in Hirako-sans and his friend's capable hands, knowing that I can't really teach you anything you wouldn't learn from them better. So today, I want to see how far you've come in these moths. You can use anything you have. Hollow mask, zanpakuto, kido, scratch and bite if you need to." He clapped his hat. "If you can knock this over, I will show you few tricks of my own."

"Training with my own dad." Naruto smiled widely and lowered his stance, took hold of Kinhas scabbard with one hand and its handle with the other. "Here I come." He leaped forward and pulled the katana out, aiming at his father's head.

Kisuke dodged it easily and flung his blade from the opposite side. "You're open!"

Suddenly the wakizashi jumped out of its scabbard, almost slashing him into half. He leaped backwards just to witness Naruto placing it back and taking hold of his katana with both hands. "That was a pretty good block."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled and sheathed his sword. "I've been working with that one."

"Iaido again? Have you learned any new tricks past these months?" Kisuke asked.

"Why don't you come over here and find out." Naruto smirked.

"Well, I'm not that accomplished in Iaido myself but I can do something." Urahara lowered his stance and smirked.

For a moment, it was like mirror image of each other. Only few centuries between them.

"Let's go!" They yelled and moved forward.

--

"It's loud down there." Ururu whispered quietly. She, Jinta and Tessai were upstairs, waiting. "I wonder how they are doing?"

"I hope manager kicks that guy's ass." Jinta said loudly as another shock wave surged through floor.

"Jinta-dono. Please." Tessai whispered.

Then suddenly, came very quiet.

"Do you think they killed each other?" Jinta whispered.

The secret door flung open and very battle weary Kisuke jumped up, holding his unconscious son in his arms. "Hello, everyone!" He greeted everyone.

"How did it go, Owner?" Tessai rushed to take Naruto from him and checked him for wounds.

"I'm pooped!" Kisuke crashed on ground. He took his hat to his hands. "Luckily I didn't have my good hat." The thing he was holding in his hands was now ruined. It had a huge hole in the middle. "That boy…" He smiled to Naruto. "Has come very far. But he still has long way to go." Then he crashed backwards and sighed. "Look after the shop for the day. I will take a day off."

--

Few weeks later, Naruto was doing some late night shopping. All his friends were busy with their own things. A hollows quiet scream filled the air. "They keep coming more every week."

Suddenly, a familiar reiatsu spiked somewhere near. "She's here!?" He whispered as he looked around. "Kuchiki… Rukia. Here? No, something is wrong now. Ichigo!"

He abandoned his shopping and run through streets. He pushed trashcans aside, kicked people and ignored a police officer who tried to arrest him. He made it to Kurosaki residence to witness something unbelievable.

There was Kuchiki Rukia, lying against a light pole, wounded, holding her zanpakuto against his friend's chest.

"Gimme the sword, Shinigami." Ichigo smirked.

"It's not 'Shinigami'." Rukia answered as Ichigo pointed her sword towards his own chest. "It's Kuchiki Rukia."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Get a room you two." Naruto whispered awkwardly as he backed away into hiding. Hollow kept crawling closer. Then something happened. Ichigo released a massive amount of reiatsu and transformed into a… "Ichigo is a shinigami." Then he noticed Ichigos zanpakuto as he slayed the hollow. "It's not the size. It's how you use it."

The fight was soon over and Naruto walked away. There was nothing he could do now. Just as he turned around, the hollows reiatsu disappeared.

When he reached home, he found his father waiting for him. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded and sat next to him on the porch. "Rukia-chan is in big trouble now. Giving ones powers to human is a great fence against the laws of Seireitei. What will happen to her now?"

Kisuke smirked. "I sold her a very special gigai just now. She is resting inside."

"Wait! What!? She's here!? How? When?"

"Ooh, Naruto." Kisuke waved his fan dismissively. "If you had been a little more observant, you might have noticed that I was standing behind you all the time."

Naruto eyes widened in shock. "You're pulling my leg!"

"'Get a room you two.'" Kisuke repeated his words.

"How you knew where I was?"

"You didn't come home in time so I thought that something was going on and then I noticed this weird reiatsu hanging around." Kisuke stood up. "I quickly run to you fast as I could. We reached the scene together."

"Hu…" Naruto nodded quietly. "I'm going to the club house for the night." He stood up. "Remember to take care of her, right? She's my Anikis legacy and very important to me. Understand? Better get a move on. Can't be seen here or it will raise unnecessary questions."

"That's unfortunate but true." Kisuke smiled. "See you tomorrow." He walked inside. _'I'm sorry Naruto. But she is my only chance to hide that from Aizen forever. I wish there was another way. I'm sorry.'_

**Chapter END **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: It's pretty weird

A/N: Here's another chapter so soon. I've been having great feeling about this fic lately and decided to use all that feeling to write it much as I can. See how long it lasts. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

A/N: There have been some confused people about Narutos zanpakuto. Well, sealed form of Ginha Kitsune, Kinha Momiji are like normal katana and wakizashi. Kinha being the katana and Ginha wakizashi. When released they both transform into this: (http://www. heavenlyswords .com/popup_?type=D&id=16365&title=Blood%2B%20Saya%20Otonashi%20Sword&area=C) Kinha has a golden lining and Naruto uses it to aggressive attacks. Ginha has a silver lining and it being used to defend. I hope this cleared all the misunderstandings.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

**CHAPTER BEGING**

The next day, Naruto made his way back to school, sneezing on every step along the way. Now he knew why he shouldn't sleep with other vizards. They were horrible roommates. First when he had appeared there, they started to argue, with whom he would sleep with. For some weird reason, the huge hideout had no room for him. Then he was finally forced to sleep with Hachi of all people. They didn't have any spear blankets so they had to share one. And the blanket just happened to only barely cover Hachi so Naruto was left without any. That wasn't even the worst part. Hachi snored like a thunderstorm and confident space like their hideout, seemed only to amplify the effect. So all night, all he could do was shiver in a self made cave.

And to make things several times worse, Mashiro was a sleepwalker. It was even worse than their 'battle royal' training they had couple of times.

"Na-ru-to!" Keigo jumped out of nowhere. "How is it going my man? Did you hear about Ichigo? OOH!!! What is this? All worn out!? Don't tell me you went and part-" Naruto took a hold of his hand and slammed into the ground. "OW!!! W-w-why?" Keigo whispered.

"Because you're just a pest." His older sister Asano Mizuho stumped on him. "But that was very out of character for you." She inched closer. "Something happened?"

Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Why you care?"

"Because there's an important tournament coming up and I don't want anything to disturb our team's secret weapon."

"Since when did I became a member of your team?" Naruto snorted.

"Since yesterday." She pulled out a registration form. "That's your signature, isn't it?" She showed it to him smugly.

"What!? How?! I didn't… Keigo…" He whispered with murdering tone. Yesterday, Keigo had asked how he wrote his name. "I'm such an idiot." He whispered.

"Yes you are!" Mizuho skipped happily pass him. "We have practice later today. Now you're obligated to visit."

Keigo had just enough time to recover and was trying to inch away. "Ke-i-go." Naruto whispered and pulled out his fan. "I'm going to kill you!"

"IT WASN'T my fault…." His voice echoed through Karakura town.

--

"Uzumaki! Asano! Why are you two late!?" Teacher demanded from very angry Naruto and very, very bruised Keigo.

"Etoo… I… got tramped by a pack of wild buffalo and Naruto _-sama_ was kind enough to lend me hand. He had to… etoo… bring me to a hospital where a biker gang beat me with pipes but again his divine mastery, Naruto-sama was kind enough to lend me a hand…" He glanced at Naruto who glared back. "but we had no time to check in because we knew we were already late so we run back."

"Asano Keigo… Uzumaki Naruto…" Teacher sweat dropped with rest of the class. "Get on your seats."

"WHAT!?!?!?" Keigo screamed. "I get here half dead and you don't even ask questions!"

"We're in a middle of math so get to your seats and open your books."

Naruto grinned happily as he sat down.

"Pst? What happened?" Chad whispered.

"Keigo is a dead man walking." Naruto laughed devilishly. Then he felt a familiar reiatsu spiking somewhere near. It wasn't possible. He clanged to his side. Ichigo was holding his laughter. '_Now I remember. Ichigo is a shinigami now.'_

"Everyone! We have a new student joining us today so remember to be at your best behavior."

"New student?" Naruto shrugged the idea off and suddenly sneezed. "Damn this cold."

"Here." Kunieda Ryo who sat on his left side, offered him a health mask. "Use this to cover your face."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled and took it and put it on.

"D-don't read too much into it." Girl with cold eyes looked away angrily. "I just don't want to get your germs. That's all."

Naruto shrugged. "Okay. Do you need anything in return?"

Chad, Mizuiro and Ichigo looked each other before starting to grin.

"Well… I have a place I need to go later today… NOT A DATE!!!" She snapped angrily before clearing her throat. "I just need some help with carrying and… stuff."

"Hoo… sure." Naruto nodded. "Will we go there… somewhere straight from school or…"

"NO!!!" She snapped again. "I mean," She cleared her throat again." Why don't we meet in central later today? I have my club meeting."

"Sure." Naruto shrugged and then the bell rang the girl sprinted away in seconds. "Don't exert yourself!" He yelled after her. "You seem to have getting a fever. All red and flustered like that." He mumbled to himself.

--

"You did it!" Ogawa Michirui squealed excited and crabbed her friend's hands.

"Who did what?" Tatsuki walked to them with Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan! Ryo-chan just confessed to Urahara-kun!"

"I did not!" She mumbled. "I only asked his help while I pick something up."

"Really? Uarhara?" Tatsuki asked. "That goofy idiot?"

"Idiot who scores in top three in every test?" Michirui argued.

"But you know how he is! Just last week he spent few hours praising the magic of 'instant ramen'! That was sooo lame!"

Ryo blushed. "I admit he's a bit… unrefined. But he is also very straight forward. Popular among his friends. He is witty, funny and kind. And he is strong."

"Okay, I can give you straight forward." Tatsuki crossed her arms. "And popular among his friends. Witty? Well, he always seems to have something to say. Funny? If you enjoy his weird sense of humor… but kind? When have you ever seen him shown any kind of kindness? It wasn't until he came that Ichigo was considered a 'delinquent'. And you watched what he did to Asano just now."

"What's this? An interrogation?" Ryo demanded angrily causing Tatsuki to raise her hands.

"Don't be so angry at her!" Natsui Mahana interrupted quickly. "She just wants to protect her friend, like everyone else here. You have to admit that there are some questionable rumors running around considering him and delinquents around."

Ryo took a breather and corrected her posture. "I'm sorry for my outburst. And yes, he appears to be a person who easily goes overboard, but I've seen him many occasions outside of school time playing soccer and baseball with younger kids and tending to little cats and such. I actually saw him once even talk to one like it could actually understand him. It was cute. And sometimes I see him just sitting in a park, doing nothing but sitting under the tree. When I've watched him from afar, he had such a calm demeanor." She noticed how everyone was slowly backing away from her. "We live in the same neighborhood! I'm not a stalker!" She snapped at them and they relaxed.

"Okay, so he is a okay boyfriend (by your standards) –" Tatsuki cleared her throat. "Do you forget that he is already in a relationship not with one but two girls! You can't tell me you haven't heard his preaching's."

"That 'girlfriend' of his was paranoid hag and his best friend just a kiddy brat. It's not my fault if he's not happy with either of them and chooses myself over them."

"I never noticed this before but… you're pretty cold hearted bitch, aren't you?" Tatsuki whistled. "You don't mind me saying it?"

"None taken in this situation." Ryo nodded firmly. "There are so many tragic romance novels out there because people are afraid to take what want. I currently desire Naruto-san and today going to see if the two of us can form a relationship."

--

"She reminds me a bit of Nao-chan…" He muttered after Ryo run away. His friends held breath. Was he going to start another lecture? "Did something happen to you, Ichigo?" He asked suddenly with a brighter face, which was hidden under his health mask. "Keigo told me something before… buffalo stumped on him."

"Ooh yeah!" Others started to yell together quickly. "I heard your house was hit by a truck!" Mizuiro pointed out. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. Expect the house. It's like after a war or something. Cleaning will take forever."

"Do you need any help cleaning?" Chad asked.

"No thanks." Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah man, Chad." Keigo inched closer. "You would end up taking the whole house down with you."

"Who gave you right to talk?!" Naruto glared daggers into him and Keigo jumped away.

"Seriously! What happened?" Ichigo looked between the two.

"Keigo 'dead man walking' tricked me into joining her sister's kendo club." Naruto smirked. "So to save my face of this humiliation, I will kick his ass until it breaks." He laughed devilishly.

"Take it easy, Naruto." Chad placed his hand on his shoulder. "Mizuho-senpai can be really scary."

There was a moment of silence. "Okay. It was my fault for falling for that."

"WHAT!?!?!? He just says to take it easy and you comply!" Keigo screamed.

Others ignored him and Naruto asked. "What we have next?"

"Language."

"I didn't say anything!"

"No! We have language study."

"Are you Kurosaki-kun?" A feminine voice asked gently. Everyone turned to face it and Narutos face flung open. Luckily, he was wearing a health mask to cover it. Kuchiki Rukia was standing there in dressed like a high schooler. Normally it would make Naruto to wolf whistle but now it was just shocking. "I'm the transfer student, Kuchiki Rukia. I will be sitting next to you from now on."

"A cutie!" Keigo squealed excited, all troubles forgotten. "Nice to meet you! My name is Asano Keigo, these are Chad, Mizuiro, Naruto and Ichigo. My groupies!"

"Nice to meet you!" Rukia smiled kindly. Naruto ducked under a table but no one noticed this because everyone was busy watching Ichigo jumping like a bunny. "Y-y-y-you!"

"You know her?" Chad asked.

"Not at all!" Rukia smiled. "I believe this is the first time we met. Isn't that right, Kurosaki-kun? Nice to meet you." She offered her hand. From under the table, Naruto could read letters in her palm. It was simply to make sure Ichigo would stay quiet.

"Okay, class! Settle down! Let's start!" Teacher came in and everyone sat on their seats. Naruto felt very hot being right behind one of the people who he considered being friends with in Soul Society.

Kuchiki and Senju had always had a little hot feeling of each other. Well, Kuchiki had always been very conservative while Senjus were much more liberal. And feelings had only gotten worse during the last century when Tsunade had a bastard child. It could also have something to do with the punch she delivered right into former heads face after a snide remark about her son. He had never admitted but it was the greatest reason Kuchiki Ginrei had resigned his position as the captain of the 6th squad. It was a firm code that both sides would treat the other like garbage the best they could. Of course Kuchikis were much more subtle which was often lost in Senjus who were much more frank.

But Rukia and Naruto were an exception to this rule. They had two things common which helped them get past their families differences. First one was their understanding the isolation when being a noble even though the both lacked the 'sense of pride' most nobles had. Everyone smiled at them politely and used respectful terms such as 'sama' or 'dono' but soon as they turned their backs, they would start to mutter snide remarks and insults under their breaths. That was the same for both of them for so long. But Naruto had Rangiku and later Hinata, Shikamaru and others and Rukia had Renji and later Kaien, Sentarou and Kiyone and others. They both understood how hard it was to make real friends with other people. The second and the bigger part was Shiba Kaien. Her vice-captain and his aniki.

After the first meeting, they had remained civilized when he was around but every time his eyes diverted, they would continue their families tradition best they could. There was this one time when they had met on their respectful business and started another one of their battle of wits. They must have been very entertaining because they were attracted crowd. And accidentally, Kaien happened to pass this crowd.

"_What the hell is wrong with you two!?" He screamed and jumped out of the crowd, slamming Narutos head into the street and grabbing Rukias head into his hand. "I thought you two would be adults enough to know better than just go around and flame each other!" Then he seated them front of him and lectured them for half hour. _

"_You understand that both Kuchikis and Senjus are just a bunch of stuck-ups!"_

"_Don't let my mom hear about that." Naruto mumbled._

"_What was that?" Kaien glared him angrily._

"_Nothing!" Naruto yelped. _

"_Now, I want the both of you to say you're sorry."_

_They had apologized like told to but Kaien didn't believe that they meant it. So he used bakudo to tie them together for the day. Because both of them were so bad in kido, they couldn't do anything other than just suffer. After that, in a fear of Kaiens wrath if nothing else, they had become friends. He could still see his satisfied smirk when they told the news to him. _

Then it hit him. He looked at Ichigos struggling profile. He obviously wanted nothing more than grab Rukia and run out of classroom. To do what, was still a little mystery. It was either to beat her senseless or kiss her senseless. Ichigo really did look similar to aniki. He even had similar manners like he used to have.

Last night, a hollow that should have been an easy target to someone like Rukia, had beaten her like some just out of academy student. If Kaien-aniki would still be around, he would beat her senseless for such failure. Well, as long as she was alive, Naruto was happy.

After Kaiens death, Naruto and Rukia had remained as friends. Even though she had tried to cut him off. She felt one responsible of his death.

He was staring into nothingness. It had been so long since he had really thought of him. Back in Soul Society, he had a habit of visiting his grave once a month at least. Sometimes even once every two weeks. _'I wonder how Kukaku is doing… and Ganju. He was loitering around those punks last I saw him.'_ He smiled sadly to the memory. _'He was such a good kid back then…'_

"_I hate shinigamis! I hate them all!" Very young Ganju screamed, front of Kaiens grave. There wasn't anyone else expect Kukaku and him. "Nee-chan! I want to kill them all! I hate them! I hate them!" _

_Kukaku gently but awkwardly hugged him. It wasn't her job to do this! It was Kaien's! He was the gentle one, she was the harsh one and Ganju was the spoiled one. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They hugged each other for awhile until Kukaku noticed a reiatsu behind her. "So you've come, Naruto." _

_Ganju slowly opened his eyes. They were puffed and red from all the crying. He saw how another shinigami walked over to them, carrying a sake bottle. "GO AWAY!!! You stinking shinigami!" _

_Naruto ignored him. Solemnly he poured the sake on Kaiens grave. "I'm sorry for your lose." He started to walk away. _

_Somehow, Ganju had managed to struggle out of Kukakus gasp and pulled out his own fire-works. He had just started learning how to make them. "TAKE THIS!!!"_

"_Ganju! Stop it!" Kukaku screamed and tried to stop him but it was too late. He threw it right into Narutos back. "Watch out!" She tried to warn him. _

_Just when it was about to hit him, Naruto turned on his heel and smoothly pulled his zanpakuto and cut the firecracker in half. Half's flew past him, a small sparkles appearing and disappearing right after that. "Did you want something?" He asked coldly. _

"_Ganju! You idiot!" Kukaku screamed. "You could've really killed him!" _

_Ganju only whimpered and glared at the same time. "I'll get you next time!" _

_Naruto sheathed his sword. "That turn just now, Aniki taught me it." He whispered. "So I can say that I was saved thanks to your older brother." He walked closer and did one thing he knew could work. _

_He slammed Ganjus head into ground. _

"_Naruto! What the hell you'r-" Kukaku was about to jump in when Naruto gently raised Ganju from ground. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked. "Did it hurt?"_

_Ganju only whimpered louder. Then he started crying all over again._

"_I know how you feel." He whispered and patted his head. "He was precious to me too. So don't worry. If you hate someone, hate me for not being able to protect him." _

_Ganju had crashed crying loudly on Narutos shoulder. _

Every time he would visit Kaiens grave, he would visit Ganju and Kukaku too. Just to make sure they were okay. And Kukaku had amazing boobs and was very sloppy what she wore or acted! His expression changed into a perverted glee. Oh how he had often wished to be able to fondle those big juicy -.

"Naruto!" Mizuiro who sat on his left called his name suddenly.

"Eh?" Naruto snapped from his memories. He noticed how people were picking up their lunches. Ryo on his right side had already stormed out. Girls were just weird sometimes.

"Want to eat together?"

"Sure." He and Chad pushed their desks together and they opened their boxes. Naruto had brought an instant ramen. The biggest gift to mankind. His mother had always tried to make him loose that habit but he couldn't help it. He just loved the juicy taste of that golden nectar. And in this world, they had these small cups! Hot water, three minutes and tada! Dinner was ready. Or lunch. "Where's Ichigo?" He asked absently when he realized that their group lacked one member.

"I don't know. He disappeared as soons as the class ended." Mizuiro answered. "Aren't you going to remove your mask?"

Naruto ignored him and waited patiently to three minutes to pass.

"Rukia-chan has disappeared too!" Keigo gasped. "You don't think-!"

"No way! Ichigo is so shy around girls that it's kind of pathetic." Naruto waved his hand. "He's not Mizuiro."

"Hey! That's rude!"

"Well, sorry but that's true! You already have a game plan for sensei, I bet."

"Student teacher relationships are against the law." Chad pointed out stoically.

"I know that. That's why Mizuiro is so keen about her. It's the ultimate challenge and price of all womanizers." Naruto laughed.

"Like you're one to talk!" Keigo nudged his side. "A date with a classmate you dog!"

"It's not a date!" Naruto shook his head. "She said so. She just wants help with her shopping."

"Naruto… never mind." Chad sighed. When Naruto placed the empty cup in the middle of the table, he raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your food?"

"I ate it."

"But… you never took off your mask?" Keigo asked shocked.

Narutos eyes laughed. "That my boys, is a secret technique I learned in my old school." _'Thank you Kakashi-sensei. You taught me at least one good thing.' _He stood up. _'This and how to read and look directly right in front of you at the same time.' _"I'm going for a walk."

He yawned and strolled around school buildings. This place was so similar to the academy yet so different. Here, there was no feeling of isolation. Yet there were many students who muttered insults behind his back. About his hair color. About his 'delinquent background'. There was even a somewhat united opinion that he was a constant cheater in his tests. And not just students. Teachers in general join in this opinion. Many times some teacher would try to spring him up, like making him 'accidentally' take a completely different test than others had yet he would still score almost perfectly. Naruto didn't mind about 'school's opinion'. His classes' opinion of him mattered great deal more. To them, he wasn't just a cheating, foreigner delinquent with bad friends but a goofy kid with weird obsessions.

Here, he wasn't Senju. A next head of a great noble house. Here, he was Urahara. A nobody. It was refreshing. Here, if he did something, a teacher wouldn't scold him for doing something 'inappropriate to someone at his station'. Just scolded him for doing something against rules. True, here there wasn't Shikamaru and Hinata to spend time with and teachers were many times uglier than back in the academy. But here, he was either a genius or a cheater. There he was either a looser or a spoiled brat. But there were funny lessons like sword practice. Here… the only challenge he had so far was from a delinquent from a neighboring school called 'big blade'. Well, after he had challenged Naruto his 'big blade' was broken. Here, he had to actually borrow those books Lisa had. There… he had a full-time girlfriend.

'_I wonder what Ran-chan and Nao-chan are doing right now.'_ He sighed. _'Or Mom? I hope Nee-san is looking out for her. I feel sorry for Kiba. He has to keep Taichou in out of trouble. I wonder how Hinata-chan and Shikamaru are doing. Hopefully well. I wonder if Kiras new squad is treating him well. Everyone…'_

"MY BODY!!!" Naruto jumped out of his thoughts when he heard Ichigos scream. He glanced behind the corner and saw Ichigo standing there with Rukia. Nothing weird, expect that there were two Ichigos. One face down to the ground, and the other screaming like a little girl. It was a shame no one was able to see this. He fought back a laugh when Rukia suddenly grabbed Ichigos hand and dragged him away.

"A hollow?" Naruto whispered and shrugged to himself. There was nothing he could do now. Expect maybe take a beating. He had taken few lessons from Tessai about how to deal with a hollow bear handed but the idea was so complex that he didn't bother to try that today. And with that ridiculous sized zanpakuto, Ichigo should be able to deal with it himself.

He returned class just before teacher entered and as he sat down, he noticed that neither Rukia nor Ichigo were back yet. He ignored them and proceeded with the class. Their home-room teacher was the best teacher in the school.

After school, Ryo rushed out before he could even ask what they would be doing or where they would meet. He shrugged her off and started to walk away.

"Ichigo…" Keigo inched close. "Y-you remember that-"

Naruto sighed. "Fine. I'll go and check that team of yours but if I'm not satisfied with them, you can count on me to beat you into a bloody pulp until your sister rips that paper." He started walking towards the schools kendo hall. The door was open to the hall so he took a peek. A bunch of kids swinging shinais at each other. As he scanned the room, he could easily pick out the best and by best he meant who knew how to hold a shinai properly. He was about to turn his back to them and seek out Keigo. He felt like hitting the idiot for dragging him into this!

"So, you've come!" Asano Mizuho smirked triumphantly. "With this, our team is sure to win this tournament?"

"Mizuho-san? Who's he?" People had stopped practicing and started to gather around them.

"This is our team's secret weapon I've successfully recruited." Mizuho showed them a thumps-up. "You may praise me!" Naruto didn't bother to comment any of that. Others were checking him out to see if he had anything she seemed to believe. "So! You're ready to practice?" Mizuho asked. "Zaku!"

One boy stepped forward and removed his helmet. "Zaku is currently our best member. Would you show your skills against him?"

"Isn't that going a bit of overboard, Mizuho-san?" Said student questioned. "I mean, sure, he _may_ have some talent but he can't be that good."

Naruto sighed and dropped his bag. "Fine. I'll fight. But he better show some challenge."

Zaku grinned angrily and put his helmet on. "Do you have you own armor or do you need someone to loan you one?"

"Don't need one." Naruto said as he walked at the other end of the hall. "Because there's no way someone with your skill could even touch me."

Zaku put his helmet on and took hold of his shinai. Others gathered around them to witness the match. "Fine. Just remember that this is not some delinquent fight where everything is allowed. This is kendo!"

Some junior member offered him a shinai but Naruto just brushed it off. "I already have a weapon." He pulled his fan out of his shirt and smirked.

"Are you serious?" Zaku asked. "I have a shinai and you try to counter with just _that_?"

"Unlike some fools who go all out to hunt out a rabbit, I prefer taking a handicap when facing an opponent like you." Naruto sighed. "Just come already."

That was the last bit and Zaku charged feeling insulted and angry. "MEN!!!" He raised his shinai high above his head and screamed. He slashed down with all his might, sure of his victory. Naruto simply blocked it with his fan.

"Give me a break." Naruto muttered behind his health mask and pushed him away. Everyone watched amazed as Zaku charged into a new attack but Naruto blocked again. And again and again every single one of them without even moving one step from his spot.

Naruto of course made it look more amazing that it really was. Zakus attacks were straight forward and Narutos fan was agile and strong. It wasn't really a feat to block those attacks. He had to admit that this kid was not bad at all. He had some real skill for a human. But Naruto had much harder fights than this back in the academy. This seemed to be more of a game more than an actual fight. Naruto had fought with several opponents during his years as a vice-captain, once even the infamous fighting specialist, Madarame Ikkaku. And every one of those fights taught him something new. This kid has the same potential. Unfortunate that Naruto wasn't the right person to teach him. Unlike Ikkaku who knew exactly how to hone person's skills, Naruto was too crude and efficient in a fight. He had been taught in Senjus own style, which based mostly in defending, iaido and one-shot attacks.

Zaku was panting. He hadn't delivered a single blow on his opponent even though he should've been able to reach him several times by now! Guy had only a fan for Buddhas sake.

"Time to end this." Naruto sighed and with one smooth motion, he stepped forward and managed to slip his fan under Zakus helmet and pushed it upwards, off his head. Then not stopping at all, Naruto slapped him between his eyes.

Naruto flung his fan open and waved it towards himself. "I think this is enough of a demonstration." He faced the stunned crowd. "My name is Urahara Naruto. From this day forward I'm going to be beating you lot from now on. Yoroshiku." He walked away and picked up his bag. "I have to go now." He grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved his hand and disappeared.

"H-h-he was amazing! Just like Bakeigo (A/N: A nickname I thought myself. Baka-Keigo: Bakeigo) said! He ensures our victory this year!" Mizuho screamed.

Zaku fell to the ground. Everyone had always said he was amazing fighter but this guy had been on a whole different level! It had something to do with his eyes. Zaku couldn't have even look into them.

Mizuho jumped like an excited bunny. "We're so gonna win! We're so gonna win! We're so gonna win!" Then she noticed how others were still overwhelmed by the match. "Get back into training!"

Naruto, who was walking away, shred few tears. "I'm so cool sometimes." He whispered.

--

Naruto took a quick trip to Vizard hideout. The tension when he entered the basement could be cut with a knife. It seemed that Rose had done something that had escalated into everyone being angry with each other.

Not wanting to get involved especially when he was busy, he slowly backed away when Hiyori smacked Roses face into a rock. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked warningly and turned to glare at him. "This is all your fault in the first place!"

"No it's not! It's Roses! You said it yourself!" Naruto screamed as he started to run away.

--

Ryo took a deep sigh when she checked her appearance once more. This was her first date of her fifteen year old life. She had gone to her club meeting but left little early, rushed home and changed clothes. She wanted everything to go perfectly. Not that she had anything special planned out. Just walk around town, drink couple cups of coffee in some small shop, talk some things out in private and see if there were any chances for a… romance. She blushed slightly. She thoughts herself as very practical girl and understood easily that there was a good chance that tonight would be one night thing. That he would say that he was still in a relationship with that 'Nao-chan' of his or that he would try to date that 'Ran-chan'. She would accept his answer, whatever it was.

And it was possible that she wouldn't even like anything of him when she got to know a little better. I mean, he was such an idiot sometimes. Ryo had to ask herself that what kind of parents one must have to end up like that.

To answer that question, she had decided to meet up with Naruto here, in his own home. She was now heading towards the candyshop he was known to live in. When she had asked her parents about the place, she was surprised to hear that it had been said to been there for ages now. It had been before her parents had moved in here. Perhaps it was a family business that was still going. Well, she was soon to find out.

"JINTA HOME RUN!!!" She heard a kid's voice screaming.

"Jinta-kun… you should stop playing and do your chores."

"Stop acting so high! Take this!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Jinta-kun! Stop that!"

Ryo walked around the corner just in time to see a red haired boy bullying girl of same age. She remembered seeing these two with Naruto from time to time. That must mean that these were his younger siblings. Not that they looked anything like each other. "Excuse me…"

"What?" Jinta stopped tormenting Ururu and turned around. "A customer?"

"Etoo…" Roy cleared her throat. "I'm looking for Urahara Naruto-san."

"Eeh?" Jinta huffed. "That idiot? He hasn't come back from school yet." He turned face the house. "Tessai-san! Owner! There's a guest for that idiot!"

The door opened to the shop and a giant, dark man with glasses. "It's true. What can I do for you, ojou-san?"

Ryo blinked. "Eeh… when would Naruto-san be coming back?"

"He usually stops by the club house on his way home and might stay there until evening." Tessai answered before anyone else could.

"We did agree seeing each other today." Ryo was little nervous standing front of such man. He must have been over two meters. Easily.

"Then I'm sure my son will be here any minute now." She heard another voice coming from inside the house. A man who was either color blind or deliberately overusing the color green. "Welcome, to Urahara candy shop, ojou-san." Kisuke smiled widely to the girl. "My name is Urahara Kisuke. I'm Narutos father."

"I can tell…" Ryo whispered. Now it was obvious where Naruto got his looks from. That goofy smile was like a copy from what she had seen in school. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kunieda Ryo." She quickly remembered her manners. "I'm sorry to intrude on you like this."

"Don't worry about it! Please come inside while we wait for my son's return. Jinta, why don't you take Ururu and to a stroll around the neighborhood and see if Naruto is anywhere near. It would be bad to let such a lovely girl to wait."

"Why do we have to go and look for that idiot?" Jinta muttered as he and Ururu disappeared behind the corner.

"Come in, come in! Tessai-san will put some tea for you. Is there anything you would like to know about him? That's why you came, isn't it?"

Ryo blushed slightly. Had she been that obvious?

--

"You want me to teach you shunpo?" Yoruichi asked. They had accidentally met each other and started talking. It happened every once in a while and it was a convenient way to deliver messages between her and Kisuke. And Naruto heard something about Soul Society. "Why? You're not fast enough?"

"Well, considering that I have a possibility to get private tutoring from 'Goddess of Flash' herself is a pretty good motivation to try to reach new heights."

"Don't think flattery will help your case any."

Naruto sighed. "So it's a no, then?"

"I'm afraid there's only a little you can teach a person like you. I've heard that you're pretty fast already. When you get down the basics, everything else comes naturally or with hard work." The cat stood up. "I know it's hard." She whispered suddenly. "But try to understand what's at stake here."

"I just wish I could see that they're okay. To talk to them perhaps. And most of all, to figure out if I'm still going out with Nao-chan. Because there's this girl I think likes me but I don't really think I can honestly go out with her if Nao-chan still thinks we're going out."

Yoruichi sweat dropped. "I gotta go." She jumped up quickly and started to run away before the storm began. But just before she would disappear, she turned around. "Instead of jumping around the real issue, why don't you ask _the right question_? From yourself."

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head. "What you mean?"

"Think about it." Yoruichi disappeared.

"I wonder what she looks like without her disguise." Naruto mumbled to himself and sat on the bench for a moment, allowing random thoughts come and go. "The right question, huh?" He looked up to the sky. "Do I want to be either of them?" He mumbled. "Can I ever be with either of them? Dad's been in the real world over a century already. I've been almost a year now. Who knows how long it might last." He scratched his nose through the health mask. He had forgotten it on for the whole day. He sighed.

Ran-chan was his best friend.

Nao-chan was his girlfriend.

Ryo-chan asked him out.

He screamed suddenly, shocking a nearby people. "Why does it have to be so hard!? I have a crush on a girl half of my life and then all of a sudden I have a girlfriend, then my best friend starts making passes at me and suddenly I end up here. Far far away of both of them when a high schooler starts to come on to me! What should I do?"

"Maybe you should be there when that high schooler is coming to visit you." He jumped up. "Idiot."

"Jinta. Ururu. What are you two doing here?"

"That girl came to our house." Jinta answered nonchalantly. "Owner told us to come and look for you."

"She's there? But why?" Naruto screamed and quickly started sprinting towards the shop. "Thanks guys!"

--

"So, you're his classmate?" Urahara asked while she enjoyed tea. "How lucky of him to have such a lovely girl as his classmate."

"Thank you sir." Ryo nodded back. "It's an honor to meet you too."

"And so polite! How nice!" Kisuke waved his fan.

Ryo looked around the house. It was a rundown shop that must have been standing there for some time already but it had a nice feeling to it. "Is your wife away at the moment?"

"My wife?" Kisuke asked confused. "I don't remember being married." He turned around and walked out of the room.

Ryo realized that she had just said something she shouldn't have. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't worry about." Tessai muttered and picked up the tray. "You couldn't know."

"I'm home!" Narutos voice echoed through the house. "Ryo-chan! What are you doing here? I thought we agreed to meet in the centre?"

"I know we did, I just-"

"I met her by accident and invited her to tea!" Kisuke emerged from the backroom, the usual cheery himself.

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Do you have a habit of inviting high school girls to 'tea' while I'm not here?"

Ryo looked the exchange between the two.

"No way!" Kisuke waved his hand. "I just… what is that!?" He pointed at something behind Naruto.

"What?" He turned around. "I don't see anything… DAD!!!" He screamed when he realized that Kisuke had disappeared again. "Every time!" He cursed under his breath. Then he smiled to Ryo. "Can you wait for a minute? I'll just change my clothes and then we can be on our way."

"O-okay." Ryo stuttered. Did she really want a relationship with someone so gullible?

They walked out of the shop just in time to say good byes to Jinta and Ururu.

"So, what you want to do?" Naruto asked, as they walked down the street.

"Well, there's this book store I would want to visit." Ryo suggested. "If it's okay with you?"

"Sure." Naruto shrugged. "Do you read a lot?"

"Some." Ryo nodded. "Poetry mostly."

"Really? That's something."

"What about you then? Do you read anything?"

Naruto smirked. "Some. Novels mostly. Or did. Not much since I moved here."

"Why did you stop?"

"Well… I've been busy lately." He smiled sheepishly. "You know, new school, new friends and all that."

"You should continue your reading." Ryo stated firmly. "Maybe you should pick something up while we're in the bookshop today."

"Maybe I should." Naruto laughed.

The day ended up being a lot of fun for them. Even though Naruto did feel like he was cheating both Nanao and Rangiku. But he shook those thoughts out of his head and enjoyed his date with Ryo-chan.

"Would you think this is would go with my bag?" She showed some stuffed cat with a string on it.

Naruto was thinking for a moment before he shook his head. "Nah. It doesn't reflect you." He smirked and took quickly ransacked the stand before pulling out a similar cheetah.

Ryo sweat dropped and looked between the two. "A cheetah? Are you kidding me?"

Naruto made a childish face and rushed to the counter. "I'll take this!"

"Naruto!" Ryo chased him out disapproving glare but a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Catch me if you can!" Naruto laughed loudly.

That was a mistake because suddenly Ryo was gaining up and fast. He had forgotten that she was in the track team. She had a confident smirk on her face. "How long do you think you can stay ahead of me?"

Naruto run to a nearby park. Being a former high ranked officer in Gotei 13, he had a decent stamina. And after his hollowfication, it was many times greater. But that damn girl was just playing with him. She had run past him twice already and made only half-assed attempts on the ornament.

When she made another ridiculous attempt on the ornament, he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her near. "O-okay… (pant) enough (pant) is enough."

Ryo was blushing madly when she could feel Narutos breathing on her face. Their lips were only few inches apart. Was he going to kiss her? Was she supposed to kiss him? What to do? What to do? I'm not ready for this! I didn't put my good lip-gloss today! Does it matter? They looked into each eyes for a moment and Ryo was sure something was going to happen when Naruto suddenly let go. "Here." She put the cheetah doll into her hand and turned away. "Why don't we sit for a while on that bench?"

"O-okay." Ryo mumbled, not sure if she should be relieved or disappointed.

Naruto was feeling like sticking his head in Kenseis armpit after training. Just the thought made him almost vomit. He was sure not to show it outside. Last time he had this much fun was when he was out with Nao-chan. _'But she must think you're dead. She might've moved on.'_ 'Yeah, but does moving on just like that sound like Nao-chan?' _'Touché. But do you think she will want to be with you after she finds out where you were all this time.' _'What about Ran-chan?'_'She's your best friend. Would she not want you to be happy?' _There was a moment of pause. 'Are you my inner-hollow or am I just that horny to imagine another voice into my head?' Another pause. _'The latter.'_ The voice suggested. _'_I told you to stay out of my head you pale replica!' _'Gee! Can't even help a guy out. Fine! I'm outta here!'_ For some weird reason, Naruto heard someone walking away. "That was weird." He whispered.

"What was?" Ryo asked quietly. He hadn't noticed but they were leaning to each other, while watching the sunset.

"Nothing." Naruto gulped. "Absolutely nothing." _'I'm so screwed.'_

They parted ways there. It was night already and Ryo would have to explain her parents why she wasn't home in time. And Naruto… would have to try to avoid his father who would most likely have something like a pack condoms waiting for him and wanting to know what had happened to smallest detail.

On her way to home, Ryo was humming quietly a happy tune. It had been so perfect. And she was sure that Naruto had enjoyed them too. As she walked towards her home, she heard footsteps coming running towards her. She turned sideways to see the transfer student Kuchiki… flying past her in her pajamas. Maybe she should go straight to bed. Her eyes were playing tricks to her. She could actually see air waving under Kuchiki.

"Did we miss someone?" Ichigo asked as he continued to rush towards to Orihimes.

"Don't worry about that." Rukia said coldly. "We need to hurry."

Meanwhile Naruto noticed Ichigos reiatsu running towards Orihimes and decided to follow them. Anything rather than going home and face that freak who lived there. So he followed from distance as Ichigo fought a hollow. He kind of missed the feeling of hunting hollows, pulling out his zanpakuto and slashing them in half. Watching how his squad members grew stronger and more tighter together. Partying once in a while. Breaking fights between men and women. Or more accurately, women and Kiba and/or taichou. He sighed and watched bored from the rooftop of a neighboring building how the hollow revealed itself to be an older brother of Orihime-chan.

Knowing that the fight was over, he returned home, deep in thought. Ichigo having Rukias powers meant something was big was going to happen. Sooner or later Rukias disappearance would be noticed. People would be sent to search her. In worst case scenario, he would be found as well.

As he entered his home, finding Kisuke drooling on the kitchen table, he sighed happily. Part of him would never want to go back to Soul Society. But his life was never that easy. He knew that from experience.

**CHAPTER END**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: K in Kon**

A/N: I'm currently rewatching the Bleach. I like it and do it very often with my other favorites like Naruto, One Piece, Katekyo, Gintama and watching these series I manage to catch my flame on that particular fic. I'm currently around episode 200 so I will most likely write this chapter and move on the next fic for a while. Hope it doesn't inconvenience any of you.

A/N: I believe that kido isn't sorted by the number attached to the name like Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro (Rods Prison of Light) from easiest to hardest. Or yes, they are but that doesn't automatically mean that just because someone can use Bakudo #61 perfectly that everything from Bakudo 1 to 60 are also perfected or #63 is not an option. Like in Naruto with jutsus. Because he managed to master the rasengan (a jutsu where Yondaime perfected shape manipulation) should mean that any non-elemental jutsu should be a piece of cake to him (everyone who reads the manga or watches anime, knows it's not) and after he mastered the wind manipulation, ALL wind type jutsus should be easy as that (which again is not so). So I believe that the same idea works with kido. Like Rukia uses Hado #33 and #31 most of the time, so she has pretty much mastered them but she might not know how to use #11 Tsuzuri Raiden (Bound Lighting). Of course people with perfect kido control like Kido-corps and other masters like former captain, Tessai and former vice-captain Hachi who know the list pretty much upside down can use everything but most of the shinigami would have to sit down and study each spell specifically to be able to use them efficiently or at all. Wanted to clarify that. Thank you.

A/N: Thanks Impstar for ideas. Really helped me to get the ball rolling.

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

Kisuke was standing in the middle of the training room, far below his shop, doing his monthly inventory. Why was he doing it in such inconvenient place was a mystery when he had a comfortable room right upstairs and a cup of tea waiting for him.

He sighed deeply. His candy shop was doing just as badly as always. They only had three customers in the whole month. It might have something to do the depression or with fact that his shop was located in a backyard, surrounded by shopping district, intimidating and rude staff. Luckily, he had three slaves… low waged helpers which was a money-saver.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared right behind him and punched in stabbing motion on his neck.

Lazily, Kisuke blocked it, grabbed his hand and threw him towards a rock on the other side. Naruto managed to shift his body enough to place his feet on the rock. It shattered from the impact and only increased when Naruto took a leap from there and launched at his father. Again Kisuke blocked his attack without much trouble. Just when he was about to repeat the maneuver just now, Naruto disappeared and reappeared right behind him, kicking in one big sweep motion.

Kisuke disappeared from there and appeared on a high bolder. "Good one." He smiled. "You're really getting this down, aren't you? But you're still very naïve." But Naruto was already gone, and engaged his father in a fierce taijutsu fight. Kisuke remained on his rock, blocking all the hits while Naruto appeared and disappeared all around him, trying to find an opening to land a solid hit.

"Your skills with Hakuda are increasing remarkably." First, Tessai had given some pointers about bare-handed combat and sparred with him. Believe it or not, Tessai was a good teacher even when it wasn't about Kido… or how to do a successful sell. Well… it was a lot easier to broke a person with your stare and force them to pay for things you drop into their laps when you're two meters high, muscular middle-aged man (and Kisuke was wondering why people didn't return to this shop).

Naruto landed on another rock vertically, where he launched himself with all his might. Just when he was about to land a solid hit on his old man's smirking face, he jumped up behind him and delivered an axe kick on his head. Kisuke disappeared right under him and punched him in the gut. "But you're not as near as you could be."

Naruto landed on the ground, coughing madly. Kisuke sat next to him. "You okay?"

Naruto glared up to him and didn't bother to answer.

"Owner! Could you come up here! There's something we need to check in the storage." Tessais yelled from ladders.

Kisuke helped Naruto up. "You coming?"

"I'm going to stay and practice my kido for awhile."

"Okay. But don't stay too long. You need to go to school." Kisuke smiled. "Don't forget these." He handed him a package. Naruto made a face to these things but didn't object.

After Kisuke was gone, Naruto started with basic control exercises from academy. They were simple enough. Collect reiatsu your palm and form a ball. It was so basic that even several souls in Rukongai could do it. Naruto always had problems even with this. But now he was watching a perfect reiatsu ball size of a soccer ball. In academy, he would have moved top of the class with this. Of course, being a former(?) vice-captain in Gotei 13 it was pretty lame that he was only now able to perform that. After years of service and fights.

"Hado #1 Sho!" He pointed at the small rock in the ground. With just right amount of output, the rock jumped in the air, on his eye-level. "Hado #4 Byakurai!" Naruto pointed his finger towards the rock and pale blue ray shot out of his finger, demolishing it into tiny shards. He had perfected his usual kido attacks.

"Naruto! It's almost time to school!" Kisukes voice echoed through the training room.

"I'll be there in a moment!" He yelled back. "Hado #4 Byakurai!" He pointed at the rock Kisuke had been standing few moments ago, a boulder size of his own size. A clean hole, size of Narutos fist went through it. He smiled satisfied when he raised his finger for another attack.

--

Kuchiki Rukia entered the shop. She had some problems with her gigai which she had purchased from Urahara shop.

"Jinta! It's too early to open the shop!" Tessai said when he noticed Rukia standing there. "Ooh, Kuchiki-dono. Please come in. I will wake the manager."

"He's up already." A boy appeared from the backroom. "I'm off." He said quietly as he passed Tessai and Kuchiki and stepped outside. Kuchiki watched him go with mild interest. It was the weird boy in her class whose face she had never seen. He was always wearing a health mask, a pair of shades and an orange cup hat (must've been one of his father's rejects).

"Be safe!" Rukia saw the manager of the shop stepping into the room, yawning loudly. "Good morning, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu. And welcome, Kuchiki-san. We happened to get new stock from there just yesterday." He smiled his cunning smirk. There was at least one regular customer to his shop. And he was gonna squeeze her dry.

--

Naruto breathed hard through his mask, a disguise he was forced to wear if he wanted to keep going to school. He couldn't reveal it because his father said it could danger everything. _"You yourself said she's not an idiot. Don't you think she will add two and two together if she realizes you're here? A person how is __dead__?" _

"_Are you afraid that she will tell Aizen?" Naruto asked. _

"_I'm not worried about that." Kisuke waved his fan. "I'm more than certain that Aizen knows where I am and knows where you are. He may not know the exact location but he knows that we're somewhere in Tokyo. He won't act on it because he knows that I would just pack my things and disappear again and this time, he might not find me. Or that's what I suspect at least."_

"_Then why can I just reveal myself to…?" _

"_Because rest of the Gotei 13 doesn't know where we are. Closest your captain has ever gotten (and he is definitely the best there is when it comes to finding people) is that he suspects us being in Japan. But if Kuchiki-san were to realize that we're fugitives, convicted criminals by the Central 46, what you think she would do? She would most likely reveal our location to Ukitake-taichou (that man enjoys the general trust he has among his squad and other captains) when Rukia would finally return to Soul Society, then Ukitake in turn would be obligated to reveal it to rest of the captains and Central 46, who would probably force Gotei 13 to attempt to capture us. After all, they didn't take it lightly when w0e escaped literally under their noses." _

"_So why don't I just quit the school?" _

"_Absolutely not! I will not be one of those fathers who will allow their child's to ruin their own future before it even began'."_

So Naruto was forced to wear this ridiculous disguise everyday in school and only thing that was more amazing how he got away with it among his teachers was how Rukia-chan didn't recognize him. They had even done a school project together when ordered by the teacher and she hadn't even questioned his clothes. Just finished assignment and dragged Ichigo to somewhere to fight hollows. It wasn't until she found out that he was the son of the person who gave her the gigai that she actually made an effort to get to know him. But not by any standards could they be considered friends. Rukia always had this habit of distancing herself from others.

"Na-ru-to!" Keigo jumped out of nowhere and landed on his shoulders. "What's up my man? Still in a cold?"

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered.

"Shouldn't you check it or something? I mean, it's been going on for two weeks."

"I'm fine." Naruto shook him off and continued to walk. "Yo! Chad! What's up?"

"Naruto." The giant greeted him. "I heard that there's a kendo tournament coming this weekend. Are you competing?"

"Depends who you're asking. Me? No. Mizuho-senpai? 'Hell yeah'!" He sighed. "Not really interested in all that."

They walked to school together like always because of the way their houses were located. From Urahara Shop, Keigo lived nearest, Chad half way to school and Mizuiro the furthest away from them and Ichigo somewhere between all that. So they would meet few blocks away from school and walk together. Normally. But lately, it had changed.

"Yo! Mizuiro!" They met up with the lady killer. "Seen Ichigo today?"

"Nope."

"SEE!!! SEE!!! He's with Rukia-chan! I know it!" Keigo jumped around and started screaming like in pain. "Kyaah! Kami-sama! Why have you abandoned me? I knew that something was going on when they were having lunch on the roof!"

"Has Keigo finally snapped?" Ichigos voice asked as he kicked him on the ground.

"He's just had gotten the idea that you're going out with Rukia-san." Naruto shrugged as they abandoned beaten Keigo.

"What!? I'm not!"

"We know." Naruto snorted. "Every time you look into a girl's eyes, you will snap like a stick. Unless it's Tatsuki – who I think doesn't play to our team if you ask me."

"I do not!" Ichigo hit Narutos arm. "And Tatsuki isn't…"

"Gay?" Naruto suggested. "She she's manlier than every boy in our school and is always hovering over Orihime-chan like a spirit."

Ichigo punched him again in the same spot.

"Guy won't even take a joke." Naruto whispered bitterly, earning yet another punch.

While Naruto rubbed his arm and shoot glares at Ichigo, Mizuiro jumped forward. "But you've been spending awful lot of time with Kuchiki-san, right?"

Ichigo dismissed this and looked away. "We need to hurry!"

They went to school. And at the gate, they met Michiru who was walking with Ryo who smiled politely to Naruto which was more than any of the other guys got. In two weeks, they had been on three separate dates after their first date. In most sense, they were in fact an item. Expect Naruto avoided the matter whenever someone brought it up.

"So, have you finished reading that book I gave you?"

"Not quite yet. I've been awfully busy lately. But I'm already in the last chapter."

"Tell me when you do. I would want to talk to you about few things in it. When are you going to take those things out of your face?" She asked as they entered the school building. "What are you doing anyway? Going to rob a bank or something?"

Naruto just laughed and raised his hat just enough to let some air to his hair. Orange cup hat did fit his personality but enough was enough.

"Look at those two." Keigo muttered bitterly as they moved towards the classroom. "All warm and fuzzy right in a middle of the school hallway."

No one else bothered to comment.

"Are you going to compete in that tournament this weekend?" Ryo asked. "I was considering of coming to watch your fight. People have been praising your abilities so much that I want to know if it's true."

"Well if you're coming then I guess I really have to show up myself." Naruto laughed and took his fan to wave himself. "Even though I hope you won't be disappointed to find that I'm not that good."

"Look you playing all modest." Ichigo muttered bored. "Trying to impress her with being a humble prince or something?"

"This message came from a guy with no girlfriend to a person with one." Naruto smirked before he even realized what he had said.

Ryo blushed. "S-s-so you think me as your g-girlfriend?" She stuttered.

Naruto blinked. _'Ooh damn!'_ Nao-chan's face flashed through her mind. And for some reason, she had to be crying her eyes out. But he couldn't just go and make a girl cry right front of him. So he had to compromise. "What's that!?" He pointed at something in the end of the hall.

Everyone turned around just in time to witness Chad coming out of a toilet. There was a moment of silence. "I washed my hands, don't worry." He said quietly and continued to walk to the class.

"What was that about?" Ryo asked and turned to face Naruto who had somehow managed to disappear without a trace. "This is freaky."

"What is?" Michiru asked.

"Every day he resembles more and more his father. First that fan then that cup hat, and now he even uses the same maneuver to disappear." She shrugged and left to class. "At least I know what to expect if our relationship ever lasts that long."

When they reached the class, they found Naruto sitting on his usual desk, sleeping behind his book. Ryo was about to ask the question she had failed to receive an answer last time.

"Okay, let's settle down everyone!" But the teacher came into the class before she could do that.

First class ended and Naruto suddenly rushed to talk with guys, so Ryo frustrated of this stumped to the corridor.

"What's wrong, Ryo?" Tatsuki asked. "You seemed very angry just now."

"I've been dating Naruto for two weeks now. We've been on several dates and _I _at least have enjoyed them. So naturally now I've been thinking, am I his girlfriend? Am I not? Am I just wasting my time with a guy or is this worth it?" She ranted so fast that her friends actually couldn't keep up with her lips. "Then he finally slips about having a girlfriend and then I just want to conformation that he meant me, he just run away like a he has seen a ghost!" She inadvertently kicked a wall right front of her. "That… that… that… he still even hasn't finished with the book I gave him last week!"

Michiru hugged her friend. "Don't worry. I'm sure Naruto-kun is just shy when it comes to such a girl as you."

Ryo took some deep breaths and sighed. "Thank you, Michiru. I'm glad I at least have a friend like you. And you of course." She nodded to rest of the girls. Then her eyes concentrated on something behind everyone's back. "What's Kuchiki doing to Kurosaki?" Everyone turned around in time to witness Rukia dragging Ichigo from his head.

"Do you think those two are a couple?" Michiru asked little bitterly. "They are together so much these days."

"No way!" Tatsuki snorted. "That guy can't even talk to a girl directly without snapping. There's no way she would be an objection."

--

The classes continued without the duo and ended. The lunch began. Like always, guys got their desks together and picked up their lunches. Naruto again had an instant ramen. He poured the hot water and waited when his cell phone suddenly rang. "What?" He asked, not letting his lunch out of his eyes.

"_Is that anyway to talk to your father or answer a phone_?" Kisukes voice asked with a scolding hint in it.

"What you want? I'm having lunch." Naruto snapped back angrily. "My ramen is getting soggy!"

Guys followed this mildly interested. Anything to entertain them while they ate.

"_Well, long story short, Kuchiki-san requested for a gikongan for Kurosaki-san but she accidentally got a… something that she shouldn't have._"

Naruto blinked. "What? Did you sell her a regular gum or something?"

"_Well… not exactly._" Naruto could imagine his father making up a reasonable excuse. "_I don't have time to explain _(There it was!), _but tell Kuchiki-san not to use… the gikongan I gave her._"

"Well, I have to tell her later because she's not here right now. She dragged Ichigo somewhere and I haven't them seen since."

"_Oh dear…_" Kisuke gulped. "_Well, no biggy. Could you go and find them. It's quite urgent._"

"What exactly you sold her?" Naruto placed the phone against her shoulder and started eating.

"_Some expired goods._" At the same time, Ichigo jumped inside the classroom, from outside.

"Damn." Naruto whispered as everyone around him jumped in shock. But he didn't even stop sucking noodles for a second. "Yeah, I think telling Kuchiki that might be just a little too late."

"_She already used it?_" His father asked. "_Naruto! This is important. Don't let Kurosaki-sans body out of your sight. Try to discreetly pull it away to avoid any unnecessary action._"

"I think it's too late for that too." Naruto answered when Kon, inside Ichigos body started jumping around the class, trying to molest girls shamelessly. Everyone watched shocked.

"Did he snap!?" Keigo asked.

"What should we do?" Chad asked.

"I think I'm going to stay here." Mizuiro backed away behind the giant. Just then, Ichigos body flew right over their desk, throwing all the lunches out of its way and knocking Narutos ramen.

"RAMEN!!!" He screamed as the noodles made a mess right on the floor.

No one noticed because they were fixated on Ichigo who now, kissed Tatsuki on the lips. Just when she was about to punch his guts away, a broom stick landed on the desk, almost hitting Ichigo into his head but he jumped up, and the stick shattered against hard wood of the desk. Everyone turned around to watch Naruto who was holding the broomstick and also emitting an amazing amount of killing intent that even Chad took a step back from him. "Do you know what you did just now?" Naruto asked quietly raising the broomstick like it was a sword in his one hand and on the other, there was an empty cup of noodles. "I don't care if you make out Tatsuki. I don't care if you grab girl's butts. I don't care if you make a chaos during lunch." He stepped forward. "But there's no reason in hell that gives you a right to knock down my ramen!" He screamed and suddenly threw the cup in Ichigos face. Everyone sweat dropped. Expect few girls who were very angry. Especially Ryo. They were _below_ a cup of noodles?

But Naruto didn't bother himself with them because he raised the stick above his head and screamed. "Prepare for punishment!" He smacked down, missing Kon just by centimeters. Kon backed away and kicked forward which Naruto blocked with his stick. Both Kon and Naruto engaged into a fierce fight.

"A-amazing." Keigo whispered breathlessly. "They are amazing." They had known that those two were probably strongest people in the school. Probably in the whole Karakura town but this was amazing. "Did you know about this, Chad?" He looked up to his friend and was shocked of the expression on boys face. He was exactly like rest of the class.

Chad had thought he had known both of them. He had fought alongside them almost daily in middle school. But Naruto had never pulled a weapon more threatening than a fan. It was like his trademark. Naruto armed with a broomstick was like a hurricane, so fast that Chad couldn't even follow it. Only more amazing was how Ichigo was able to either block or dodge all those attacks.

Naruto stroke forward before stepping back and swept through the classroom. Kon dodged the attack and jumped forward and over the sweep, kicking Narutos head. Expect Naruto wasn't there anymore. He dived under him and punched him on to his leg.

"They are like a pair of samurais." Mizuiro whispered. "Like from some movie."

Suddenly the classroom door flung open even though nobody was there. Some students could see some haze but nothing else.

"My body!" Ichigo screamed. "What the hell is going on here?"

Kon cursed under his breath jumped out of the window. "I'll be keeping this for a while! See ya!" And disappeared out of sight.

"Not yet!" Naruto screamed and jumped out of the window and threw the broken broomstick into Kons back but missed by inches.

"My body!" Ichigo rushed to the window still next to Naruto just when Rukia entered the classroom. "What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto looked away when Rukia suddenly grabbed his collar. "What in hell did your crook of a father sell me!?"

"Eh?" Ichigo asked amazed.

"Ichigo," Naruto turned to face the shinigami. "You should chase your body before it does something bad."

"You can see me?"

"Now's not the time! Hurry!"

"Eeh… right!" He jumped out of the window, chasing after Kon who was sprinting away.

Rukia glared up to Naruto and dragged him away. "You're coming with me! You can explain why your shop sells something that was supposed to be terminated long time ago already!"

Chad, Ryo, Mizuiro, Keigo, Tatsuki, Orhime and everyone else just blinked.

"You think it was a show?" Mizuiro suggested but suddenly Tatsuki burned up on flames.

"I don't know what is going on, but I'm going to kill those two for this! Naruto just because he's so annoying! Cup of ramen! Over my first kiss!!"

"You have my consent." Ryo whispered. "A cup of ramen my ass!"

--

"My life is ruined!" Ichigo screamed when Rukia and Naruto had reached him.

"Why? Just because he kissed couple of girls using your body?" Rukia asked skeptically. "That's lame."

"Don't be so hard on him. Not everyone is such a natural around girls like me." Naruto said and fanned himself with his hat.

"And anyway, how can you see me?" Ichigo asked from Naruto. "Have you always been able? Who are you anyway?"

"What? I'm Urahara Naruto. Did you forget already?"

"Ichigo, this one is the son of the person who gave me my gigai and my supplier of these things. Where is Urahara anyway? This is his mess in the first place!"

"I called him and he told that he would locate the modified soul himself." Naruto waved his hand. "So don't worry."

"A modified soul?" Ichigo asked. He couldn't even start to explain feelings he was having right now. First, his body had ruined his life in high school forever! Then it disappeared, creating havoc as it went. Then he found out that one he thought as one of his best friend´s was a person who can see ghosts. And not only that, this friends father run some sprit shop! It would only get more weird if his own father was a shinigami or something (hint! hint!).

"Yeah. It appears that my dad should keep closer track on his stock." Naruto shrugged.

"What's a modified soul anyway?" Ichigo asked and Rukia proceed to explain the subject.

Meanwhile Naruto thought himself very lucky. Not because Ichigo now knew more about him than he was comfortable with. Not because he had to run around Karakura town in chase of Ichigos body. And not because he was next to Rukia. No. He was feeling lucky because Rukia was Rukia.

If any other person would've stood there, instead of her, they would have already recognized Naruto from his manners, way he spoke and habit of fanning himself etc, even though he had this ridiculous disguise. After all, Naruto was Naruto. Not most secrecy guy in the world. Because she tried to distance herself from others (must be a Kuchiki thing), she never paid attention to these little things. She also had the habit of easily fell deep in thought, forgetting everything around her. Not that Naruto complained. Long as she thought that he was a just some weird kid, she would never push the matter any further. I mean, he was dead. Senju Naruto had been declared dead. And in this world, it was all possible that there are more than one blond haired Narutos. Long as she thought that, he was safe.

"Anyway, we need to catch it before it kills Ichigos body in the process." Rukia nodded.

"Or worse." Naruto stood up and nodded. "I will try to find my dad. He will know what to do."

--

"What you mean you don't know what to do?!" Naruto demanded as he walked beside his father. Behind them, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu tried to keep up.

"Well, it's very difficult to imagine a plausible scenario. We will think as we go."

Naruto slapped his face and speeded up. "He's up this building."

They found Ichigo talking to Kon, their backs turned towards to them.

"Well, well." Kisuke stepped forward. "I finally find you but you're all turn up. Now all the equipment I brought is pretty much useless." Without giving anyone time to do anything, Kisuke forced the pill out of Ichigos body.

Naruto stepped next to him. "You bring all this artillery and in the end all you have to do is poke him with your stick?" Naruto picked up the pill. "Here."

Kisuke caught it in mid air. "Collection completed. Let's go home everyone."

"What the hell!?" Jinta complained. "I thought I was finally gonna get to fight again."

"Can't be helped." Naruto said and shrugged. "Ichigo got his body back. We're not needed anymore."

"Naruto!" Ichigo grabbed his shoulder. "Who are these people? What are you going to do with that soul?"

Kisuke looked at his son's friend. "Well hello, Kurosaki-san. I've heard so much about you from my son!" He took off his hat. "Urahara Kisuke. A humble candy shop owner."

"But you can see me! And what are you going to do with that soul?"

"Well, destroy it of course." Kisuke answered when Rukia suddenly snapped the pill out of his hand.

"He's just a greedy merchant. Nothing more." She muttered angrily.

"You're not supposed to take that." Kisuke pointed out.

"What's this Urahara? Your shop takes back sold merchandise without returning any money?" Rukia asked firmly.

"Fine, I will refund you if that's what you want."

"And he asks why we're almost broke all the time." Naruto muttered to Tessai who nodded in agreement.

"No need." Rukia continued. "I'm satisfied with this product." She smirked. "I know you're working outside the laws of Soul Society. You're not obligated to take it that far."

"It's out my hands then." Kisuke shrugged. "But if there comes trouble, we will go into hiding."

"No need to worry. I'm used to trouble by now." She whispered and handed the soul to Ichigo. "Let's go home."

"Eeh… okay." He nodded but before walking away, he turned to face Naruto. "We need to talk."

"Of course we will. We need to make up an excuse why you suddenly flipped in the class."

"Oh my god! I forgot all about that!"

"Don't worry. I will deal with it." Rukia sighed. "So much trouble over something like that."

Naruto leaned to the railing and watched as Ichigos back disappeared into distance.

"What about now?" He asked.

"We will continue to hope for the best. And prepare for the worst." Kisuke muttered.

"You mean…"

"Yes. We will soon begin your bankai training." Kisuke walked away. "I will have to put few things together so we will start in a week or two."

Naruto remained on the roof in the sunset, allowing the time to go by, stars to light and night to progress. "This is going to be a tough one."

--

Meanwhile in Soul Society, life went forward on its usual pace.

Rangiku was still broken but she could force a smile on her face and fool around like always. Many would think that she was healed, if she wouldn't spend so much of her time on Narutos grave. She would remember times they played together as children in that very same spot of forest, surrounded by marigolds. The pranks they pulled and how they messed with each other. She would do anything to get those days back. But like always, she would smile her bright smile and jump around, like a bimbo.

Nanao was still denying what had happened. She had broken down few times in the past year but she was still pretty much the same. Working all her free time, kept Kyoraku out of trouble but was pretty much the same. She would often look at the door of the archives to see Naruto smirking face there and laughing: _'Nao-chan! You fell for it!_' before it faded.

3rd squad was doing its duties while Kiba, the 3rd seat acted as the vice-captain. Jiraiya didn't feel like formally promoting anyone to watch his back. People had a bad habit of dying there. This loss reminded him especially about the case over hundred years ago. He had sent his vice-captain Rose to deal with a difficult case when he should've gone himself. He had never seen any of the people who had left that day again. Again, there had been something he needed to check out in the real world but he had been too busy so he had sent his vice-captain to deal with it. Once again, he lost his vice-captain.

He had never been comfortable letting other people do his dirty work. That's why Naruto had done most of his captain's duties while he was 'peeping in women's bath'. That was true only half of the time. After all, Jiraiya had an important duty to Gotei 13 to know everything.

He looked outside the window of his office. It was a sunny morning in his barracks and he was stuck inside doing paperwork because Kiba was visiting his sister who apparently with her mother had found a perfect 'mate' for him. "I shouldn't have allowed Kira to leave my squad." He muttered when the door was opened.

"Good morning, Gamaken-taichou." He turned around to face Aizen's polite face. "Nice morning, isn't it?"

Jiraiya smiled back. "Yeah, isn't it? Morning's like these make me want to drink some sake. What brings you into my office this early in the morning?"

"Hinamori-kun." Aizen turned to smile his vice-captain who nodded quickly.

"Gamaken-taichou, here are reports you requested from our squad." She handed them over.

"Thank you, Momo-chan!" Jiraiya smiled to the young girl. "But any squad member could've have done this without much of work."

"I thought that because it was such a lovely day to take a small stroll and play a little hooky." Aizen smiled. "You interested in joining us?"

"Any other day no doubt but today." He shrugged. "Ooh, what the hell! Shikamaru! Get your ass in here!"

Five minutes of complaining, convincing, threatening, bribing and finally, Hinata to calm everyone down, Jiraiya and Aizen enjoyed tea in a local tea shop. Why not? They were good friends. They had known each other long time. Aizen had actually first joined the third squad before Hirako had stolen him as his second. No one could honestly say that they had something against the man… unless.

Jiraiya was a curious man. Always. Female anatomy, secrets of others, history, ideas, dreams etc. He wanted to know everything. He might not go around and poke others with scalpels like Kurotsuchi, but there was very little that actually held him back. That might be the reason why 12th squad captain didn't fight with him as much as with others.

There had been something he had wanted to find out. It was something he couldn't even put to clear thoughts yet leave alone speaking about it to anyone. He knew how much his word weighted in Seireitei even if everyone considered him as a jumping baboon.

He hated only two things. Naked men and one-sided stories. When people jumped to conclusions just because 'someone said so' without anyone to even try to find out if it was so. He refused to believe things like that! He wanted to know everything possible before forming an opinion about anything. And only when his research failed, would he listen to his gut.

"Are you going to promote new vice-captain soon?"

"Not likely." Jiraiya sighed. "It's always so hard to loose the one behind your back." Then he smiled. "You're lucky to have your vice-captain to move onto another squads captain instead of seeing them dying in battle."

"Lucky, eh?" Aizen muttered. "Hinamori-kun, would be kind enough to get us some more dumplings?"

"Of course, Aizen-taichou." The girl jumped up and rushed to the counter.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm…worried about Gin." Aizen whispered with low voice. "He seems to be… you know what? Never mind." He smiled. "I'm sure I'm just imagining things." He stood up. "I'm afraid we must be on our way now. I hope you will enjoy dumplings."

Hinamori looked between two captains before placing the dumplings she had brought from the counter.

Jiraiya sighed as they walked away. He had his suspicions. But before he could get some remote evidence, he would let things go by their flow.

--

Tsunade was still hearth broken over the loss of her son. She was drunk most of the time and was now doing a tour around various gambling halls around Soul Society. Shizune did what she could, to keep her in check but there was only so much she could do.

--

"Do you ever miss being a shinigami?" Naruto asked from vizards on their poker night. "Killing hollows? Watching over your squad and all that?"

"Too much trouble." Hirako answered. "It's nice to live your life like this. No troubles and all."

"I do miss being able to jerk Kyoraku around." Lisa muttered. "He was an idiot and kicking idiots is more relaxing than playing poker with bunch of guys."

"Hey!" Hiyori screamed but everybody ignored her. "I hated my time in 12th… ever since Kisuke took over."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "I got straight!" He showed his cards and others smacked them into the ground frustrated.

"To me… it's pretty much the same." Love shrugged. "I mean, sure, I did enjoy being the hip 'n cool captain of 7th but…" He shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about it. And living your life free isn't that bad either."

"Jiraiya was a good captain but I don't miss him that much." Rose explained. "He taught me many things but being a vice-captain wasn't really my dream job."

"Doing your hair was your dream job." Love muttered under his breath. Rose huffed and turned away.

"Well, there you have it." Hirako smirked. "Life in Gotei 13 isn't all there's to it."

"I don't know if I still want to be the captain-commanders someday." Naruto said leaning back. "At first it was just a goal you know? Something to point my nose to. To reach up to. But now, I'm half a hollow. Could I even get my old position back leave alone any promotion? I have already enough experience about Central 46 and its backwards ideals that if I weren't here, I would most likely slaughter them just for the fun of it."

"See!" Hirako snorted. "That's why you should fully join us."

"To spend the rest of my life playing poker with you?" Naruto asked skeptically. "I think I take my chances with Central 46. And besides, the worse they can do is sentence me to death and my dad escaped." He snorted. "I would be there until the execution and then slip right under their noses. Now that would be cool."

"You're an idiot." Kensei whispered.

"Say's a guy who looses to mr. punching bag." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What was that!?"

"He said that you're weaker than Bag-kun, Baka-Kensei." Mashiro repeated.

This resulted another fight in the Vizard hideout.

When the fight progressed, Naruto dismissed all those thoughts and promised to himself to deal with them when the time would come. Now, he would concentrate on kicking Kensei into his knee while trying to pull Roses hair hard as he could yet ignore the pain Lisa caused while strangling him with her feet.

**CHAPTER END**

**SHINIGAMI GOLDEN CUP**

"So, you can see ghosts?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep. Pretty much."

"How? I mean, are you a shinigami or something?"

"Me! That's a funny thought." Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "Anyway, I came here to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you like Rukia-chan?"

"What!?" Ichigo blushed and backed away. "How can you say something like that, you idiot?"

"It's not for me. It's… for someone I know… to make up for something I said. Dad and his crappy products." He added under his breath.

Meanwhile Ryo was tapping her foot. She was waiting behind a door, with Michiru. "You didn't have to go this far for something like this."

"Oh yes I did." She glared anything around her. "A cup or ramen my ass." For some reason everyone had forgotten that Ichigo molested half of the girls but remembered how Naruto had referred them below his ramen. Naruto was in a dog house and wasn't getting back in for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: 'I got the power!'

A/N: I'm sorry for everyone who is waiting for me to update anything else but I have soooo much Bleach going through my head that I have to write it before I can move on. Don't worry. I just write all I really have to and then look at my older fics. I've decided to update them next. After a long long time.

Remember to review!

**CHAPTER BEGING**

Three figures were standing in a middle of a rocky area. All of them were panting heavily like they had just run through hell. Their clothes were ruined. Around them, countless pieces and shards of rocks lied around them. It seemed like an army of hollows had just rampaged here.

Two of three figures were standing inside a glowing cube while the third was sitting outside, holding his hands together.

"Tessai-san, release the barrier." One of them whispered.

"Yes…" Another formed few hand sings. A glowing cube disappeared. "It's done."

Kisuke slowly sealed Benihime back to a cane and crashed down. Tessai followed suit.

"What an amazing power." He whispered and swept some sweat away.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Kisuke asked when the last person joined them on the ground. "That was some skill you got there." He added with a forced lightness in his voice.

Narutos face was blank. "That… is my bankai."

"Yes it is." Kisuke covered his eyes with his hat. "Naruto, I have to ask you… no… as a father to order you not to ever use that against an opponent before you've mastered it."

Narutos face hadn't changed. "I… cut off your arm." He whispered shocked.

Kisuke stood up. His left arm had reduced into a blood tripping stub. "It was because of my own ignorance. Don't worry. I'm sure Hachigen-san will repair the damage in no time."

"But I didn't mean to-" Naruto became frantic. "I mean! I just lost it and-"

Kisuke appeared front of him and gently placed his one arm on his shoulders. "I know. Mastering such a high-level move as bankai takes years. Remember that only handful of shinigamis will ever reach it. Yet you manage to reach that level in three days. We all knew the risks of trying it this way and there is no one to blame." He stood up and whistled. "That was some serious power."

"But I might've-"

"Naruto, zanpakuto is a weapon. Learning Zanjutsu is learning how to kill." Kisuke said. "That is the truth."

"They said the same thing in the academy." Naruto muttered.

"Because it's true. Shinigamis zanpakuto is a mirror of their inner world. Of their soul."

"My soul is rotten to the core."

"Naruto, you told me that you never revealed your zanpakutos true nature to anyone expect Gamaken-taichou? Because you feared that they might get hurt."

"My zanpakuto was so out of control." He whispered looking around, avoiding his father's eyes. "It could do nothing but kill and destroy."

"But that was not the case and you know it, because you still kept using it until finally understood what it could really do." Kisuke smiled. "Having a zanpakuto with such bankai might give you the same impression, but it doesn't mean you should never use it."

Naruto looked up. He tried to answer to his gaze but his eyes locked themselves directly in to that bloody stump.

"It's not the nature of the power but how you use it." Kisuke said with low voice. Pain in his arm was getting excruciating but he was not going to let it show. Naruto was feeling awful already, he didn't need to make it worse. "You are the master of your zanpakuto. Not to other way around. Understand the power, use it, master it. You must trust yourself and you will pull through."

"But what if I kill you nex-"

"Don't overestimate yourself!" Kisuke laughed loudly. "I was stunned for a minute there and all you took was my arm! I was a captain in Gotei 13 once, boy! Don't think you're _that_ strong just yet." He turned around. "Tessai-san. Could you tell Hachigen-san to come and pay us a visit, if you don't mind?"

"Of course!" Tessai rushed after Kisuke, leaving Naruto alone. "That was some skill he had there." He muttered when they were out of his hearing range. "What are we going to do, Owner? If we just allow him to use that power recklessly, it might not just be dangerous for others but for himself as well."

"Tessai-san," Kisukes eyes darkened. "what you think I should've said?"

"Eh?"

"Naruto… more has potential than I ever did. He can't be afraid of his own zanpakuto."

"But if he were to use it recklessly…" Tessai tried to argue. "He can so easily forget everything else and concentrate only on one thing. He might-"

"That's a road he must go by himself." Kisuke whispered and jumped up to the candy shop.

"What am I doing wrong?" Naruto asked himself. "I've reached my bankai. I should be able to use it perfectly by now." He watched his swords. Wakizashi and katana, stuck to the ground. "We need to talk." He whispered and started to meditate. He would find an answer to control such power. He would do it.

He found himself inside the autumn colored forest where momiji leaves floated in the air, gently pushed by the wind. He felt completely relaxed.

Then suddenly two foxes sprinted out of opposite sides to greet him. Other was golden, and the other silver. They both knocked him down when they jumped into his arms. They snuggled closer and hissed to each other when they fought for who would get closer.

Yes, he would succeed. With these two, he would.

(())

"Naruto! You're back!" Ichigo greeted his friend when he walked in from school doors. "And still wearing that mask." He added under his breath.

"What happened, for you to actually miss school, it must be pretty serious." Mizuiro pointed out.

"I… it's nothing." Naruto waved his hand. For once, he was glad that he was hiding his face. Others didn't need to see his face and he didn't have to force his usual smile. It was a small weight from his shoulder. "I had an intense training session with my dad. Keigo! What's up with you?"

And suddenly Keigo started jumping around like a bunny with its ass on fire telling a paranoid story about his mysterious 'girlfriend' who must've been some super-samurai-girl under special orders from to protect Karakura town. Naruto raised an eyebrow to this but dismissed it right away. Luckily, others started laughing at him and forgot all about Naruto. He didn't feel like standing out for a while.

(())

"He really took your arm?" Yoruichi asked. It was a beautiful day and they were sitting on a bench in park. "What were you doing? Sleeping?"

"Well, his skill was just so impressive and took me by complete surprise." He answered as he stretched his left hand fingers. It still felt a little weird.

"You're lucky that Hachigen was able to regenerate your arm."

"I know. So, life goes on normally in Seireitei?" He glanced at the cat that had started licking itself. "You really know how to keep up a role."

"Shut up." Yoruichi hissed. "Anyway, Aizen is staying low. Ichimaru and Tousen are following his example. Yet…"

"What?"

"I'm starting to think that there are yet others among the Gotei 13."

"Any other captains?"

"Might be. Can't be too sure." Yoruichi looked away. "I've ruled out the 'Geezer Trio', all of them for their separate reasons. Senju Retsu for valid reasons. Soi Fon…" She shrugged. "She's very angry person. Hate to say but she's a possibility."

"They dent to be when their girlfriend dumps them without even telling what is going on." Kisuke added under her breath.

"What was that, mister 'Playing-dead-for-a-century-has-a-son-who-he-didn't-even-know-about-and-ruined-his-lovers-life-who-is-going-to-be-maul-him-when-she-finds-out'?"

"Touché."

(())

"Kanto region finals?" Ryo asked and looked up from her book. "This weekend?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled behind his health mask. "Do you wanna come?"

Ryo shrugged. "I guess I could take some time off this weekend to come and see you fight."

"And to mark your territory?" Tatsuki suggested nonchalantly. "Like you did last time?"

Other girls giggled when Ryo turned away. "It wasn't my fault. She just kept throwing herself at him even though he said that he had a girlfriend! And suggesting such lewd acts in public as a minor! Insufferable. I had all right to bash her."

There was a moment of silence. "Anyway, because it has been so quiet, I thought you might want to come and watch me beat some high school punks."

"But you're a high schooler too." Michiru pointed out quietly.

Ryo sighed. "Fine. If it means so much to you…"

"I know you would understand!" Naruto jumped away quickly.

"Don't you think he's acting a bit strange?" Ryo said quietly after he was gone.

"What you mean?" Michiru asked. "He seems same to me."

"He seems… distant. Careful. I don't know." She looked over the class. Naruto was fighting with Keigo about something and Chad had to step in to break them apart. "His laugh sounds somehow… forced."

Michiru smiled. "You're really falling for him, aren't you?"

"Well, he's easy to fall for." Ryo smiled back. "I just hope he feels the same way."

(())

"What I am doing wrong!?" Naruto screamed top of his lungs. "I can't understand! What I'm doing so wrong!? I did what my dad did! I should be able to control my zanpakuto by now!"

"_You're just a pussy who can't even fight_."

"Shut up!"

"_Next time you use your bankai, I will take over completely. And that time, I will kill everyone important to you. Just out of spite for locking me down here._"

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed.

"_Why you even care!?"_

"I told you to shut up!"

"_Make me._"

He took a deep breath. And another. And another. "Go away." He muttered. "I need to think."

"_Pussy is trying to think? Hah! You're even doing it all wrong!_"

"Wait… what you know?" Naruto asked.

"_I'm you. I may be a pure instinct but I part of you much as you are part of me._" He could see the hollowself walking away a smirk on his face. "_Try to figure it out, my liege_."

(())

"Men!" A boy in armor screamed and charged forward, shinai ready and slashed sideways, aiming for the neck when his opponent blocked the attack and stab the helmet at the same move. The judge raised one of the flags and people cheered.

"And the winner of High school's in Kanto region Kendo Tournament is… Urahara Naruto from Karakura High, Tokyo!"

Naruto removed his helmet and sighed bored. "Yepee…" He muttered when his team mates gathered around to cheer him.

The weekend tournament had just ended.

From somewhere, a judge came to him and offered him a huge trophy. People gathering around him was getting old so he pushed them aside and moved to the locker room, quite rudely but he didn't care. "I need to find some punks to beat up or I'm going Menos on Tokyo." He muttered as he changed his clothes. He heard the door opening. It was most likely another fan (his team mates knew better than to interrupt him when he wanted to be alone) or a scout. He had dozens of high schools, even universities trying to recruit him already. Well, it was no wonder. He had won every single match against every high school kendo champion in Kanto region.

And it wasn't just universities and high schools 0that sought him out, people started to follow him around also, cheer his name while he fought, asked his autograph and girls had started sending love letters to him. Ryo wasn't too happy about the last one. One high school magazine had made a short story about Naruto and had completely ignored her part in his life. Let's just say Naruto was being thrown back and ford between the doghouse.

He had competed almost in every big competition there was. Only left were the big 'West Vs East Tournament' and then the national, which might bring some challenge but he doubted.

"You seemed dissatisfied even after beating one of the geniuses in Kanto region." He turned around to see Ryo standing there in her usual demeanor. "I thought you were terrific." She offered a small smile.

"Thanks." Naruto sighed. "It's just that these idiots don't know anything about fighting."

"You would rather enter some 'underground tournament' than this?"

Naruto nodded. "They know how to fight. These brat's, are lucky if they know how to hold a shinai right."

Ryo shook her head in dismay but didn't press the matter. "Well, I would think you would be happy that there are at least two dozen high school girls screaming your name and trying to get in."

"Why would I need any of them when I have a beautiful girl like you?" He smiled awkwardly.

"Nice answer." Ryo smiled.

"How did you get in anyway?" Naruto asked as he finished dressing up.

Ryo smiled. "I think I know how to get to by boyfriend when I want to." She blushed slightly when she leaned closer to give him a peck on the cheek.

After the fiasco known as 'Kon' (Ichigo had the worse naming sense), Naruto had been evicted by girls. It would have been forgotten in a week or so, after all he said a lot of things and most of the people had learned to ignore them. But Ryo made sure there was a certain level of hostility towards him all the time. Or as she called it 'tough love' or 'training sessions'. It had all ended when Naruto had forced to publicly announce that he considered her as his girlfriend. From there, it was only upwards for the couple.

Meanwhile, Naruto started to anticipate the tournaments and win them. He became more and more popular and of course his father was more pleased than ever. Maybe giving him all the money Naruto had won had something to do with it. And still their family shop was on the verge of bankruptcy.

"Let's go." He smiled and they stepped outside. It was relatively quiet out there. When Naruto was about to ask why, he saw Mizuho screaming like a maniac, driving all the scouts and fans away, using rest of their team as a support. She had forbidden anyone from making any contact with her team's secret weapon. "She's scary." He whispered.

"Let's sneak out the back." Ryo took his hand and pulled him away.

As they stepped outside, they met front to front of a man smiling to them. "Urahara Naruto-kun, I presume?"

"Yeah…" Naruto answered slowly. "What you want?"

His rudeness didn't affect the man's ability to smile the slightest. "I represent the Aotoma High, in Tokyo. It's an elite school for best students in all of Japan. We would be delighted to have you as our student."

"Not interested. Let's go Ryo-chan."

Little startled, she hurried after him. "What are you doing? Aotoma High is one of the best high schools in all Tokyo! Many of its graduates go to Tokyo U! And you don't even consider it?"

"You should listen to your girlfriend here. You will need to start to think your future soon, son."

"I'm not your son, idiot." Naruto narrowed his eyes. He loathed people like this. People who could smile like a banana in their mouth, even if someone were cut of their arms as long as they got what they wanted. His life as Senju was full of them. "I already have a career and don't need another."

"Oh really. What then?"

"My father runs a candy shop." Naruto answered bluntly and took Ryos hand and pulled her with him. "If I wanted to go to this 'Tokyo U' or any other, I could easily. Considering that my test average is over 90."

"But let's face it." The man didn't give up. "Karakura High isn't actually the best academic institute there is. Think about how your parents would be proud of you achieving so high in life."

"You don't know my dad so don't even try to act like that." Naruto started to glare. "Leave us alone, idiot, or I will give you a beating of a lifetime."

Mans demeanor changed immediately. "You're nothing but a rowdy delinquent, aren't you?"

Naruto ignored this and walked away with Ryo while he kept yelling insults after another.

When they were safely board a local train, she dared herself. "Why didn't you take the offer? Even I have to admit that it's very amazing for one to get such an invitation."

Naruto sighed. "I have no desire to change my life goals just yet." He smiled to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. She blushed but didn't reject.

"What is it then?" She asked. "Running a candy shop?"

Naruto smirked. "It's a secret."

After walking Ryo home like a gentleman (or a whipped boyfriend) Naruto rushed to his club house.

Life was slow as always with Vizards.

"Yo! Naruto." Hirako raised his hand to a greeting lazily. "What's- UGH!!!" Naruto jumped out of his gigai and charged at unsuspecting Hirako with his zanpakutos. First drawing Ginha with fierce force, he created a smoke cloud when the impact collided. Then suddenly, he pulled his Kinha out of its scabbard and slashed through the cloud. Hirako emerged his own zanpakuto out. "Oy! What's going on? Not even a greeting."

"I'm pissed." Naruto muttered.

"Ya've been on the edge ever since ya cut Kisukes arm off. Feeling guilty over something like-"

"Shinji! That's out of line-" Hachi yelled but it was too late. Naruto brought his left arm over to his face and activated his hollow mask. A mask, resembling a sneering fox, covered his face.

Hirako smirked as he activated his own mask. "You really need to learn to control yourself." He fired a cero.

"First art!" Naruto blocked it easily and shunpoed behind Hirako. "Second art!" He waved Ginha downwards, creating the flock of momiji leafs that impelled the ground as Hirako easily dodged them all.

"Ya really need a serious beating, don' ya?" Hirako smirked as he appeared right behind him and delivered a kick into his back.

Naruto crashed through a rock, shattering into pieces.

"Hiyori, Kensei." Hirako yelled. "Give me a hand."

"What is it?" The two appeared side him.

"We will kick that brat's ass." Hirako smirked and raised his sword. "Don' give 'im a second to retaliate."

"Sure." Hiyori shrugged and activated her own mask and dived after him.

Kensei sighed but decided to follow them. The brat had gotten to his nerves with his attitude lately. Ever since Hachi had gone and heal Kisukes arm. Naruto could be very mature but he was still a teenager who had just accidentally cut of his father's arm. People went to therapist for lesser reasons. And it didn't help that boy had to compete in lame 'tournaments' where he could hardly blow his steam.

He pulled his sword and appeared in Narutos blind spot and slashed hard at Narutos neck at the same time when Hiyori landed a punch on his guts. Naruto managed block Kenseis sword with Kinha but Hiyoris punch was too fast. It landed straight to his guts.

"Don' worry." Hirako smirked as he started loading a cero. "Dis will hurt ya' whole lots of more than it will us." Hiyori and Kensei both jumped back when he fired it.

"You really needed to go all out against him." Kisuke sighed as Hiyori dumped Narutos carcass on his shop floor. "At least Hachigen-san did some first aid."

"It's not like we have anyding against de kid." Hirako scratched his head. "It's simply dat he was too annoying. Dis is how you raise children." And he punched Hiyori into head. "Dey will learn to respect ya'." (A/N: I'm trying to start looking into how people speak and several characters speak with Osaka dialect, like Hirako and Ichimaru. So, when I write 'they' as 'dey' it's not about grammar)

"Shutup!" Hiyori kicked Hirako between his legs. "Anyway, we decided to deliver this sack of meat to you. Be sure not to heal him. It will give him some time to think things over before he tries anything that reckless again."

"Be quiet, you monkey." Narutos voice whimpered. "Or I will beat you to the ground and this time I won't hold back."

Hiyori blinked. Then she stomped his face. "Don't get full of yourself!" She screamed.

"Anyway, we will be going now. See ya!"

(())

Kisuke sighed. "This is getting troublesome." He whispered. "Naruto, I want you to stay out of school for next week and think."

"W-why?"

"Because by the end of the week, we are going to have a rematch. All out fight you using your bankai and this time, I won't hold back."

(())

"Naruto hasn't been coming to school lately." Ichigo pointed out bored during a lunch. "Do you know if something happened to him?"

"We haven't heard anything either." Mizuiro shook his head.

"Someone should find out." Keigo said worried. "My sister is getting paranoid. He hasn't even shown up at practice."

"Maybe something happened to him?" Chad suggested.

"So, you don't know either?" Everyone turned around to witness Ryo standing there with Michiru and others.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just that… I haven't heard of him either." Ryo looked around uncomfortably.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Mizuiro asked.

"Day of the tournament. He walked me home and rushed away."

"You sure got him whipped, don't you?" Ichigo snorted. "Are you sure you're not just scared that he run away from you the first chance he got?" This earned a pretty painful punch from Tatsuki. After he had recovered, he sighed. "Don't worry yourself too much. Naruto is one of the strongest guys I know. He won't get himself hurt. He just probably found some new ramen shop and is having a ball, forgetting everything 'non ramen.'"

"For five days?" Tatsuki asked. "Ignoring his girlfriend? Guy friends? School? Kendo? For ramen? Naah… it's possible."

"What?" Ryo asked shocked of her friend.

"It's Naruto." Tatsuki pointed out calmly. "Out of all people you should know it's possible."

"That's it! I'm going to his house and ask what he is doing!" Ryo stumped out of the class angrily muttering: "Thought made my point last time."

Others watched quietly as she stormed out. "Aren't you least a bit worried, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked finally. "He's your friend?"

"That's why I'm not worried one bit." He smirked happily. "That guy can handle himself."

"But I am curious, what's going on." Mizuiro pointed out. "Want to go and check out his house."

"Good idea!" Keigo agreed.

"We're coming too." Natsui nodded. When Orihime and Tatsuki looked at her little surprised, she snorted. "I want to see the fireworks when Ryo whips Naruto back to his place."

"Does anyone know where he lives?" Chad asked suddenly.

A silence filled the classroom.

"I know Ryo-chan does." Michiru said proudly.

There was another silence.

"She left minutes ago." Ichigo muttered frustrated.

(())

"Jinta home-run!" Red haired kid screamed as he waved the bat. A white ball that shot through the air, collided with the wooden bat, and was sent flying far and high. But a just when it was about to fly far far away, black haired girl jumped really high in the air and caught it.

"Y-you're out." Ururu whispered.

"No way! You're not allowed to jump like that! Naruto! Ururu is cheating!"

"A-am not!"

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes. He was relaxing in the woods behind the Karakura Mountain. "Play nice both of you." He sighed. "Jinta, don't hit that ball so hard. Ururu, not jumping over half meter. We agreed on that, right guys?"

"Haai." Kids sighed.

"So this is where you were hiding." Naruto slowly turned his head around to see very angry looking Ryo standing there, her arms placed on her waist.

"Hi." He gulped. "How did you know I was here?"

"You brought me here for a date, remember? Your girlfriend. When I didn't see you at your house, I thought you were probably hiding somewhere."

"Smart." Naruto smiled nervously. "So… how you've been?"

"Don't talk like that!" Ryo almost slapped him on the face. "I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and I haven't heard of you for days! What is going on?"

Naruto sighed. "Sorry. Sit down."

"I don't want to!" She yelled. Then she noticed all the bandages around him. "What happened to you? Did something happen after you left me home?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't be like that!"

"Be like what?"

"Like I'm five years old! I deserve to know what my boyfriend is doing getting himself wrapped like a mummy!"

Naruto gulped. "Ryo-chan… there's a lot of me you don't know." He whispered with unexpectedly serious voice. "And a lot you shouldn't know."

"I know that you've been missing school lately! I know that something is bothering you enough for you to act like an idiot half of the time." There was a moment of silence when their eyes met. "I know there's something going on with Kurosaki, Kuchiki and you that you're not telling me or to anyone else."

"I don't know what you're talking about Ryo-chan." He laughed nervously. "Why don't you sit down and-"

"If you don't know what I'm talking about, Naruto-kun, maybe I don't know if I want to have a relationship with a guy who can't figure it out." Ryo whispered. "So, what you think?"

Naruto looked away. "Perhaps it's better to end it then. Before you get too involved in this."

Ryo gulped her tears down. "You're serious?" She whispered. When he didn't say anything, she nodded to herself. "I really like you."

"And I like you too." He whispered. "Which is why I don't want to drag you any deeper than this."

"You're really an idiot, you know that."

"I know." He whispered.

Slowly, she walked away. "See you… in school I guess." She disappeared out of sight.

"_Are you fucking mad!?_" A screaming voice echoed inside his head . "_Are you going to let her to walk away? Just like that!? You haven't even scored yet!"_

'_There's nothing I can do about it.' _He thought. _'I can't bring her into my life. She would never understand me.'_

"It's you who doesn't understand himself!" He was standing in his autumn colored forest, surrounded by Marigolds. His all-white replica was sitting there, most disturbingly, smoking a pipe. "Yo, my liege."

"Doesn't matter what you think I don't understand, it's my life and my body…" He looked around. "And _this_ is my inner world! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Bitch." Pale-Naruto huffed. "One, what happens to you, happens to me. Two, when something happens to you, your inner world is disturbed and it gets very windy here. Three, this is my home, moron!"

Naruto closed his eyes. "If we weren't one entity, I would stab you. Either tell me what's wrong with me or send the girls back."

Pale-Naruto snorted and slowly dissolved. "Bitch."

Suddenly, two vixens sprinted through the woods, almost knocking him down while they crashed on him. "Naruto…" They purred as they snuggled closer. "You did well getting rid of that bitch… I'm the only one you need, right?" Silverish fox said.

"Wrong, bitch, it's me!" The goldish fox hissed when she was knocked down. "I'm the one he needs. Get away!"

"Girls, girls." He pulled them apart. "I no wonder I can't control my bankai when my zanpakuto is arguing like this." He looked down to them. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" They screamed. "We're just happy that you finally kicked that slut away!" They snuggled closer.

"Do I really love myself this much?" Naruto muttered curiously when he felt little vixens closer. "I'm really screwed up person, ain't I?" Then he took a deep breath. "What is going on? Why won't you give me my bankai?"

"Bu~t!" They complained in chorus. "You're just gonna use it all wrong!"

"All wrong?" Naruto whispered. "What does that mean?"

Vixens giggled before dashing off. "_Find it out_!"

"HOME RUN!!!" Jinta launched the ball right into Narutos face. "Watch out!"

"L-l-little earlier… would've been… better." He whimpered as he fell down.

(())

"He broke up with you?" Natsui asked shocked.

"No way!" Michiru gasped.

Ryo didn't meet up to any of their faces. "He… we… I… it didn't work out anymore."

"Damn that asshole!" Tatsuki narrowed his eyes. "Want me to kick his ass?"

"No…" She shook her head. "Thanks but… I… I need to be alone right now!" Ryo dashed off leaving her friends on the street.

"That asshole…" Tatsuki started to glow. "Where are those morons!? They must've known something! I'm going kick their asses until they tell me where that asshole is!"

On the other side of the town, boys were having cold shivers running down their spines.

(())

Meanwhile in Urahara shop. "Where is your son, Urahara?" Rukia asked as she visited on her monthly restocking. "I haven't seen him around."

"He is doing some errands for me." Kisuke answered while putting together a check. "Why?"

"No reason. Some girls in our class have been on the hunt for him. And guys have no idea where he is."

"Really?" Kisuke raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I heard he broke up with… one who he was dating with."

"Really." Kisuke leaned slightly back. "Do you know why?"

"Who do you think I am!?" Rukia snapped. "I don't keep up with teenage rumors! I have an important duty to fulfill while I wait my powers to get back, which for some reason doesn't seem to be happening."

"Want me to do some checking? I can do it for a low price." Kisuke smiled cunningly.

"No thanks. Just tell Naruto that he better stay low for a while."

(())

"I heard you broke up with Ryo-san." Kisuke said as they faced each other in the training room. The week was up and everyone had enough of Narutos attitude. It was time for father put his son back to his place.

"I… I don't want to drag her any deeper than this to our world." Naruto answered.

"Really?" Urahara sighed. "Well, life is all about making mistakes, Naruto."

"Well, you're not so quilt free yourself." He shot back. "You ruined my mom's life!"

It looked like Kisuke was about to get seriously angry about that but he only sighed and smiled sadly. "I guess it's a curse of Urahara men to fail their relationships in the end."

"I guess so." Naruto muttered and took a hold of his Ginha. Then he moved it on his other side, leaving Kinha alone. Then he took both of the handles and lowered his stance. "Ready?"

"I was ready the whole time." Kisuke raised his cane.

Naruto stepped forward and yelled: "Tatakai tame hogo, hogo kara tatakai! Ginha kitsune Kinha momiji!" Then he pulled the both blades out at the same time.

"Okiro! Benihime! Chikasumi no Tate! Double iaido?" Kisuke was taken aback when he watched the effect of the two blades running over his shield. "But not good enough." He added as he jumped over his shield. "I want to see your bankai. Nake!" He sent his attack straight towards Naruto.

"First art!" He waved his golden blade and flock of hard momiji leafs blocked Kisukes attack. Then he charged from behind and waved his silver blade. "Second art!" Another flock of momiji leafs followed it. "I can't control it!"

"I know you can!" Urahara blocked them and pushed forward. Their blades met in the middle. "What is it? Why are you doing this? Because of my arm? Because you haven't seen your friends over a year? Because you met Kuchiki-san? Because you think you can't control your hollowself?"

"I don't know!" Naruto yelled and they pulled back. Kisuke jumped over and slashed his chest. Narutos eyes narrowed into slits as he started to tear apart. When Kisuke just realized what was going on, he transformed into a momiji leafs that flew into every direction.

Kisuke had hard time avoiding all them and in that time, Naruto had enough to sheet Kinha and took hold of the Ginha with two hands. "Fourth art!" He slashed down.

There was a loud bang and lot of smoke.

Kisuke jumped back and whistled. "Wow. So that you've been practicing. I was curious of that 'super secret ultra move' you've been up to. And it could've ended me if I hadn't been on my guard."

Naruto visibly flinched.

"So you really are afraid of this." Kisuke sighed and scratched his head. "How many times do I have to tell you that it was all my fault! It won't happen again."

"But what if it will!?" Naruto yelled with sudden force. "What if I kill you this time!? What… what will I do if I lose you when I finally found you…" He gulped down his tears. Damn! This was manly! He was almost crying. A man who had once fought against five menos alone was crying because of a sparring match! "You don't understand how it was to grow up without you, shitty old man!" His voice changed into a high-pitch scream. "I was known as a 'noble bastard' my whole life! My mother was called a whore! And you weren't even there!"

Kisuke was taken aback by force of his words. Naruto had been staying with him over a year now and he had thought that things were going smoothly. But obviously he had overlooked something big.

"Then I finally found…" Naruto continued. "I finally found you and I cut your arm… I couldn't live with myself if I were to kill you! I finally found you…" He crashed on his knees, his blades fell down rattling.

Kisuke sat down. It hadn't gone as he had planned. Not at all. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I wish I had known about you. I wish I had been there." He smiled. "I grew up without parents too. Yoruichi-san adopted Tessai-san and me when were just kids. But I guess, growing with just one parent isn't easy either." He started playing with his fan. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"And tell you what? 'I want to spend time with my daddy'?" He gulped. "God, that sounds lame!"

"No it wasn't." Kisuke smiled. "There's no such thing as 'lame' in this world." Then there was a moment of silence. "Who had balls to call your mother a whore?"

"Some guys in the academy once." Naruto whispered.

"Did they get away with it?"

Naruto wiped his cheeks quickly, trying to pull himself together. "I was almost kicked out of the academy because I broke beat them up so badly."

Kisuke smiled. "That's my boy! And let me tell you, your mother is a classy woman."

"I think I'm going to regret this but… how did you two end up together? I mean, you're…"

"What? Not her type?" Kisuke asked slightly shocked.

"Pretty much yeah." Naruto nodded. "Mom is a very powerful woman and you are… cunning."

"You forget that I was a captain of 12th squad."

"Yeah, and I've heard stories from Yoru-baa what kind of looser you were back then."

"Well, that isn't exactly accurate." Kisuke laughed nervously. "Well, to put it simply, Tsunade-hime and I were victims of circumstances."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded.

_Kisuke was doing his research in his lab. He had been a captain for seven years now. Hiyori and Mayuri behind his back, he watched over the 12__th__ squad. _

_Like any other day, Hiyori would start a fight with Kurotsuchi over something ridiculous and he would have to do his best to stay out of it. While listening to his vice-captain complaining about their third seat, he made a mistake. Pretty small mistake. A small mistake that evolved into an explosion that blew up the whole lab. _

_So next time Kisuke opened his eyes, he was looking up to pair of beautiful golden eyes. "Look who is wake. We really need to stop seeing like this or people will start think you're trying to get my attention by faking a reason."_

"_Senju-taichou." Kisuke smiled and sat up. It pained a little but nothing he couldn't handle. "How nice is it to see you again." He laughed awkwardly. "How long was I out?" _

"_Couple hours." Tsunade muttered annoyed as she filled the chart. "Seriously! This was the third accident this month! What are you doing?" _

"_Just a little research. I seem to have found an obstacle that refuses to move." He sighed. "Hope anyone else wasn't caught up in the explosion."_

"_No. Only you. Your vice-captain was wise enough to run away when your alarm went off." _

_Kisuke laughed. "I thought I could restrain it." He explained. "This thing is very tricky." _

"_Perhaps the third time is the sign telling you to stop." Tsunade suggested. "I don't know how many times I can save your ass if you do something like this." _

"_I'm sure princess of healing can accomplish something like curing me every once in a while." Kisuke laughed._

"_Don't be a smart ass." Tsunade glared at him. "The only reason I'm doing this because Yo-chan would be devastated if her pet were to die." _

"_You referring me as a pet is actually quite complementing." He laughed again._

_Tsunade shook her head. "If you're into something like that…" She wrote something down and then walked away. "You can leave now. So get out and don't come back without something new."_

_Kisuke left the hospital, deep in thought. So deep in thought that he in fact forgot his haori in the hospital. _

"_That idiot." Tsunade cursed and picked it up. "I don't understand what they were thinking allowing a goofball like him to become a captain." She stormed out of the hospital. She could have just asked one of her subordinates to deliver it but she was feeling angry and wanted to set that idiot straight once and for all. _

_So she stormed the 12__th__ squad barracks without meeting anyone. For some reason there wasn't anyone around. She knew where captain's quarters were so she knew where to deliver the haori._

"_Kisuke! Are you here? Answer me you idiot!"She slammed the slide door open. The room was empty, a complete mess but still empty. Slowly, she made her way into to room. She was curious to find out what was inside this messy place. Tubes, tools, metal containers, sample cups were lying around. _

_After a while, she was satisfied with her curiosity and placed the haori on a table and turned around. What she didn't see was how she knocked down a glass bottle of… something and when she reached out for it, she stumbled onto something and fell back._

_Meanwhile Kisuke was finally reaching his quarters after a small snack (he had a habit of eating ramen while deep in thought like he was now) and entered the room when he saw Tsunade falling backwards, a glass bottle in her hands. He knew what that bottle was instantly and he the first thought he had; was to prevent it from falling down. So he took a dive but it was too late. The bottle broke right front of his nose. He could smell the fumes filling his nose. "Damn." He whispered and jumped up, reaching to a control panel on the other side of the room and thick metal walls surrounded them. _

"_What is going on!?" Tsunade yelled through her hand when she saw how they were locked inside the room. "What was that?"_

"_Just an experimental drug I've been working on." Kisuke answered, covering his face too. "It's used to attract soul-particles together."_

"_Is it dangerous?" Tsunade asked, starting to feel strange. _

"_No, no." Kisuke slowly removed his hand from his face and smiled softly. "The ef-ef-fec-eff… EFFECTS can be… what's the word…?" He started to giggle. "I have no idea anymore!" _

_Slowly Tsunade joined his giggles. "H-h-how long will it last?"_

_Kisuke was suddenly rolling his head up and down. "Hmmm…. half a day…" He started feeling awfully hot. _

"_W-w-what are the effects?" Tsunade tried to calm herself down and think. This was not the time to give in. Even though she was feeling hot too. Slowly, she dropped her haori on to the floor. _

_Suddenly Kisuke stumbled against her. Their faces only an inch away from each other. "You're beautiful…" He whispered. _

_Tsunade smiled and licked her lips. "I'm feeling so damn horn-"_

"STOP!!!" Naruto scream filled the training room and he covered his ears. "No more!"

"Well, that was how it happened." Kisuke explained. "After the effects had faded away, we had decided to keep this one time a secret and never meet again."

"That must've worked out well." Naruto muttered. "I heard babies were delivered by storks."

"Well, your mother was a… very moody woman if I say so." He laughed to himself. "Anyway, after a year or so she finally decided that we were on a relationship (even if no one knew about it). But after another year or so… Aizen and his plan worked out and we have to leave.

His eyes smiled sadly. "That was the first time I met you… and last time I met her. Tsunade-hime had gone into labor in a middle of a captain meeting. Yoruichi-san had rushed her into a hospital. Meanwhile, Hirako-san, Aikawa-san, Otoribashi-san, Yadomaru-san, Hachigen-san, Muguruma-san, Kuna-san, Hiyori-san were turned into vizards. After I had faced Aizen, tried to stop him and then tried to turn others back, I visited you and your mother. She was half asleep when I last saw her and you were in her arms. Of course, in my confused mind, I didn't really see you. Just Tsunade-hime, lying in a hospital bed." He laughed nervously.

"How you could NOT know that I was there!? I'm your own son!" Naruto yelled. "And I can guess the rest. You escaped from Central Room 46, took others with you, left my mom who even now thinks that you are dead." He sighed. "What a screwed up story."

"That was how it happened." Kisuke explained. "Victims of circumstances."

"Yeah, a real romance novel. My parents got together because they were drunk." He suddenly felt nausea.

Kisuke laughed. "I blame it all on Urahara curse." Finally, he stood up. "You know what, let's just go. You can go to school tomorrow and we can have this training some other day."

"What? No more reminiscing? Reminiscing… remember…" Naruto slowly stood up also and picked up his swords. "I'm doing it all wrong. All this time, I forgot the one thing about myself." He raised his zanpakutos. "I what I'm supposed to think."

'_Don't think about anything.' _Jiraiya had said once during their training. _"You think too much. You think about your mother, you think about your squad, you think about your friends, you think about your zanpakuto, you try to figure them out. You're not that type of person."_

"_Well what kind of person am I?"_

_Jiraiya had smirked. "Stupid idiot who pushes through, without giving up."_

"I've been here for too long. So long that I forgot who I am. An idiot. Thanks, Ero-taichou." He took a deep breath and smashed the blades together into shards. "BANKAI!!!"

Kisuke turned around to witness his son to be shot out amazing amount of reiatsu swirling behind him. "I guess we do this now." He muttered.

(())

"And then, I saw a girl with huge breasts!" Keigo told a story. "It was amazing!"

"Don't you think anything other than girls?" Ichigo asked.

"What!? It's normal for a teenager like us to be interested in girls! This is the springtime of our youth! Not everyone can just pick a girl like some people!"

"Hey! I don't pick up girls like that! I'm into more refined women who don't fall like that." Mizuiro yelled.

"I'm not talking about you." Keigo muttered. "I'm talking about that Idiot Naruto who-"

"Who's an idiot?" Naruto asked slowly. Everyone turned around, Keigo as the lastly and very slowly. "Well?"

"H-h-hey buddy-" Naruto kicked him aside and stepped forward. "Long time no see!"

"No kidding!" Ichigo answered with a fake punch on his shoulder. "Where you've been?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto twitched in pain.

"You okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been taking some heavy beatings lately." He smiled. "Anyway, what's the word?"

"Weakling." Ichigo muttered nonchalantly.

"Shut up!" Naruto kicked him on the knee. "How does that feel?"

"Welcome back, Naruto." Mizuiro smiled. "It's been lonely without you."

"I bet. I have missed you guys too." He smiled back. "Let's not play it rough for a while, okay?"

"I heard you broke up with Kunieda?" Ichigo pointed out slowly.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I didn't work out guys. Let's leave it that, okay?" He smirked. "Anyway have you heard? Don Kanonji is coming to town!"

"I heard! It's happening tomorrow night at the old hospital." Keigo nodded. "Let's all go and watch that show."

"Pass." Ichigo said quickly.

"What? What you mean, 'pass'!? This is a once in a life opportunity to meet an actual tv star!" Keigo ranted as they continued their walk to school.

"Are you really okay, Naruto?" Chad asked. "Because you know you can trust us, your friends, right?"

"I know that!" Naruto smiled to the big guy. "I know that if anything happens, you got my back. Like I got Ichigos and Ichigo got yours." He smacked the guy playfully. "But you don't need to worry about this. This is something I needed to do."

"Aah… okay." Chad nodded.

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt it somehow weird but if you liked it, then it's okay. See you later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Watching the show for once**

A/N: For some weird reason, all my scene break markings are gone! I'm serious. From each and every fic I wrote, they are gone.

A/N: I don't know about this chapter. It left a 'bad taste' in my mouth. Something's not right here. I hope you like it.

Remember to review!

**CHAPTER BEGING **

"I've been thinking, I want to try and have a relationship with Ran-chan."

Vizards blinked in chorus. It was a poker night or day because the school was just out. Well, they played long tournaments.

"Really?" Love asked. "What brought this up?"

Naruto shrugged. "I've been thinking this and that. I'm practically a single now, right. I have dated Nao-chan and had a brief experience with Ryo-chan yet the one person who I have not even made out with (minus times we practiced) is her."

"You practiced making out?" Lisa asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto blushed. "We were kids. She had seen couple teenagers doing it and told me about it and… then we just… did it." He laughed sheepishly.

"How much? Or… how far?"

"We never got past the closed-mouth kissing stage. We were so young at the time that we didn't know what else there was. And I started coughing blood in a middle of the kiss. Nothing turns a girls off like a mouth full of blood. Well, most of them at least."

"So, now that you've dumped your human girlfriend, you think that you can just waltz back Soul Society and have your way with her?" Love snorted. "Boy, I know women, I and I know if you ever show your face back there again, you will be murdered. First by your old girlfriend, and then by this hope-to-be girlfriend."

"Well, I should get back there first." He thought carefully. "It was just a thought anyway. It's not like I got any chances with love." He folded his hand and sighed. "It's the Urahara curse."

"Where are those two?" Kensei muttered angrily and glared at the entrance. They had send Hiyori and Mashiro to get some snack for the poker night but they hadn't returned yet.

"That's odd." Hacchi muttered and also looked up.

"Wad is it, Hacchi?" Hirako asked.

"It feels like several hollows had just appeared outside."

Everyone looked at the entrance. "Anything big?"

"No, no." He shook his head. "Just small gillians but the amount. It just keeps increasing."

"I wonder what's going on outside." Lisa whispered.

They all exited the factory together just in time to witness how another hollow appeared out of Hueco Mundo and started searching for a prey. It must've been its animal instinct that told it to avoid the group that was standing right next to it.

((A))

"GET AWAY YOU WEAK-ASS LOOSER!" Hiyori kicked a hollow onto the ground, and destroyed it in the process. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded panting hard. She was carrying shopping bags in her hands. "All of a sudden all these hollows popped out. I wonder what's causing this."

"Maybe it's a game?" Mashiro suggested.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Just then, they saw a gigantic dark-skinned human running past them, leading one of the hollows away from the shops. "Did I see things, or did that human just try and lead that one hollow away? Can humans do something like that? Have we been underground too long?" Then she shook her head.

Mashiro only tilted her head. "Do you think I should buy that red dress or… the yellow one?"

Hiyori sighed. This was getting her nowhere.

((A))

"What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo demanded from Ishida Uryu when he had just realized the effects of the bet he had agreed on. Now each and every friend he had was in trouble. He was so going to beat that smug bastard to a bloody pulp.

"I simply wanted to prove my superiority over Shinigami and if it means this, I'm willing to go through with it." Ishida answered simply, satisfied with himself. "And besides, do you really have time to deal with me?"

"Suzu! Karin!" Ichigo yelled and sprinted off. "Kon! Let's go!"

Two Ichigos disappeared leaving battle ready Ishida behind. "Fool. If he paid a little more attention to his surroundings, he would realize that his family isn't the only one with high spiritual powers." He turned around. "Just watch me, Sensei. I will avenge you."

((A))

"I think…that centipede." Kensei answered and reached out, taking some chips into his hands.

"No way! It's obviously an earthworm." Naruto argued.

"Wat's de difference?" Hirako asked.

"You can't tell a difference between a centipede and an earthworm?" Naruto asked. "Pass that bowl to me."

Vizards were sitting on top of the factory roof, enjoying the day and a view of hollows running wildly.

"Anyway, watch this!" Kensei picked up a brick into his hand and backed away few steps. "This is how men do it!" He screamed and slammed the brick on some passing hollow, destroying it. "And that's how you beat a _centipede_."

"That was an earthworm!" Naruto argued and picked up another prick. "That… pig over there." He pointed at another hollow.

"Ten says he can't do it." Hiyori snickered, she had Mashiro had finally got back.

"Twenty." Rose added.

Lisa closed her eyes and thought. "I'll take that bet."

"What?" Both looked at her in surprise.

"I will prove a point." She corrected her glasses and walked up to Naruto and leaned into his ear. "If you miss this, I will make you do _that_ with me. Got that?"

Naruto paled considerably.

"No pressure." She smirked and walked away.

"HOME RUN!" Naruto threw the prick fast had hard into pig hollow destroying it in the process.

When the hollow disappeared and cheers and curses flew around him, Naruto turned around. "We really are the most boring group there is."

Everyone shrugged. "You get used to it after time."

"And that's scary."

"By the way…" Lisa said suddenly. "Shouldn't you be out there, doing something?"

"What?"

"Well… there is lot of people in this town with high reiatsu levels. Shouldn't you be protecting them or something?"

"Nah." Naruto waved his hand. "It's not like anyone close to me is who couldn't protect themselves. And Ichigo can deal with these ones himself."

"So… you're not worried about your girlfriend… for example?"

"Of course not!" Naruto snapped so quickly that it could actually be heard. Then laughed nervously. "I think we need more drinks. I'll go get some!" He jumped off the roof and sprinted away.

"Ten says he completely forgot about her just a minute ago." Hiyori said plainly.

((A))

While Orihime was fighting in the school yard for Tatsuki, Sado in the playground for Karin, Ishida shooting hollows down somewhere between, Ichigo running around randomly, not knowing what to do while Rukia run around trying to find him, Ryo and Michiru were walking home together as always. After the break-up, Michiru tried her best to cheer up her best friend.

"You want to go that new cake shop?" She asked happily.

"I can't eat anything too heavy. You know that." Ryo answered quietly. "I need to be on my top form for my race next week."

"Yes…" Michiru sighed.

"I appreciate the gesture, Michiru, but I just don't feel like doing anything now…" She sighed.

Just then, a hollow landed behind them, breaking the ground underneath it. Girls jumped back shocked. "What's going on?" Michiru asked quietly.

"I don't… know." Ryo answered and took a step back instinctively. The air was… _moving_. Or something was moving. Something big. And it was getting closer. "Run… Michiru… run!"

"What-?" The other girl asked confused when hollow prepared to smack her hard into the ground.

"Michiru!" Ryo screamed when suddenly a figure rushed past her, past Michiru and smashed with that thing… that she couldn't see but knew it was there.

"Are you two okay?" She raised her eyes to see familiar blond hair flowing in the wind.

"Naruto?" Ryo whispered. "What just happened?"

Suddenly, Naruto jumped again and with almost inhuman speed, kicked something that hit the wall so hard that it broke into rubble. "I need you two to go. It's not safe here for the time being."

"Let's go, Ryo-chan!" Michiru took her friends hand and pulled. "We must go!"

Ryo didn't move. Naruto jumped again incredibly high and took a hold of something before throwing it over his shoulder and slamming it into the ground. The something seemed to hit Naruto onto the back so his shirt was ripped and a red line appeared in his back. "Naruto!"

"It's okay." Narutos voice whispered as he stood up, ignoring the wound. "I had worse." Then he noticed a metal pipe in the ground and picked it up like a sword. "Go now!" He charged forward.

Ryo watched as Naruto disappeared into distance, fighting with someone obviously. Michiru wanted to go. But she didn't. She wanted to follow Naruto. To follow him! To be with him!

She took a step forward and was about to run after him when something landed on top of them again.

Michiru hit her head into concrete and lost consciousness. "MICHIRU!" Ryo screamed and stood up quickly. Then, like a curtain had just been pulled away, some big monster with a white carnival mask looked down to them. "What are you?" She whispered.

"Dinner!" Hollow screamed and opened its mouth ready to eat it's pray.

Ryo took hold of Michiru. She needed to get her to safety. No matter what. Michiru was her friend. She needed to save her… she took hold of her body and carried her away. For some reason, she was very light. She took couple steps and she was already at the end of the road. She looked over her shoulder to see that hollow was at the other end looking equally dumbfounded.

"What happened…?" She asked herself when she glanced at her feet. Her shoes… no, her feet… they were on fire! She instinctively jumped like they were burning before she realized that they were not. Golden flames around her feet didn't seem to hurt at all. In fact, she felt better than ever.

Meanwhile hollow seemed to have recovered and charged after her. And then, three more appeared over the walls. Four all together.

Ryo gently left Michiru lie on the street before she faced the hollow and narrowed her eyes. "Don't screw with me, or my friends." The flames changed color to dark blue. She charged forward with her newly found powers.

The speed was uncanny! She felt like a feather in a wind. She easily passed all hollows to their backside and to the other end of the street where she turned around. She would beat those things to a bloody pulp for messing with her friend like this. She charged forward and kicked the first one to its back, slamming it to a nearby wall, breaking its mask and destroying it in the process.

"Let's go!" She jumped on couple meters high, to hollows eyelevel and smirked. "Take this!" She turned in the middle of the air, kicking another hollow to its head. Two down, two to go.

She landed between the two. These… things seemed have some intelligence because they put up their guard, blocking almost the whole street both ends. She needed to think how to beat these things with her newly found powers. She checked her flames. They seemed to have reverted back to a goldish flame.

Hollows inched closer. She didn't have many options.

"Kick the ground twice before leaping backwards and then go around!" A voice told her.

Hollows jumped on top of her, smashing her between them and the ground. Expect that she wasn't there anymore. She was standing on top of them. Then she raised her knee up and then stumped with all her might on to those hollows, smashing right through them.

After they had disappeared, the street was ruined and she was exhausted but Michiru was safe and was even starting move. So everything was good.

"Excellent work." Ryo turned around ready to fight even when she had no more strength to raise her feet. "You have a great power, concerning that you're a human." A black cat was sitting on the street and… talking.

"Cat… talking?" Ryo whispered before she collapsed.

Yoruichi sighed. "Humans have so limited capacity to believe things when they see them. Tessai!" She looked over her shoulder. "How's that child?"

"Nothing too serious, Yoruichi-dono. Shall I take her back to her home?"

"Sure. Ururu! I need you to carry this girl back to the shop with us." She nodded at lying Ryo. "Can you do that?"

"Y-yes!" Ururu nodded and easily picked up Ryos unconscious body. "I-I'll do my best."

Yoruichi looked up. "Now, where is that Naruto?" She asked.

((A))

"Move! Move! Move!" Naruto made his way through the playground, hitting every hollow out of his way. Even armed with just a metal pipe, he was dangerous opponent, now that he knew his limits, he knew what to do.

"Wow there, son. There's lots of more where those come from." Urahara slashed the pipe away with his cane.

"Dad?" Naruto panted. "What's going on here?"

"Little bet between your classmates. Nothing serious." A huge hollow almost landed on top of them. Kisuke simply pointed his fingers at it and said: "Hado # 15 Kiritorirai (A/N: Cutting lightning)." Flash of light and the hollow was slashed in half vertically.

"You call this 'nothing'? It's like a frontier out here!" Naruto yelled. Then he noticed Chad lying on his feet.

"Good timing. I need you to give me a hand. There are few… interesting people living in this town, your friend included. Could you carry him to our home? There's still one more left that I need to go check on. And do me another favor. Don't fight against anymore hollows than you absolutely have to."

"Why?"

"There's something I to need try." Kisuke smirked. "Don't worry. I won't allow anyone to get hurt… to badly."

And before Naruto had a chance to refuse or to say anything, Kisuke disappeared. "How can he do that and I can't!" He yelled frustrated and picked his friend up. "Damn your heavy! Maybe you should start dieting. Damn, this will take forever."

((A))

Orihime cracked her eyes open. A weird ceiling greeted her. Confused of what was going on or where she was, she sat up slowly. It was empty room expect a familiar person sitting on the other side. "Huh? Sado-kun?" She asked.

"You're wake? Morning." Chad muttered.

"M-morning." Then Orihime noticed another person slowly sitting up behind Chad. "Kunieda-san?"

"Inou-san? Sado-san?" Ryo looked around. "Where are we?"

"Beats me." Chad answered.

"So, you're finally awake?" Everyone turned around to watch Urahara Kisuke smiling to them arms folded in his sleeves. "Welcome."

"W-who?" Orihime asked.

"Urahara-san?" Ryo asked. "What's going on here?"

"You know him?" Chad asked.

"He is Nar… Urahara-sans father." She answered slightly bitterly. Then she remembered today's events. "Urahara-san! Your son! He's-"

"All right." Kisuke assured her. "I met him few minutes ago. I don't think he even realizes his wound. I give him worse injuries when in training. I was sad to hear that you broke up with him. I always thought you were good to him."

Orihime and Chad watched when Ryo quickly nodded to this.

"Did you bring us here?" Ryo continued to be the one to talk.

"Indeed I did." Kisuke smiled again. "Now wherever shall I begin…" He tilted his head slightly.

"Before you do… could you tell me…" Ryo gulped. "Is this related to that… what Naruto couldn't tell me?"

"Very much so." Kisuke nodded and smiled cunningly. "Well, then. Shall I reveal what's behind the curtain of mysteries?"

((A))

"Ow ow ow!" Naruto cursed when Hiyori and Mashiro tightened bandages around his body. After he had gently thrown Chads body to his father's shop, he had decided to go back to Vizard hideout. Then some huge hollow had attacked him on his way. The hollow itself wasn't a problem but it spit acid-like liquid and it hurt like hell when it touched the skin. He had gotten few burns. When he looked over at doll that was set lying next to him, he started thinking. "I might need a new gigai after this. This one is getting seriously banged up."

Hirako quietly kicked the doll and it arm fell off. "I'll say." He snorted. They were on the roof again.

"So, did you save your girlfriend yet?" Lisa asked boredly. Hollows had started to gather around the one area over the park.

Naruto blinked. "CRAP!" He cursed and stood up. "I need to go find her… again!"

"No need." Hirako interrupted. "Tessai picked 'er up."

"What? How you know?" Naruto asked.

"I followed ya'." Hirako answered smartly. "I was bored and decided to keep an eye on you. You really need to learn to stay more alert of your surroundings. I could've attacked you any time I wanted."

Naruto sat down pouting. "I knew you were there." He muttered like a five year old.

"Hate to interrupt your discussion but it appears that something big is coming out of Garganta." Rose said quickly and everyone turned around to see how a huge rip was about to appear in a middle of the air.

"A menos?" Hiyori asked.

"Just a gillian." Rose confirmed. "And it appears that Naruto-kuns friends are right next to it."

"What?" Naruto stood up and looked into the direction hollows were gathering. "I see… Rukia-chan, Ichigo… twice… some spectacle guy… Ishida Uryu… a quincy."

"Quincy?" Lisa asked and glanced at him. "How do you know?"

"He's my classmate also. Sticks to himself. Good at home-economics."

"Friends with you?"

"I don't think I've changed any words with him after I came to his class." Naruto explained. "It's just that I used to be a vice-captain. And before that, I helped at 4th squad's hospital. In both cases, sometimes you needed to pay attention to everyone around you without paying attention to anyone and figuring who everyone was and what they thought without asking."

"Just like from Jiraiya-sans mouth." Rose laughed quickly. "He said those things to me when I became his second."

"Well, he always ranted on and on about how to do his job." He kept a brief break and sighed. "Anyway, when I got bored in class, I spent time, trying to figure out things like that. What Keigo had eaten? Or how many girls Mizuiro had talked to past week. Most of them were pretty straight forward. But this guy, he was the hardest. So that's why I was so interested about him."

"And you found out that he was a quincy?" Lisa ended. "That's a dusty topic."

"Yeah." Hacchi whispered. "I remember. I was a seated officer by the time when they became a… problem."

Hiyori huffed. "Those bastards in 46 just decided that those humans were dicking around their territory and killing hollows on their own accord."

"A girl shouldn't use such language, Hiyori." Love smacked her into back of her head. "But I have to agree with 46 somewhat. They were humans. They should've just let us do what we were trained to do."

"Let's not get high and mighty over there!" Kensei pointed out. "You often judged our actions during those times."

"Why don' we just agree tad' every human an' Shinigami sucks."

Everyone was quiet for awhile. "Hai!" They said in chorus. Even Naruto who shook his head suddenly. "I need more friends." He muttered when his phone rang. "Naruto."

"_This is Tessai._" Crude man voice exclaimed. "_I'm just to inform you that Owner wishes all of you to stay out of this._"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"_He will explain when you personally get here, Naruto-dono." _

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Okay." He closed the phone and turned around. "I need to go now. Dad wants all of you to just watch." He shrugged.

"I wonder how we can do that." Hiyori muttered. "Yeah, disposing few worms really is something we want to do."

"I thought so." Naruto sighed and jumped back into his gigai. "Hacchi… could you… reattach my arm?"

((A))

"Hollows are gathering." Ishida said with angry voice. Ichigo had just caught up with Rukia, Kon and himself and ranted how he had gotten everyone in the town into danger just because of this. Then they noticed the huge rip in the air and that hollows were gathering around it. Ishida didn't bother to wait but ran straight towards it.

"Hold on!" Ichigo yelled.

"Are you scared, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked mockingly. "If you are, then just stay there and watch when I win this match." He shot a bunch of arrows into the flock of hollows, destroying a bunch of them. "This way, hollows! The last Quincy, Ishida Uryuu will be your opponent!"

"You still care about this stupid match! Why is it so important to win? Ichigo yelled. "And what's with the last Quincy stuff!"

"The Quincy became extinct over two hundred years ago." Rukia began her explanation. "Or rather…they were terminated by Shinigami."

"It was an extremely hard decision for the Shinigami to make." New voice entered the conversation and everyone turned to face Naruto who was sitting on the edge over them. "They had to terminate the Quincy."

"Naruto!"

"Urahara."

Naruto landed between them. "Yo." He raised his hand to his common greeting.

"What are you doing here?"

"My dad told me to." He answered and looked up to Ishida who kept killing hollows.

"What you mean 'they had to terminate'?" Ichigo yelled.

Naruto sighed and explained what he knew which left Ichigo stunned and determined to talk Ishida some sense. That naivety was Ichigos greatest strength, charm point and weakness. And currently he was about to get himself killed when jumping in the middle of all those hollows.

"Idiot." Naruto sighed and leaned to the railing on top of the stairs with Kon and Rukia. "On his current level, Ichigo is no match for all those hollows."

Rukia glanced at him quickly. "How you know-"

"Stay sharp!" Naruto, Senju Naruto, the vice-captain snapped to the surface suddenly. "Don't loose your concentration."

Rukia didn't know if it was his tone or what but she snapped back to the place so naturally that she even reached out for her sword.

"Did you hide your zanpakuto into your dress?" Naruto asked smugly and Rukia blushed embarrassed.

"S-shut up!"

Naruto grinned when the rip started to open up and a huge masked face pushed itself through.

"It's here."

"Naruto! What's that huge thing!" Ichigo yelled from the further away.

"Idiot!" Naruto yelled when a hollow jumped on his back. "Don't loose your focus!"

Ichigo was about to turn around when bullets came through the air, destroying the hollow. "G-good evening." Ururu bowed shyly.

"Jinta home run!" Red haired brat smacked another hollow into pieces and Tessai crashed another one with a strong palm strike.

"Kurosaki-san, we came to give you a hand." Kisuke appeared out of smoke and waved his fan.

"Slipper-hat!" Ichigo gasped.

While Urahara shops slav-_minimum paid workers _disposed the hollows, the Owner just fanned himself like it was just another day in the park. "We will deal with the trash. You two should concentrate yourself on the big one. And by the way, I'm sorry but we're running out of time."

Ichigo and Ishida turned their attention towards the menos that was about to step out of the Garganta.

Meanwhile, Kisuke stepped next to Naruto. "You better go and help them!" He yelled loudly and then he added with a low voice. "You know what to do?"

His son nodded back. "Little as possible."

"That's my boy." Kisuke patted his head and handed him a wooden sword. "It's a special sword that allows you to fight hollows." He explained.

Naruto rushed through the crowd in time to hear Rukias voice trying to stop them from doing this but his father knew what to do with her. He used a simple bakudo to bind her on her place.

Ichigo charged like an idiot straight towards Menos's feet only to be kicked down by it without it even realizing.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled when he was about to hit the ground hard but Naruto came out of nowhere and caught him before that could happen.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "That was pretty stupid, charging straight like that."

"Exactly! What were you thinking!" Ishida screamed.

"I'm okay. Thanks Naruto. I owe you one." Ichigo stood up. "It really is huge."

"Don't ignore me! What were you thinking!"

"Well…" Ichigo looked serious. "I thought that if I were to chop his feet first and then work my way up until I could reach its mask." He explained.

"What do you think this is? Daruma-otoshi! You can't do that!" Then he looked at Naruto who seemed to understand the idea even if the face was unrecognizable behind the mask. "And don't you start!" He cleared his throat and took the charge. "Now that Urahara-san is here to help us, we should-"

"CHARGE!" Both Naruto and Ichigo charged towards the menos, forgetting all plans and ideas.

"Don't do that!" Ishida screamed after them but it was too late. Ichigo managed to scratch the huge thing before it simply knocked him down again. Naruto had climbed up a tree but his bokken was still just a bokken. He landed a solid hit but it hardly left a bruise. Then he noticed a small description: _This wooden sword is just a prototype. If you try to use it against something bigger than a D-rank hollow, it won't do any damage. _"Damn you bastar-" He hit the ground hard.

((A))

"I completely forgot about that." Kisuke was holding his laughter. Pranking his son was so funny.

((A))

"Naruto, are you okay?" Ichigo run to him and helped him up.

"Yeah, I think so." He nodded. "Again?"

"No!" Ishida stepped right front of them, blocking them from doing that. "Calm down both of you and let's form a plan." He guided Ichigo sword away to step closer. When he did, his bow suddenly enforced like crazy. "What a-"

"Maybe we should try to so one of us is a decoy."

"That's a good plan!" Ichigo nodded excited. "Ishida, you cou- what's up with your bow? It's huge!"

"Just listen!" Ishida realized the power within Ichigo. "We might be able to defeat that thing. But I need both of you to help me!"

"Eeh… sure." Naruto nodded.

"Okay…" Ichigo agreed.

((A))

Meanwhile on an overwalk far away, Chad, Orihime and Ryo were watching what was happening. "Can you see Ishida with Ichigo and Naruto?" He asked from his companions.

"Yes…" Orihime answered.

Ryo agreed by nodding.

"'Please watch from here', he said." Orihime whispered. "'Watch and choose what path to walk.'"

"I can't believe he just wants us to do this? While they are facing that huge thing?" Ryo whispered agonizingly.

"Calm down," Chad whispered. "He said that nothing would happen to them."

"But I didn't know." Ryo whispered. "When I first suspected something, I thought it had something to do with the delinquents. Not anything like this… nothing like this…"

"What should we do…" Orihime whispered on Chads other side. He looked back and ford between the two, just as confused but not just showing it outside.

((A))

"Now! We can fight!" Ishida yelled.

"I'm not going with this." Naruto backed away slowly when he watched Ishida aiming his huge arrow towards the menos. That wasn't the problem. The problem was how he had strapped Ichigos katana on his head looking like an idiot.

"He's pretty stupid, isn't he?" Ichigo asked.

"What!" Ishida jumped up shocked of their insubordination. "Stop complaining. I need Kurosaki to release his spirit power much as he can in this pose so I can shot an absurdly strong arrow. Urahara-san! I need you to give us some cover while we prepare for this!" Then he turned back to Ichigo. "And don't let your incredible reiatsu to ooze uselessly."

Naruto and Ichigo looked at him suspiciously. "Dude, don't, like, say 'ooze'…"

Ishida ignored that. "Now, Kurosaki! Maximize your reaitsu output and take hold of your sword."

"How?" He asked.

Even Naruto felt like falling down. "You don't know how?" He screamed before Ishida had a chance. "Dude, that's lame! Even I think so!"

"How have you fought hollows until now!" Ishida screamed.

"Instinct."

While Ichigo and Ishida ranted about his powers, Naruto kept his eyes on menos. Not because Ishida had ordered so. But because even if it was just a small for a menos, it was still a menos. Wrong move and it would be all over. "Guys!" He yelled. "Mister Daruma-otoshi is doing something!"

Both Ichigo and Ishida turned around when it started loading its cero. Naruto looked over at his father. Cero of this level would probably burn him but only lightly. But Ichigo and Ishida would be turn into ashes. Yet, Kisuke just stayed still, like he was following a football game.

"Don't screw with me, old man." He muttered but turned to face the hollow. Cero was almost ready.

"Kurosaki! What are you doing?" Ichigo charged right forward, gaining menos's attention. Then, the cero was fired.

"That idiot!" Naruto yelled and was about to stop him when he felt something binding him. He looked over his shoulder to see his father pointing fingers at him. The message was clear. Stand down. Naruto nodded and the binding ended. He would just watch from sidelines when Ichigo fought back the Cero with pure resilience. When he shot back his own reiatsu damaging the menos. Naruto felt the burst throwing everything around. It wasn't destroyed but it quickly started feeling like running away.

Naruto watched as it took hold of the edges of the rip and started to cover himself with it. "That… I have never seen before."

"Victory!" Ichigo screamed like he had just run a marathon.

"Incredible." Ishida gasped.

"Superb indeed." Tessai nodded. "I can see what Owner sees in him."

On a rooftop, far away, Vizards were bored. A Shinigami fighting against a hollow. Who hadn't seen that before?

"That was amazing." Naruto commented as he walked up to Ichigo. "You actually fought back a menos all by yourself."

Ichigo didn't answer. He just glared at Ishida. "I cleaned up your mess for you. And I'm still waiting for the 'thanks'."

Naruto stepped next to him and looked at Ishida too.

Ishida closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, tha-"

Suddenly, Ichigo collapsed on the ground. "Ichigo!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you doing! This isn't funny!" Ishida yelled.

"What the …hell!" Ichigo screamed. "I… can't move…"

Naruto watched from sidelines when Ichigo lost the control over his reiatsu. It had happened to him before. Unfortunately, there wasn't a full sealing team and medics waiting on stand-by here. He had to do something when he felt another binding again. What the hell was his father thinking!

Suddenly, Ishida stepped forward and activated his bow. It was ridiculous sized and very unstable. Then he started firing arrows into the thin air, one after another, while ranting about 'just paying back' and 'hating shinigamis'. Some kids were just amazingly stubborn. Well, it seemed to be working so he shouldn't interfere.

Then, it became quiet. The battle was won. Ishida collapsed from exhaustion right next to Ichigo. "Well, you two really make a good team." He laughed as he walked next to them. He even moved the mask enough for them to see his smiling face.

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered. "And help us."

Naruto turned around laughing loudly and hid his face again. "Why don't you two deepen your bond while lying there? I need to get going." He tightened his hand around the bokken he was holding. "I have a skull to crack." He laughed devilishly.

He walked next to his father who was still standing next to the collapsed Rukia. "You cunning fox." He whispered so quietly that she wouldn't hear.

"This is vital for both Kurosaki-san and us." Urahara answered and turned around and loudly exclaimed: "Huuuh! It's over! That really scared me! Let's go home! I could use some nice tea and crackers."

They walked away, leaving heroes of the day, in the park.

"DON'T LEAVE US HERE! NARUTO! SLIPPER-HAT! ANYONE!" Ichigos screams filled the air.

"Naruto," Kisuke began. "what you think will happen now?"

"12th squad's scanners must've picked this up. They will send someone to investigate and they will most likely find Rukia-chan before long." He looked over his shoulder at the girl who was trying to stand up.

"You know what that means."

"We must stay low until the dust settles and search parties leave." Naruto sighed. "I could use this time to practice my bankai."

"Take all the time you need." Kisuke whispered. "All the time you need."

((A))

Few days later in school, Ishida opened the classroom door, still covered by bandages. "Ishida? What happened to you?" Teacher asked.

There was a moment of silence. "I fell down the stairs." He whispered and corrected his glasses.

"_LAME!"_ Everyone thought the same thing but teacher quickly dismissed him and continued the lesson.

"That's even lamer excuse!" Someone yelled.

"Don't care." Teacher brushed it off. "Okay, let's begin…"

The class ended and the lunch began. Ichigo made Ishida to come with him up to the roof while Rukia made her way downstairs deep in thought. She had waited for too long already. Finding a solitude place, she sat up on a tree and thought of what to do.

"You can't think that through." She turned around to see Urahara-kun standing on the branch above hers.

"Urahara! Why aren't you in school?" Rukia demanded.

"Well obviously because I'm sick." Naruto laughed and waved his fan. "And back to the matter at hand, no, you can't think it through."

"What?"

"Whatever excuse you're thinking so you can go on and run away." Naruto answered. "You wouldn't make it far even if you tried."

"So what am I supposed to do? I gave my powers to Ichigo! If higher ups find him, they will execute him!"

"That is if they can find him and if they can kill him." Naruto pointed out. "Ichigo isn't that weak."

"You don't understand! There are some serious people in there! Ichigo may be strong but he's still just an ant compared to some people!"

She saw Narutos eyes under the hat. "Like your dear 'Nii-sama'?" He asked.

Rukia's eyes shot open. "How- what- who are you!"

Naruto looked around the tree. "They are coming." He whispered.

She quickly turned around to see group of girls looking up to her. "Kuchiki-san! Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

Rukia felt like hitting Naruto, who she thought was just as annoying as his father but he had disappeared somewhere.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime yelled getting Rukias attention.

((A))

"What I am curious about is… why she isn't back yet?" Naruto asked while eating dinner with his family. "Normally, shinigamis powers should've returned by now many times in fact. I wonder what's wrong."

"Maybe she's just too weak." Jinta suggested bored.

"But then she should been dead or something. But I've felt it. Her powers are slowly diminishing. Like something is sealing them away." Then he cleared his throat. "But on the other note," He looked across the table. "why is Yoru-baa here?"

"Who're you calling 'baa'?" Yoruichi narrowed her cat eyes. "And back to the original discussion, Kisuke, haven't you told him?"

"Told me what?"

"It… kind slipped from my mind." Urahara laughed nervously.

"What slipped from your mind? What you're not telling me?"

Just then he felt an unknown reiatsu spiking up somewhere near. "That was… a vice-captains reaitsu… who?"

"He's not alone." Yoruichi pointed out.

Naruto felt how Ishidas reiatsu spiked up too. He was engaging who ever this first one was. And if he really tried, he could sense a third one. And that one he recognized. "Kuchiki-taichou. What's going on?" He jumped up. "Dad, what did you do?"

((A))

Meanwhile Ishida shot an arrow at Renji who was forced to jump back out of shock. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm just a classmate." He answered and corrected his glasses. "But I still can't allow two armed men to attack unarmed girl. I'll be your opponent!"

"Hoo…" Renji smirked. "I don't know what you are, human, but I know this." He raised his zanpakuto. "You're no match for me!"

((A))

"Y-you did what?" Naruto whispered when Ishidas reiatsu disappeared. "You sealed that Hoygoku inside her soul!" He screamed and jumped over the table, grabbed his father from collar and slammed him onto the opposite wall. "What the hell is matter with you? And when I said to take care of her! Not to make her a part of your stupid plans!"

"What has happened has happened." Kisuke answered darkly. "And our survival isn't stupid."

"So you went and made Rukia-chan, Kaien-Anikis legacy, as pawn?"

"If you want it so crudely to be announced, then yes."

Naruto raised his hand to a hit but then he felt another spike. "Ichigo is there now." He whispered and threw his father aside. "I need to go and help them!" He was about to exit his gigai when:

"Bakudo #61. Rikujokoro!" Six rods of lighting surrounded him and he was stopped on his place.

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed as he tried to struggle but in vain.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Kisuke whispered as he used a carefully aimed punch into his gut to knock him out. "But as your father, I will do what I have to in order to protect you and everyone else in my family. Sleep now."

"You… te…meee…" Naruto fell limb and unconscious.

Kisuke sighed sadly when he released the bakudo. "It will end shortly." He walked out of the door.

"Where are you going, Owner?" Tessai asked as he picked Narutos body up.

"To oversee this to the end." Kisuke answered and disappeared.

**CHAPTER END**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11: Now is the time**

A/N: Here's another chapter. I've really used a lot of time and energy on this fic and I'm glad to find it so well-received. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**CHAPTER BEGING **

Ichigo woke up into feeling of something was crushing him. Sharp flashes of pain run through him that were under this crushing feeling. What did he do last night? He should really stop fighting with those hollows. That damn Rukia. Always causing him trouble. He really should beat her to the ground once to teach how it felt to be stabbed… stabbed… Rukia… RUKIA!

He shot his eyes open. "Good morning, Shinigami-dono."

"WAAAAHH!" Ichigo kicked Tessai off him screaming like a stuck pig. "Who the hell are you? Where the hell I am!"

"I see our guest has awoken." Kisuke stepped inside the room, waving his fan. "Good morning, Kurosaki-san."

"N-narutos Slipper-fan father?" Ichigo asked. "Is this your house? And you're the one who saved me…"

"It really is and I really did." Kisuke smiled before snapping his fan. "I brought you here after you had collapsed. And that isn't the reaction I expected to hear. Almost like you didn't want to be saved."

Ichigo didn't answer. Just touched his wounds that reminded him of his failure yesterday. "Oh yeah! Ishida! Ishida was there too! Is he here too?"

"Nope. He is not." Kisuke answered. "When he did lose a lot of blood, his wounds weren't that serious. Even if we'd left him there, he wouldn't have died for at least two days. After I offered my help, he refused me flat out. He did show concerns about you, Kurosaki-san."

"Ishida was worried about me?" Ichigo snorted. "Long as he's okay…"

"He wanted me to take care of you." Kisuke answered. "He said that if we wanted to have a chance to bea them, it wouldn't be him. It would be you. _You_ must save Kuchiki-san."

Flash of Rukia walking inside the Senkai gate flashed through Ichigos mind.

"Only me, huh? What am I supposed to do? She has gone back to Soul Society!" He yelled with sudden rage. "How am I supposed to go after her! How am I supposed to save her! I would I could… but I… can't." He lumped his head in defeat. "I CAN'T!"

Kisuke followed his outburst. "You really think there's no way?" Ichigo looked up shocked. "No way to get to Soul Society?"

"Is there!" Ichigo gasped. "What do I do! How do I get there! Please! Tell me!"

"Of course I'll tell you." He raised his finger. "But I have one condition."

"Condition?" Ichigo asked. "What?"

"For next ten days, train fighting with me." Kisuke smiled.

"What! You're telling me to train? We don't have time for that! We don't know when Rukia'll be killed over there! Forget training! We gotta get to Soul Society now and save Ru-" He fell on his back and Kisuke pressed him down.

"You just don't get it." Kisuke sighed and pointed his cane at his forehead. "I'm trying to tell you that the way you are now, you'll die there. And very fast add to that." He released bit of his reiatsu to make his point."Can you win a fight with them? The way you are? You were on your top form last time and you were… like you young people like to say 'owned' by them." He smirked of his own wit before continuing with more serious tone. "This time, I… allowed you to fight them. Because I thought that would be a lot faster than telling you that with your current strength, you wouldn't be the least bit useful in Soul Society. Well, perhaps as a good sacrifice but that's about it. You're weak. That's a fact. Another fact is that when a weakling enters enemy territory, they call it a 'suicide'. If you feel like kicking the bucket, feel free to jump of a building. Don't try to cover it with some heroic wills like 'to save Kuchiki-san'. Don't die for other people." He finally stood up and walked away. He noticed Yoruichi-san sitting by the door, looking at them. "Soul Society customarily holds one month waiting period before execution of death row prisoners. That should be same for Kuchiki-san."

"Execute!" Ichigo jumped up again.

"It's different than how humans die, though." Kisuke pointed out. "Ten days to bully you, seven to open the gate to Soul Society and finally thirteen days once we reach there. Plenty of time." There was a moment of silence when he allowed Ichigo to go process all this quietly in his head. "The bond of love is harder than any steel." His eyes peeked from under his hat. "Can you really handle life-and-death situations for ten days with me?"

Ichigo didn't even hesitate. "You have to ask?"

"Then it's settled. We will remodel you from top to bottom."

"We?" Ichigo asked.

"Tessai-san, Naruto and myself." Kisuke smirked. "We will show you what kind of world you have just entered."

"Where is he anyway?" Ichigo asked looking around, surprised of the anger he felt when he was mentioned.

"Don't hold grudge against my son." Kisuke explained. "It was me who made sure he couldn't come and help you."

"What!" Ichigo asked little louder than he had intended to. "It was not like I was waiting for him or anything." He pouted childishly.

"Oh, he did want to come." He explained. "But unfortunately, he wouldn't have been much of a help even if he had been there."

"I see…" Ichigo whispered, calming down quickly. "So… where is he?"

"Ooh, I send him to do some special training by himself while we go through the basics."

((A))

"I FUCKING KILL THAT ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled and slashed down with all the strength he had.

"Oooh." Hirako gritted his teeth as he blocked it. He felt how the ground shattered under him from sheer power of the slash.

Naruto disappeared and re appeared behind Hirako and pulled Kinha out of her sheet. Hirako jumped forward and managed to kick some rocks with his heel into Narutos face. He blocked them with Kinha and stabbed forward with Ginha. Hirako dodged this one too and blocked it with his katana. "Ya been awfully straidforward today." He smirked he shifted his katana in a way he could block both his opponents blades. "Did someding 'appen?"

"Nothing!" Naruto yelled and broke the block and kicked Hirako into gut. Then he swung Ginha and flock of momiji leafs slashed through air, impelling some rocks.

"What's with him?" Rose asked confused as they watched from sidelines when Naruto kept maiming Hirako violently.

"I heard that shinigami in this town was called back by some serious figures." Hachi answered. "And Urahara-san didn't allow him to go and help that human to save her."

"Some kiddy crap?" Lisa asked. "He really is just a brat." Just then Hirako crashed into a bolder and spat some blood.

"He really is a brat." Love nodded. "But he also carries quite a punch."

"Shinji! Switch with me!" Hiyori jumped in and activated her mask. She appeared right behind Naruto and slashed at his head. He turned around, still had lots of anger to go around, blocked it with Kinha and created a wall of golden momiji leafs between them. Hiyori summoned all her strength and broke through the wall and stabbed Naruto into chest. "Damn." She cursed when he started to broke apart into leafs that impelled into her.

"Switch." Kensei yelled and kicked her out of the just before that would've happened and tapped her hand. "Let's rock!"

Naruto panted but didn't slow down. He needed to blow of the steam or he would stick a cero up his father's ass. Luckily, Vizards had felt sudden anxiety when they felt the 'big wheel turning' and it showed. They were overflowing with power and now Naruto had given them a perfect chance to do some heavy practice.

"Yoroshiku!" Naruto spat some blood and spit out of his mouth. (A/N: Those who didn't know, Yoroshiku (please, take care of me) is written with the same kanji as: "go to hell")

((A))

It was the last day of school before holiday. Ichigo was feeling anxious to start training with Slipper-hat.

"How're you feeling?" He looked up to see Naruto standing there, without his mask or hat first time for months. "Yo."

"Naruto." He muttered and watched as he sat down to his seat. "How is it possible that no one in our school remembers Rukia anymore?" He asked as he scanned the classroom. Everything was back to normal. Keigo was jumping like an idiot. Chizuru was trying to grope Orihime and Tatsuki was preventing it. Ryo and Michiru were talking about something. Mizuiro was texting with someone. It was like, nothing had ever happened.

"You know that device that she used to erase people's memories about hollow hunting." Naruto answered locking his eyes with his text book, careful not to look at the corner where Ryo was sitting, gracefully as always. "When they caught Rukia-chan, they send a special team to deal with all possible people who could've been connected with her. They do an excellent job. And fast."

"I see." Ichigo muttered not listening really. "So, your dad saved me. And he also told me that he can restore my powers back."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "No wonder you felt somehow different from usual. Like a normal human being. It's kind of pathetic."

"Very funny." Ichigo shot a glare at him. Then after a while he asked: "Do you think she can be saved? I was so… powerless last time."

The teacher walked into the class, calling names as she walked. "Ichigo, last time, you were just a punk who couldn't even control his powers. Much as I hate to say it, after my dad is done with you, those two, are well within your reach." He smirked as the teacher called his name. "Hai!"

"This is a surprise." She raised an eyebrow. "No more mask and hat?"

"I lost them!" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly and others laughed. He sat down.

After classes ended Naruto stood up. "See you later, Ichigo."

"You're not coming to the ocean?" Keigo asked. "I had a perfect idea for us to spend the vacation together!"

"Sorry. I'm doing a trip to my folk's house." Naruto smiled. He didn't notice that many people locked their eyes on him.

"Your folks?" Mizuiro asked. "Didn't you live in the city?"

"Yeah, but I think it's about time that I pay a visit to my family house at the country." He answered and smiled. "I'll see you lot after the break!" He waved his hand and walked out of the classroom. "Don't get yourself beaten to death."

After he was done in the class, he stepped to the kendo hall where the last practice of the spring was just about to finish. "Where the hell have you been!" Keigos older sister screamed when she saw him walking in. "You missed the tournament and we lost because you weren't there! What you have to say for yourself!"

Naruto looked at the students at the hall, all looking right back at him. "You've come a good way from what you've started." He directed his words to them. "I think it's the perfect chance for me to pull back from this club."

"Eeeeh! What the hell do you mean?" Mizuho screamed.

Naruto smiled. "Bye bye!" He waved his hand and quickly run away.

With heavy feelings, he had to start cutting ties to this world. One by one. If he would have to invade Seireitei, as a former vice-captain he knew how fool hearted act it would be. First, he would have to face thirteen squads. People like Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ikakku, Yumichika, Sakura and Ino. They maybe weren't that strong but they weren't weak either. No one in Gotei 13 was weak. Then the thirteen vice-captains. People like Kira, Kiba, Ran-chan, Nao-chan, Hisagi, Isa-nee, Iba and so forth. People who he had drank with and had lots of hard and fun times with. Then the thirteen captains. Like Hitsugaya, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Soifon, Aizen… Ichimaru… Retsu-baa and… Ero-taichou. People who he had looked up to and wanted to surpass for a long time.

"If me and Ichigo get back alive, I'm… kissing him on the lips."

"I knew ya' were confused about certain dings but dat much." He turned around to see Hirako standing on a rooftop. "Yo."

"What brings you here?"

"We all know that ya're about to make de first move in hundred years in dis shogi against Aizen. And we know that now if dere eva' is a time to take a moment and live: it's now." He pulled out a large bottle of sake out of his pocket. "Let's party." He smirked. "Guys are already setting up a place at this bar we found. Ya' coming?"

Naruto smirked. "Sure. Little sake before battle seems like a good idea."

((A))

While Ichigo was lying on the bottom of the pit, watching as his chain was eating itself, Yoruichi was giving some tutoring to three most promising people she had ever met. Sado and his hand and armor had great promising power in it. Orihimes healing and rejecting power were amazing. It was something like Hachigen could do… even if it was still on immature and growing but it showed the same promise.

They were practicing their powers front of her the best they could in this place.

"Gotcha!" A voice appeared behind her and hands wrapped around her.

"Not yet." With a smirk, Yoruichi jumped upward and then flipped backwards and landed on top of the long haired girl. "Naïve little bee."

But what really made Yoruichi feel intrigued, was Ryo and her powers. It was similar to the powers of a Shinigami. Her ability was almost exactly like shunpo and her control over reiatsu reminded that of a Shinigami. And she was a natural. So natural that it made the legendary goddess of flash excited to be able to teach someone like that again.

"Damn it!" Ryo cursed and struggled to stand up. "I was sure I could get you!"

Yoruichi laughed. "Little bee isn't something that could catch a cat."

"St-stop calling… me _that_!" Ryo cursed and disappeared from right under her and reappeared behind her new teacher. Yoruichi simply slammed her tail on her face.

"You still got lots to learn." She laughed and jumped away and landed on Sados head. "Little bee must ask nicely if she wants something."

Ryo grunted and jumped forward. She would catch that thing, even if it were the last thing she would do.

((A))

After two days of absence, Naruto finally stepped inside his home. "I'm home!" When there was no answer, he guessed that everyone was in the training room. "What's going on?" He wondered when he landed on the bottom.

"Naruto…" He looked at his father who looked back. "Have you… cooled down?"

"Depends." He muttered and glared at him. "What's going on?" He nodded at the large pit. Both Ururu and Jinta were spitting large drops of spit in there.

"Ooh, nothing. Just trying to make Kurosaki-san to become a Shinigami again."

Naruto looked down the pit. "That seems dangerous." He whistled. "How is it going down there?"

"Naruto? Is that Naruto?" He heard Ichigos suffering voice. "What are you doing here!"

"What you mean? This is my house." He yelled back. "How much do you feel like spitting?" He muttered to himself and started gathering saliva in his lips.

"DON'T YOU DARE! ARGH! YOU SONNOVA!"

"Ups. Too late." Naruto laughed and high-fived with snickering Jinta. "How long has he been down there?"

"It should be over pretty soon." Kisuke answered.

"You know… this way carries a certain risk." Naruto pointed out. "What if he becomes a hollow?"

"Unfortunate as it would be…" His voice trailed away.

Just then, reiatsu barged out of the pit. Naruto walked to the edge and glanced down in the strong current. "It has begun."

"Let us wait and see…"

Naruto grunted angrily and jumped back. The current was getting stronger by the second. "This is some serious power." He muttered when he saw huge weights fell down. "Even Tessai has to go all out."

"Of course." Kisuke answered. "He won't be able to control him if he doesn't."

It lasted for few moments. And by the second, the reiatsu started to feel more and more like a hollows.

((A))

"Good day, Gamaken-taichou, 3rd seat Inuzuka." Guards bowed respectfully to the couple of people who entered the sixth squad barracks.

"Kiba, wait here." White haired man muttered gloomily.

"I just don't get it." His acting vice-captain titled his head. "Why did you had to come all the way over here yourself to get a statement from some idiot who allowed her powers be stolen away, taichou."

Jiraiya ignored him and entered the holding area. "Kuchiki Rukia." He looked at the young woman sitting her back turned towards him.

"Gamaken-taichou." Rukia stood up and bowed her head respectfully. She may be on death row but she didn't need to be disrespectful to other captains. "What I can do for you?"

Jiraiya tugged his hands into his sleeves. "I'm here to exchange few words with you, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course but I've already left my official statement-"

Jiraiya raised his hand to quiet her down. "I know and I've read it. But I still have questions." He pulled a chair from the wall. "A gigai, gikongan, memory modifier and so forth. Those were some pretty high-quality equipment. And you got them. Mind I ask, where?"

Rukia gulped. "I'm sorry but I cannot reveal my supplier. He made me swear not to." And before Jiraiya could open his mouth, she continued. "And please, don't promise me anything or threaten me with anything. I know my fate is sealed and I have nothing else to loose. Anymore."

Jiraiya looked at her for a moment before he gave up and sighed. "I see. Good bye then." He turned around and left the room.

Outside, Kiba was almost brawling with the guards. When Jiraiya stepped outside, he was in one man's collar but soon as he noticed his captain there, he let go. "So, did ya get anything out of her, taichou?"

"Yes. All I needed." Jiraiya whispered. "All I needed."

Kiba exchanged looks with guards and shrugged confused but didn't say anything. Then quickly ran after his captain who was exiting the building.

((A))

"A… zanpakuto and… a mask?" Naruto whispered and looked at his father. "Dad, this is-"

"I know." Urahara answered with a whisper. "But let us leave those things for now." He added when Ichigo smashed the mask with the hilt of his sword. "Excellent! Lesson two, clear." He clapped his hand excitedly and stepped forward. "Now that you've recovered your powers, let us continue lessons."

But Ichigo quickly stepped forward and hit Kisuke in his face with the hilt. "Shut your trap!"

Naruto smiled happily to see his father withering in pain in his feet when Ichigo kicked him on the knee. "What was that for!"

"For spitting on my face!" He screamed and then pointed at the father son pair angrily. "The second I came back to life, was the second you two run out of luck. Because I swore to myself that I ever got out of there alive, I would make sure to kill you both dead!"

Kisuke stood up and smirked. "Well, that's perfect. Let's use that energy and go straight to lesson three." He took off his hat and placed on Narutos head. "Lesson three has no time limit. Knock my hat off my sons head with your zanpakuto and it's clear." He smirked.

"What!" Naruto and Ichigo asked at the same time.

"If you can do that, you can have a chance of trying to fulfill that promise with me." Kisuke smirked. "Naruto. If you please."

"Just so you know, I'm not doing this for you." He exited the gigai and took a pair of bokkens before placing them on his waist. "Shall we?"

"Wait just a minute!" Ichigo yelled. "Why do I need to fight him! I want to kill you!"

Naruto pulled from the hilt, revealing the blade. His father had taught him how to seal his zanpakuto different ways like he did it with his cane. Naruto made his own look like pair of bokkens. "I've been on shitty mood all week, so I won't." He jumped forward and slashed. Ichigo managed only barely to dodge the attack.

"What the hell!" He screamed.

Naruto smirked. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

This started a game of tag, Naruto chasing after Ichigo all around the training room.

Tessai finally made his way out of the pit. "How is it going, Jinta-dono?" Tessai asked.

"Owner made Naruto to pull his sword and it's getting really interesting." Jinta smirked. "But not as interesting if Owner had done it himself."

Just then, Naruto drove Ichigo to a corner.

"Stop it already!" Ichigo screamed.

"If you want to stop, feel free to do it yourself anytime you want." He answered and kept waving around his katana.

It was about time to Ichigo to remember that only zanpakuto could attack a hollow and a Shinigami. So he should be safe, right? So he turned around, ready to attack and-

SLASH!

His zanpakuto snapped into pieces and flock of his hair fell to the ground.

"You let your guard down." Kisuke pointed out. He was fanning himself on top of nearby rock. "'It belongs to a guy who's not a Shinigami, so it's not a zanpakuto, so it doesn't matter if he cuts me,' eh? Naïve. Totally naïve." He covered his lower half of his face with his fan. "Show him, Naruto."

"Tatakai tame hogo! Ginha kitsune! (A/N: Fight to protect, Silver leaf fox.)" Naruto activated his katana and it changed shape into the silver lined blade with a strange twist before the hilt. "This is completely genuine zanpakuto, this girl." He smirked at Ichigos shocked expression.

"Zanpakutos… name?" He whispered.

"Yes." Kisuke continued the lecture. "Each zanpakuto has its own name."

"And this; is her ability." Naruto swung Ginha vertically. "Fourth art!" He yelled and one big slash broke the rock behind Ichigo and almost slashed him in half too.

"What just happened?" Jinta asked as he and Ururu had been saved by Tessai.

"That attack was similar that of Owners zanpakutos ability. Lining all momiji leafs into one long blade like form and using it like a really long sword."

"That was crazy!" Jinta screamed as ruble flew all around.

Kisuke watched as Naruto cornered Ichigo more seriously than before. Taking every necessary step to break all the hope that the boy might have. It was imperative that Ichigo would feel threatened so he would be forced to call his zanpakutos name. Or die.

"Wait, Naruto! Are you seriously trying to kill me!" He screamed after another one of Narutos new attacks.

"I'm going to save Rukia." Naruto answered darkly. "The way you are now, you would just be deadweight." He pulled Kinha out of its scabbard. "Hogo kara tatakai! Kinha momiji! (A/N: Protect by fighting, Golden leafed autumn)" Wakizashi turned into a golden lined copy of its silvery sister.

"What the hell! You have _two_ zanpakutos!" Ichigo stepped back.

Naruto sighed. "That's just stupid. Ginha kitsune, Kinha momiji _are _two half's of one zanpakuto." He raised his two blades. Ginha straight towards Ichigo, Kinha over his head. "Every zanpakuto is different. Yours, that vice-captains, Rukias older brothers, Rukias own, mine. They are all different." Momiji leafs flew around him, like a gentle wind was waving them. And if Ichigo wasn't so scared for his life right now, he would have thought it was kind of cool how they floated. "What I want to know is what kind of zanpakuto yours is." He jumped forward. "Come at me, ICHIGO!"

Kisuke followed from sidelines as Naruto did excellent job scaring their new live-in student. After all that the time they had been together, he didn't feel more proud than when he saw how he slashed his friend almost in half with a very dangerous type expression.

But seriously speaking, he was feeling nervous about letting Naruto go with them to the Soul Society. Not that he was weak. He was strongest of the group he and Yoruichi had planned to sent (felines excluded) and could probably survive all what they had to throw at him. But what about his friends? There were many people that his son still missed in his heart. What if his son didn't want to come back after all this? He didn't think he could just let go after only a mere year.

Or worse… if _she_ was there when they arrived… Kisuke had cold shivers running down his spine just out of thought. He could kiss his little shop and free life good bye. But… what if… she would definitely be happy to find out that her son was alive… he could use this… if he were to play his cards right.

He dismissed those thought for the moment and turned to face the battling duo when Ichigo finally managed to call his zanpakuto and threw very familiar attack at his son. Naruto managed to block the attack with his momiji leaf made wall but the hat flew away.

He started clapping his hand excitedly. "Excellent." He jumped between them. "Lesson three clear."

Just then Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him into his rear. Hard. "That's for using me!" He yelled and sheathed his swords. "You better take it from here." He sat next to collapsed Ichigo. "You okay?"

"Some… what?" He whispered before nodding off. "I… think… I… sleep…"

Naruto looked at his father who picked his hat up. "What now then?"

"Now, we will let him take his time and rest." Kisuke tapped the dust of his hat. "You really had to allow him to ruin my hat, didn't you?"

Naruto glared at him. "Be lucky you still have something to put that hat on."

Urahara smiled sadly. "We can deal with our problems later. For now, let us concentrate on getting your friend ready for Soul Society."

((A))

"You two, great job today. You're really starting to get a hang of your powers." Yoruichi nodded approvingly.

"Yoshaa!" Orihime nodded all powered up. "I feel like eating well tonight."

"Thanks, Yoruichi-san." Sado nodded and tightened his fist. "Do you… think we will be ready for Soul Society by the time Ichigo is?"

"None of you will be ready by that time. Not even him." She answered while her tail waved back and forth. "But that's not something you should be worried about." She nodded at Sado. "You should try to concentrate more power into a single spot. Now you're just throwing it all around. Orihime, try to harden yourself. You need to be able to call your power the moment you need to. Moment of hesitation can mean life or death."

"Hai." She nodded somewhat depressed.

"Don't feel down, Inoue-san." Sado tried to comfort her. "Your powers are amazing, I'm sure of it."

The cat turned around to look at Ryo who was doing some basic stretching to her feet. "Anyway, for humans, amazing job. Same time tomorrow. Bee. Stay beeehind. I have something to show you."

Ryo looked first at her friends and then at the cat. "What?"

"I hate to admit that I can't teach the other two much but you, I can." She smirked. "You two! Get home! It's time to give her some private tutoring. And don't come back no matter what happens."

As Sado and Orihime walked away, they looked over their shoulders at the factory. "What you think that was about?" She asked confused.

"I don't know." Sado answered truthfully. "But I'm sure it's nothing dangerous." Just then the factory flashed brightly and lots of smoke came out.

"EEEEK!" Ryos voice echoed through the night.

"A-are you sure it's okay to leave her alone like this?" Orihime whispered.

"… yes… I hope." Sado gulped.

((A))

"A woman!" Ryo screamed and pointed her finger at Yoruichi who was standing there in her human form. In her naked human form. "W-w-w-w-w-what? Is this possible?"

"We can leave that for some other time." Yoruichi smirked. "Your powers are most similar to mine. That's why I need to show my true form."

"What you mean? I thought you were a cat!"

"Cat's don't talk, silly." Yoruichi smirked.

"But… you… I thought… hollows… Shinigami… all this… too much!" Ryo collapsed quietly on her back.

Yoruichi laughed to herself as she bent over to wake her up by slapping her cheek gently. "This never gets old."

Finally, Ryo woke up quickly sat up. She did it so fast that Yoruichi had no chance to pull away so she landed her face right between her mounds.

After few more minutes of hysterical embarrassment, freaking out, paranoia and pure fear, Ryo started to calm down.

"D-d-d-d-does anyone know?" She asked when she finally got her voice back.

"Expect Kisuke, Tessai and Naruto, no one. And keep it that way." She smiled. "I love the watch all the different expressions people have when they find out. Yours is the best one so far."

"T-thanks." She whispered before blushing and looking away. "Could you get some clothes? It's kind of embarrassing."

"What? I'm the one who isn't wearing anything, right? And we don't have time for that." She sat front of her and cleared her throat. "Consider yourself lucky. You're about to get private tutoring from the goddess of flash herself. People were willing to kill, and I mean that literally, to get something you're about to get."

Ryo had hard to concentrate knowing that there was gorgeous, sexy dark skinned, well endowed hottie sitting right next to her not even trying to conceal her… bits. "Could you please…" She whispered.

"What's the matter?" Yoruichi asked confused. "I don't have anything you don't."

"I'm not so sure about that." Ryo muttered and quickly stole a glance of her… buffers that seemed to be bigger than her head.

"Well, you better get used to it, because we need to start training and soon." Yoruichi smiled that made her look more like a cat than when she had been in cat form.

((A))

In Seireitei, the third squad barracks, Shikamaru was playing hooky with his friend from sixth squad, Chouji.

"Did you hear about that Kuchiki?" He asked quietly. "They say she gave her powers to a human. What an idiot."

"It's not her fault." Chouji shook his head and continued munching something he had found. "It's that town. I'm telling you. It's not normal." Then he thought for a moment. "Wasn't she close with Naruto? I mean, Senju-fuku-taichou?"

"Yeah… if you could call that." Shikamaru muttered and tried to remember. "She nodded to him as they passed each other which was more than anyone else got."

"It really is hard to think that he is gone. Isn't it?" Chouji sighed. "Already a year."

"Yeah." Shikamaru looked at the clouds. "Time really flies, doesn't it?"

((A))

Hinata was doing some office work when her superiors (she really hated all of them when they did this) were on 'businesses'. "You can file those there." She smiled to one squad member who was carrying a report." Then she tightened her jaw. "Why the heck am I only the fifth seat when I do all the work from taichou to my own." Then her eyes landed on a piece of paper that needed vice-captains seal. She took a hold of it quietly. "Naruto-kun…"

It really was over a year already when her long term crush had left and never came back. Crush had faded after time but she still missed him. His bright smile and playful nature would make anyone smile. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Enter." She hid the paper, not sure why but did when fourth squad member Haruno Sakura stepped in a smile on her face. "Sakura-chan."

"Hi, Hinata-chan. How is it going in here?"

"Busy as always." Hinata nodded at the pile of paperwork behind her. It was large mountains waiting her to start. "What about you?"

"Well, the hospital was quiet so I decided to visit the market to get some ingredients and thought to visit few places on the way. I was on my way to meet up with my Nee-san when I remembered that you're probably being surrounded by paper again."

"Very funny." Hinata answered with dry voice.

"Well, sorry." Sakura giggled slightly. "I just couldn't resist. Anyway, what's new with you? Still doing your duty and nothing else."

"Pretty much I guess." Hinata shrugged as she stamped another paper with a seal. "It's not like I get a chance to have a much of social life with a squad like this."

"Sounds like you don't _want_ to have a chance." Sakura pointed out.

"What do you mean?" She asked skeptically.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." The pink haired woman stood up. "Anyway, I'll head out. See you again!"

Sakura left the third squad barracks smiling happily. True, third squad always reminded her of that stupid brat who she had once told to clean up the floors and who had asked her to a date all the time but the time was moving forward. She was more worried how her captain and vice-captain were improving. Naruto had been very close to both of them.

He had been an idiot but he had been kinda sweet. Happy all the time. He and Hanatarou had been quite a pair of troublemakers back in the day. Or rather, he had been a troublemaker and pulled his friend with him. Fourth squad had never been safe when he was around. Not even the awful dread of former Tsunade-taichous wrath had managed to control him.

Letting Naruto to slip away from her mind she walked through Seireitei, heading towards eleventh squad barracks. "Hi." She smiled sweetly to the guards who couldn't help but smile like pair of idiots and open the gate to the 'pretty lady'. "Do you know if Nee-san is around?"

"Haruno-fuku-taichou? She should be with taichou."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled and walked past them. Just then a huge figure stepped right front of her. "Ken-kun." She smiled happily to the large, one-eyed man.

"Thank you for your work, Kenpachi-taichou!" (A/N: If anyone knows how its written in Japanese that 'ochkaramasta' or whatever it was, please tell me.) Guards bowed their head into yakuza-like greeting.

Kenpachi didn't even look at them. He concentrated his one eye at Sakura. "Eeh, what brings you here, Sakura? Is it the candy day already?" He asked.

"Sa~ku~ra!" Something landed on Sakuras shoulder. "Good morning, Sakura-chan."

"Nee-san!" Sakura screamed to the person who wrapped around her shoulders and started to dance around frantically. "Get off me!" She tried to shake the pink blob off her shoulder. "Get off me! I'm serious! Get off me!"

"Nee, nee. Did you find yourself a husband yet?" Yachiru asked all giddy and happy. "If you haven't you can always marry the cue ball from my squad, right Ken-chan?"

"Ikkaku? Why should I care?" Kenpachi scratched his chest.

"Nee-san. Please! Stop hitching me up with your weirdos!" Sakura screamed frustrated and finally managed to throw her sister off. "I'm not interested of anything like that at the moment."

"Eeh? But I want you to be happy!"

"I am happy the way I am!" Sakura screamed.

Kenpachi sighed bored as he lied down on the veranda, not really interested of his vice-captains and her sister's regular fight. All those years ago, she had picked up two little girls in the woods. Yachiru had pulled her obviously younger and frightened sister with her to look at his 'cool' sword. As years passed by, the one he named Sakura joined the fourth squad and the one he named Yachiru became his vice-captain.

But even when in different squads, they kept close connection with each other.

"I see that Sakura-san has honored us with a visit." Yumichika stepped next to the captain. "You called, taichou?"

"Yeah… I want you to go to the central archives. I need to file some things."

'_With something's he means all his paperwork.'_ "Why always me!" He whined. "I don't wanna! Send someone else!"

"Because you came faster than Ikkaku." Kenpachi answered bored. "Now go."

Fifth seat Yumichika sighed depressed. "Sure…" And walked away. "Taichou always picks on me. Poor me!" He whined.

He arrived the first squad barracks and then down to the hall into the central archives. "Hello, Uchiha-kun? Are you there?"

Very angst looking sixth seat of the first squad, Uchiha Sasuke appeared from behind the some shelves. "What?" He asked angrily. "If you got something to file, put them there!" He pointed at some direction. "I'm busy."

"Is that anyway to talk to a superior officer?" Yumichika asked kindly. "Maybe I should remind you of your place."

"You wish." Sasuke cursed. "Leave those things and run back to that gang of yours."

Yumichika considered his options. Uchiha Sasuke could be a trouble when fighting. Especially here, in the first squad barracks. But he couldn't just forget an insult like that. He had his pride as a member of the fighting squad, the 11th. He took a hold of the scabbard of his katana. Uchiha copied him quickly. They looked at each other into eyes for a moment.

"What's going on here?"

They both turned around to see young… man with long black hair walking towards them. He was carrying the insignia of the 2nd squad and Onmitsukido.

"Nothing, Kiri-fuku-taichou." Yumichika smiled and quickly stepped away. Now they had witnesses which ruined everything. "6th seat Uchiha and I were just having a friendly conversation about filing techniques."

Young man looked both of them before handing couple files to Uchiha. "Here. My captain wanted to these filed immediately." And without anything else, walked away.

Vice-captain of the second squad walked through gates of his barracks and people bowed their heads to him. "Where's taichou?" He asked from a passing squad member.

"In her office." The man answered quickly.

Kiri nodded his appreciation and quickly made his way to the place where he knew his captain resided.

"Did you deliver those files?" Small petite woman asked behind her desk. "Haku?"

Kiri Haku, former main retainer and servant of Senju Naruto nodded. "Of course."

"Good. Dismissed."

"I will leave to the vice-captain meeting then, taichou."

Soifon barely acknowledged this.

Haku left the room after bowing his head.

After a year of waiting, he had left the Senju compound. Not because he wanted to but because he didn't feel like being there without his master even if acting head of Senju, Retsu advised against it. He left. First he had tried to find a way to get into the real world. He refused to believe that his master would die just by some lowlife gillians! So he needed to get to the real world fast as possible. But unfortunately, he needed an authorization to get there. It wasn't like Senjus had a Senkai gate of their own. That's why he had joined Gotei 13 and the second squad.

After a quick introduction with his new squad, his career had taken unexpected turns and promoted him to be the new vice-captain of the second, removing the former vice-captain out of the way.

But even if he was making a career now, he never gave up hope. He would one day leave to the real world and find his master. Naruto-sama might be right on the verge of death but he would not be dead. Not like this. That was what this loyal retainer had to do. Be patient and find him and bring him back.

He arrived at meeting hall just in time to meet up with another vice-captain. 8th squad's Ise Nanao. "Kiri-fuku-taichou. Greetings." Ise Nanao nodded politely.

"Ise-sama." He quickly bowed his head.

"You can stop calling me that, you know." She tried to smile uncomfortably. "You and I are equals."

"No we are not." He shook his head firmly.

"If this is still about that…"

"We should hurry!" Haku walked away quickly, leaving Nanao standing there alone. She quickly wiped a tear before steeling herself. It always hurt to see him because he was like a living reminder of what had happened. And she felt like he blamed her for this. If she hadn't been so hard on him, maybe he this hadn't… NO! She wouldn't go there anymore. Not ever again.

It had been a hard year for her. It had taken months for her to actually accept the fact that this wasn't a joke but solid fact. He was gone and wasn't coming back. It was so hard to take. And the fact that Haku was there to always with his 'never give up' attitude only made it worse.

"Hello, Nanao." Always so cheerful Rangiku stepped past her. "What's a holdup?" After first depression, she seemed to have moved on and never even think Naruto. Which made Nanao angry. They had been best friends. And not even a word of him or anything!

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Nanao muttered and quickly entered the meeting hall. Only half of the vice-captains arrived in the end. Other half were scattered all around Soul Society in their duties.

((A))

Ichigo dodged another close one when Kisuke swung Benihime. "That won't do." He shook his head disapprovingly. "If you don't start standing for yourself, you will never get stronger."

"If I stay still I don't have a head!" Ichigo screamed.

While Kisuke was training Ichigo, he had sent Naruto and Tessai to prepare to the opening of the Senkai gate. Naruto had his questions why not other way around but saved them for later. It's not like he could get anything out of him even if he asked.

"Now, Naruto-dono. Raise your hands like this, and then form a sign like this." Tessai tapped his hands and moved them around. "This is how we create the frame to the wall. It's important that you know your part when we finally begin."

"Why? Couldn't dad do easy as that?"

Tessai sat there quietly for the moment. "And when you're able to do this, I will show you what to do next."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Dad has something in his sleeve, doesn't he?"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about?" Tessai quickly rushed away sweating like sponge.

"I'm so leaving here and not coming back." He muttered as he started practicing the form he was asked to.

((A))

One day, after training, Ichigo came to Naruto a serious look on his face. "Naruto, can I talk with you?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded and stopped his own training. "What can I do?"

"Tell me, why are you going to the Soul Society?"

Naruto looked up at the ceiling. "Because… Rukia-chan is his legacy."

"Whose?" Ichigo asked.

"My aniki." He answered darkly and took his kido stance and started exercises from the beginning and Ichigo knew this conversation was over. He had learned lots of his friend who he had thought had been pretty simple for a long time. But all these revelations made it almost unbelievable to think that he was the same idiot who had often complained about his girlfriend(s) and fought alongside him against all those delinquents.

And in his head, he had always thought that they were somewhat equals in a fight. But now he knew that he didn't even compare. Naruto had shown that he had the one thing he himself really lacked. Experience. For a moment it seemed like he had decades of experience in his moves.

But that was just stupid.

((A))

Training was over. Ichigo was ready. He had gotten his Shinigami powers back and managed to reach his shikai. Ishida had completed his seven day non-stop training and was on his top form. Sado had managed to reach the level he was satisfied with his new armor. Orihime was getting ready to fight. Ryo graduated from basic training she had gone through with Yoruichi and now all of them were preparing for the biggest challenge of their small lives.

Ichigo and other humans (Ishida excluded) went to follow the fireworks and prepare mentally for this.

Naruto on the other hand didn't show up there. Not because he would think it would be awkward to be in such situation with his ex-girlfriend, who for some reason was coming with them. "Why!" He had asked from Yoruichi and Kisuke the last night. "Why is she coming too?"

"We will need all the help we can get." Yoruichi answered. "Naruto, they can handle themselves." Then she flashed her eyes. "Or are you scared that your ex-girlfriends will meet there and form alliances against you?"

Naruto had answered by quickly leaving to his own farewell party.

((A))

"'kay!" Hirako raised his sake cup. "Tonid we celebrate the departure of our youngest member, Naruto." He pointed it at him. "Don get killed."

Naruto smirked and raised his own cup back. "I don't plan on it."

"And don't get killed by those girls in there." Love smirked. "Trust me, if Gotei 13 doesn't kill you, soon as your ex-girlfriend and other ex-girlfriend and… best friend meet each other…"

"Is that why you started building a memorial altar for me?" He asked skeptically at the small altar that was little further away from them. "You know it's bad luck."

"You always brag about how you're luckier than anyone else." Hiyori smirked smugly. "Let's prove that theory."

"I hate you." He muttered.

"Anyway, remember to stay clear on Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen." Kensi nodded. "And don't trust anyone. You don't know who they might've managed to turn into a traitor."

"You shouldn't take any risks, Naruto-san." Hachi agreed. "Watch your back."

"I don't have any personal grudge against them, to be honest." Naruto answered. "But I can tell that if you guys, dad, Yoruichi and Tessai were outplayed by him, then I think it's for the best to stay clear of him."

"Good." Rose nodded. "And remember to give Jiraiya-taichou a warm greeting when you get there."

Mashiro smiled. "Don't loose your head!" She smiled happily and raised her cup. "Kanpai!"

Everyone smiled and raised their cups. "KANPAI!"

After gulping down sake, Naruto stood up. "I'm off." He smiled and waved his hand.

"We're waiting for you to get back." Lisa said firmly. "It's not fun without you."

Naruto left the building and walked through streets of the Karakura town. "How long has it been?" He asked himself. It had been a simple recon mission of sort. Then his seizure had made him fall down this very same street where he was walking now. There he had met his father seemingly long ago.

"_Naruto and Kisuke looked into each other's eyes seeing something familiar in there. Something that they had never even noticed missing until now. _

"_Have we met before?" They asked at the same time._

All because he had that that stupid disease that his father had accidentally created. Without that, he would have never collapsed on that street and met his father. It was like all planned. But even his father couldn't plan something like that. Family. He had his family. With few expectations.

"I wonder how mom is doing…" Then it hit him. "I'm so dead. I'm so dead when she finds out."

((A))

Back in Soul Society, far, far away, a pair of women walked out of a gambling hall. "Tsunade-sama, don't you think it's about time to go back home?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm sure Retsu-sama misses you, don't you think?"

Tsunade sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's head back home." Then she noticed another gambling hall right next to last one. "After that one."

"We're never going home, are we?" Shizune asked sadly from her pet pig, Tonton who oinked and answer.

((A))

Ichigo and others received messages to come to the Urahara shop immediately and met outside and Kisuke showed them way inside and under the shop.

"WOW! Such a huge space under the store! It's so cool!" Orihime was surprised that made Tessai happy.

"Yes yes!" Kisuke tapped his hands. "May I have your attention please!" He smiled to his son. "If you please."

Naruto snapped his fingers and made the Senkai gate appear out of nowhere. Or just uncloaked it. But it seemed just as cool

"This is the gate that unites our world with Soul Society." Kisuke explained again. "Naruto and I have been working on it for last seven days."

"Real father-son quality time." Naruto muttered. "I'm still angry of you by the way."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you." Kisuke smiled and explained all the technical details left to be explained.

"Isn't there anyway to make it safer?" Ryo asked little unsure of what she had just heard.

"Only safer way is to go through it the same gate as Shinigamis and that is monitored very closely by them." Naruto interrupted. "And that wouldn't even work for most of us. This gate is made by piling spirit exchangers atop normal Senkai Gate."

"Spirit exchanger?" Ichigo asked.

"Soul Society is the world of souls." Kisuke continued. "However, the only people who can move around in soul form are Shinigami Kurosaki-san and my own son." Naruto nodded to this. "So we need to use this exchanger to turn you into spirits and send you there."

"So basically we can go there, even without our souls being dragged out of our bodies." Ishida confirmed. "If we go through this gate?"

"That's right." Kisuke nodded. "But remember, four minutes at most. That is the longest we can do Any longer than that, everyone of you will be trapped into the space between worlds forever."

"As I said, sounds risky." Ryo whispered.

"Feel free to stay behind if you don't want to come." Naruto said coldly.

"I'm coming. And if it's speed, you don't need to worry about me." She exchanged smirks with the black cat sitting next to her.

"Trust in your hearts." Yoruichi said. "I will guide you. If you have doubts, stay behind. You understand right, boy?"

"All I got to do is to win, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Exactly." Yoruichi agreed.

Tessai activated the gate. Last preparations were made. "Naruto, come here for a second." Kisuke waved his son for a moment.

"What?" Naruto asked. "I'll be okay, dad. I'm strong enough to survive."

"I don't doubt that. But here." He handed him a small package. "Put this on when you arrive."

Naruto opened the package. It was a like a carnival mask. "What is this?"

"It will keep your identity hidden from your friends there. It also blocks your reiatsu so you won't be able to do much without removing it." Kisuke answered and placed his hand over his shoulder. "Come home safely. And bring them with you."

Naruto smiled. "I will. See you when I get back." Naruto placed a white mask on his face that had two eye holes in it. Then he strapped his blades on his back, easy to access but not familiar to him. Which is why he did it like this.

"What's that for?" Chad asked when Naruto stepped next to him.

"A precaution." Naruto answered and nodded to Ichigo. "Whenever you're ready."

Ichigo nodded. "Let's go!"

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: The mask is similar to a basic ANBU mask. I thank certain someone for the idea.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Separated**

A/N: This chapter skips many Bleach episodes with it. I just thought it would waste to write about those episodes where Ichigo and others run around aimlessly. That one day before Aizen's 'murder' took almost fifteen episodes. It would be useless to try and write all that.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

'_Welcome back, Na-chan.'_ Naruto thought when he stood up and looked around the abandoned streets of Rukongai. He was back in Soul Society. And this return wasn't a happy one. "Everyone okay?" He asked.

"I could be if you didn't stand on me, Urahara-kun!" Ishida yelled from… below.

"Ups. Sorry." He stepped aside and looked around. Everyone had made it. Yoruichi had to scold Orihime for breaking the rules and using her powers within the tunnel they just passed. And Ichigo hurried to defend her. Meanwhile Ishida quickly took his spare gown.

"This is somewhat different of what I had expected." Ryo said as she looked around. "I would've thought more… life or something."

"Where is everyone?" Orihime asked equally confused.

Naruto didn't answer, but just kept looking around. Rukongai… it really brought back memories. During his years in Gotei 13, he had spent lots of time outside Seireitei. After all, being captains adjutant wasn't only part of vice-captains duty. Besides he couldn't look after Ganju from within the walls. And it had its own flare to walk in these parts of Soul Society. Among the common people.

The thought made him chuckle quietly. _'I guess I am a noble.'_ He smiled to the idea.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Ichigo did something rash again and started running towards Seireitei and activating the self-defense system, the wall made completely out of Sekkiseki and made Jidanbou appear front of them.

"Who is that!" Others asked shocked.

While Yoruichi introduced the giant to them, Naruto made sure that his mask was on. As a vice-captain, he had his own history with the big man.

It was then that both Orihime and Sado quickly rushed forward like a pair of idiots to support Ichigo. Ishida and Ryo had more sense to stay still and wait what Yoruichi would decide. Of course she was too busy trying to get her team back in control. Without much success.

Naruto sighed as Jidanbou broke the tiles of the floor to separate Ichigo from others so he could fight him alone and Sado was suggesting his plan to Orihime, about how he should broke the wall and she would attack.

Naruto stopped him by placing his hands on their shoulders. "Naruto?"

"Leave him be." He said confidently. "Jidanbou is well within his reach."

"Are you crazy?" Ishida yelled and rushed to him with Ryo. "Kurosaki can't possibly take this thing by himself!"

"Who you think you're talking to?" Naruto asked. "I'm the one who sparred with him. I know his level. And Jidanbou always fights his battles one on one." He nodded. "He's well within his reach."

"Ooh!" Jidanbou laughed. "One with the mask seems pretty confident about you and understands the proper manners. Very nice."

Ishida ignored them, turned to face the wall. "Kurosaki! Can you hear me! Stay put! We will make through this wall soon!"

"No need." Ichigo yelled back. "This guy obviously wants to fight me alone."

"Are you sure you can beat him?"

"I'm not sure… I think I can." Ichigo rubbed his chin and thought.

"Should we take the chance?" Ryo asked from her teacher.

"I see that some of you still try to scheme!" Jidanbou yelled and raised his battle axe. "Do not try to interrupt me or I get mad!"

"Don't worry guys, I can take him." Ichigo pulled his zanpakuto and smirked. "I'm ready!"

And so the quick but brutal fight between Jidanbou and Ichigo began and ended with breaking of the big axes and others being shocked. And Jidanbou started crying.

'_Is this crybaby really the same guy who many people looked up to in the academy!'_ Naruto screamed in his mind when Jidanbou made friends with Ichigo and promised to open the gate.

Slowly, the gate opened. They had a way into Seireitei. And revealing something unexpected.

"C-c-c-c-ca-captain of the protection squad, Ichimaru Gin!" Jidanbou shook in fear.

Naruto and Yoruichi stiffened quickly. "What's he doing here?" He whispered quietly so others didn't hear.

"I don't know." She added with a whisper. "But we have to pull back immediately."

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichimaru Gin. Captain of the Protection Squad that's main task is protecting the leaders of Seireitei." Yoruichi introduced him. "I didn't expect to meet with someone like him so early. We best pull back for now and not to engage him."

Right then, Ichimaru slashed Jidanbous arm and scolded him for opening the gate. Ichigo jumped forward, threatening to kill him for such cowardly act.

"Ichigo! Get back!" Yoruichi screamed shocked. "What you think you're doing!"

"Yoru-baa." Naruto whispered. "Don't let anyone come through the gate!"

"Wha-" Yoruichi asked but Naruto jumped forward.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was curious of what Ichimaru was thinking of doing from so far away with his short sword.

"It's not a wakizashi." He answered and took his stance. "It's my zanpakuto."

Sudden burst of current revealed his intensions. Instinctively, Ichigo raised his zanpakuto, prepared to defend himself when something landed on his shoulder. "Wha-"

"Remember to save Rukia." Naruto whispered into his ear and roughly threw him at wounded Jidanbou.

"Hado #1 SHO!" He gathered all the reiatsu he could with this mask on and pushed Ichigo and Jidanbou out of the gate right when Ichimaru released his zanpakuto, which shot directly through Narutos back. He dodged it right on the second but the blade continued its way towards Ichigo and Jidanbou. Luckily, he still had his zanpakuto ready and he blocked the attack with it. The crashed on the ground painfully.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime rushed with Sado to his side but Ishida and Ryo turned around to see the gate falling, and Naruto standing there alone, facing Ichimaru.

"Naruto!" Ryo screamed and was about to run under the falling gate when Yoruichi tripped her and stepped on her, forbidding her from standing up.

Ishida who hadn't seen this, too tried to make it.

"Stay still!" She told with snappy voice and he stopped.

"But Naruto-"

The gate was almost at Narutos head level.

"Naruto!" Ichigo forced himself on his feet. "What are you-"

Naruto turned around just in time to show them 'thumps up' before the gate slammed down.

"Naruto!" Everyone screamed and Sado even tried raising the gate. "Damn!" Ichigo hit the ground hard. "Why did he had to do that!"

"Why did you stop me!" Ryo demanded after she had finally made it to her feet. "Now he is alone on that side with that psycho!"

Yoruichi sat there quietly. "Don't worry about Naruto. He can take care of himself. He knows not to provoke any unnecessary fights. We must now find a way inside Seireitei too. He will meet up with us when the time comes." _'I hope._' She added in her mind. Everyone looked at her determinedly. "First we need to find a friend of mine…"

((A))

On the other side of the gate Naruto and Ichimaru looked at each other.

"Now ya' did it." He sighed. "Ya' just couldn't let me do it, now could ya'."

Naruto didn't answer, just started walking away, heading towards the Seireitei.

"Where ya' d'ink ya're goin'?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "I completely forgot." He slammed his palms to the ground. "Bakudo #21! Sekienton!"

The whole plaza was filled with thick smoke for a good time until it cleared out. By that time, the masked figure had disappeared. Ichimaru smiled satisfied, knowing that now he had liable excuse of letting that guy to get away.

((A))

Naruto sighed and removed his mask. "Of all places." He muttered as he pinched his nose. The darkly light corridor continued until it disappeared into darkness. The sewers… again. When he was just a sickly child, he used to hide down here for sense of adventure. When he grew up and joined the 4th, he used to skip work in these tunnels, where only handful knew how to navigate. And only smaller handful knew them better than he did. It had its perks when ones mother was a captain.

And underground, it would be nearly impossible for anyone to sense his reiatsu even if he went into Shikai.

Perfect. Now all he needed to do is to wait for Yoru-baa to bring Ichigo and others here by…

"How exactly?" His eyes shot open. "I have no idea! Gyaaah! I should've listened when they discussed of their plan." He cursed and stumped on his feet angrily. He had no idea of when or how he was supposed to contact his friends. "Damn!" He screamed through sewers. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!"

He was back for five minutes and everything was already screwed!

He looked at his surroundings. He was currently somewhere between sevenths and sixth squadrons patrol areas if he remembered correctly. Well, it wouldn't do any good to stay down here. He would need to head up.

((A))

"An enemy slipped by!" Hisagi asked shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" A lone squad member nodded. "I saw this masked figure running away from the gate just few moments ago before he disappeared around the corner."

"How is this possible?" Kiba asked. "They actually defeated Jidanbou and made it to this side."

"We need to alert all squads for a possible intruder." Hisagi yelled. "Let's arrange search parties!"

((A))

"Urahara's kid?" Kukaku asked shocked. "I didn't even know he had a kid and now you're telling me that this kid's is lost in Seireitei Well, he is his father's son alright, doing something so reckless like that."

Yoruichi glanced over her shoulder to see how Ganju and Ichigo continued their fight from yesterday. "Ganju-kun, you should want to hear this too." But Ganju didn't listen to her. Just kept bounding Ichigo like there was no tomorrow. "Actually, you two should know this kid very well." She smirked. "As he goes by the name, Naruto."

This caught both their attention so unexpectedly that Ganju turned around right in time to receive a good right straight into his jaw by Ichigo's fist.

"Ow! That hurt you bastard!" He yelled but quickly shook it off. "Are you serious? It can't be! He died!"

"Actually, he was just hiding in the real world." Yoruichi explained.

"Really!" Ganju jumped forward, ignoring Ichigo and others confused expressions. "Naruto-aniki is alive! Aneki! We must help them! We must get to Naruto-aniki soon as possible!"

Everyone watched as Kukaku started laughing. Really loud. After a while, it started to get a little annoying.

"What is so funny?" Ishida asked finally. "For a while it looked like she would help us but…"

"Did something happen with her and Urahara-kun?" Orihime asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Chad whispered. "He has an act of arousing people."

Finally, Kukaku dried her tears and stopped laughing. "So that idiot was his brat all along!" She took a deep breath before continuing to laugh. "I was so blind! Now that I think about it! Why didn't I see it before!"

"The similarity between the farther and son is remarkable." Ryo agreed.

"Who are you?" Kukaku asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is Narutos old girlfriend?" Yoruichi introduced her. "They broke up a little while ago."

"Girlfriend? But I thought…" Kukakus eyes widened into exciting smirk. "Ooh, this is going to be fun!" She stood up. "Fine. I'll help you."

"Aneki!" Ganju smiled happily. "Really?"

"You too, idiot." She smirked. "I can't wait to see that bastard again." She snickered for his impending doom when it would happen. "This way!" She showed them the big cannon. "Shiba clan's specialty. I will shoot you out of this canon tomorrow into the Seireitei."

"EEEH!" Everyone asked shocked.

((A))

"Have you had any sightings of this single ryoka?" Jiraiya asked from Kiba as they headed for their respectful meetings.

"Nope." He shook his head. "After the 9th squad member lost the track of him, we haven't been able to find him."

"I see…" Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "Let us wait and see what happens."

"Hai!" Kiba nodded and departed there. It was time for the vice-captain meeting. And for the first time in… probably ever, it was expected to everyone to be present. Kiba opened the door to the meeting hall. "Hi! Momo-chan!" He greeted the first one there. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Inuzuka-kun." She smiled kindly. "You're alone?"

"I came with me captain but he run to the captain meeting."

"Inuzuka. Hinamori. No one but you?" They turned around to see Abarai Renji and Iba Tetsuzaemon entering.

"Nope." Kiba shook his head.

"All vice-captains are scattered all around Soul Society so it's natural for it to take a while to gather them like this." Rangiku joined the conversation from the door. She gently rubbed her forehead. When she had woken up this morning, she had the worse 'non-alcoholic' related headache ever. She had this awful feeling that something big was going on. Last time that happened, her love had died on a mission in a real world. While they continued their chatting, she couldn't shake that feeling off. Something was going to happen and she wasn't going to like it.

"How many are still missing?" Everyone turned to face a man with white jinbaori. He was young and black haired. In the back of his jinbaori, he had a fan crest.

"Third seat, Uchiha?" Kiba asked. "Sasakibe-fuku-taichou's still not well?"

"He is getting better but still unable to fulfill his task as the vice-captain so I shall be filling in for him again." Uchiha Itachi, older brother of Sasuke from the same squad, bowed his head respectfully. "We shall proceed with the meeting. We have no time to wait for others."

((A))

"Did you find anything?" Hyuuga Neji demanded from his subordinates.

"We didn't." They all shook their heads. "We scanned the area thoroughly."

Hyuuga Neji shook his head. "We've been searching for two days. There probably wasn't any intruder in the first place. Only one person ever saw him."

"Yes, but what about those mysterious attacks that happened all around?" Chouji asked.

"Pranks." Neji answered annoyed. "But our orders have been given. Let us continue our search!" He yelled and men scattered.

He himself picked a direction and started running. Had any of them been a little more observant, they had noticed someone sitting in the tea shop next to them, eating dumplings. "Here you go, boy. Dig in."

"Thanks, baa-san." Naruto smiled happily while trying to discreetly scan the area for more search parties. For two days, he had run around, having fun and creating havoc. He had found a uniform being dried and picked it up and put it over his normal real world teenage clothes. Then he placed his wakizashi on his waist and hid katana into a broom. He could feel Ginhas dissatisfaction but now wasn't the time for that. He needed to act quietly as possible and no one paid any attention to fourth squad members in sweeping duty. Naruto knew this all too well. So every time someone rushed past him, he would discreetly turn his back to them and act like sweeping. He didn't need to use his mask while doing this. He knew how to conceal his reiatsu well enough long as no one specifically looked for it. Long as he kept his face down and broom on the move, no one cared even if he were bleeding to death. He had even seen several who he had been on friendly terms with. Kira among them who hadn't even eyed at him.

So he waited for others to make it inside while munching some dumplings and drinking tea and occasionally doing some funny prank. This was kind of exciting. _'Why don't you just go berserk and save that girl?'_ His hollowself had asked. Answer was simple. Getting Rukia wasn't hard. Getting her and getting out without getting caught was the hard part. And especially when people like Aizen and Ichimaru were on the other side.

He zipped some tea. "Shouldn't you be out there too? Looking for that ryoka?" The old woman asked with sweet voice.

"Not me, baa-san." Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "I wouldn't be able to do anything even if I would face such a scary person. They even defeated Jidanbou-sama!" He shook his head impressed. "I'm happy with just sweeping."

"You still carry your zanpakuto." Some new voice pointed out. He quickly glanced over his shoulder. Some 11th squad member sneered at him. "Yo! Baa-san! Get us some dumplings and hurry!"

"Of course. Of course." Old woman hurried to the backroom leaving Naruto alone with the group of elevenths.

"I asked a question!" Boss of the group yelled.

"I'm sorry?" Naruto lowered his face and subtly brushed his hair over his forehead. That tattoo was only something a member of nobility like he had. If it were seen he could be screwed.

"I said you carry that puny zanpakuto!"

"Yes you did." Naruto smiled politely. "But what's the question?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

'_GOD! I hate elevenths! They all have an IQ of a shoelace and testosterone level of a horny gorilla.'_ Naruto thought to himself but kept smiling. "What's the question?"

"Hey Kubo, let that guy go. We don't need to bother ourselves with some puny 4th, right?"

Guy called Kubo looked into Narutos eyes and felt some primal killing intent coming from him and wouldn't back down. He really felt like kicking this guy's ass up and down street.

Naruto counted his options. This guy wasn't strong. Probably not even a seated officer. And guys behind him were below him. But if he were to defeat them, it would only bring unwanted attention to him. It could get dangerous. Especially, when he didn't know when others would arrive. He needed to stay loose and keep the road open to them or at least keep creating some problems to patrolling Shinigami if it would help them.

He would most likely need to let these guys beat the crap out of him…

((A))

"I still can' understand why ya' call' me 'ere?" Ichimaru asked. "Everyone's makes mistakes."

"Do you confirm that you let one ryoka to slip by?" Genryuusai demanded to know.

"I am afr'd that I did. He's one slippery guy, I can tell."

"What can you tell of this 'slippery guy'?" Soifon demanded equally rude.

Ichimaru shrugged confused expression on his face. "Mask. He ha' a mask on his face."

"That's all? Did you really let anyone past you or did you just make it up?"

"I wouldn' lie like that." He smiled back.

"Ichimaru." Everyone turned to face Jiraiya who stepped forward. "Do you have anything useful of the enemy?"

Ichimaru closed his eyes (even more than they usually were) and thought.

A loud banging noise filled the air. "Emergency alert! Emergency alert! Intruders at Seireitei! All squads, please take defense positions! Repeat! Emergency alert! Emergency alert! Intruders at Seireitei! All squads, please take defense positions!"

((A))

"Emergency alert?" One of the elevenths asked. "What should we do?"

"Let's go!" Kubo guy smirked. "I hope those ryoka will prove some challenge to us!"

They left just in time to leave their dumplings to Naruto. "They left?" The old woman asked. "And I had so much trouble with these."

"Don't worry, baa-san." Naruto smiled and quickly snapped them. "I will take care of these. Just send the bill to eleventh squad barracks." He waved his hand and quickly sprinted away. "It's about to start." He looked around. "But where… where they could…" Then he noticed a different search party looking high above so Naruto did the same. "That's some fireworks, Kukaku." He recognized the technique.

The flying ball was about to crash. "Risky but fast. Sounds like my dad's idea." He muttered as he quickly rushed to a quieter place to follow it more safely. They crashed with the shield and started descending. "Now, all I need to do is find where they land and meet up with the…m…" He gulped as the explosion erupted and divided into four. Naruto slapped his face. "Somehow I feel like this is Ichigos fault."

He looked around. "The closest one seems to be… that way." He picked a direction where one of the beams landed and started quickly make his way to it. This time, he made sure the put his mask on and disregarded his disguise. Now was time to get ugly with this.

"It's coming! Get ready!" He jumped on top of a wall to see Yoruichi landing towards Kira and then disappearing before anything could happen. Naruto hid behind the wall right on time. "I see you're alright, Naruto." He looked over his shoulder. Yoruichi was sitting on porch of some warehouse that was located on a small yard.

"I manage." Naruto shrugged. "I was thinking of when you would arrive. It was getting lonely in here. Which is ironic knowing that this place is where I grew up. What happened to others?"

"I'm not sure. I ended up alone. Which may actually be more convenient if you ask me." She shook her head. "I need you to locate them and bring them together if you possibly can."

"What about you?"

"I will do what I can." Yoruichi leaped away.

Naruto sighed. "I wonder how…?"

((A))

Ichigo was fighting with Ikkaku and he was about to get serious. "You got some skill there, who is your master?"

"My master?" Ichigo asked.

"The one who taught you fighting! Who was your master?"

Ichigo stood there for a moment. "I don't know if I can call him my master, since I only fought under him for ten days. But he and his other pupil taught me how to fight."

"So, who were they? Your master and senpai pupil?"

Ichigo remembered what Urahara had said about situations like these. _'If you come up with a situation where you're asked the name of your teacher, feel free to say it. But don't leave your senpai out. Urahara Naruto? No… use the name Senju… Naruto.' He had this sly smirk on his face._

"Urahara Kisuke and his son, Senju Naruto." He finally answered.

Shock flew through Ikkaku when he recognized the names. "I see… those two are your master and senpai. It would be insulting not to take you seriously then. Just answer me one thing, did either of them follow you here."

"Eeh? Well, Urahara Kisuke did not but Naruto, yeah." Ichigo answered. "But we got separated so I don't know if he's okay?"

Ichigo didn't know what was so special about his friend that almost everyone who came across his name acted so shocked. Ganju had jumped like a child, Kukaku had laughed loudly and now, this guy started to get serious. Just because he brought out that name.

Now wasn't the time to think that. He braised himself and prepared for a fight.

"Ooh, he's okay, alright." Ikkaku whispered. "I if someone knows that. But let's forget all the useless things now! GROW HOZUKIMARU!"

((A))

"What should we do?" Ryo asked quietly as she looked around the corner. "We're alone god knows how far from others and no idea where to go."

"I don't know…" Orihime answered. "I hope that everyone's okay."

Ryo tried to smile comfortingly and nodded. "I'm sure they are fine."

When their transport had exploded high above Seireitei, Ishida had almost been separated from everyone else. To prevent that, Ryo had tried to join with him but Sado interrupted her and threw her back and landed somewhere with him. Girls had gotten separated from Ichigo and Ganju when one of them had accidentally let go of the girls. So now:

"Girl power!" Orihime nodded firmly and battle ready. "Let's go and save Rukia-chan! We will meet up with the boys as we go."

"Girl power." Ryo agreed.

((A))

"First I think we should try and find Inoue-san and Kunieda-san. They seem to be alone." Ishida whispered as he peeked around the corner. "Kurosaki and Ganju-san should survive and Yoruichi-san is just a cat so he should be overlooked. Let's not try to attract too much attention."

"Okay." Sado nodded. "Which way should we go?"

"Let's try to get information about the lay out first. Reckless movements could only be harmful."

"Okay." Sado nodded. "Which way should we go?"

Ishida narrowed his eyes and looked at the giant. "Are you just repeating the same phrase over and over again? Please, stop that."

"Okay." Sado nodded. "Which way should we go?"

"Argh! I get it! I get it! I'm sorry for jumping on the gun so quickly."

"Okay." Sado nodded. "Whi-"

"Stop it!" Ishida yelled.

"Did you hear that!" Someone yelled. "It came from this direction! There they are! Let's get 'em!"

"Look what you did, Ishida." Sado pointed out somewhat satisfied. "Now, which way should we go?"

((A))

Ganju and Ichigo took poor Hanatarou as a hostage and escaped into sewers. Meanwhile, Naruto tried to locate people with reiatsu. Luckily, Ichigo and others were so loud and unorganized that they were amazing distraction if nothing else. That evening, he made his way to the square that lead into internal parts of Seireitei, and Senzaikyu, where Rukia-chan had already been confined. He knew that everyone would pass here if they would head to that direction. That was his best bet.

The sun was setting and coloring the Seireitei with its beautiful glow when he leisurely walked through quiet streets, the ones he knew weren't on any usual patrol routes. Then he felt Ichigos reiatsu spiking. And someone others who was definitely a vice-captain. He hurried to the battle scene, not sure if Ichigo was ready to face a vice-captain yet.

He arrived just in time to witness Ichigo use his Getsuga Tensho on Renji, winning in the process. "Well, done." He sighed happily and was about to go and help his friend stand up when he heard voices coming. It was Kira and few others.

Ganju and Hanatarou (what was he doing there?) tried quickly to move away but it was too late. Kira and others pulled their swords and were about to stop them. He had no choice. "GANJU! GET ICHIGO OUT OF HERE!" He yelled so loudly and suddenly that everyone froze for a second. And during that second, Naruto managed to kick two of Kiras men down and punch third one out before he was almost cut by vice-captains sword when he jumped away, placing himself between Ichigo carrying Ganju and Hanatarou and Kira. "Go."

"N-n-n-na-" Ganju almost cried when he recognized the person who was standing there.

"GO!" Naruto interrupted before Ganju could spill the beans. "We can tell stories later. Now," He reached for his back and pulled his katana.

Ganju gulped down his tears of joy and quickly started running away. "We will wait for you! Come now Hanatarou!"

"Hai!" Hanatarou picked up Ichigos sword and followed. "Ganju-kun! Who was that!" They disappeared around the corner.

"Wait!" Kiras last standing subordinate yelled but Naruto cut him off with a quick slash that almost took his head. Almost.

"Are you with those ryoka?" Kira asked with demanding tone. "Answer me!"

Naruto didn't open his mouth. He was very careful about that. Just raised his Ginha and stepped forward. Kira stepped forward too and was about to counter his slash when Naruto quickly back stepped and jumped over Kira and landed on the subordinate who had tried to go around. He used the man as a launching board and jumped back to the roof.

"Wait!" Kira yelled and was about to pursue when Naruto turned in the air and raised his palm. "Kido?" He gasped.

"Hado #1! Sho!" Naruto murmured with low voice and crashed Kira on the ground hard.

"Kira-fuku-taichou!" The man yelled but Kira was quickly back on his feet. "Should we chase him?"

Kira looked around. His men were starting to stand up, as no one was badly injured. But Abarai was still on critical condition. "No. We should take care of the wounded first. This man was definitely not someone we could fight recklessly."

((A))

"Who was that, Ganju-san?" Hanatarou asked as he was treating Ichigo in the sewers. He was getting more and more confused of how Ganju acted like a five year old all of a sudden.

"He was alive. He was alive all this time! I knew it!" He laughed and slapped his thigh. "I can't believe it yet I saw it myself!"

"Saw what!" Hanatarou asked.

"Naruto-aniki is alive." Ganju smiled.

"Naruto…aniki? Who's that?"

"Someone who is supposed to be dead." They both turned around when Naruto stepped from behind the dark corner and showed his masked face. "I see that you're both well. Nice to see you."

"Naruto-aniki!" Ganju rushed forward, the tunnels echoing of his voice. "It's really you!"

Naruto removed his mask. "It's been awhile, Ganju." He smiled back.

"N-n-n-naruto… I mean! Senju-fuku-taichou." Hanatarou gasped. "I… we… everyone thought you were dead!"

"Like that could happen!" Ganju laughed and slapped Naruto's back. Hard. And many times. "Nothing can beat a guy who gave ore-sama his first lessons!"

Naruto nodded to both of them. "Hanatarou. How is Ichigo?"

"Ichigo-san, he's badly hurt but I believe he will survive."

"That's good." Naruto smiled and sat down, placing his blades next to him. "I still can't believe he would actually win against a vice-captain!" He snorted at quietly sleeping figure.

"So, Aniki! What have you been doing until now? Why didn't you come back, if you were okay?"

Naruto smiled and looked at the ceiling. "I was… having a reunion with my dad." He answered and glanced at Hanatarou. "I'm not Senju, anymore by the way. I'm Urahara."

"Urahara?" Hanatarou asked. "Does your honorable mother know?"

Naruto snapped quickly and looked around. "She would skin me if she knew." He muttered and gulped. "Where is she… do you know?"

"I do not know, I'm sorry." Hanatarou shook his head. "Tsunade-sama left Seireitei after the news of your… fate was finalized by courts and I haven't heard of her ever since."

"I see…" Naruto sighed. "That's good." He glanced at Ichigo who stirred in his sleep. "I'm glad that both of you are doing fine."

"But what about you? Why are you back now?"

Naruto looked back at Ganju. If he told the truth, he couldn't predict how he would react. "I'm helping my classmate in her quest to help his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Hanatarou asked. "I… I didn't know that they were that close…"

"Ooh, they don't either. But she is the only girl he is able to look into eye without jumping like a rabbit. Well, with the exception of Tatsuki but I still believe that she plays to another team." Then he noticed their confused expressions. "Don't worry about it." He waved his hand and laughed. "Let me rest for a moment. Wearing that mask can get pretty tiring."

"Tell us!" Ganju said suddenly. "What it's like to be in the real world? What did you do while down there?"

Naruto smiled as he told some stories from his last year. "And that's when I met Ichigo." He glanced at the lying boy. "Ever since then, the two of us have been friends." Then he noticed how Hanatarou was already asleep. "I think I will join him in dreams."

((A))

While Naruto, Hanatarou and Ganju were looking over Ichigos recovery in the sewers, 'Team Girl power' was making its way through streets, quietly as possible. So far they had managed to avoid most attention and had to face only handful of soldiers who they had been able quickly to defeat. Sado and Ishida were less lucky but equally safe. They were strong and easily made it through streets of Seireitei and with luck, didn't face anyone stronger. Yoruichi… did whatever she saw was necessary.

((A))

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was waiting in his office. Waiting patiently for the enemy make his move around his barracks. Patiently, going through his records and sorting out his paperwork and making sure everything was in order.

He looked down to a picture of a bikinied woman with seductive pose. "Ooh, yeah baby."

"Taichou." Shikamaru opened the door. "The new report just came in. It appears that enemy has also taking a break and turning in."

"I see." Jiraiya nodded and with practiced maneuver hid the magazine under the… report of power usage in his squad. "You can turn in too, Shikamaru. I doubt they will do anything tonight."

"But taichou," Shikamaru tried to argue. "If it were me, I would use this time to make my biggest moves. We are disoriented, lost almost a whole squad and now a vice-captain too. Before we organize our defenses accordingly, the enemy has no problems moving around."

"Their objective is saving Kuchiki Rukia." Jiraiya pointed out. "She is safely inside the tower. This is only the first day and those people aren't here to create havoc. They are obviously very direct and strong. So it doesn't matter even if we take our time to rest and reorganize. The enemy will come. It's our place to wait."

Shikamaru couldn't argue anymore but nodded and left the room.

Jiraiya sat there, watching the moonlight out of his window. "Such a beautiful night too." He sighed before he took out his magazine and glued his eyes on it.

((A))

"I just can't shake this feeling." Kira said as he watched over his friends, Renjis sleeping form with his other friend, Momo. "There was something strange about that man who I faced."

"Strange? What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"He was definitely a Shinigami." Kira answered. "I couldn't tell who he was, with his face hidden but his movements…" He remembered how the man had easily jumped around and managed to disappear. "He was skilled fighter and he carried a zanpakuto."

"But what is so confusing then?"

Kira shook his head. "Nothing. Just my imagination I guess… Anyway! I shall go and call the relief squad for Abarai-kun."

((A))

The morning came and Ichigo woke up to see someone watching over him. "Naruto?"

"Good morning, Ichigo." He smiled back and helped him stand up. "Glad to see you're able to stand."

"You're doing okay?"

"I'm doing better than fine." Naruto answered and glanced at sleeping Ganju and Hanatarou. "Look after them."

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked as Naruto reattached his mask.

"I'm trying to find others." He explained. "Just keep heading towards that big white tower as so far and you will find Rukia."

Ichigo looked like he wanted to say something but nodded. When he rubbed his bandages, something came out of his robes. It was a mask. And not a mask like the one Naruto was wearing but whole lot different.

Naruto recognized it immediately but tried not to make a big deal about it. "What's that?"

"This? I think this is what saved me." Ichigo took it and took his time to look at it.

Naruto quickly snapped it away from his hands and tugged inside his own shirt. "I will hold on to this."

"Hey! Give that back!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ooh! Look at the time! I need to go! Look after those two while I'm gone! Bye!" He run around the corner and before Ichigo could chase after him, disappeared.

"Damn, that guy is slicky." Ichigo cursed.

((A))

"I promised them both that I would find others but it sounds easier than it actually is." He said to himself, a habit that had resurfaced back here. "It's not like I can just walk into them…" He walked around the corner and crashed with someone. "Ups. I'm sorry…"

"No! I'm sorry!" Someone familiar said at the same time when they looked at each other.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Another nostalgic voice yelled. Kiba was coming. "Watch where you are going, you klutz!"

"I'm sorry, I was just little tired." Hinata quickly stood up and dusted her clothes and prepared to apologize. "If there's anything…" She looked at the masked Naruto and his strange clothing. "Ryoka?" She gasped. "Ryoka!" She yelled and pulled her zanpakuto. Naruto dodged the attack right on time to see Kiba, Shikamaru, other squad members arrived, zanpakutos ready.

"Damn." Naruto whispered as he quickly turned around.

"Bind your enemies! Kagemane!" Shikamaru yelled as he released his zanpakuto. Naruto knew that zanpakuto, like he knew each and every other ability from 3rd squad. If his shadow was caught, he would also be caught. But when someone knew someone's abilities, one also knew how to counter them. He quickly slammed both his hand together and then on the wall top he landed on. "Bakudo #21! Sekienton!" And a cloud of smoke covered the area, but also his own shadow.

"What?" Shikamaru asked shocked. This guy was definitely a former Shinigami and a skilled one too. But not only that, he knew perfectly how to counter _his_ zanpakutos ability. Who was he? He needed to get more information. "Kiba! He will try to break through now! Kin! Yugao! You two dive after him! Hinata! Stay back and prepare to ambush him with Kiba!"

Inside the smoke, Naruto could feel Shikamaru saying those words. Shikamaru was a genius. And he would never just yell out his plan like that. Well, he was probably hundred step ahead already so further strategizing would be pointless on his side. Just then, four figures moved through the cloud, Shikamaru must've signed more people for the job after all. He was trying to force him out of the smoke, onto his reach. He couldn't let that happen.

Just then, Yugao and one male member of the squad came slashing down from his blind spot.

Naruto closed his eyes. This wasn't anything different from Lisas torturi- training! method. That woman was definitely most dangerous person Naruto had ever met. Aizen, Ichimaru, Sakura! They didn't even compare. Well, his mother did outrank all but that was an exception.

He would often be robbed of all his senses and then she would start random attacks. It wouldn't have been so different from other training methods but she used a whip she had purchased from… that kind of shop. And that wasn't even the worst of it. Sometimes she would… use special installments to… stick something into his rear. Those times still brought cold sweat and nightmares.

Compared to that, this dodging of razor sharp zanpakutos was nothing. And these people really were weak. Had they been slacking with their training? It seemed to take forever for him to need to dodge the attack he saw long coming. He felt Yugaos blade swinging just by his neck and the man two more blades coming from smoke, opposite direction. He easily dodged both of them.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru yelled from outside.

"I don't know!" He heard Yugao answer. "We can't find him!"

"Wait!" He heard Kiba yelled and could feel the activation of a zanpakuto. "Open the way! Gatsuuga!" (A/N: I know that I changed the incantation but last one was so stupid)

Naruto grunted. Gatsuuga was a wind type zanpakuto. And it blew all the smoke away. He jumped right on time to dodge the big typhoon that swirled like a big snake. He glanced over his shoulder to see troops gathering around in expected formation. This is what they used when facing a dangerous hollow. And now, the black line was gaining up with his shadow. Naruto grinned angrily and pointed his palm at the ground. "Hado #33: Sokatsui!" He shot a red energy ball and the earth shattered.

"Shikamaru-kun…" Hinata whispered as they failed again. "What should we do?"

He watched at the masked figure standing in the crater. _'This guy is strong. Really strong. So far he has seen through my tactics and knows how to evade my shadow. He also knew how to dodge Kibas Gatsuuga.'_ The black eyeholes didn't let him out of their hold. _'This guy is dangerous. And he hasn't even pulled his zanpakuto yet.'_ He landed on one knee and bit his teeth. He had many strategies ready, god knows how far ahead but this guy was too unpredictable. First, he would need to get that man to move from that crater. Then, by steps, corner him and finally, capture him by either bakudo or his zanpakuto. Or he would throw himself on top of him and hold him down until someone got some rope and tied them together. Anyway, he would capture this ryoka.

"What's going on here?"

Both 3rds and Naruto flinched when they saw Matsumoto Rangiku… the one of the two people who he really wished to talk to and be with was walking towards them with Hisagi Shuhei. She had spoken first.

"Ryoka?" Hisagi asked.

"Matsumoto-fuku-taichou! Hisagi-fuku-taichou!" Kiba yelled. "What are you doing here? I thought we were having a vice-captain meeting now?"

"We were on official business." Rangiku answered. "Aizen-taichou has been killed."

"What!" Everyone asked shocked. Even Naruto couldn't help it when he flinched. Was Aizen really dead? Impossible. It must be one of his schemes. Everyone had reminded him of his zanpakutos ability. So if everyone around here, believed he was dead, then… something big was going to happen soon.

He would need to save Rukia before it's too late!

He turned around and was prepared to shunpo away.

"Wait right there!" Rangiku demanded. "We will be taking you into custody for questioning!"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. Hisagi, jumped over him and Kiba took the wall left of him. Shikamaru and Hinata completed the formation by taking his right side. "Give up!" Rangiku ordered.

Naruto looked around. This really had to happen, didn't it. "I guess I have no choice then." He muttered to himself more than to anyone else.

He slowly lowered his stance when he saw Shikamaru using his Kagemane to capture him while Kiba jumped from high above and Hinata circled from lower right. This was a practiced routine. He could tell.

While he was a vice-captain, he had made sure that their specialty would be their tactical advantages instead of individual strengths.

He jumped to backwards to dodge Shikamarus ability, and used hakuda technique to grab Hinatas wrist and send her flying towards Kiba. He had right enough time to pull back so he wouldn't slice her.

While Kiba was busy helping Hinata to land safely, Naruto leaped forward to struck a gut taking blow at Shikamaru who hadn't the time pull his zanpakuto back.

But before Naruto could do anything, Hisagi landed between them and almost cut Narutos face into half. Luckily, he managed to dodge and his mask was saved. When he twisted in the air and placed his hand on the ground and bounced back up when Rangiku came in from a blind spot.

Even if 3rds were easy enough to deal with, Rangiku and Hisagi were both strong vice-captains with experience behind their actions for a long time now. He couldn't be able to deal with both of them just barehanded.

Naruto felt Rangikus sword slicing through his side and blood gushing out. He was lucky that it wasn't more dangerous than that. They both landed facing each other and others quickly surrounded him. "I got you." She smirked proudly. "Why don't you give up to relief yourself from further suffering?"

Naruto felt his side. It was only a flesh wound. "I don't want to do this." He whispered.

"What?" She asked. She had only barely heard his voice. "What did you say?"

He stood up and took a deep breath. He didn't want to go on like this. He didn't want to hurt people who he cared about. _'Our survival isn't stupid.'_ Kisuke had said. He and his stupid plans had brought him here.

"But I guess I am my father's son." He whispered and raised his finger and everyone raised their guard. Out of all of his kin, only he could do this without activating his mask. "I'm sorry, everyone."

"Wha-" Rangiku asked confused when a big red ball started glowing at end of his finger. Everyones looked surprised. "No w-"

Naruto smiled sadly. "Cero."

The area flashed in deep red glow. Constructions crumbled before it. People sought cower. And then it became quiet.

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: Well? What did you like? Nice cliff hanger, huh? Expect a sequel.

**SHINIGAMI GOLDEN CUP**

"Tsunade-sama… do we really have to do this?"

"I'm not forcing you to do anything." Tsunade said innocently. "But you're the one who won't allow me to use my clan's fortune to pay my debts. So it's either that or this."

Shizune sighed and looked at Tonton. "I guess it's on us, again, right little girl."

Little pig oinked sadly. "Mission to pay Tsunade-samas loan starts now!"

Big white, duck like creature walked to background, holding a sign. "_Will continue."_

**SHINIGAMI GOLDEN CUP**

In Seireitei prison, Ishida and Sado looked at each other and their chains.

"H-h-how did this happen!" Ishida screamed. "This makes no sense! Last time we were having a fight with some nobodies and now we're captured? I haven't even faced that 12th squad captain or got caught by that 9th squad captain nor have I lost my powers yet! And Sado-kun didn't face that 8th squad captain and got himself owned by him! Well? Answer me ares88! Answer me how this happened?"

"Ishida… look." Sado nodded at other direction.

A large… duck like creature walked on the behind the bars. It was holding a sign.

"W-what's that?"

"That's Elizabeth, from Gintama." Sado answered. "Ares88 uses it as his errand boy. Look."

'_Chads, Ishidas, Ryos and Orihimes adventures will be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned.'_ The sign said and the… duck like creature walked away.

"Hey! Wait! What about that last scene in chapter 12? What will happen to those squad members Naruto faced? Will anyone realize it's him? What about Jiraiya? Why haven't we seen any of him yet? What about Tsunade and Shizune? Are they coming back ever? Come back! Explain it to me!"

Sado turned around. "Will be continued."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Battle on all fronts**

A/N: To clarify few matters about the last (AND current) chapter, Naruto is strong. He is. And for some time, he will be way ahead of Ichigo. But let's remember that he was a vice-captain even with his disease and crappy kido control. Now, he is cured, his reiatsu is stabilized, he has full control over his hollowself. These things made him strong. NOW let's add his training with other vizards and lessons from his father and bankai. These lasted over a year. That made him very strong. Even if he doesn't use reiatsu that this mask mostly blocks, he still has three other ways of Shinigami fighting. And these low-level kido attacks don't take much to create. And about the mask, it was designed to block Shinigami powers so Hollow reiatsu should be mostly unaffected so Naruto could easily fire a low-level cero even when wearing that.

A/N: About pairings, I haven't decided yet. I started with Nao/Naruto yes, but then I thought, why he should just be with her even if I started with that. Many must've realized that this fic goes very strongly into Narutos relationships. Most people don't have just one relationship in their lifetime and Naruto isn't an exception. He will have many relationships in this fic. He may get back together with Nanao or start celibacy. How this fic ends, will be the matter of that time.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**CHAPTER BEGING **

Naruto walked quietly through the rubble. He really had done it now. He had fired a cero in Seireitei. He looked at his work. The pure power was astounding. No wonder they always told students in the academy to pull back immediately at the sight of menos. He quietly scanned the destroyed area. Luckily, no one was caught in the middle of blast. He had made sure to aim it high enough to give everyone a good chance to hit the deck.

He started walking away. He would need to get away before someone serious appeared.

"H-hold right there!" Rangikus voice said suddenly and Naruto turned around. "We're still standing." She raised her zanpakuto.

"We?" Naruto asked when Hisagi landed on his other side. They were both bruised and had obviously got the most of the blast. "You covered others and still wish to continue fighting." He whispered and snorted sadly. "You two were always the ones to give everything for others. I guess that's what I always looked up to in you people."

"Eh?" Rangiku asked confused.

Naruto looked away. "Toshiro-chan is coming. And so are Kyoraku-ossan and Nanao…san. I need to go. Before it's too late." He prepared to leap away.

"Wait right there!" Rangiku screamed. She didn't know why… but she had to see his face. She had to know. She jumped forward and prepared to cut him.

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!" Someone yelled and a triangular glowing shield blocked the attack.

Everyone turned around to look at Orihime who was holding her hands at them. "Are you okay, Urahara-kun?"

"Orihime-chan!" Naruto yelled. "What are you doing here? Where's Ryo-chan?"

Orihime gulped. "We go separated. Then I saw you and…"

Naruto cursed. "Of all times." He quickly jumped front of her to cover. "Are you okay?" He asked over his shoulder.

Orihime nodded. "I just hope Kunieda-san is too."

"I'm sure she is." He nodded and gulped.

"You're bleeding!" Orihime gasped at the sight of Narutos dripping side.

"It's okay." He assured her. "I've had worse. But now, I need you to run away and fast."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A man with flashy pink kimono landed on the area with a spectacled woman holding a book. Kyoraku Shunsui whistled after he looked around. "Someone had fun."

"Now isn't the time for wits, taichou." Nanao corrected her glasses but also scanned the area before they locked with Narutos masks eyeholes. "This is horrible."

"Not as much you first think, Nanao-chan." Kyoraku pointed out like he was talking about the weather. "Everyone seems to be getting on their feet on their own, with slight burns. It seems that our guests had no real evil intentions."

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya landed next to his vice-captain. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, taichou, only slight burns." She nodded. "We need to subdue him quickly."

Naruto felt like cursing out loud. And if he wasn't a man from a noble family, he would've used the worse expressions in Japanese language to state his mind. Who cares! He was a bastard son of a candy shop owner. "FUCK!" His voice shocked everyone, from Orihime to Shinigami. "Of all the times!"

"What should we do, Urahara-kun?" She asked quietly looking at the dangerous figures standing front of them.

"Urahara?" Kyoraku raised his sakkat slightly. "As in Urahara Kisuke?"

"My old man." Naruto answered. "I'm his son."

"Kyoraku-taichou, who's that?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Urahara Kisuke was a former captain of the 12th squad who… was convicted and escaped." Kyoraku glanced at Naruto. "I didn't know he had a son."

3rds were starting to stand up again. All his effort was going down the drain.

"Surrender you both!" Hitsugaya yelled. "We will take you in to questioning!"

"Questioning for what?" Orihime asked back.

"Don't bother yourself with them." Naruto said quickly. "And we refuse." He tried to sound confident but he couldn't really think any way out of this.

"Why don't you do it easier yourself and just give up?" Narutos eyes shot wide open when he heard that voice behind him.

"T-taichou!" Kiba yelled when he finally made it back to his feet.

"Kiba, you and others really know how to 'take it easy' like I told you to when I send you to have some time off. " Jiraiya laughed before it quieted down. "Now, why don't we end this masked ball?" He jumped forward and landed right in front of Naruto before taking another step and landed next to Kiba. "What you say, you annoying brat?"

Naruto took a deep breath before he started laughing. The mask was falling around him and the day light was breaking through. All the effort. Useless. If he didn't know better, he would've guessed that his father had designed it to happen… he would really kill his father one day… "This really isn't my day." The half's hit the ground and their sound seemed to echo for eternity. "Right, guys?" Senju Naruto, vice-captain of the third squad laughed whole heartedly.

"N-" Kiba and Hisagi gasped eyes wide from shock.

"Na-" Hinata lost her voice.

"Nar-"Kyoraku whispered not believing his own eyes.

"Naru-" Nanaos knees betrayed her and she collapsed.

"Narut-" Matsumoto cried.

"What an annoying brat." Jiraiya said quietly a dark look on his face.

"NARUTO!" Everyone yelled together when they recognized the man behind the mask. True enough, there he was. The same smirk, same birth mark lines in his face, diamond shaped tattoo in his forehead, same blond hair and same blue eyes. The same, yet completely different.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kiba yelled with other 3rds. "What kind of trickery is this!"

"No tricks, you idiot. I'm here. Alive and well." Naruto laughed.

"You can't be! You died!" Hinata joined.

"You never found my body." Naruto pointed out, keeping up the happy charade. "Yet you declared me dead, which I am thankful. This last year was a blast."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru whispered. The only person, who he didn't expect to see, stood right there like he had always been there.

Suddenly, Rangiku appeared right front Naruto and tried to cut him down but he used his wakizashi to block it. "Who are you! You're not Naruto! You bastard hollow! Naruto didn't have a zanpakuto like that!" The man she loved was dead! Her man didn't know how to use cero! He would never use such a technique against his own squad. This must be some kind of trick used by a hollow of a sort or something.

Naruto forced her back and sighed. "I told you that last year was a blast." He told before lowering his voice for a moment. "Be ready." He whispered to Orihime.

She looked confused but tried to prepare herself to whatever was happening.

"If you really were Naruto…" Nanao whispered. "Why didn't you come back until now?"

Naruto smiled sadly and pulled out his fan without really noticing it. "Because until now, I would've been happy if you all had just moved forward and forgot about me." He looked at everyone. Ran-chan, Nao-chan, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Hisagi, Yugao, Kin, other 3rds, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya and lastly Jiraiya. "Person like me has no place in Seireitei, not anymore."

"What' ya' mean?" Jiraiya asked quietly and stepped forward.

Naruto raised his hands and everyone instinctively reached for their weapons but no one drew anything. "Look at this." He pointed at things around. "This is what I am now. Not a Shinigami. Not exactly a hollow but a close enough. I only came here for one reason." He turned around. "I will save Rukia-chan and then, return to my home, to my dad. Let's go Orihime-chan."

Orihime had followed the confusing confrontation but didn't say anything.

"Wait!" Ran-chan screamed tears in her eyes. "I said wait!" She charged forward. "I will capture you and bring you back and do what I have to! You will tell me the truth!" She prepared to attack when a yell interrupted her.

"Hado #4! Byakurai!" And a white lighting struck between them. Matsumoto jumped back and everyone looked at this new figure that had landed between her and Naruto. "Who dares to point their blade at my master won't be forgiven! Even you, Rangiku-sama. You were alive… I knew it!" Haku turned around and bowed and lowered his head. "Naruto-sama! Your servant stands ready."

"Haku…?" Naruto asked. "Is that you? What's with that getup?" He looked at the uniform that was very similar to those of onmitsukido wore.

"I'm currently on the service of the second squad! But that's only so I could gain an access to the real world and find you!" Then he quickly turned around reached for his zanpakuto. "Naruto-sama, please escape. I will protect your back."

"Kiri! What the hell you think you're doing?" Hitsugaya yelled. Everything was so confusing like a dream.

Haku didn't even flinch. "I'm doing what a loyal retainer of the Senju family has to do! Protecting his master!"

"Do you really think that guy is Naruto?" Rangiku screamed. "You think this…" She pointed at everything around her. "is something _my_ Na-chan would do!"

"Rangiku-sama, I don't know what you think, but my gut tells me that Naruto-sama is back and I don't care about anything else! I'm prepared to die for you, Naruto-sama." He glanced over his shoulder when he grabbed it and threw him back. "Naruto-sama?" He had a startled look on his face as he landed on his back.

"Take that girl somewhere safe!" Naruto yelled and faced everyone else. "I trust my friend in your hands, don't screw it up."

"But Naruto-sama-"

"Haku!" Narutos voice snapped. "Are you my loyal servant?"

Haku gulped and nodded. "HAI!" Then he quickly grabbed Orihime and started running away.

"Wait! Urahara-kun! Wait! He's still there! Let me down! Urahara-kun!" Her voice disappeared into distance.

"Wait!" Hisagi yelled and tried to run after them but Naruto quickly blocked him. "Naruto." He whispered.

"Long time no see, Shuhei." He smiled to his senpai. "You wouldn't mind just standing there quietly."

"I don't know what happened to you after you left," He reached for his zanpakuto. "but you're obviously disturbing justice and peace. I shall cut you down!"

Naruto sighed. "I guess I have no choice." He scanned at captains, vice-captains and squad members. "I guess I really have to do this." He tucked his fan into his shirt and reached his zanpakutos and placed them on his waist. Then, like many times before, everyone had seen this, he used one hand to take a tight crib around the scabbard and other hand reached for the handle of his katana.

"I will tell you that I have no desire to fight anyone of you. I only wish to do what I have to do." He started radiating reiatsu. Everyone felt a sudden power coming out of him. Only Hitsugaya, Kyoraku and Jiraiya could stand unaffected. Hisagi had taken a good blast of the cero before and landed on his one knee. Rangiku was the same but managed to stay standing when she struck her zanpakuto on the ground and took support. She started panting hard. Nanaos legs had already failed her and she couldn't stand even if she wanted to. Kiba and other thirds felt too weak front of him and fought to stay on their knees.

"That's some pretty awesome reiatsu." Kyoraku praised amazed. "You must've done some serious workout."

"You have no idea." Naruto smirked but didn't change his stance from iaido. "So, who's first?"

Hitsugaya was about quickly step forward when Jiraiya flew forward, his zanpakuto pulled. "Jiraiya-taichou, eh?" He whispered when he pulled his zanpakuto out of his scabbard. Jiraiya block the attack and they joined in a block. "Long time no see, Ero-taichou!" He gritted his teeth but forced a smirk.

"I've told you hundreds of times to stop calling me that." Jiraiya shared his expression. He jumped back and Naruto sheeted his sword. "I see that your iaido has become ever more impressive."

"I've done my homework." Naruto answered proudly and took a breath. "Shall we?"

Jiraiya smirked. "I guess its captains duty to whoop their subordinates back to their places when they go astray." He looked over his shoulder at others. "No one is to interfere. Understood!"

"Taichou!" Kiba yelled.

"Don't even think about it, Kiba." Jiraiya started radiating reiatsu. "This is my duty." He took his stance. "PULL!"

Naruto leaped forward and pulled Ginha out of its scabbard and they clashed.

((A))

"What a crazy reiatsu." Ishida whispered as they looked at the direction where the great red flash had appeared.

"Do you think Naruto's okay?" Sado asked. They were both dressed in Shinigami robes. They had taken them from a couple of patrols they had run into. Or, they had taken Ishidas robes from first people they had found. Sado's was a bit harder to disguise when he was almost two meters high. At best, his ankles were flashing from the robes which made him look pretty ridiculous.

Ishida shook his head. "I have no idea. But he seems to be always on top of things."

There was another loud bang. "What should we do?"

Ishida looked over his shoulder. "We're here to save Kuchiki-san. Urahara-san knows that." He closed his eyes. "I think we should take advantage of the situation and head towards the place they are holding her."

"We can't just abandon him!"

"I know." Ishida nodded and looked at the tower. "Kurosaki is starting a fight too."

"Ichigo is?"

Ishida nodded. "You go and help him and I will help Urahara."

Sado nodded.

Right then they both sensed someone coming and turned around right on time to see Orihime being carried away by some guy… or a girl.

"Inoue!" Sado and Ishida gasped. "We need to go and save her!"

Right then, former vice-captain of the 2nd squad, Omaeda Marechiyo stepped from around the corner, grumpy as ever. Munching senbei. "Damn that Kiri bastard first taking my job and now my prisoner." Then he noticed Sado and Ishida. "Who are you two?"

"New recruits, sir!" Ishida hurried to explain. They needed to get away from here. "We were doing our rounds."

Omaeda narrowed his eyes. "Really? What squad are you from?" He asked suspiciously.

"We're from…" Ishida tried to explain when Sado ripped his robes off. "Sado-kun!"

"Save Inoue-san." He whispered and activated his armor around his arm.

"Sado-kun!" Ishida yelled. "This guy isn't a weakling! You will need my help!"

"Don't worry. Save Inoue-san." He raised his thump confidently. "I will catch up with you."

Ishida bit his lip. The big guy, (big, fat guy) was reaching for his zanpakuto. This guy wasn't a pushover but they needed to save Inoue-san! He cursed and turned around. "I will save her and head towards the tower they are holding Kuchiki-san. We will see you there." Then he used Hirenkyaku to run after Haku and Orihime.

"So, couple of ryoka strolling around." Omaeda laughed confidently as he raised his zanpakuto. "Consider yourself lucky to able to face all mighty Ore-sama! From the great Omaeda clan, rich and powerful… 3rd seat Marechiyo-sama will take you in and perhaps then taichou will see who really should be her second!" He laughed confidently to his abilities.

Sado didn't wait for further introductions but charged forward and managed to send a very hard hit right into Omaedas gut. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he fell to his knees, withering from pain. "I don't have much time."

"You… commoner!" Omaeda screamed and forced himself to stand up. "I will teach you what happens when you punch me like this!"

"You're tough." Was all that Sado said. "So far I've managed to defeat all my enemies with the first blow."

"Of course! If that upstart asshole Kiri hadn't taken my place, I would be the vice-captain of the second squad! Watch me! Buttsubuse! Gegetsuburi!" He released his zanpakuto and it transformed into an oversized spiked ball with a chain. "Now, I will kill you!"

Sados arm started gathering reiatsu. "I'm sorry. But I can't let you do that either."

((A))

Ishida tried to keep up with Inoue-sans captor but it was difficult. That person was fast. Even when holding a captive in his arms.

"Damn." They kept running and everywhere around him his friends were fighting. Urahara in the centre of those strong reiatsus. Kurosaki against that ridiculous strength deeper inside enemy headquarters. Now Sado-kun was left facing against that guy. And when he moved around, he could feel Kunieda-san's reiatsu little further away from all this. She was fighting also. And not against any weakling either. That could explain why and how Inoue-san was captured by this obviously fast person. It felt like everyone was fighting against someone amazingly strong opponent.

And he was about to get his own.

((A))

"Let me go! Urahara-kun is still there! We need to go save him!" Orihime struggled against Hakus arms but they didn't give in.

"Silence you insolent!" He snapped finally. "How long do you plan call my master so casually! Do you have any idea who he is!"

"Urahara-kun? My classmate?" Orihime asked little confused. "Do you know him?"

The question was so sudden and so unexpected that Haku missed a step and fell. He was trying to gain his balance but accidentally let go of the girl. When he reached for her, he lost his balance again. They both fell to the ground.

"I apologize," Haku cursed in his mind but quickly forced himself on his knees. "it was my fault! Are you… okay?" He looked at the Orihimes body lied there, unnaturally curved. Then he noticed the blank look in her eyes. "Ojou-sama?" He asked and gently shook her.

"Not so hard…" She mumbled quietly before she felt silent again. Her chest raised and lowered regularly. She was alive at least.

"I see my master first time for a long time and _this _is the gratitude I show him?" He whaled. "I'm such a disgrace! I have to take her quickly before anything else happens!"

It was right then that Ishida caught up with them. Haku and Ishida looked at each other for the moment and each of them misunderstood the other. Ishida was wearing Shinigami robes, making him look like a possible pursuer some of the captains might've sent after him. He was, after all, a traitor for disobeying captain's orders. He didn't have time for anything else so he pulled his zanpakuto that was placed behind his waist, like most in onmitsukido did and lowered his stance to be able to protect his master's friend from an attacker from above.

Ishida on the other hand didn't see this as a possible ally or anything like that. He only saw a Shinigami standing over unconscious Inoue-san. Genius or nerd or… book smart or whatever it was, Ishidas primal logic overruled everything and told him that he was defiantly an enemy who was likely trying to take an advantage of his unconscious prisoner. Ishida activated his Quincy bow and aimed it down. "Step away from her." He said with voice that was full of hostility.

Hakus eyes widened. Being only a servant and not really interested in ancient history he didn't know about Quincys. He only saw a Shinigami activating his unheard zanpakuto and aimed it at him.

"No." Haku said back and raised his blade. "I don't know who you are or who you think you are but on my honor, I will not give this woman to anyone!"

Ishida appeared behind him and shot an arrow. Haku managed to dodge it and repositioned himself between Orihime and Ishida.

"I will say this one more time." He continued. "Step away from her."

Haku ignored him and stabbed the ground. "Kakeru wana! Hizoumaru! (A/N: Trap them, Ice statue)"

Ishida jumped back, ready for anything when large mirror appeared out of nowhere. "This will be the end." Haku jumped backwards into the mirror.

'_What is he planning? What is his ability?'_ He kept his bow ready. Then all of a sudden his opponent came out of the mirror with staggering speed. It was so fast that Ishida was almost caught in it but he managed to move away when he felt a blade cutting his hair.

"You did well to dodge that one." Haku said quietly and from top of a wall. "This time, I got you." Ishida turned to face him. Haku stabbed the ground again and another ice mirror appeared. Then he jumped backwards into the mirror. And again he leaped out with incredible speed and again Ishida felt a blade cutting his clothes.

"Damn!" Ishida yelled and shot an arrow at Haku who created another mirror and backed away. This mirror was little bit further away. Ishida shot an arrow at a mirror Haku was in. The arrow just simply bounced off.

"My mirrors are made of thickets and smoothest of ice." Haku smirked inside his mirror. "No matter what kind of attack, it will be brushed off like water. He jumped out of the mirror again and tried to cut Ishida but cut through layers of clothing.

"If you think you can merely overpower me with speed and random attacks, you're wrong." Haku yelled back and shot an arrow that nearly hit Haku before he could create another ice mirror and jump back in.

To his surprise Haku smirked. "It's already too late."

Then Ishida felt it too. He was cold. Too cold. He looked at his side. The third cut. It was covered in ice. His arm, the second cut the same. He touched the side of his head.

"It seems that you have figured it out." Haku smirked.

"You use these ice mirrors to lure your enemy's attention away from yourself and from these cuts that obviously try to… trap me inside this ice." Then he suddenly threw off his disguise and hoped that the ice hadn't reached for his body yet.

"That works." Haku admitted approvingly. "But what about the cut in your head? You can't just skin yourself, can you?"

Suddenly, Ishida sent an arrow up his forehead, skinning himself in the process.

"You're crazy for to do something like that." Haku admitted. "But you should already know that you're destined to lose."

"I don't care what you think," Ishida raised his bow one more time. "I will save her."

"Save?" Haku asked. "What do you mean 'save'?"

At the same time, Orihime regained his consciousness. "Ow ow ow ow. That really hurt. Ah! Ishida-kun!" She waved her hand happily and stood up. Then she noticed the cut and gasped. "What happened? Let me heal you!"

"Inoue-san! Stay away!" Ishida yelled but Haku was already on the move. He sprung out of the mirror, attempting to capture her and run away. No matter what the situation, he needed to fulfill his master's orders.

But Orihime had no idea that Ishida and Haku were fighting with each other and kept running towards the bleeding Ishida. He responded, thinking about very same thing as Haku did.

So they all crashed with each other and it hurt. It hurt like hell.

"What's going on…?" Orihime asked confused.

After quick explanations and her starting to heal Ishida face, it was time for introductions and a bit longer explanations.

"This is Urahara-kuns friend." Orihime introduced Haku. Then she appeared to remember something. "But I thought you were with that small woman?"

"I'm her vice-captain." He nodded. "But that's only temporarily."

"Inoue-san, what happened? Could you start… from the beginning?"

Orihime told her story.

_Kunieda-san and I had made it through Seireitei without bigger incidents. It was mostly Kunieda-sans hard decisiveness to save Kuchiki-san first. Before any of the boys. Especially Urahara-kun._

_They had passed one plaza when they had been suddenly stopped._

"_Halt right there!" Small petite woman with angry eyes glared at them. "Surrender now!" _

"_And what if we refuse." Kunieda-san had asked._

_The walls around plaza were filled with ninjas glaring as madly as that woman did. _

"_Do I need to repeat myself?" Soifon had smirked confidently._

_Kunieda-san had stepped forward and I called her name._

"_Stay behind me, this won't take long." She had smirked equally confidently as that woman before and red flames had coated her legs. _

_Then… I don't really know what happened. It all was so fast. But it seemed that Kunieda-san managed to beat all the big ninja guys. Then she landed next to me, slightly winded. "How's that?" She had asked._

_But the woman only smirked and jumped forward. She was so much faster that I couldn't keep my eyes in her at all. She punched Kunieda-san into her tummy, sending her flying hard. I screamed her name but she only brushed me off and forcibly stood up. "Go." She told me. "Be sure to save Kuchiki before the guys do, okay?" _

_After a while of hesitation, I did so. Then I became to the scene when this woman almost attacked Urahara-kun so I instinctively used my Santen Kesshun to protect him. Soon after that, Kiri-san appeared and Urahara-kun told him to take me. Then he accidentally tripped and I hit my head._

"I see…" Ishida gulped. "But I still don't understand why you did something like that? Aren't you a traitor now?"

Haku didn't even flinch. "I'm Naruto-samas servant first and foremost. Nothing else matters. I only became a Shinigami to get to the real world in order to find him." Then he stood up. "I came to the scene where this Kunieda fought with Soifon-taichou. She told me to find her." He nodded at Orihime. "Then Naruto-sama told me to get her safe. I trust you will take of her. So I will leave her with you."

"Where are you going?" Ishida yelled after him.

"Save my master, of course." He disappeared.

Ishida watched him go. "Good luck." He whispered. Kurosakis reiatsu had disappeared sometime ago and so did Sado-kuns. Urahara-san seemed to be alive for now but what about Kunieda-san? He couldn't feel anything from her direction either.

((A))

Meanwhile back at the 'ground cero', another clash banged.

Naruto panted slightly but hadn't loosed his smirk. "You're tough as ever, you old pervert."

"Heh, you might've learned few moves but you're still the same, you annoying brat." Jiraiya shot back and gulped. He too was winded so far.

At further away, all witnesses were still there. "They've been at it for some time now." Hitsugaya pointed out. "Shouldn't we intervene?"

"You heard him, Hitsugaya-taichou." Kyoraku who was sitting in the ground pointed out. "You would only be in their way."

There was another clash and yells back and forth.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered. "What happened to him…?"

"That's why I'm telling you, that's not Naruto!" Kiba barked angrily. "He might've been an idiot but he always put his squad before anything else. He would never attack us like this."

"I don't know, Kiba." Shikamaru said quietly. "If he isn't, then how you explain the way he defeated all our strategies?"

"You think Naruto would be able to shoot a _cero_ at us? Cero! Only Menos can do that and he isn't one! He can't even use simples kido spells!"

"I don't know… let's watch and see what happens." Shikamaru whispered.

Kiba bit his lip but didn't say anything else.

There was another loud clash they jumped apart.

"_Come!" Jiraiya yelled and Naruto charged forward. Their wooden swords clashed together. Then Jiraiya simply sidestepped him and landed a blow on his back. _

"_That hurts!" Naruto yelled. _

"_Get used to it." Jiraiya had smirked. "Because I won't be satisfied before you either block that or fall down."_

"Those were the days." Naruto muttered as he took a step back and blocked another attack.

"Yeah, those were." Jiraiya said back and took another forceful step forward. Naruto countered by diving under his blade and turned around with force. Jiraiya blocked the attack and kicked Naruto on his gut. "Naruto, I think this is about enough." He flew further away, hitting few rocks before he managed to land on his feet.

Naruto stood up and scratched his head. "Already? I was just getting into it."

"Don't you have bigger worries now?"

Naruto looked around. "Well, it seems that Ichigo and Chad are done already. I won't be able to help them even if I wanted to. And besides, they are strong and will manage." Then he looked into another direction. "Uryuu is looking after Orihime-chan. And Ryo-chan…" He narrowed his eyes before he sighed. "I have to believe in her, don't I? You always said that I should always concentrate on one enemy and that's the one who is standing right in front of me."

"I did, didn't I. Jiraiya shrugged. "But these guys…" He pointed at Shinigami standing and watching them. "Won't have patience forever. So, what you say, we start to get serious."

Naruto flashed his confident smirk. "Sure." He took Kinha and placed it on the other side. Then he sheeted Ginha.

"Wha-" Jiraiya asked when Naruto came with force and speed and pulled both his blades out. "Tatakai tame hogo, hogo kara tatakai! Ginha kitsune! Kinha momiji!" He released his zanpakutos and Jiraiya was covered with deep flock of momiji leafs. Razor sharp momiji leafs. "Fifth art. Prison of autumn."

"What happened?" Hisagi asked.

"Taichou!" Kiba and other thirds yelled.

"Wait, Kiba." Jiraiyas voice came out as he shot a kido blast out of his palm and made it through. His clothes were full of cuts but he himself was in one piece. Then he landed little further away. "That's some strength you got there." He laughed so relaxed that it shocked everyone else. "You've taken your arts further back. I was surprised why you had two blades but I guess it makes sense."

"Taichou! That's not Naruto! Stop treating him like he is! Naruto's zanpakuto wasn't like that!"

Jiraiya ignored him. "You know how this is going to end, don't you?"

"I do." Naruto nodded. "But before that happens, since you already made me reveal myself to everyone, I could use this to see…" He took his stance. "the distance between you and me." He jumped forward.

Jiraiya smiled. "It's not that big anymore, and you know it." He jumped forward and they clashed one more time.

((A))

While Naruto fought with his former captain, Ichigo was being carried away by Yoruichi for the first time, Ganju and Hanatarou were almost at the Senzaikyu and Sado was captured by second squad men. He had managed to reach a tie with Omaeda but that wasn't enough. They had collapsed next to each other and rest of seconds had taken him away. Ishida and Orihime tried to continue their way back but Narutos fight was too noticeable and lots of more people came towards it.

When all that happened, Ryo was facing Soifon. Or rather, getting owned by Soifon. It was a battle of speed and ruthlessness and experience. And Soifon had all the advantages. It was short battle but surprising how long it did take.

She had trained with Yoruichi and she had thought she was fast. And every fight so far had only supported that belief. But this petite woman right in front of her was definitely on a whole another level.

Normally, cruel and cold Soifon would have killed her many times now, but not this time. At some point, she recognized Ryos fighting style and compared it with her own. The result was obvious. They had the same teacher. And dead people couldn't talk. So now she just had to find out everything this girl knew about her former master.

"You're as fast as she is…" Ryo whispered finally as she forced herself on her feet while leaning to the wall.

"So, you're feeling like talking now, do you?" Soifon crossed her arms. "Tell me everything I want to know and I will promise to make your end quick and painless."

Ryo smirked tiredly. "Sure… what you want to find out? That I'm a fool? That I should give up? That I probably shouldn't have come here in the first place. That I'm such an idiot!"

Soifon blinked. "Well, I don't care about your personal problems. I just want to know-"

"That if he just hadn't had that stupid cough one day, I wouldn't have handed over that health mask and we would've never started dating!" Ryo took a breather. "If we had never started dating… I would've never…" She sighed and glanced at the direction she felt the Narutos reiatsu. "I have to be honest. I don't really care about Kuchiki-san. She and I haven't changed more than few words during that time she was in our school. I didn't even really notice her disappearance nor my life would've changed too much in any case. I just wanted to have a normal life. You know? Get through high school years. Win as many races as possible. Get a scholarship into a good university and get a good life. Maybe date a decent guy. But nooooo!" She laughed sadly and stood up wobbly. "I had to fell for a guy like that? You know? Good for nothing. Mysterious delinquent who liked to read! That's the type I had to fall! Ramen maniac? Of all the guys in the world, I had to fall for him. Guy who won't even give me time of the day even when I did all this for him!"

Soifon tightened her jaw. "What this has to do with anything relevant?"

Ryo smiled sadly. "Because I'm not strong like Orihime-chan. She can head forward with a smile towards the unknown without a word of discomfort. I'm not like that." She shrugged. "He even said so himself, that I snap like an axe when I get angry. And that's one of my charm points."

Soifon pressed the bridge over her nose. "This is getting us nowhere! Do you have information about Shioin Yoruichi?"

"Yoruichi-sensei?" Ryo blinked. "Sure. What of her?"

"Where is she!" Soifon twitched from excitement and long sleeping anger. Soon she would be able to get her revenge.

"How should I know?" Ryo answered and stepped forward for the last time. _'I just hope that everyone will manage okay.'_ The thought was in her mind when her flames turned into deep blue and she charged forward.

"As you wish then." Soifon bit her lip and pulled her zanpakuto. "I don't need shikai to deal with you." She jumped forward and with incredible speed, cut her right in the middle.

"N-n-naruto…baka…" Ryo whispered with her last breath and fell on her back. _'Ryo-chan, you cheetah.'_ A lone tear fell down her cheek as the darkness took her.

"Don't worry." Soifon glared down to her body. "I won't kill you, yet. Not until I get exactly what I want." She turned away. "Take her away! Make sure she won't die."

Couple of her bodyguards appeared out of nowhere and took Ryo away.

((A))

"Did you felt that? That reiatsu disappeared." Jiraiya pointed out.

Naruto bit his lip and forced a smirk on his face. "Really? Didn't notice."

"Liar."

"Second art!" Naruto swung his blade and used shunpo to get behind Jiraiya.

Jiraiya dodged leafs and swung at him. Naruto blocked it but the force of the attack slammed him in the ground. "Hado #43 Kage Sokatsui!" He shot a blue ball of energy at him. Naruto watch above when it suddenly multiplied several times into a rain of blue fire balls. "First art!" The wall covered him and took all the bombing. "You think that would even hurt me? "Skebe!"

"I've told you stop calling me that!" Jiraiya landed and slashed the wall, making a dent to it. Naruto appeared from around and stabbed his side. Jiraiya dived under him and kicked him into his gut. "Getting tired of this! Heki kara! Shinkama! (A/N: Slash through, Heart Sickle.)" His zanpakuto turned into a chain-sickle with toad markings all over it.

Narutos eyes shot open when a chain tangled around his leg. "Got you!" Jiraiya smirked and pulled. Naruto was pulled at him until he was right under him. Jiraiya stabbed below, right through Narutos chest.

"Naruto!" Rangiku screamed suddenly. Everyone had followed this fight that seemed like hours.

Narutos eyes shot wide open and he started twitching. "Y-y-you really stabbed me…" He whispered.

"Naruto-" Jiraiya gasped.

"JUST KIDDING!" The clone dispelled into hundreds of momiji leafs that impelled Jiraiya.

"Taichou!" 3rds screamed when he fell on his back and Naruto appeared right on top of him. "Teme!" People reached for their weapons.

"Wait!" Hitsugaya stepped forward. "I will be his enemy." He reached for his own.

Naruto ignored them and kept glaring at Jiraiyas withering body. "How long do you plan on playing dead?" He asked annoyed.

"You got me!" Jiraiyas voice smirked as 'he' faded into a long trail of chain that was tangled all around, vaguely to remind a person. Then a quick pull and the chain quickly flew into Jiraiyas waiting hand.

"He's okay?" Hinata sighed.

"Of course!" Kiba smirked confidently. "Taichou isn't a weakling who would fall for something like that. "

"You were practically crying just two seconds ago." Shikamaru muttered. "But this is something…" He looked at his captain who was playing with his sickle. "This is first time I've seen Taichous shikai."

"It's been awhile for me too." Kyoraku had sat down and followed the fight. "Jiraiya must really be enjoying himself right now."

"What do you mean, taichou?" Nanao asked quietly.

Kyoraku closed his eyes. "That there is no doubt that he is fighting with young Naruto."

This brought silence into the audience.

But on the whole another note, Jiraiya and Naruto kept looking at themselves. "How did you know I wasn't just really careless? People tend to do that."

They were ignoring all around them, concentrating everything they had on their opponent. This wasn't anything different from those long hours in dojo. "If you had been that easy, I would've never looked up to you much as I did."

Jiraiya started swaying the sickle around leisurely. "Have you figured it out yet? My zanpakutos ability."

"I don't need to." Naruto answered smugly to Jiraiyas confused expression. "You wrote it down in your personal logs."

Jiraiya smiled and sighed. "What a blunder. And here I was hoping to be able to give you a lesson or two." He charged forward and Naruto followed his example, throwing his blades into air and offering his scabbards to them. They landed right into their own places and he tucked them to his waist. Jiraiya threw the ball-end of his weapon at Naruto but he dodged it and prepared to draw his blade when he noticed the chain coming from behind. It had arced behind him and was about to get him.

Naruto stopped abruptly and leaped backwards over the chain and quickly stuck his blade into the ground and pointed his finger. "Hado #4! Byakurai!" A white lighting came out of his hand and almost made another hole in Jiraiyas head. He dived under and almost managed to cut Naruto with the sickle-end but Naruto pushed himself higher and the blade cut the air harmlessly and Jiraiya dived between the gap.

Naruto landed on top of the hilt, balancing on top of it. "A kid still needs his naptime?" Jiraiya taunted him.

"Says a guy who can't even get it up." Naruto countered and they collided again.

People, who were watching this, couldn't help but start facing the truth. Naruto was alive.

Shikamaru looked at them darkly. Had it really come to this? "Naruto." He whispered.

_Shikamaru was sleeping in the academy when he felt something dripping on his head. "Wha…" He looked up. On a seat behind him, Naruto was sleeping and drooling quietly. "Oh man!" He whined and jumped up. "This is disgusting!" He tried to clean his head into his hands._

"_Even as it may be," Teacher of the class interrupted him. "the kido is one of four fighting styles."_

_Everyone snickered around him. Shikamaru glared at Narutos sleeping figure that twitched slightly before continuing its quiet breathing. _

Kyoraku sat there quietly, fondling his kimono absentmindedly.

"_Get better soon." Kyoraku said farewells to his friend, Ukitake. "Don't strain yourself." _

_Ukitake smiled. "Thank you, Kyoraku." _

_He was about to walk away when he noticed a small boy walking towards them, looking around curiously. "Who're you, little boy?" _

_Naruto looked up to him. "Drunk." He said quickly and walked around the shocked Kyoraku._

"_D-drunk?" He tried to laugh it off when he noticed that the boy walked into Ukitakes bedroom._

"_Naruto-kun!" He heard his friend to greet the boy. "Did you come and see me today too?" _

"_Candy." The boy asked bluntly. _

_Ukitake laughed. "I can't give you anymore, don't you remember? Your mother told me not to feed you anything without her permission." _

"_I want candy." The boy had argued stubbornly. "Pwease." _

"_Fine, I understand. Since you said 'please'." Kyoraku could imagine his friend tucking his hand into his sleeve and pull out something sweet when the young boy dashed away smiling happily. "Who was that?" He asked quietly. _

"_That's my 'sick buddy'." Ukitake answered. "He visits me when I'm stuck here." _

"_What a strange boy." _

Hinata whimpered quietly, not sure what she should do. "Naruto-kun." She whispered.

"_Aaargh!" Naruto screamed and rubbed his hair frustrated. "Why can't I win!" _

"_It's because you get too impatient, Senju-fuku-taichou." Hinata smiled after a game of reversi. "Something bothering you?"_

_Naruto blinked. "Kiba is being lynched by our female members, Shikamaru is sleeping somewhere, captain is making himself a laughing stock, half of our squad is in sick bay for eating bad food and I've just found out that I don't have a birthday present for my mother who's big day is tomorrow and you're asking me, if something's bothering me?" _

_Hinata blinked. "I'm sorry… Senju-fuku-taichou but… if it's that bad, should you be doing something about those things rather than spend time playing with me? Not that I don't enjoy the company, Senju-fuku-taichou."_

"_Stop that." Naruto shot a glare. "And I didn't say it bothered me _that _much."_

Kiba pressed his fingers into fist. "Why did this happen?"

"_Eeeeeh! This guy is going to be our new vice-captain?" Kiba asked when Naruto was introduced to the third. "I remember this guy from academy! He can't even use kido."_

"_Inuzuka 4__th__ seat! Refrain!" Former 3__rd__ seat of 3__rd__ squad, Kira Izuru snapped quickly. "We're sorry, Senju-fuku-taichou. I'm Kira, 3__rd__ seat. If you need my assistance, feel free to ask."_

_Naruto looked at the gathered people of the third squad and took a deep breath. Then he bowed his head to them. "My name is Senju Naruto. __I will protect every single one of you from this moment onwards. Yoroshiku ogenaishimasu!" Then he flashed his happiest smile that seemed to blind everyone. "Now, who has the biggest zanpakuto in the house?" He smirked as he took a hold of his own. _

Hisagi gulped as he saw Narutos amazing dodge and excited look on his face when he had almost lost his neck to his captain's blade.

_As two vice-captains got to know each other, they became friends as time went by. But even as friends, they were guys and guys always had to find out one more thing about each other. Who had the biggest… sword. _

_They used bokkens to see who was stronger. It ended with Hisagis narrow victory. "You're good." He had appraised him. _

"_Damn! Why couldn't I beat you!" Naruto pouted childishly. "I was sooo sure I had you!" _

"_You don't fear your sword." Hisagi explained. _

_Naruto titled his head. "What?" _

"_Tousen-taichou told me once that those who don't fear their swords don't have a right to carry one." He looked at Naruto. "Do you understand?" _

_Naruto tilted his head again. "Nope. Not at all. I just think it's cool to be able swing it around." _

"_And that's why you fail." Hisagi walked away._

Hitsugaya bit his teeth, while trying to remain calm as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"_You're Hitsugaya? The famous genius?" Young Hitsugaya looked up from his food to a smiling boy. "Hi."_

"_Hi." He answered little cautiously._

"_Just wanted to congratulate you of your new record." Naruto gave a friendly smile. "Everyone's talking about it." He nodded at some direction behind Hitsugaya who instinctively turned to watch._

"_Really?" He mumbled not really sure what he was supposed to look. "It was nothing." _

"_And so modest!" Naruto laughed loudly. "Well, I see you around." He rushed away quickly leaving confused boy alone to eat his dinner. Seven minutes later, that boy sprinted through corridors in search of a toilet as fast as his bowl allowed him to. _

"_D-d-d-damn him!" His voice echoed through the academy. _

Nanao had a blank look on her face. She didn't know anything anymore. Her boyfriend was dead… then who was this man who looked like him, acted like him, even smiled and laughed like him.

"_You want me to try contact lenses?" Nanao asked flatly from her boyfriend. "Why? Don't like women with glasses?" _

"_Not at all," Naruto hurried to correct his mistakes. "actually, I think glasses make you, you. The beautiful, smart woman you are. And that look only highlights it."_

"_That's sweet." Nanao smiled and raised her chop stick. "Hurry up. Open up." She fed him their lunch. "So why should I try contact lenses then?"_

"_Because I think you look more beautiful when you smile." _

_Nanao blinked. Twice. "What… wh-what… what that has to do with… anything with the contact lenses? Or spectacles for that matter?" _

_Naruto smirked impishly. "You will find out then." Then he opened his mouth wider. "More."_

_Nanao giggled. "You're like a child." _

"_But I'm your baby." He leaned forward._

"_Shouldn't it be the guy who calls his girlfriend, 'baby'?" She leaned closer as well. _

_He could feel her breathing on his face. Smell of her shampoo filled his nose. "Nah… too old fashioned. 'Babe' suits you much better." He pulled his fan and flipped it open and hid their faces._

Rangiku was still using her sword for support. It was a struggle to stay standing up even if the pressure was off her shoulders. Her Na-chan… her Na-chan… her Na-chan… her Na-chan… where was her Na-chan? The one person she had waited. Patiently, waited for him to see her, to smile her and say the words 'I love you' quietly into her ear.

"_Hmhmhmmmhhmmhmmhmmhhmm…" Rangiku was humming some tune quietly as she browsed through a magazine. _

"_Would you stop that!" An annoyed bark stopped her abruptly. She glanced at her side. Young boy was sitting by his desk, doing writing exercises. "I'm trying to finish my homework here!" _

_Rangiku shot a glare. "So do it. I was gracious enough to come and keep you company." _

_Naruto, dressed in a white kimono coughed slightly. Then he coughed little louder and then louder again. Rangiku was about to go over to him when a door opened and a maid rushed in. "Waka-sama, please, you should stay in bed. It has been very cold lately." She quickly hurried to carry him on the futon and then closed the open window. Then she turned over to Rangiku. "Matsumoto-sama, maybe you should let waka-sama rest-" _

"_I stay!" She stated loudly and glared at the maid. "Go." _

_It took a lot of self-control from the maid not to smack the insolent girl around the head but she restrained herself. She was young masters, wakas, best friend after all. "I shall bring you some warm tea, waka-sama." She smiled to the boy and quickly left the room. Rangiku knelt before Naruto who smiled up to her a tried look on his face._

"_You should go… I (cough cough) can't play right now…" _

"_I'll stay." She smiled and leaned closer. "Someone has to keep you company or you will cough your lungs out." _

"_That (cough cough) would (cough) be awesome." He laughed but they turned out to be only coughs. _

_Rangiku giggled and turned her head. "Why were you up to this time of the day in the first place? Shouldn't you be resting?" _

_Naruto smirked. "It's a secret." _

_The door opened and young boy with black hair stepped in. "Naruto-sama, Umietsu-san asked me to bring you this." Haku placed the plate next to him. "It should ease your throat." He bowed his head. "Do you wish anything else?" _

"_No." Naruto shook his head tiredly as he bent his neck to take a zip of tea. "You may go." _

_Haku bowed and quickly left the room._

"_Must be nice." Rangiku sighed envious. "Having all these servants and people just waiting your command to take care of you like this."_

"_I would take better health without servants if it's up to me." Naruto grumbled as his throat eased up a bit. Then he sat up. "Would you open the window?"_

"_But that old hag just said-"_

_Naruto smiled tiredly. "Momiji leafs are the most beautiful right now."_

_Young Rangiku looked into his eyes, those poor, puppy dog eyes, with that innocent blue glow and happiness and expectation. She sighed defeated and slid the window open. The beautiful scene of a momiji trees surrounded lake opened to them. Wind was rustled leafs gently. "It is beautiful." She whispered. _

_They sat there, quietly looking at the scene when she felt a weight on her shoulder. She glanced at her side to see that Naruto sleeping there soundly. _

_Young Matsumoto smiled sweetly and snuggled closer to him. _

Naruto blocked another attack with Kinha and was about to slash down with Ginha when the chain wrapped around it.

"You're pretty good." Jiraiya smirked his forehead was glittering of sweat. "Almost as good as me now."

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken, I'm far beyond you!" Naruto yelled back when pulled Ginha back and struck Kinha forward. Jiraiya shifted his body in a way that his chain wrapped around it too. Then he jumped forward and landed right next to Naruto, while trying to cut him in half with the sickle.

Naruto jumped forward but too late. The sickle struck right into middle of his chest. His eyes widened in shock.

"NARUTO!" Everyone screamed shocked and for Nanao, it was simply too much. She fainted. Rangiku almost jumped forward, her sword ready when Hitsugaya stopped her by stepping front of her.

She was about to jump over him when Naruto jumped backwards, his swords free. "That was dangerously close." He muttered with angry voice. "You're really trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Jiraiya didn't answer. Just raised his zanpakuto and took a step forward. "I think we're both ready to end this, aren't we?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I guess." He quickly leaped back and sheathed his swords. When he was done he raised his finger and started to support his right hand. "Last time I was holding back and aiming higher. Now, I'm going to use all the power I can and aiming right back at you." He grinned angrily. "You really tried to kill me." He started gathering reiatsu into that small point.

A red glow alerted everyone. Hitsugayas, Kyorakus and Jiraiyas eyes widened in shock. "That's really a…"

"Lleno Cero. (A/N: Full Hollow flash)." He fired.

Everyone hit the deck.

"Soten ni zase! Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya pulled his zanpakuto out.

"Katen Kyokotsu!" Kyoraku followed suit.

They and Jiraiya together used their reiatsu to block the cero and control the explosion that followed it.

Then it became quiet and the dust settled.

Naruto was gone.

"Some serious power." Kyoraku said impressed. "It would take several menos to blow a similar blast."

They sealed their swords quietly.

Hitsugaya knelt and touched the ground. "For a Shinigami to have something like this…" He said and stood up. "What do you think this means?" He looked at Jiraiya who didn't say anything. Just looked at the place where the blast had clearly started. Then he turned away.

But when he did, he was face to face with Rangikus murdering eyes. "Something you got to say, Matsumoto-fuku-taichou?"

"Nothing." She muttered angry. "Absolutely nothing, Gamaken-_taichou._" She placed nice emphasize to the word.

**CHPATER END**

**CHAPTER EPILOGUE **

"And that's when I used my cero to escape." Naruto told his story to Yoruichi who in her human form was carrying unconscious Ichigo. She had just had a little face-off with Byakuya and now promised to train Ichigo strong enough to beat him. Now running they had crossed paths and were heading to the same direction.

"I see…" She muttered. "So everyone else is pretty much caught expect Ishida and Orihime?"

"I think so, yeah." Naruto nodded, feeling sting of guilt and despair, when thinking Ryo.

They arrived at the hide out. "What now?" He asked as they placed Ichigo back to his place.

"We rest." She stated. As they waited Ichigo to wake up, she took his mask that she had found inside his clothes.

"You have one too?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto showed his own copy of the mask. "It's obvious. He's…"

"We will deal with that when the time comes." She snapped quite harshly at him. Then she closed her eyes and rubbed them. "Sorry. I'm a little tired after using my powers so much after so long. But for now, we must concentrate on getting Ichigo stronger. The rest can wait."

Then the silence landed between them.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" Naruto asked.

Yoruichi groaned very loudly. This was going to be a very long day.

**SHINIGAMI GOLDEN CUP**

Haku landed on to the scene. "Naruto-sama, I'm ready to d…" It was quiet. Nobody was around. "Naruto-sama!" His voice echoed through Seireitei.

**SHINIGAMI GOLDEN CUP**

In the human world, Vizards were… bored.

"I spy with my little eyes something beginning with… t." Hiyori sighed.

"Breakfast!" Mashiro screamed excited.

"What?"

"My breakfast always with tea, then I have some toast and little juice." She explained.

Hiyori sighed. "We're so lame. Hey, dickhead! Your turn!"

"I have one." Hirako said quickly. "What begins with 'come here' and ends with 'auh'?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Come here." Hirako waved his hand and Hiyori complied. When she was close enough, he punched his face.

"Auh!" She screamed and turned away." You bastard!" She jumped and slapped his face with her sandal.

**SHINIGAMI GOLDEN CUP**

"You want to give this… statue as collateral?" A man asked from Tsunade.

"It's a family heirloom." She wept. "I understand that I've been so unlucky and that I have to pay my debt to you… so I give you this." He handed the a clay statue of a woman holding a pig. It was very life-like.

"I guess… I can use it as collateral for… fifty thousand." The man shrugged.

"Thank you sir!" She smiled thankfully and turned around. "May I… say good bye to it? For old times sake?"

Man shrugged. "Sure."

Tsunade leaned closer to the statue. "Wait until you're alone. Then come for me."

There was quiet mumbling inside statue… where Shizune and Tonton were hiding. For what they did for their mistress.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 14: Time to breath and think**

A/N: There have been questions about HollowNaruto inside him and where he has come from. I'm here to clarify that only reason he seemed to 'pop' out of nowhere was because I didn't see the need or have the will to write Naruto fighting his hollowself. As you might've noticed, I'm not big fan of rewriting known stuff. And we already saw one fight inside Narutos mind. And that was enough! So, please bare with me this one, okay?

I hope you enjoy.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**CHAPTER BEGIN **

"Is it… something you can eat?" Naruto asked after a moment of thinking.

Yoruichi sighed. "Yes."

"Is it… cat food? Catzip?" He asked excited.

"Yes." She answered, neither really sure nor cared if it was.

"Your turn!" He yelled.

"Is this what you guys do in your… clubhouse?" She asked, already tired of this game and wished that Ichigo would wake up and they could start his bankai training.

"Nah. Someone would've already started a brawl by now. Most likely Hiyori, she has a temper. But Mashiro could too, of course, she doesn't really pay attention to what she does. Well, in any case, hurry up."

"Yeah…" Yoruichi bit her lip and almost broke the skin. "Is it… something you eat?"

"No…" He nodded, looking at her intensively. She would never figure it out! She would nev-

"Is it one of those magazines you keep under your tatami mat, back at the shop?"

Naruto went pale. "I don't have any such magazine-"

"Don't bother trying to explain anything." Yoruichi waved her hand dismissively. "Everyone knows. And everyone understands that a teenage boy like you has needs that need to be satisfied. I would've been shocked if you didn't have anything under that mat."

"So… you know what I keep in there…?" Naruto gulped.

"If you're worried about your father, Kisuke was actually so moved when he told me about your… treasury," She flashed an impish smirk. "He held a long preach of 'it's completely natural' yet 'I'm most ashamed of having such son' asking what he should do with you."

"Yep, that sounds like dad." He admitted. "He can take this father-son thing a bit too far."

"He means well." Yoruichi said suddenly. "I know him, better than anyone I daresay and I know how happy he is ever since you arrived." She smiled. "You might not believe it but he really likes having you around."

Naruto didn't know exactly why but he couldn't help but smile happily and rubbed the side of his nose. "Well, I like having him around too." Then he suddenly stopped smiling and looked at her. "What about the future?"

"What of it?"

"Well, we were fugitives in the real world in hiding before, but now they know where we are. Even if we were able to run away, they would be right on our tail. Or does my dad think we will leave this place in ruin so no one dares to come after us?" He glanced at Ichigo. "Not that it can't be done." He muttered thinking all the wild adventures they had in the real world and now.

"Don't worry." She answered. "By the time we're ready to leave here, Aizens plot will be wide known and we're proven innocent. Your status is another matter though."

"Let's hope so." He muttered before yawning and stretching when his eyes found the white mask that Yoruichi had tried to hide in a pile of rags in the corner. Then he glanced at sleeping Ichigo. He would need to that soon… "It's getting dark." He started stretching again loudly. "Hnnnn! Fighting for the first time seriously like that… really takes a juice out of you. I think I sprained my back."

"Why don't you go to sleep too?" Yoruichi suggested. "We will have a full day ahead of ourselves when Ichigo wakes up."

"I know and I will. So… for next three days you're going to help Ichigo to reach his bankai."

"What?" Yoruichi asked. "I thought you were going to help me."

Naruto didn't answer her look. "I have some… unfinished business." He touched his chest.

"We're you hit or something?" She asked a touch of worry in her voice.

Naruto closed his eyes. He could see the sickle landing on his chest. "No." He whispered. "It was a near-miss." And walked to the edge of the cave and closed his eyes. "I need to check on something."

For awhile, there wasn't anything. Only the dark side of his eyelids. Then, slowly, it started to change. The cold stone floor changed into soft forest ground. His back wasn't leaning into a wall but to a tree. The thing that floated around him wasn't the dust but gently floating momiji leafs. And the things he held in his arms, were not two swords. They were two well behaving vixens that quickly pressed closer to him.

"Naruto!" Ginha squealed and snuggled closer. "You're back already? Is everything alright?" Then she was pushed rudely aside by Kinha who snuggled even closer.

Naruto rubbed the vixens behind their ears before sitting up. "Sorry. I need to talk to _him_ now."

"Eeeh!" Vixens screamed pouting. "Why? Don't tell me you've changed the team just because you're a little lonely."

"That's not it!" He barked a vein popping in his forehead. "Just tell me, where that bastard is!"

"_Right here, waka." _Naruto turned around. The pale replica of him was sitting on a tree, smoking his pipe. "_What can I do for you?_"

"That's bad for your health." Naruto muttered and walked towards him.

"_I don't care. We live only once… or do we…_" He shrugged. "_Anyway. What do you want, I doubt this is just a social visit._"

"No, it's not." He shook his head. "There are few things I would like to ask of you."

"_Like…what?_"

"Seal away all my hollow powers until we're back to earth."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Even vixens had their eyes as wide as plates.

"WHAT!" They all screamed together. Hollow jumped down from the tree, his Ginha ready to slice. Naruto extended his hand and his golden fox jumped into his hand transformed into a wakizashi. "_What are you playing at?_" Hollow whispered. "_Started to be frightened of my powers already, 'waka'?_"

"Not one bit!" Naruto pushed him back and raised his hand. "Fuuin!" He yelled and roots shot out of the ground, wrapping around his opponent tightly. "No matter how you wish to think this world as 'yours' but in reality, this is my world and you're just renting space."

"_W-what are you doing? If you seal me away, you will be the weakself you were before you found me!_"

"Not exactly." Naruto touched his chest. "I need you stay calm." He closed his eyes. "My friend… is a vizard. I know one when I see one. But now he in a very fragile stage without even realizing it. He needs to reach his bankai and stabilize his spiritual centre before his hollowself will take over and he might disappear forever. That's what other vizards told me about the risks. He can't be infected by my own powers. So until we get to earth and have a little chat with dad, you will stay here." The roots had almost completely wrapped around his pale replica and it slowly started to grow into a tree which branch's covered most of the clearing. "Don't worry. You will be free before long." Then he wrote with his finger the letter 'seal' on to the tree. "Thank you."

"Are you insane?" Kinha screamed as she transformed back into a fox. "Even if I hate him, he is right! You just sealed half of your powers away. It's like separating Ying and Yang! You can't go into bankai like this! Your seizures might come back! You might die!"

"I know." Naruto knelt next to his zanpakutos real forms. "But I also know that you two will be there to back me up so why to worry." He smiled gave pecks to each of them.

Then there was a sudden burst of wind inside their forest. "It seems that Ichigo is awake now." He started walking away. "Look after that tree while I'm away, okay? I'm counting on you…" He blinked his eyes and the scene of Ichigo slamming Yoruichi to the opposite wall came into view, him screaming accusations and exploding on her.

Naruto sighed and stood up. Ichigo really needed to learn some self-control before bankai, if you ask him. He would need to go and calm the boy down with encouraging words and good explanation. He snorted. Yeah right.

He placed his hand on Ichigos shoulder and pressed really tightly, swoop his legs and slammed him on the ground hard. "You should calm down."

"Naruto! Get off me you bastard!" Ichigo tried to struggle but Naruto quickly rolled him on his stomach and did the first class judo binding. Ichigo couldn't do more than just scream insults. "Get off! I'll beat the crab out of you when I get my hands you!"

"Beat the crab out of me?" Naruto asked ridiculously. "You can't even land a hit on Kuchki Byakuya and you think you can beat _me_?" He shook his head and stood up. "Fine. If you have some steam you need to get rid off, I can take some time of my schedule to beat you down."

Ichigo took a hold of his zanpakuto and prepared to charge when Yoruichi landed between them. "Wait right there!"

"Yoru-baa?" Naruto asked.

"We don't have the luxury of blowing some steam in a useless fight." She glared between the two. "I know that both of you are already on the edge and a little brawl would definitely ease both of your conscious but you need to calm down."

Naruto sighed and shrugged. Ichigo complied by turning away angrily. He was forced to run away like a coward and leave all his friends behind. He hated it! He would get them all and save everyone. Even Rukia. His brooding was stopped when Naruto spoke again.

"So, shall we start remodeling him now?"

"Remodeling?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi smirked. "We will make sure that Kuchiki Byakuya is within your reach."

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto and Yoruichi both smirked. "You'll see."

((A))

"I don't believe I understand this." Senju Retsu, captain of the fourth squad smiled her polite smile to Kyoraku, Nanao and Rangiku who had come to deliver the message of recent events. "You say that my nephew is alive and for some reason joined these ryoka? Then he attacked his own squad, tried to kill you, then he fought with Gamaken-taichou and finally, launched a cero? Am I to understand that you meant this to true and not some very childish joke?"

"I'm afraid… yes." Kyoraku nodded.

"Impossible." Kione, who had somehow managed to separate herself from Ukitake for a quick moment to receive this message, whispered in shock. "Naruto-kun would never-!"

"Kotetsu 3rd seat." Retsu scolded her gently. Kione was then hugged by her older sister. "But I must say that I agree with Kotetsu 3rd seat. I can't seem to remember that my dearest nephew were anything like that." She continued to smile.

"Neither do we?" Kyoraku admitted. "But we saw it with our own eyes."

"Are you really sure it was him?" Isane asked. "It could have been someone who just really looked like him or… something."

"No…" Nanao whispered with barely hearable voice. "I… can't shake off this feeling… it was him."

Rangiku didn't say anything. She only bowed her head and walked away before anyone could say anything.

"Gamaken-taichou…" Retsu said suddenly. "I wonder how is he handling this?"

"No idea." Kyoraku answered. "His men said that he barricaded himself inside his office and hasn't been seen since."

"How did this happen…" Isane whispered painfully. "First Abarai-kun is defeated… Aizen-taichou… then Hinamori-kun and Kira-san go crazy and now this… What's going on here?"

((A))

"I have to admit that I am glad that I'm alive and well," Ryo muttered frustrated and rubbed her legs around the shackles she was wearing. It seemed that unlike with other prisoners, guards presumed that binding her legs was more important that her hands so they didn't even bother shackling her hands. "and imprisonment is only expected at this point but… Why do I have to be held in the same cell with two guys! Alone! My virtue is at stake here!"

"We apologize." Chad whispered. "We promise not to jeopardize you in anyway."

"Teh." Ganju huffed and looked away. "Like who would feel like doing anything to a girl like you, anyway-" He never finished his sentence before she stumped on his face. "Gaah! Why did you do that! "

Ryo walked back to her side of the cell and sat on her bed. "We were really just owned, weren't we?" She sighed. "Why did we even bother coming here?"

Neither of her male prison mates knew the answer. They just remembered their own shameful failures. Ganju who couldn't even land a blow on Kuchiki and Sado who barely managed a tie with Omaeda.

"Do you think we get out of here?" She asked suddenly. "With everything that is going on… what do you think will happen to us?"

"Don't know for sure." Ganju muttered. "Seireitei isn't known for its lenient justice." Then he sighed and lied back on his bed.

"We should rest." Sado said quietly. "Everyone is still heavily wounded. We will know more later."

((A))

"I can't believe this!" Haku snapped angrily as he led a couple of 'guests' through Seireitei towards the prison Rukia was being held. "I just can't believe this!"

"Keep it down! Will you!" Ishida cursed. "What's wrong with you? You're going to wake everyone!"

"So what if I do?" Haku turned around. "I'm the vice-captain of the second squad! Officially at least. Until the word of my betrayal gets out. Then Soifon-taichou will be on us like there's no tomorrow."

"Soifon-san… is she that little woman who fought Kunieda-san?" Inoue asked quietly, scared of her own thoughts.

"Yes." Haku nodded and carefully glanced around the corner. "She is definitely on of the most brutal and unforgiving captains in all Gotei 13."

"What about… Kunieda-san…" Orihime asked. "What do you thi-"

"Dead. Most likely." Haku answered without even thinking about it. He didn't even notice how she gasped and Ishida seemed like ready to slap him. "We, the Omnitsukido are trained to be brutal, sufficient killers. Assassins. Without specific orders, we don't leave our enemies alive."

"How cruel." Ishida whispered and his hate towards the Shinigami started to grow again. "How cowardly."

Haku glanced over his shoulder, with emotionless face. "We don't understand the word 'coward'. At least Omnitsukido does their best not to. We believe only in results. Like our captain, we do whatever necessary to complete the mission. Sacrifice our comrades, beg, steal, kill, betray. To us, word 'coward' means nothing but word 'failure' means everything." He glanced at the starry sky. "I guess that's why I found it so relaxing and most fitting place for me."

Ishida gulped. In a weird, almost nonexistent way, he kind of understood mans point of view. True, they might be cowardly and vile things but they still believed in their own honor code. Then a thought occurred to him. "I've been meaning to ask you, who is Urahara-san and how do you know him? And why you keep brining up this name 'Senju' time after time?"

Haku turned around, all the emotions running wildly on his face again. "You mean, you don't know?" He gasped. "Are you playing me for a fool?"

((A))

"If I wanted to make a fool out of you, I would just tell what I think about your stupid face." Ryo glared down on Ganju who ignored that. She was tired and didn't feel like keeping up her usual 'calm and graceful' self especially when asked something stupid like he had just did.

"You mean you seriously don't know who Naruto-aniki is? Are you really serious about that?" Ganju asked. "But I thought you were his friends!"

"We are." Sado nodded.

"Hoo boy." Ganju sighed. "I guess you don't have any idea who Naruto-aniki really is."

((A))

"Senju Naruto?" Ishida asked. "What does that mean?"

"That Naruto-sama is an heir of one of the four great noble houses, Senju." Haku told like it was obvious. "He is or was vice-captain of the third squad."

((A))

"Naruto is a Shinigami?" Chad gasped eyes wide from surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. Naruto-aniki used to be the one of the rising stars of Gotei 13 and served under Gamaken-taichou in the third squad." He sighed. "Then he disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Ryo asked. "Disappeared how?"

((A))

"He didn't disappear." Haku gasped frustrated. "He was sent to the real world but then we… lost contact with him. Many people thought he had died but not me! I believed in my master!"

"When was this?" Ishida asked.

((A))

"Well over a year ago." Ganju answered.

"That was when Naruto transferred into our middle school." Chad whispered and remembered the day this awkward, weird kid presented himself and for some reason, started to follow him around. "I had no idea. Kunieda-san? Did you?"

She shook her head quietly. "He… never told me anything. I guess he didn't deem me worthy." She whispered sadly.

"Oi!" Ganju whispered and motioned Chad to lean closer. "What's the deal with this girl?"

"She and Naruto used to date."

"Really?" Ganju glanced at the top punk where she was lying, her face towards the wall. "She?"

"What?"

"Naruto-aniki has a girlfriend here." He explained rather awkwardly.

Ryo jumped back up at this. "What? Of course! That 'Na-chan' and 'Ran-chan'! How could I not realize it!" She shot her most dangerous glare at Ganju who jumped at the opposite wall. "What do they look like?"

"Hoo boy." Ganju whispered.

((A))

"It's so hard to believe… Urahara-kun is always so… sweet and nice to everyone. How could he be a Shinigami like others?" Orihime whispered after hearing Hakus version.

"I don't understand what you mean by that." He asked rather peevishly.

"So far we haven't actually seen anything you should be proud of." Ishida answered equally peevish. _He _had no idea that Naruto was a Shinigami. He! He considered himself a genius and he hadn't noticed something like that! When he thought about it… even though Naruto was in the center of the attention most of the time back in the class, Ishida had hardly registered his presence as one of 'Kurosakis flunkies' like that… one other idiot who often had had a screaming contest with Naruto. That guy who was easy to overlook…

((A))

In the real world, Asano Keigo sneezed. "Am I getting a cold or is someone talking bad things about me?" He muttered as he rubbed his nose.

"What you think you're doing!" He flinched as Hiyori screamed angrily. "I told you! I want a full back rub and I want it now! Do it or I will gut you!"

"O-o-of course! Hiyori-sama! Your servant Keigo will deliver!" He quickly continued rubbing her back gently.

"That's better, slave."

((A))

"Kiri-san, what kind of person he is?" Ishida asked finally.

An admiring glow lit up in Hakus eyes. "Ooh! He is wonderful! He is one of the strongest people in the Seireitei and he wishes to become the Captain-commander…"

Ishida and Orihime watched as Haku preached of the wonder named 'Naruto'.

"How long has it been?" Dumbfounded Ishida muttered to himself after a time that felt like an eternity. "How long has it been since I started listening this… how many centuries has passed since…" He glanced at Orihime whose expression revealed that she was still listening Haku intensively and even offered few understanding nods every now and then. "I wish I had her resilience."

"You understand now?" Haku finally stopped. "That's why Naruto-sama is the greatest person ever!"

"Really?" Ishida sighed. "I hope you're…" Then it happened. Something started to feel… wrong. Like the thing he was watching wasn't the thing he was _supposed_ to be watching. Everything felt like tilted and moving around. Like he was- "Hallucination!" He gasped and tried to pull himself back together. "Kiri-san-" He tried to say something when a sudden gush of blood came out of their guides chest. Ishida heard someone screaming. "I-Inoue-san!" He tried to reach for her when their mysterious attacker suddenly grabbed her hand close. "W-wait you coward!"

The attacker turned around for a brief second. Ishida could only recognize red eyes. Bright red eyes with black tomoes in them. There was a brief snort and the figure disappeared and Ishida lost his consciousness.

((A))

Naruto sighed bored when he watched Ichigo starting his bankai training, under watchful eye of Yoru-baa. To his surprise, Ichigos zanpakuto took a form of an old man. Which is weird considering how Ichigo was _nothing_ like a mature person. Then again, he himself wasn't anything like a vixen in heat all the time… was he?

After another Ichigos blade was broken, Naruto had enough and he stood up. "He is doing it all wrong." He muttered.

"Where you going?" Yoruichi asked without taking her eyes off Ichigo.

"To take a stroll around a neighborhood." He waved his hand. "I need to check on few things. I'll be back."

"Stay safe." She muttered.

((A))

In the third squad barracks, the mood was scraping the bottom. There was nothing that could go make it worse. The one person they had all missed was back, that was great. But everything else was just wrong. Who was he now, everyone asked?

Everyone who had wounded, were being treated by fourth squad members. Hinata was being treated by Sakura who was equally shocked to hear the news. "No way. That idiot would never do something like that." She gasped.

"But I saw it." Shikamaru muttered.

"Saw what?"

"His cero." He answered. "He raised his hand and… bom. Twice. I saw it twice."

"It was just probably his overloaded hado #31. You remember? I saw him once to blow up half of the firing range with just hado #4. Anko-sensei was screaming like in labor and threatened to rip him open if he ever used kido in her class again!"

Hinata sniffed. "I remember."

"It wasn't hado." Shikamaru shook his head. "Had it been, I would've known. The whole spiritual structure was completely different. And during that time he used to fire that thing… I didn't saw a Shinigami… I saw a menos. A Vasto lorde… or what I think a Vasto lorde would look like…"

"Where's your captain?" Sakura asked. "How is he taking it?"

Everyone shook their head. "He locked himself inside his office and hasn't come out. Not even for dinner or to take a peep on bathing members."

There was a moment of silence.

Ino leaned closer to Sakura. "Shouldn't Kiba do a childish outburst now?" She whispered and searched him with her eyes.

"That's what I'm waiting too." The pink haired girl nodded back.

"Where is Kiba?" Ino asked from Shikamaru who leered around.

"I… don't know. I thought he was here with us."

((A))

"Who's there?" A zanpakuto wielding guard demanded from a dark figure that stepped in to the central archives. Two more guards quickly rushed in, their hands on their weapons. One of them had an onigiri smashed on his face.

"Easy boys." Jiraiya stepped into the view of light with Kiba. "I'm here on official business."

"Gamaken-taihcou!" Everyone bowed their heads. "Uchiha 6th seat! Gamaken-taichou is here!"

Uchiha Sasuke, grumpy as ever appeared from the same guardhouse as others had. "What is it, Gamaken-taichou?" He asked.

"Watch your tongue!" Kiba yelled. "We're already on the bad mood, we don't need you start showing off, ass!"

"What did you call me?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Easy boys." Jiraiya said firmly. "Kiba, you can go back now. This will take a while." Without further ado, he opened the archive doors and walked in. There was creak as the door opened and before Kiba could say anything, the door closed with a 'thump'.

Kiba bit his lip before shooting a threatening glare at Sasuke who answered with an indifferent look. Kiba grunted and tunred around. He didn't want to be here any second longer. Only reason he had come here in the first place because he had caught his captain trying to sneak out unnoticed so he had thought he would be off to find Naruto and that Central archives were just a ruse to shake him off. "How is your vice-captain?"

He turned around before he even knew what to do and slammed his fist on Sasukes jaw. Sasuke fell on his back, holding his jaw.

"Uchiha-san!" Guards yelled. "That's a direct violation of rules!" They prepared to apprehend him.

"Stay back!" Sasuke snapped. "I will deal with him myself." He took a hold of his own zanpakuto, Kusanagi. "Wartime orders stand and you just assaulted an officer of another squad."

Kiba didn't seem to care. He just pulled his own zanpakuto and prepared to kill.

((A))

Inside the archives, Jiraiya could guess what was happening outside even if he couldn't hear them. Sasuke had an act of angering Kiba and who was on the edge already. It wouldn't even take a push. Well, he had more important things to worry about than couple brats trying to loose tension. He needed to find what he was looking for. And time was of the essence.

((A))

Orihime cracked her eyes open and stretched. "Waaah! I had a nice sleep. Where am I?" She wondered when she looked around the room. "Where am I?" Last thing she could remember was how she had been listening how the high priest Haku had held a sermon to honor great Naruto-sama… at least that she thought it was. She tilted her head. "What should I do?"

"You're awake?" A young girl's scream filled the room as Yachiru jumped through the door and knocked her down.

Orihime had found herself in eleventh squad's barracks.

((A))

Ishida bit his teeth as he stood up. "I-Inoue-san!" He struggled forward. "I need to get to… Inoue-san!" He had woken up when Haku, with his last bit of strength had stabbed his hand. Extreme pain was good relaxant. He didn't want to leave a wounded man behind but Haku had shaken him off. "The patrols will… come any second now… They will take care… of me… I will be okay… You need to save her…" He had struggled to speak.

So now Ishida tried to regain the control over his body as he chased after the mysterious figure that had kidnapped Inoue-san. No matter what, he couldn't let anything happen on her.

Little did he know that Kurotsuchi Mayuri was on his trail.

((A))

In the archives, Jiraiya was almost finished. "I see… Vizard, huh? I guess that explains everything." He took his a notepad and quickly wrote everything he had just learned. Ever since he was a little boy himself, he had always kept personal records of everything. He had learned from experience to not to trust other mans writing too much. "Last time these things appeared, Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai were convicted for conducting illegal experiments which ended with several captains and vice-captains being transformed into hollows. All of them escaped. Location unknown."

"Urahara Naruto… huh?" Jiraiya whispered deep in thought. "It seems that yet another nail into your coffin, Urahara." He put away the books and turned around. "I guess Kiba should have managed to blow enough steam by now."

((A))

"Gah!" Ichigo yelled when he was beaten yet again by his own zanpakuto.

"That's enough!" Yoruichi told him to take a break in the hot spring. And had a little fun with all so innocent Ichigo.

"Give me a break." He muttered a deep blush on his face as he turned away. "I'm already on the edge because of this damn training. Does this really help me to get my bankai?"

"What? You don't believe me?" Yoruichi in her cat form asked. "I'll have you tell that this method has 100% guarantee."

"Really?"

"Yes." Yoruichi nodded firmly. "Every person ever trying this method has always managed to reach their bankai within three days."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "There's some trick in that sentence, isn't it?"

Yoruichi smirked. "There have only been two people who ever tried this reckless method."

"Who?"

"Kisuke and Naruto." She explained. "Surprised?"

He looked away. "Not really. I've been so surprised lately that I don't think anything would surprise me anymore." He turned his head. "Yoruichi-san who- WAAACK!" He ducked away screaming when Yoruichi had turned back into a woman and was sitting, in Indian style. "You did that on purpose!"

She showed her tongue childishly and then a victory sign.

"But seriously…" Ichigo muttered as he tried to recover his composure. "Who are they? They both wield zanpakuto. They both know so much about Soul Society even though they never been here." He glared up to her. "So… who are they really?"

"Kisuke is the former captain of the twelfth squad and first leader of the research bureau. And Naruto is former vice-captain of the third squad and heir to one of the great noble houses."

"Those two were such big shots!" Ichigo asked.

((A))

Kisuke was standing on the front yard of his shop, eyes closed, Benihime activated. "There!" He yelled and slashed his weapon. There was a quiet slash.

"Oooh!" He heard people clapping in wonder. "Amazing."

Kisuke opened his eyes. "Who wants watermelon?"

((A))

"I sure was wise to bring a bunch of cup ramens with me." Naruto whispered as he knelt next to boiling cattle. He was middle of a street, waiting his noodles to be ready.

((A))

"But I had the impression that Naruto came from his mother's house only a year ago. Or something like that."

"True. It wasn't until a year ago that he first met his father during his mission in the real world."

"But a vice-captain?" Ichigo leaned back. "Does this mean that he is as strong as that Abarai Renji guy I faced couple days ago?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "Naruto is much stronger than that."

((A))

Naruto walked around Seireitei, trying to locate his last comrades as the sun was rising. Haku had been taken away already, badly bleeding but alive so the only one left was Ishida. He had felt his reiatsu spiking greatly but now, it was gone. So either he was down for the count or hiding himself again. In any case, there was only very little Naruto could do. So he decided to head back to the hide out.

That was when he saw a flock of hell butterflies flying around. Deciding to take advantage of the confusion, he snatched one and listened the message. "Kuchiki Rukias execution date has been changed…" He whispered and he turned to face the inner parts of Seireitei. "What's going on?" He let the butterfly go and quickly started running towards the place he knew this order must've come. The central 46.

((A))

Jiraiya let the butterfly go and rubbed his chin absentmindedly. "I wonder what those geezers are thinking…" He muttered and started to head out too. "This takes the priority."

((A))

Deep inside the Seijotokyorin, the residential area of the members of the Central 46, Aizen was drinking tea leisurely. "Have you managed to cause the confusion?"

"Yes." The dark figure from the corner nodded. "I've dealt with Kiri-fuku-taichou and made sure that that human girl couldn't heal him. Then I separated all of them and allowed them to run wild for a moment. Kurotsuchi-taichou was defeated by that Quincy."

Aizen had another zip. "Excellent. And he was captured too?"

"Yes." The figure nodded. "Only people still at large are Kurosaki Ichigo, Senju Naruto, Shion Yoruichi and that human girl."

"Shion Yoruichi is training Kurosaki Ichigo to learn Bankai so he can face Kuchiki Byakuya. Don't disturb them. Senju-fuku-taichou will soon be lured into another fight with his trusted captain where they will take care of each other." He took another zip. "I believe we don't need to worry about anything disturbing our plans. Do you?"

"No. I don't, Aizen-sama." The figure bowed his head and there was the trusted sound of sword being sheeted.

"One more thing." Aizen smiled. "If either Senju-fuku-taichou or Gamaken-taichou were to survive their fight, finish them."

"As you wish." The man nodded and walked away, letting the sound of his foot steps to fill the silence.

Aizen couldn't help but chuckle by himself as he was thinking of the plan that was playing itself through like a fine piece of art.

**CHAPTER END**

**SHINIGAMI GOLDEN CUP**

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked from her teacher. "You won?"

Senju Tsunade nodded as she pulled the handle one more time. "Something bad is happening." She whispered. "We need to head to the Seireitei immediately."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Final day**

A/N: Sorry for long pause. I'm trying but I just don't get any wind. I try to update this sooner but… you know. Let's see what we can get.

A/N: Also, sorry if there are something confusing in this fic. Remember, this was only four chapter long at first. And in my laziness, I continued writing from where I shouldn't have. So there are many things in first four chapters that might bring questions into your mind like the conversation with Naruto and Sasuke in the Epilogue where he asks access to the archives. My instructions are: if there is something you don't understand, ignore it. I'm trying my best here.

**CHAPTER BEGING **

Nine hours until execution. Evening before Hitsugaya versus Ichimaru fight.

Fourth Squad Barracks. 

"Taichou!" Isane-fuku-taichou yelled as she rushed through corridors of the barracks. "Naruto-kun has been spotted!"

Senju Retsu lowered her tea cup and gracefully stood up, picking up her zanpakuto. "Show myself the way if you please."

"Hai!" She nodded quickly and they hurried out of their barracks.

Third Squad Barracks.

"Jiraiya-taichou is engaging traitor Senju Naruto front of Central 46." Hinata repeated the message in the Hellbutterfly. "Orders from the Central 46 are to stay away from the location and form a perimeter."

"To hell with that!" Kiba yelled. "I'm going to back him up! I will not just stand here and wait while everything is going down!"

Tenth Squad Barracks 

"Na-chan!" Rangiku screamed and jump scared.

"Where you think you're going?" Hitsugaya asked coldly and Rangiku halted quickly. "We are on an emergency situation."

"But-"

"Matsumoto!" He snapped angrily. "Think carefully what's your next move."

She looked over her shoulder quickly. "I…" She opened her mouth but couldn't go on.

"One would need to be an idiot not to know it but now, is not the time. We have lost a captain. Kira and Hinamori fought against each other. Zaraki and Kurotsuchi both were defeated. Omaeda of the second squad also. Kiri turned out to be a traitor as well. At least two of the ryokas are still out there and we don't know even the half of what is really going on. I will need to know if I can trust on you." He whispered.

Matsumoto gulped and looked away. "But I still do…"

Hitsugaya sighed. "And everyone knows that."

Eighth Squad barracks

"Naruto?" Kyoraku asked. Shocked Nanao covered her mouth. "Are you serious?"

"Hai!" A squad member nodded.

"Taichou?" Nanao whispered.

Kyoraku closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Don't worry, Nanao-chan." He smiled comfortingly. "Jiraiya isn't the type to do anyhitng reckless. I'm sure he will capture young Naruto before anything can happen."

"Like last time, taichou?" Nanao gasped quietly but he didn't answer.

'_Where did he learn to fire a cero like that?'_ He thought inside his head.

Ryoka holding cell

Guards outside were talking. "Did you hear that?" One of them asked and nodded at the hellbutterfly that was flying away. "That traitor Senju is fighting against his captain again." Their voice trailed away.

Everyone inside the cell jumped up. "What?" Ryo tried to jump at the door but because of her chains, she only stumbled forward. Luckily, Chad was on the bed right under hers and managed to catch her before she fell down. "Thanks, Sado." She mumbled as he helped her to stand up. "But did you hear that!"

"Yes." Ishida nodded and turned towards Ganju who had paled considerably. "What is it?"

"Gamaken-taichou…, Anikis former captain… is someone seriously strong." Ganju whispered and gulped.

In Central Room 46.

"So it has begun." Aizen smirked slightly as he waited. It had been him who had sent the order from Central 46. It would be necessary if he wished to give his pawn time to clean the mess when it happened.

Outside Central Room 46.

Captain of the fourth squad and her vice-captain made it to scene of the fight, hoping to be able to stop it. The sun was setting behind them as they landed next to the rubble.

"Naruto-kun!" Retsu gasped as she saw the rumors to be true when she saw her only nephew standing there, holding his wakizashi, facing his former captain.

"How horrible." Isane gasped as she watched around. The whole area was in ruins. Crumbled walls. Crushed floors. Destroyed buildings. She had seen the place where the first fight had taken place and it was like a ruined. This place was far worse.

And the two fighters reflected their surroundings in their bodies.

Jiraiyas body was full of cuts and no wonder. He had been caught in the full flock of Narutos Kinhas 'First art'. His captain's haori was in shreds further away. He had tangled his zanpakuto, Shinkama around his body and holding the scythe. "This has gone far too long." He stated angrily. He was dripping blood everywhere but his stance was firm.

If he was in bad condition, his opponent was even worse. He was barely standing. Kinha was stuck in the ground in its sealed form away from its owner. He was holding onto Ginha, which also was back to its sealed form as he had no more strength to keep it released. He had a deep cut across his chest which was bleeding severely. There was another cut going across his left eye, forcing him to keep it closed. His other cheek was bruised. Several cuts and wounds, bruises and broken bones.

And he had lost his arm.

And he was panting like a dog in heat.

"This has gone far too long, brat." Jiraiya repeated with harsh voice. Neither had noticed the pair closing in on them. "I could have listened your reasons before this but now, I don't know if you're just gone crazy. There is no going back anymore."

Naruto didn't answer. Just kept his eyes on his former captain. He kept panting but every breath brought more blood out of his mouth. He raised his wakizashi.

Slowly, Jiraiya slammed his hands into the ground. "Hado #66: Jigoku-hi!"

Naruto saw how red, flaming lines in the ground moved towards him. Then, they started moving around him, drawing a pentagram under his feet. He paled quickly. "Ooh fu-" The flames burst out of the lines straight up.

((A))

Rangiku twitched in her sleep. A dream from past changed into a nightmare in the present.

((A))

Nanao saw her cup splitting in half. It had been a present from Naruto on their anniversary. Green tea covered her desk and started messing her papers. But she was more worried of the bad omen and the feeling it brought with it.

((A))

Ryo had been trying to sleep but couldn't concentrate. She couldn't shake of what Ganju had said to them. Her stomach hurt like it always did when she was excited. She was worried about Naruto. She hadn't heard about him for some time. Not after they had separated at the gate. She had heard from Ishida about Haku and how they had met and what he had told them. How little did she know about a person she loved… she once loved… loved still… thought she loved. She didn't know!

And now he was fighting someone who could just defeat him.

She brushed her hair frustrated. If only her thoughts were clear as he wanted them to be!

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered and fell into deep dream where she was back in her classroom, chatting with her friends, while Naruto was doing the same with his friends. The dream was so distant. His smile, felt like a good bye. And she hoped to wake up and to find out that it was all a dream.

((A))

Ichigo felt sudden change in the air in the middle of his bankai training. "Yoruichi-san… where is Naruto?" He asked from his trainer who also had felt it.

"I don't know." She answered. _'Be okay, brat. Your father would never forgive me if anything happened to you.'_

((A))

In the real world, in a small candy shop downtown Karakura town, Urahara was feeling anxious. "No word of those brats, Kisuke?" Hirako asked as he picked his nose. "Aaah! It's so boring. Bring our toy back now! It's not fun without him."

"He'll be back soon enough." He answered. "Or he won't be back at all." He fanned himself.

((A))

Far away in the outskirts of Rugonkai, A woman felt wind throwing leafs into her face. Momiji leafs. "Naru-chan…" She whispered and looked at the sky when she felt something stuck in her face. It was a lottery ticket.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked quickly. "Is everything alright?"

Tsunade didn't answer. Just looked around until she saw a crowd gathered around a man who was announcing the numbers. Three… eight… seven… three… five… nine… nine… nine… two… "I win." She said quietly. As she checked her numbers.

"Amazing Tsunade-sama! And you didn't even buy that ticket!" Shizune cheered loudly. "Isn't that great, Tonton?" She asked from her loyal pig who oinked agreeably. "Should we go and cash it…" She saw how her mistress crumbled the ticket and threw it away. "TSUNADE-SAMA! ! ! Why? That was so lucky!" She screamed but herm mistress ignored her. She had a bad feeling. "

"Exactly." She finally whispered and hastened her pace. "Lucky."

((A))

"NARUTO-KUN! ! !" Isane screamed as flames quickly engulfed the blond boy and he disappeared. Retsu tried to step forward and raised her hands together, wishing that she could start a kido that could save him. But it was too late. Jiraiyas Jigoku-hi had been done perfectly and it had hit the mark. Slowly, flames went out, leaving only a lone wakizashi that fell to the ground, with a clang.

Naruto was gone.

"Not possible." Isane fell to her knees and covered her mouth. This couldn't be happening. The sweet and funny boy, almost like her own little brother had gone and died like this! In the hands of the man he had always respected? In the hands of the man who he had always looked up?

Retsus hands fell down. It was like she too had lost all her strength. She shared her adjutants feelings and didn't know what to do. Her dear nephew was dead? Just like that? There was not a trace of reiatsu around. And she _had known _that it had been real. It really had been her nephew that had gone down with the flames.

But what she feared even more than what of what had just happened, was the future waiting. What would happen if Tsunade would ever hear about this? Naruto, her son had been alive only to be killed by Jiraiya? This… this would break her. If they were lucky. Perhaps it was a good thing her sister was currently getting wasted at some unknown bar in the far side of Rugonkai. If only she would stay there… for now.

To add their immense shock, Jiraiya, Gamaken Jiraiya-taichou of the 3rd squad hadn't even blinked after what he had done. After flames died out, he simply walked up to the site where his former vice-captain had stood and without a sign of remorse, he picked up his former Narutos blades, held them like a couple of sticks that could be found lying around and carried them away.

He passed them, without even glancing at them or saying a word to them. He just continued to walk like he hadn't just committed something inconsiderable and unbelievable.

Isane saw a glimpse of his face and rage took over. She saw a satisfied smirk on his face! She couldn't think anymore and was ready to stand up when her captain's reiatsu spiked suddenly.

"Gamaken-taichou." Retsu said quickly. Her tone was still light but the feeling was clear even to Jiraiya. "Could you wait just a minute?"

Jiraiya stopped and turned around. "What?" He asked confused. "Do you want something with me?"

Retsu couldn't believe she was hearing this! From Gamaken-taichous mouth of all places? She didn't know why or how but she had to keep her cool right now. Even if shared her adjutant's feelings, she was also a captain. And right now, was not the time let the emotions run wild. She didn't even know if she could. Slowly, she turned around to face him. "Could you please explain why you saw it necessary to kill already defeated enemy who obviously held no threat what so ever?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Naruto was my vice-captain and he went rogue. It is-was my duty to deal with him." He turned around. "We have already lost one captain and few more were defeated. Should we let these enemies just wild like nothing?" He continued to walk.

"Wait a minute, please!" Isane screamed. "Why did you have to kill him? He was no threat anymore! Why did you have to do it! He was your… he was your… he was our…" She lumped to her knees. "Why did you do it?" She asked, tears in her eyes. Suddenly, they both felt his reiatsu spiking also.

Jiraiyas eyes had darkened. "Control your vice-captain, Retsu. Because I am not in a mood for questions. Especially from some kiddy shit."

His voice shocked Isane and she fell to her back. Retsu didn't say anything, just kept looking at the crater that had born in the explosion. The silence was broken only by the quiet footsteps of the killer standing who was walking away.

"Taichou! !" Kibas voice echoed through silence. "Are you okay?" He, Hinata and Shikamaru rushed to the scene, through rubble, not knowing what was happening or going to happen.

Jiraiya just passed them, without even acknowledging them. They looked confused between the captains and crying vice-captain.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru whispered to Hinata.

Retsu heard him and answered before anyone else. "Gamaken-taichou, I believe has just killed one of the ryoka." She continued with her polite and calm voice. "Urahara N…N…Naruto." She had to force herself to repeat those words. Her nephew was dead.

((A))

"That's not possible!" Third seat Inuzukas voice echoed through area around the entrance of 46. A shadow ignored it and slipped inside. He entered the corridors and then into te stairs. And finally, it entered the Seijōtōkyorin, residence of members of 46. Or where they had lived. Now, as he entered the one of the great pillars, he was greeted by a man sitting by a desk, reading a manuscript. "Are they dead?"

The shadow pulled its zanpakuto. Aizen felt a reiatsu spiking as it was released. He smirked slightly. Some pawns were just too interesting. "Senju is. Gamaken-taichou is not."

"What happened?" Aizen asked, his smirk loosing couple nudges.

"After he had finished with his vice-captain, Senju Retsu and her vice-captain appeared at the scene. I had no chance to finish him."

Aizen looked up from his manuscript. "Fine. We will deal with him later. Gin should stir things up just a bit before tomorrow. Now, Kurosaki Ichigo." He smirk widened back to its original length. "I wonder if he can master his bankai in that time."

((A))

That night, Ichimaru fought against Hitsugaya. Rangiku never found out what had happened, she was too concentrated on the fight between captains and in the aftermath. And she was too scared to find out.

Renji finished his bankai training with Ichigo, other ryokas waited in their cell and Orihime was making friends with Yachiru in the eleventh squad barracks.

Nanao was helping her captain with the things they were going to do in the near future. She too hadn't found out about Naruto. But she feared the worst.

Retsu was doing something she hadn't done in years. She was drinking. Not excessively but enough. How it came to this?

Jiraiya had locked himself inside his office and didn't come out, no matter who called. Kiba tried to break in but the door wouldn't even budge. There was no answer or even signs of life coming inside.

((A))

The day of the execution came. First, Renji tried to break Rukia out by frontal attack but it failed after Kuchiki Byakuya owned him in a fight. Then captains and vice-captains gathered at the execution hill. Captain-commander and his vice-captain who had just recovered from his illness. Soifon and her newly reinstated vice-captain Omaeda. Haku had been placed under arrest after he had been brought back. Due his station in her squad, Soifon needed to wait before she could execute him. Senju Retsu and Isane were there but neither seemed that calm or happy. Isanes eyes were puffed and red out of all the crying she had done. Retsu had remained her calm exterior but under her appearance, she was equally shaken. Kyoraku and Nanao stood silently at the side. And finally, Byakuya made his appearance.

Meanwhile Zaraki broke Ichigos friends out of the cell and they run into Komamura and Tosen.

Ukitake prepared to destroy Sokyoku.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was recuperating after the match with the Quincy.

And Yoruichi and Ichigo prepared to crash the party.

Jiraiya was still in his office, an empty sake bottle on his desk. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered and stepped outside. "Ready?"

There was no answer. There was no need for answers. He heard two blades being sheathed.

"Let's do this."

((A))

Fights progressed. Ichigo defeated Byakuya. Yoruichi defeated Soifon. Zaraki defeated Tosen and fought off Komamura before he run off. Kyoraku and Ukitake fought against their teacher. Hitsugaya and Rangiku were running after Kira who was under his captain's orders while Hinamori was being lead downstairs by Ichimaru. Retsu and Isane were heading into same direction.

((A))

Secrets were revealed. Aizen stabbed Hinamori and defeated Hitsugaya without much trouble after revealing the truth about him and Ichimaru. Retsu and Isane entered just in time for him to show them his zanpakutos true ability and revealed that Tosen was also one of his men.

Meanwhile the blind captain transported Renji and Rukia back to the execution hill where Aizen and Ichimaru joined them. Isane reported everything that had happened and people all around Seireitei listened in shock.

Ichigo and others rushed back up to save Rukia, again but it was no use. They were owned by Aizen without him needing to lift a finger… or much more than that. When Aizen revealed the true purpose of all the scheming, Komamura appeared and tried to fight against his former comrades but was also defeated easily.

Aizen and Ichimaru joked lightly about the effects of the kido he had used on the defeated the captain before he crabbed Rukias collar and started dragging her away from Komamuras body.

"Kurosaki!" Ishidas voice yelled as he and others finally reached hilltop.

"Stay away!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime screamed but before anyone could do anything, Ichimaru paralyzed them with sheer pressure from his reiatsu.

"Now, where was I?" Aizen asked confidently and looked down on Rukias scared eyes.

"You were about to be killed, Sousuke!" A new voice joined in and Ichigo saw a white haired man in a white haori appearing out of nowhere. "Heki kara! Shinkama!" Jiraia activated his zanpakuto and a long chain suddenly wrapped around Aizens body, forcing him to let go of Rukia. "Hearts prison! Now, your zanpakutos ability is useless."

Tosen and Ichimaru both took a hold of their zanpakutos but stayed still. They still had some time before the big exit but this was something they hadn't expected.

"Who is he?" Chad asked as he tried to look up straight.

"Captain of the third squad. Gamaken Jiraiya." Ganju panted. "He is Naruto-anikis captain."

"He is? But… where is he then?" Ryo asked suddenly. "W-wasn't he fighting with Naruto-kun last night?"

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was holding the chain around his hand while keeping his scythe high.

You figured it out, when?" Aizen asked quietly, looking back at him.

"Not too long ago." Old man smirked and he pulled the chain again. "Or always. Don't know really."

"True enough." Aizen smirked and glanced at the chain that connected them. "Shinkama. A zanpakuto that has an appearance of an ordinary kusarigama when it's released. Its special ability is to connect hearts and see the 'truth' and understanding of others. Being chained by it, I am now completely vulnerable."

"Amazing, Ossan!" Ichigo yelled.

"Do you really think you should be root for him?" Aizen looked through his spectacles. "After all, this man here, killed your important friend, Senju Naruto-kun himself, didn't he?"

"What?" Ichigo asked in shock. "That can't be true!"

"True enough." Jiraiya stated quickly and uncaringly. "I am a captain of Gotei 13, 3rd squad, Gamaken Jiraiya. I have nothing to be ashamed or feared of. Even if my own vice-captain turns his blade against my pride, I will not let them live."

"You… you… you bast-" Ichigo tried to yell when Jiraiya smirked.

"But he never pointed his blade at my pride. NARUTO! ! !"

Another figure leaped in the air, holding its hands forward. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!" A powerful kido blast left his hand and landed right on top of unsuspecting Aizen. When he landed, he turned around. "Hado #32: Okasen!" Wide arc of yellow kido landed on top of the smoke. But he was not done. He raised his finger. "Hado #15 Kiritorai!" There was a flash of lighting in the middle of the cloud that cut everything in half. Rukia screamed as she stumbled further away.

But Naruto wasn't done yet. One after another, he shot every possible attack he could use and blasted them into the middle of the cloud until he was simply out of juice.

"Strong." Ishida gulped as he saw the barrage of powerful kido attacks being fired after another. "Was he always this strong?"

"I had no idea." Chad whispered. _'So this is High School? I would've thought it would be ya know… higher.'_

They continued to fight against the pressure as Ichimaru nor Tosen, had moved an inch but they were both keeping their eyes on Jiraiya who was glaring right back at them.

"Naruto!" Ichigo smiled relieved. "You're okay?"

Naruto landed next to him and smirked his goofy grin. "Yo. What are you doing down there? Did you loose your pocket change?"

"Shut up, idiot." A vein appeared in his forehead. "Don't get cocky now." He coughed slightly.

Naruto smiled briefly before turning back towards the cloud. Jiraiya was still holding on to the chain that was leading in the middle. "Did we get him?"

"No way." Jiraiya answered quickly. "That guy will not go down that easily. I can feel his life force inside." _'But why? I can feel each and every muscle of his body staying still but I also saw that Narutos hits were all connected. What is going on?'_

"Right you are." Aizen's voice came from the smoke as the wind took it away. He was standing there, with only a slight burn on his cheek. With the exception of one lone kido blast that had burned his face slightly, he was fine, after all that Naruto threw at him! "This is interesting. I truly had no idea that you two were in this together. Congratulations."

Naruto pulled his wakizashi with one hand and raised it in defensive stance. "Thanks." After every possible warning he had heard in real world, he was face to face against his Aizen practically by himself.

Aizen slashed through and Jiraiyas chain and it broke into pieces. Jiraiya didn't seem to be faced as he pulled the chain into his hand and lowered his stance. Aizen looked at the two before bending down to pick Rukia back up. "I see it now. It was Gamaken-taichou who sent you into the real world. Then, when you got back, it was he who unmasked you." He glanced at Jiraiyas zanpakuto. "You told him everything you knew during that fight didn't you?"

((A))

"_You're pretty good." Jiraiya smirked his forehead was glittering of sweat. "Almost as good as me now." _

"_I'm sorry. You must be mistaken, I'm far beyond you!" Naruto yelled back when pulled Ginha back and struck Kinha forward. Jiraiya shifted his body in a way that his chain wrapped around it too. Then he jumped forward and landed right next to Naruto, while trying to cut him in half with the sickle. _

_Naruto jumped forward but too late. The sickle struck right into middle of his chest. _

"_NARUTO!" Everyone screamed shocked and for Nanao, it was simply too much. She fainted. Rangiku almost jumped forward, her sword ready when Hitsugaya stopped her by stepping between her and them. _

_During that second, Naruto blinked his eyes and found himself inside his own inner world but his foxes were gone. Instead, he was standing there with Jiraiya. Momiji leafs floated around gently. _

"_You look good." He said approvingly and tugged his hands inside his sleeves. "So, how was your mission?"_

_Naruto nodded back. "I was able to infiltrate Urahara Kisukes shop and gain his trust. Of course, I found out that we were wrong. He is not the person we were looking for?"_

"_What do you mean brat?"Jiraiya sat to the ground and Naruto sat front of him. "Explain."_

"_It was Aizen, not my father." Naruto gave the brief explanation about what he had found out and what he had done in the real world during his yearlong mission. Originally, they had found out where the escapees, Urahara, Tsukabishi and Shion had been located in the real world with every vizard officer from that case hundred years ago. Under orders from Jiraiya and Sho-taichou Yamamoto, Naruto was ordered to go into the real world, stage his own death and infiltrate their camps and stay low until time was right. Of course, no one had expected things go so well like, him to have a seizure when needed, him to be Uraharas son, become a vizard himself and then invade Seireitei. Only three people had known about this mission. _

_So during his mission, he had found out the truth about what had happened and… forgot his mission without forgetting his mission. He had become a member of the vizard group and he had become his father's son through and through without ever disregarding his original mission. Even if it meant to be his last mission as a Shinigami. _

"_It was the worst possible scenario." Jiraiya whispered as Naruto finished his story. "Aizen of all people."_

"_You suspected this, didn't you?" _

"_Yes." He nodded back solemnly. "Never trust anyone blindly. Find what you think is right and stick to it."_

"_What should we do? My dad said that Hogyoku cannot be allowed to fall into Aizens hands. No matter what." _

_Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "Perhaps we should play this out a little longer." He muttered. "I have a feeling that there is still something behind that curtain."_

"_What'd you mean?" _

"_I'll explain when I get back to you." Jiraiya stood up. "Now then, I guess it's time to return to our fight." _

_Naruto followed his example and smirked. "Be ready to get your ass kicked." He smirked._

"_You have grown strong, Naruto. I'm glad." Jiraiyas slowly dissolved with momiji leafs and Naruto felt himself waking up._

_Naruto blinked again he jumped backwards. Time that felt like hour or so, was only a blink of an eye in the real world. That was Jiraiyas zanpakutos real ability. Now, they needed to resume their acts. "That was dangerously close." He muttered with angry voice. "You're really trying to kill me, aren't you?" _

_Jiraiya didn't answer. It always made him feel sick when he travelled into someone else's inner world. That's why he didn't do it that often. But not to raise any suspicious, he raised his zanpakuto and took a step forward. "I think we're both ready to end this, aren't we?" _

_Naruto took a deep breath. "I guess." He quickly leaped back and sheathed his swords. When he was done he raised his finger and started to support his right hand. "Last time I was holding back and aiming higher. Now, I'm going to use all the power I can and aiming right back at you." He grinned angrily. "You really tried to kill me." He started gathering reiatsu into that small point._

_A red glow alerted everyone. Hitsugayas, Kyorakus and Jiraiyas eyes widened in shock. "That's really a…"_

"_Lleno Cero. (A/N: Full Hollow flash)." He fired._

((A))

"And then you repeated it outside Central 46 where Senju-fuku-taichou faked his death. Admirable dedication."

"Thanks." Naruto said together with Jiraiya. "I'm proud to have such a vice-captain." He continued.

Ichigo didn't know what was going on really. His friend… who was he really? When he though he knew him there was something completely new revealed.

Naruto stood there… standing firmly and cursing his luck. Everyone in the real world, Old man, Hirako, Hiyori and others all said to stay clear of Aizen and his group. And he was standing head to head against them. And Rukia-chan and the Hogyoku were in their hands. And reinforcements wouldn't arrive for a while. He needed to do… his eyes suddenly became dizzy… A hallucination! What's going on…? '_I told ya'.'_ A voice laughed in his head and he felt himself coughing madly.

"Naruto!" Ichigo yelled as he saw him falling to his knees, covering his mouth.

"What's happening to him!" Ryo screamed and tried to step forward but Ichimarus reiatsu was simply too much for her.

"Brat!" Jiraiya screamed.

"Don't loose your focus." His eyes widened as he felt a blade being stuck through his back.

"T-taichou!" Naruto tried to stand up but collapsed. "Ta-taichou!"

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder. "Te-temee!" He cursed as he started tasting blood. "So you were the one who was spying on us, Uchiha Itachi!" He cursed as third seat of the first squad roughly pulled his blade out of his back and slashed him.

"See! I told'ya Itachi-kun would'eliver." Gin smirked as Jiraiya collapsed.

"That was risky and too flashy." Tosen whispered. "Aizen-sama doesn't need that."

With his last bit of strength, Jiraiya took his zanpakuto and threw it. But he didn't aim at Aizen but Naruto and he slammed the scythe right on his neck.

"Naruto!" Ichigo and others screamed.

Meanwhile inside his inner world, Jiraiya made his appearance again. But it was different from the last time. Last time, leafs had been slowly floating around. This time, they were being trashed by a stormy wind.

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked from Naruto who couldn't stand up even inside his own mind.

"I-I'm okay. But what about you! Why did you spent the energy you will need to stay alive for this!" He yelled to his captain who smirked tiredly.

"'Cause I'm not going to survive." He answered. "The moment this link is severed, I will die. I know it."

"What?" Naruto asked shocked. "Yo-you're not serious, right, Ero-taichou!"

Jiraiya laughed quietly. "I'm afraid I am. Aizen knows there are only three people who are immune to his illusions. Tosen whose eyes have never seen him to release his zanpakuto, because he is blind. Uchiha whose ability to see through enemy's heart nullifies his ability and me." He smiled as he looked up to the stormy sky. "Tosen and Uchiha, he could make them into his lackeys. But me, he knew that it was useless so he did the second best thing. He made sure I would be dead."

"Ero-taichou…" Naruto whispered, tears filling his eyes. "You're not just giving up are you? You told me that your guts were the important thing!"

"Of course not." Jiraiya smirked happily. "That's why I'm here. I'm here, passing my torch to you. To my second in command."

"There's no need to!" Naruto struggled on his feet and started moving. "I will make some time until other captains will arrive. I know I can!" He started moving towards the tree in the middle, which had seal placed on top of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto approached his seal.

"I will… will unleash my hollow powers! I will go into berserk but that will buy us ti-" He felt something stopping him.

"I am also here to make sure that you will not do anything stupid after I die. Like this." He looked serious and pointed his finger at the tree. "I don't have strength to do much but this should do." A chain shot out of ground and wrapped itself around Narutos hollow tree. "FUUIN!" He yelled loudly. "That should do it. That seal won't last long after I'm gone but it should prevent you from doing anything stupid." He turned towards him. "Now is not the time to act. We have lost this round. Now is time to sit and wait."

"I can't be your second in command anymore! I'm a vizard! We are next best thing to hollows! Seireitei would never allow me to hold an official status after this!"

Jiraiya smiled. "I didn't mean that. And you know it. Naruto, you will become great." He looked straight into his eyes. "I will regret only that we couldn't get a chance to have a drink for a long time." He raised his hand, imitating the drinking motion. "Good bye, Senju-Urahara-fuku-taichou."

Naruto saw him starting to dissolve. "Good bye, Gamaken-taichou." He forced a smile on his face.

"Don't look so sad." Jiraiya laughed. "I have always wanted to know firsthand what happens when we die. Now I get to experience it. Remember, this life, is just one step on our long path." He disappeared and Naruto could feel himself being dragged back into his senses. But he didn't want to. Not now! Not… to find out what was going to happen.

But before she could even blink, the scenery changed. He wasn't lying on grass but on hard land. And Itachi, that bastard older brother of that other bastard, raised his blade for one more time before he brought it down with a clean strike.

Everyone looked shocked as Jiraiya, Gamaken Jiraiya, Gotei 13, captain of the 3rd squad closed his eyes and passed away. "TAICHOU! ! !"

((A))

"_How about it, brat? Would you care to be my vice-captain?" Jiraiya smirked and offered his hand to panting Naruto. _

"_Seriously?" Naruto gasped. They had been training and had just finished his Shikai training. It was time for them to return to Seireitei. _

"_Of course." He answered with an excited smirk. "That position has been open long enough now. And I finally found someone… interesting." _

((A))

"_I'm boo-red!" Jiraiya complained loudly, from behind his desk. The desk was full of piles of documents which needed to be dealt with. He looked around him. No one else but him was around. Swiftly, he moved towards his window and opened it. "See you later, loosers." He giggled as he landed outside._

"_Who are you calling 'loosers'? Ero-taichou?" He snapped and looked behind him. Naruto was leaning to the wall a smug look on his face. "'You must anticipate your enemies moves before they do.' Right? Get back to work, you old pervert!" _

_Jiraiya cried in desperation as he was forced to climb up his wall and inside his room._

((A))

_Jiraiya was browsing through documents uncharacteristically focused look on his face. "Mysteries after mysteries." He muttered to himself as he put them away and leaned back in his chair. "What should I do?" _

"_Do about what?" He glanced at the door and saw Naruto walking in, a hand shaped mark on his cheek._

"_Nothing too serious. But what happened to your face? Date gone wrong, again?" _

"_Shut up." Naruto muttered and sat on his own desk, sighing sadly. "I don't get women at all."_

"_Now you're saying it?" Jiraiya laughed. "I have known that long as I've known you that you don't get women at all."_

"_I don't need to hear that from a pervert who gets his ass whipped twice a day by girls in our squad." He said angrily and stood up. "What's this about?" He snatched couple documents from his captain's desk and read them. "Vanishing soul case from hundred years ago? What is this about?"_

_Jiraiya stood up and turned his back to him. "I have discovered something, unexpected."_

((A))

"_I see." Yamamoto Genryusai-Sho-taichou said while leaning into his hands. "So you have discovered that all former captains from that case hundred years ago have gathered in one town, in the real world."_

"_Yes." Jiraiya nodded. "As we already know, Urahara Kisuke is in the same town so it can't be a coincidence."_

"_This is truly concerning news." Yamamoto whispered. "Well then, why did you report this to me privately? Why didn't you bring this information ford in captain meeting?" _

"_Because I believe there are traitors among our ranks." Jiraiya tugged his arms inside his sleeves. _

"_Traitors, you say? Who exactly?" _

"_I don't know." He answered. "But I do know that Urahara Kisuke and his group are in the center of all this." _

"_What would you do then, Gamaken-taichou?" _

_Jiraiya turned towards balcony where Naruto was standing by. Sunset was coloring his hair in red. "I wish to send my vice-captain into the real world, and infiltrate their camps. Find out who those traitors are."_

_Yamamoto thought quietly for a while. "Is he capable for such mission all by himself?" _

"_I have my full confidence in him." He stated firmly. "He is the only person who can do all this. After all, Hirako Shinji already approached him once."_

"_Senju-fuku-taichou." Naruto knelt quickly. "Do you understand what is being asked here?"_

_He nodded quickly. "Hai."_

"_This mission can be your very last if they find out the truth." He cracked his eyes slowly and observed Narutos reaction. "Can you live with that?" _

"_Life is more than being afraid of death." He answered dutifully._

"_Also, this mission will most likely lead into actions that will turn you into a traitor. Are you will to go such lengths for this?"_

_Naruto thought his mission and his dream to once sit on that chair and tell someone else what they needed to do. Jiraiya had gone through these same questions with him before so he knew how to answer. "Ero-taichou wouldn't have asked me to do this if he hadn't thought this was necessary." He looked up, straight into old man's eyes. "Supreme commander is the person who must do the hardest sacrifices. This will be my sacrifice." _

((A))

Naruto cracked his eyes open. He had lost consciousness just now. He saw the yellow ray shield over his body. "What the…"

"Stay calm, Urahara-kun." Orihime hurried to say. "You're really hurt."

"Orihime-chan?" Naruto whispered and looked around him. He was still on the execution hill. But something was different. It was evening already. People were rushing around like headless chickens. "Ishida? Chad? Ganju? Ryo-chan? You guys are alright?" He whispered as he recognized the people gathered around him. Everyone were looking down to him. "What about… Ichigo?"

"I'm here, Naruto." He heard Ichigos voice right above him. Badly bandaged Ichigo was sitting, and watching over him. "You really gave us a scare, there, man."

"What about-?" Naruto tried to ask.

"Rukia is fine. Aizen and his men got away." Then his eyes darkened. "I'm sorry."

Naruto was a bit confused when he saw captains gathered around a white cloth that was covering a spot. "It's all right." He whispered. "It wasn't your fault." His eyes drifted around. "I failed completely." He muttered as he closed his eyes. "I'll take a nap…" He drifted back into sleep while his friends called for him. But now, he didn't care about that at all.

CHAPTER END

A/N: Well, here it is. My long waited chapter. I hope you… well don't start planning on slaughtering me because of it. For one, plan to kill Jiraiya was almost as old as this fic itself. And to all Itachi fans, no, I don't hate him but I needed a villain for Naruto to fight against. And Sasuke didn't fit the role in this. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Round where we wait**

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I really enjoyed reading them. Thanks. This is the aftermath of everything. I hope all everything will be settled. I know this is a bit… (sigh) I don't know. I am not satisfied with my work these days… well, I hope you like it.

AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ! !

**CHAPTER BEGIN **

Naruto was sitting on the veranda of his mansion. He was looking at the garden next to his old room. Even if he had been declared dead, his room was unchanged. It was comforting really. To just sit and relax here, like he had used to when he was recuperating from his old seizures. How ironic… he hadn't had a seizure ever since he was 'cured' by his father and soon as he gets back to Soul Society, they begin.

"Naruto-sama, is everything to your pleasing?" An old maid of the Senju family asked kindly after placing another tea cup next to him, after the last cup had almost started to cool. It might have been just his imagination but he felt like he was being pampered by his own household even when his mother wasn't around.

"Thanks. Of course." He answered absentmindedly and stood up suddenly. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Then, I will call out a shade for you…"

"No need." Naruto said quickly, placed his zanpakutos on his waist and stepped into getas before walking away. "I think I will enjoy this sun light now." He walked up the stoned path, deeper into the large garden of Senju compound.

His foot took him to a familiar place. The forest clearing covered with marigolds and surrounded by momiji trees in summer coloring. Only one thing was different from the last time he had been here. Last time, there hadn't been that stone altar with his name on it. "That's bad luck, oy." He muttered quietly.

"It is only natural, is not it? You were declared dead, were you not?" He turned around to see his aunt standing there. "I have come to see how you were recuperating, Naruto-kun."

"Retsu-baa." He muttered and poked his grave. "I already have one of these in the real world. Two of them are just too much."

"So, how are you dealing with your wounds?" She stepped next to him.

"I'll survive." He waved his hand dismissively. "I had worse injuries while training with my dad."

"Yes, I wish to hear more about that, if you do not mind but those were not the wounds I meant, did you not know?"

A vein appeared in his forehead. His aunt's overly polite way of talking was probably the most annoying thing in the world… right after his dads breathing face. He shook his head. "I'm holding it." He shrugged and started walking back towards the house. His aunt stepped next to him and they walked together.

"Now then, if you please, I would wish to hear all about your adventures in the real world. If you do not mind."

((A))

Ichigo and his group were heading towards Senju compound, intending to ask if their friend who had been absent ever since the Aizens escape, was planning on joining them on their journey to the real world. "Man, where is he? Doesn't he know how much we are worrying about him?" He cursed out loud as they followed the instructions given by Hanatarou.

"Maa maa Kurosaki." Ishida tried to calm him down. "What I've understood, he has lost someone important to him."

"That doesn't mean he should lock himself inside his house. We are friends, last I checked."

"Ichigo… you're thoughtless as always." Chad whispered.

"I think so too." Ryo stated coldly. "If I remember correctly… according to that wimps instructions… it was around here…" They stopped front of a large wooden gate, guarded by guards, surrounded by a thick wall. "Is this it?" But no one answered because they concentrated on the group gathered front of the gate and were quarrelling with the guards.

"Get out of my way!" Kiba screamed as he tried to push through. "I – am – going – to – see – my – vice-captain – if – I – want – to!"

"Ki-kiba-kun. Please, don't be so rough." Hinata tried to calm him down and pull him back. "S-shikamaru-kun, please, help me!"

But the pineapple head just sighed and looked away. "This is just troublesome." He scratched his head.

"I wanna know if what you told me was true!" Kiba kept struggling and screaming. "If so – why didn't they trust us!"

"I want to know that as well." Matsumoto said solemnly and glared at the guards. "So will you step aside already!"

The poor guard gulped. "I-I'm sorry, Matsumoto-sama but Waka told not to let anyone in-inside."

"Not even me!" Haku screamed. "You remember me! I used to live here! I am Naruto-samas retainer! I should be there!"

"Sorry, Haku-san but he specifically stated that he didn't wish to talk with anyone, not even you."

Haku reached for his zanpakuto when Ishida greeted him. "Kiri-san! Glad to see you alright."

"Quincy." Haku recognized the arrivals. "And Orihime-sama. Glad to see you both alive and forgive me for my failure last time."

"What's going on here?" Ichigo asked and nodded at the door.

"What it looks like! They are not letting us in!" Kiba screamed and his friends were forced to step in to hold him back so he wouldn't start a fight which failed when Kiba accidentally hit a guard into the face, making him slump forward and push Hinata down after which Kiba accused the guy from trying to harass Hinata which resulted a fight.

Ichigo and others looked a bit confused the brawl that erupted front of them. He looked at the wall surrounding their destination and back at the brawlers when he realized something. "Why don't you just jump over the wall?" He asked suddenly and everyone stopped. Every Shinigami looked at him and Ichigo started to feel like he had said something stupid. "What?" He asked.

"You idiot! You can't just 'jump' over the wall!" Kiba barked.

"Sure you can. Here, let me show you." Ichigo took a step back and charged and easily jumped high enough to reach his goal and was just about to land on top of the wall a victorious smirk on his face when he smashed with an invincible wall and crashed to the land.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime hurried to help him.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What the hell!" Ichigo yelled.

"What Kiba tried to tell you was that there is another wall, barrier surrounding the compound to prevent anyone uninvited from getting in." Shikamaru stepped forward to explain while holding his jaw. Kiba had elbowed him accidentally but very painfully. "We wouldn't be wasting time here if we could just 'jump in'."

"Only person who knows how to slip through those barriers incidentally is Na-chan." Rangiku muttered. "And he is inside."

"Which is why we need to get in! To see that he is okay!" Kiba started again.

"What should we do, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked but Ichigo had already joined Kiba in attempt to overpower the guards. Quincy sighed deeply. "Never mind. Well, Inoue-san, Kunieda-san, what should we…" He suddenly lost his voice when he saw Kunieda-san or what he thought had once been a person called Kunieda-san because what she now resembled closer to a demon. Not a hollow. But an actual demon. She was glaring at the blond woman who obviously had noticed this because she was pushing out her bust, confidently while brushing her hair. Other people also started to notice this as they slowly backed away from the two, giving them their… room to whatever they were planning to do. Only people who had remained oblivious to this were Ichigo, Kiba and of course, Orihime-chan who was currently lost in her own imaginational world.

"And just who might you be?" Ryo asked, somewhat pissed herself after that 'Na-chan'.

"Me?" Rangiku asked and turned her full bust directly at her. "Why would you care?"

Haku stepped forward. "This is Matsumoto Rangiku-sama, Naruto-samas childhood friend. And this is…" He looked at Ishida who cleared his throat.

Knowing that he was definitely most civilized in their group, he made the introductions. "This is Kunieda Ryo-san, our classmate."

"Nothing more?" Rangiku asked confidently.

"No. I'm his girlfriend." She answered and suddenly, new killing intent filled the street and every turned to look at Nanao who also had come to see her boyfriend (they had never officially broken up) only to be surprised like this.

"Who is that?" Chad asked.

Haku stepped forward again. "This is Ise Nanao-sama, Naruto-samas lover."

And for once, Nanao didn't feel like correcting it. She was too busy glaring at the girl who dared to call herself 'his girlfriend'.

"Ooh, Nanao-chan, how you do." Rangiku smiled sweetly but her eyes had hard glares directed at her. "What are you doing here?"

Nanao corrected her glasses. "I merely here to offer my condolences to Senju-san for the loss of his captain."

"Ooh, really?" Ryo narrowed her eyes. "Just for that then? Well, as you can see, my boyfriend doesn't receive any guests at the moment so you can go."

Ichigo blinked. "Didn't you two br- OW! ! !" She kneed him into his face but it didn't matter. The word was out and the reaction was immediate. Both Nanao and Rangiku stepped forward, radiating dangerous amount of reiatsu. Nanao was leaning slightly forward and something shining appeared inside her sleeve. Rangiku widened her steps and leaned backwards. Ryo lowered her weight. There were sparks in the air.

There was a second when everyone were about to jump forward.

"What is everyone doing here?" Three women stumbled on their feet and fell down comically when Isane accompanied by Kira appeared at the street. "Are you coming to meet Naruto-san too?" She asked confused.

The three women realized what had happened and prepared to restart their attacks when a shadow appeared in the ground and attached itself with everyone's own shadows. "Shadow mimic, complete." Shikamaru sighed relieved. Then he looked around, Ryo felt her own head turning suddenly. "Somebody do something!" He yelled quickly.

"What's going on!" She yelled when Rangiku started yelling also.

"Shikamaru! Release me at once!" She demanded, trying to aim her eyes at the culprit but still it looked like he was aiming her words to Hinata.

Isane and Kira looked around little confused. "This looks like… fun but we are little busy now, so have fun." She smiled uncomfortably and stepped front of the gate and before anyone realized what was going on, it opened and she and Kira slipped through like nothing. Guards let them pass, respectfully, and then closed the gate before anyone could do or say anything.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed together but it was too late as the gates slammed closed and guards took their usual defensive stances like American football players right before the other team would smash against them. And they weren't disappointed as everyone started demanding why those two were let passed and no one else.

((A))

Meanwhile inside.

Naruto was enjoying a meal while telling stories about his past year.

"And then Chad figured that hey, we could all go and have lunch there before doing anything stupid!" He said laughing fondly. "And in the end we… or rather, me and Ichigo did the exact opposite and got lost."

"Sounds amusing, if you do not mind me saying." She smiled as she gracefully stood up after finishing eating.

"Senju-taichou." Isane stepped knocked on the door and slipped it open. "I've brought Kira-fuku-taichou with me."

"Really?" Retsu asked. "Why?"

Naruto stood up. "I asked to see him." He said simply and walked out of the room. "Thanks for the food." He passed Isane. "Thanks, Isa-nee."

"Anytime, Naruto-kun." She smiled to him as he disappeared. Then she noticed her captain's sad eyes. "What is it?"

((A))

"Kira." Blond haired man turned to face another blond who opened the doors to the veranda where he was waiting at. "Good you got here so quickly."

"Of course, Naruto-san." Kira bowed politely. "How are you? Everyone is worried about you."

Naruto dismissed all this with a wave of a hand. "We can have that talk some other time. I called you here for a reason."

"Yes?" Kira sat down on the veranda. Naruto stepped past him, facing the garden, his back turned towards him.

"What happened to your squad?" He asked suddenly.

Kira smiled sadly. "We will be disbanded and joined together with the first squad. After Ichimaru-taichou and Aizen-taichou killed everyone we were supposed to protect, our squad, what is left of it lost its meaning. As it will take another century or so to fully replace every seat in the Central Office so currently we are pretty much useless."

"I thought so." Naruto muttered. "And any case, Sho-taichou must have decided to prevent that happening again by taking protection of the future Central Office on himself as he pulled the remains of the Protection Squad together with his own squad. I heard you will be demoted to a third seat."

"It's quite alright." Kira hurried to assure him. "I-it was my fault for believing them like this. And I wasn't that fond of vice-captain duties anyway."

"Really, that's a shame." Naruto muttered and turned around while pulling something out of his robes. "Because I wanted to give you this." He threw a badge with Marigold insignia painted on it into his hands.

Kira caught the badge but almost dropped it. "Th-this is…" He whispered.

((A))

"Naruto-kun is resigning from his post as the vice-captain of the third squad?" Isane gasped shocked.

"I am afraid that is so." Retsu nodded solemnly.

"Is he transferring or…"

Captain shook her head. "He is resigning."

((A))

"B-but why?" Kira asked. "Why? Has this something to do with the rumor about… _that_?"

"You mean about the fact that I'm half hollow now?" Naruto suggested bluntly. "And yes, that was a deciding factor but not in sense you think." He continued to follow how a leaf swirled in a pond nearby. "Sho-taichou was kind enough to ask me to keep my post as the acting captain even though he knew exactly what I am." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I turned him down."

"But why?" Kira asked. "S-surely you would be better at this than anyone else! You were their vice-captain for years. You were respected and loved by everyone! Why would you do this?" When Naruto ignored him, he tried to figure out how to continue. "What about your dream?"

Naruto smiled. "I have new dreams." He smiled over his shoulder. "Man is allowed to have more than just one dream, right?"

"But-"

Naruto raised his hand. "I have made my decision and if Sho-taichou couldn't convince me, I doubt you can."

"That's why you don't want anyone else to come here, right?" Kira asked quickly. "Because they might persuade you to stop this madness."

"Again, one of the reasons." He nodded and finally turned to face him. "I have decided and it will hold."

"But then… why me? Why not someone else? Surely there are many who are more suitable to do th-"

"Before we waste our day in your self-pity, might I remind you that there is no one else? You were third seat of the Third squad. You know how they operate. You know how they live and most importantly, you know them. You are strong, if you just trusted yourself." He smiled proudly. "After all, when you were watching our backs, Taichou and I could live peacefully." He nodded firmly and there was silence. Kira didn't seem convinced but it was not up to discussion.

"But what about Sho-taicho an-"

"I have talked to the old man. He will announce it soon." Naruto smirked as he ruined each and every one of Kiras defenses. "I did consider Haku, knowing that it would get him off my back but he got his post back in the second squad."

"Yes, Kiri-san was pardoned by his captain, a miracle if you ask me."

"Well…" Naruto thought quickly.

((A))

"_C'mon Soifon! Give a guy a break." Yoruichi moaned and leaned closer to her former student._

"_Hai, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon was convinced._

((A))

"A miracle… right." He muttered. "Anyway, how about it?"

"What about the squad?" Kira tried his last safe rope.

"That's all yours." He smirked back. "I can't do everything for you, can I? But, I can tell you that if you don't do it, the squad will most likely be disbanded."

"What?" Kira asked shocked.

"Loosing both captain and vice-captain in the same day. What do you think will happen? Third seats can't cover for their superiors like that. "

"But- but-"

"If you don't want it, then I guess I have to inform my former squad of their fate." He sighed dramatically. "How sad."

Kira sighed defeated. "Really. You have changed."

Naruto pulled his fan and cooled himself. "Really? I haven't noticed?" He laughed quietly as he looked high at the blue sky. "Third squad will be fine without me. They have you." He fanned himself quietly. "I have another favor to ask. Would you say good bye to my friends."

"You're even not going to say good bye?" Kira asked.

Naruto turned to face the gate. The fight could be heard from all the way here. "Yeah… I think I wouldn't survive that."

"You mean Ise-san and Matsumoto-san?" Kira asked, laughing quietly.

"And Ryo-chan." He answered.

"Ryo… chan… what do you… NO! ! !" His eyes widened at the realization. "You wouldn't! You're a dead man, if you don't mind me saying."

Naruto shrugged. "I was dead the moment I agreed on this mission." He muttered as he saw a fire work's going up in the distance. "When she gets home, I good as dead anyway." He muttered and turned on his heels. "See you later Kira! Stay in good health!" He rushed inside and snatched his zanpakutos.

Kira was a bit confused of his sudden rush and turned to face the direction the fireworks had been light. "What an earth…? In broad daylight?"

((A))

"Beautiful fireworks, aren't they?" A cheered woman's voice screamed. "Shiba clan must be practicing?"

Another woman hardly turned to gaze them. "We are close." She said and continued her walk.

"Y-yes we are!" The first one nodded. "But what's the rush?"

The other woman clutched her fists and raised them like eager to use them. "I feel… like killing something."

((A))

Naruto rushed through his mansion a panicked look on his face. They were already here? That meant he was screwed! He needed to get out of here now! He stopped front of the room his aunt and Isane were waiting. "I'm going now. I'm leaving rest to you?"

"Where do you think you are going, may I ask?" Retsu asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Running away from home." Naruto smiled widely. "I need to go now. See ya! Give best to my mom and… if you can, don't tell her I'm alive."

"What? Why?" Isane asked shocked.

"I want to live." Naruto stated simply and turned on his heels. "Later!"

"Good bye for now." Retsu smiled quietly and raised the cup up her lips gracefully and her nephew was gone. "Isane."

"Yes?" Startled vice-captain gasped.

"Send people to look for my sister." Retsu smirked very devilishly. "She should be here soon."

((A))

"I'm going in!" Kiba screamed as he finally managed to push the last guard out of his way and make to the gate. Most of the guards were busy helping others in attempt to keep girls away from each other and he and Ichigo saw their chance. He was prepared to push it open when something came and it opened on its own. "Wha-" He couldn't say anything else before he felt a sneaker styled shoe being stuck on his face.

Naruto just jumped over him, dressed as a normal teenager in the real world. Expect he had two swords with him. "Did I stumble on something?" He muttered shook his head. "Anyway, gotta run!" He rushed past everyone before he realized who he had just passed. "Everyone? What are you doing here? A festival?"

"How does this look like a festival?" Ishida screamed frustrated as he tried his very best to keep Kunieda from jumping on Nanano who was being held by Shikamaru while Chad and Hinata did their absolute best in keeping Rangiku tied down.

"Anyway, we don't have time for this now!" He yelled and pointed at the Senkai Gate. "We need to go now! Our gate opens soon and I'm going through. I don't know what will happen to those who won't make it through." He turned around and prepared to run.

"WAIT! ! !" Three voices yelled together but he didn't turn around. He stood there for a moment quietly.

"Like hell I am going to wait here and be lynched." He yelled over his shoulder and disappeared with shunpo.

Naruto landed front of the great gate that connected two worlds. He was surprised to see that people were expecting him.

"Kyoraku-ossan, Ukitake-ossan." He said quietly as he landed. "What's up?"

"We came to see you off." Kyoraku smiled and raised his hat. "Yama-jii told us about your plans."

"Are you trying to convince me also?"

"Would that work?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope." He stated firmly. "For one, I need to get away from here or I will be killed." He looked over his shoulder. "Either by them or by… her." Shudders run down his shoulder.

"This is surprising." Ukitake crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You seem to have changed so much from last time you stood there, leaving for your mission."

He looked at the gate. "Really? I didn't notice." The gate started cracking open.

"Naruto!" He saw people chasing him appearing in the distance. "Hold!"

"I really am the worst." He smiled sadly and turned around. "Take care, you two. I'm off!"

"Naruto." Kyoraku raised his hand to stop him. "Before you go, I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?" He looked at him confused but then Kyoraku just shook his head.

"Never mind. You better get going. Or you will suffer fate worse than your master did when he was found out two timing girls."

"Thanks." Naruto muttered.

Just then, Ryo appeared next to him, her ankles on fire. "Stop right ther-" She stopped when Naruto dissolved into leafs that scattered with the wind. "What an earth…."

Naruto snapped his zanpakuto back to its place and smirked. "See you in the real world!" He run through the gate and disappeared.

"Naruto-sama!" Hakus desperate cry filled the air when Ukitake prevented him and other thirds from following him.

((A))

"He is really gone, huh?" Kuukaku sighed as she poured herself a drink.

"Yeah, Aniki said that he had so much to do in the real world now and as he didn't have to worry about us anymore." Ganju nodded proud of himself.

"Worried about you, you mean, you brat." She took a zip. "Shame. He was practically single right. It would have been interesting to say at least."

Ganju flashed red at the thought.

Kuukaku smiled impishly to her thoughts and pushed them aside. "Don't ruin this moment with unnecessary words, okay?"

Ganju gulped and nodded quickly.

((A))

Kuchiki Rukia was feeling like hitting her head to the wall. And if she wasn't recuperating after a devilish torment, she would. Naruto! Senju Naruto! Out of everyone she knew, out of everyone in the universe, that idiot was standing right next to her all this time! And she hadn't noticed it! How blind a person can be!

She looked at her side, a pile of papers.

'_Your summer homework.'_ He had explained. _'I promised teacher to pass them along.'_ He had smirked. _'See you soon, Rukia-chan.'_ He waved his hand disappeared.

"I'm such an idiot!" Rukia said to herself quietly as she didn't dare to scream.

((A))

"So, that's the story." Kira explained to gathered third squad members. "I… I hope to work well with you in the future, so, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He bowed his head.

"I can't believe this!" Kiba was first to scream. "Not only does he bale us like that, you take his place!"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata scolded her before stepping forward. "On behalf of the third squad, welcome back, Kira-fuku-taichou." She bowed.

"Really." Shikamaru sighed. "Will you do something amazing and actually do your work, okay?" He muttered as people in general followed Hinatas example and welcomed Kira back.

((A))

"I'm going to kill him!" Rangiku screamed as she stormed around her captain's office. "Not only did he lie to me, he also got a girlfriend! Girlfriend! In the real world! A human girl!" She kept on ranting front of Hitsugaya who had lost track hours ago. "Am I really that ugly?"

"Eh?" He blinked. "What?"

"If he doesn't like me. Does that mean he doesn't like the way I look? When I think about it, he might be a lolicon."

"L-lolicon?"

Rangiku slumped and crabbed her breasts. "It's a curse." She sighed. "To be big."

"M-m-matsumoto!" Hitsugaya screamed, trying to stop her from fondling herself in his office.

((A))

"Naruto-sama! Don't go! Naruto-sama! Please!" Haku screamed from the top of his lungs. "Taichou! Please, assign me to the real world, please!"

Soifon felt like giving in, as she recognized a kindred spirit. "Yoruichi-sama…" She whispered to herself before clearing her throat. "Kiri!"

"Hai!" Haku snapped out of his daze for a moment as Soifon exited her office. Outside, third seat Omaeda was doing duties of the third seat, glaring daggers at the 'thieving upstart commoner servant'.

"We have our duties. Come!"

Haku, understanding that his begging had been fruitless, gave up… for now. "Someday… Naruto-sama, I will join you! Someday!"

((A))

Kyoraku and Ukitake sat front of a grave. "He is really gone." Ukitake sighed as he poured sake to his friend.

"Yeah." Kyoraku muttered. "I always thought that he would outlive all of us." He side glanced at his friend. "I thought that you would be the first to go."

"Oy oy! That's not very nice, you know." He pointed out. "But that's true. So did I. He was always so full of life and reason."

"I guess that just proves that even the mighty 'Sannin' are no match for time and death."

"'Sannin?' Oh yes." Ukitake smiled fondly. "That time when we had just graduated, remember?"

"Of course." Kyoraku laughed too. "I can't believe we survived that time. We were only squad members at the time."

((A))

_Young Kyoraku, Ukitake and Jiraiya joined the first squad soon as they graduated and one of their first missions was to go and join a group of Shinigami that left to exterminate a large group of hollows that had invaded far side of Rugonkai. _

_Three of them had never experienced a battle like that before but they stood fast and fought against a pack of many, unimaginably strong hollows. For days, the battle raged on, until only four figures remained standing. _

_Kyoraku who was supporting injured Jiraiya, Ukitake who didn't look like much better and lone Vasto Lorde known as Hanzo the Salamander. Everyone else, laid dead. _

"_You three have survived this battle that killed everyone else and I applaud your abilities. Shinigami! Tell me your names!" _

"_Ukitake Juushiro!" He stepped forward even if he was pale and sickly. _

"_Kyoraku Shunsui." Brown haired man answered while narrowing his eyes. _

"_Gamaken Jiraiya!" The last one of them yelled back and tried to step forward but Kyorakus hand was wrapped tightly around him so he wouldn't fall right down. _

"_You three I, Hanzo-sama will name as Sereitei no Sannin as you three have accomplished something worth of my respect and as because of that, I will let you live?"_

"_Eh?" They blinked. "Stop fooling around!" Jiraiya yelled. "We can still fight!" _

"_Stop it, Jiraiya." Ukitake shushed him. _

_Hanzo continued. "You three are great and you will be greater. And I wish to be around to see that greatness and face you once again." He turned around. "Until that day." He disappeared before any of them could do anything. _

((A))

"Sannin, huh?" Ukitake smiled. "Jiraiya really loved that title."

"What happened to that hollow after that?" Kyoraku asked.

"You don't remember? Jiraiya faced it before becoming a captain."

"Oh yes!" He laughed. "He was so irritated to be the last one of us to be promoted. He was still only what… ninth seat?"

"Twelfth." Kyoraku corrected with a laugh. "No captain would promote him because of how he was. Reckless. Wild. Insolent."

"I remember Genryusai-sensei once calling him a white haired idiot baboon that can't stand up straight." Ukitake smiled. "He had many faults but many attributes."

"Remember when he became a captain?"

"He cried happily while waving his haori around, not believing it was true. Genryusai-sensei smacked him with his stick for that."

They laughed to old memories of their comrade.

"He is really gone." Ukitake whispered.

"Yeah."

"And Naruto-kun too." He glanced at his friend. "How Ise-san is doing?"

"Nanao-chan? She is… handling it."

((A))

"I hate men! I will not love ever again! No one! Ever! They can go to hell all I care!" A drunken preaching came out of a certain bar. "Fxxx! I'm turning over! I'm becoming a lesbian!"

((A))

In the real world, Naruto stepped out of the gate, and kept floating in the air in the night sky of the real world, Karakura Town. He breathed the air in his lunges and yelled. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back, son." Kisuke jumped front of him and placed his hands to his shoulders. "I knew you could do it."

"But I f-"

"That was to be expected." Kisuke waved his hand. "Don't worry about it." He smiled. "So, everyone is alright?"

Naruto nodded. "I suppose."

There was a moment of silence. "I heard what happened to Gamaken-san."

The boy looked away. "It's alright." He said quietly. "So, how is everyone? Are they alright? Jinta still bullying Ururu? Our shop is still on the verge bankruptcy?"

"Ooh, nothing has changed while you were gone. You weren't away that long."

He smiled as another gate opened, slightly further away from them. Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Yoruichi in her cat form and Ryo all startled in surprise and started falling. "Shame." Kisuke sighed as Ururu launched the carpet that wrapped all of them inside it. "I had wished to use that on you first."

Naruto laughed loudly as Jinta and Tessai came and stopped the great ball from spinning and spread it nicely. Everyone was more than dazzled to be handled like something like this.

Kisuke smirked proudly as he was about to jump on the carpet to welcome his pawns !(erhm)! helpful teenagers back home when he saw tears in his son's eyes. "What is it?" He asked gently.

"It's nothing." He shook his head and wiped tears away. "It's just that… (gulp) I just realized that this could very well be the last chance to have fun on Ichigos cost." He smiled to the moon. "When she finds us, it will be all over."

Kisuke realized what he meant and joined him. "Yeah…" There were tears in his eyes too. "Well, whatever happens, I'm proud of you." They both landed on the carpet holding the 'victory fans' high. Kisuke earned a punch from Ichigo and Naruto received a painful kick from Ryo in a place where… no man should receive a kick.

"W-w-why." He whimpered as all the men, even Ichigo who was angry at him cupped from the place the kick had connected and cried sympathy tears for him.

Ryo didn't answer. Just huffed and turned her back to Naruto.

"Idiot." Yoruichi sighed disappointedly as Kisuke suddenly pulled his hat off and bowed his head to them.

"I am… truly sorry." He whispered so sincerely that Naruto almost believed him.

While Ichigo wanted him to forget and stop apologizing, Naruto was trying to recover. He opened his eyes just in time to witness his father to suffer an elbow into his face for the fact that he kept everything a secret.

"Make sure you apologize to Rukia." He said quietly. "Although I'm pretty sure she will say the same thing as us."

Urahara agreed to terms and everything was forgiven… excluding icy treatment Naruto was getting from his ex.

They floated over Karakura town and dropped everyone into their homes. Ishida was first.

"See ya, Ishida. If anything happens, we'll count on you." Ichigo stated confidently.

"What are you talking about? Have you forgotten that you are Shinigami and I am a Quincy?" He glanced over his shoulder. "When we meet next time, we will be enemies. See you."

He jumped off.

"He's so stubborn." Ryo sighed and shared smiles with Orihime who nodded back.

"Well, that's good about Ishida-kun, right?"

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right." Chad agreed.

"What?"

"There needs to be someone in this group that can match that idiocy of yours." Naruto muttered jokingly earning a half-playful elbow.

Orihime was next and she waved happily as Uraharas carpet flew away.

Then Ryo who simply jumped in the air and disappeared, leaving only flaming tracks from her ankles.

Then Chad who jumped out without saying much.

Urahara was just about to drop Ichigo at his house when he jumped off and landed on the riverbed.

That left members of Urahara household like Kisuke who was sitting front with Yoruichi, Naruto who was sleeping soundly in the middle and Tessai, Jinta and Ururu who sat on the back.

"What's wrong, Yoruichi-san?" Kisuke asked after a while.

"Nothing." The cat answered. "It has just been a long time." There was a moment of silence. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"We began on the loosing side." Urahara answered. "Just the three of us and we've finally gotten a handle of things again. We'll get Kurosaki-san and the others to keep on working hard and we will see how it goes from there." He glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping son.

Yoruichi snorted. "Probably neither you nor I will get a peaceful death."

"Aren't you two being pathetic." Naruto quietly, his eyes open. "Neither you or her get off that easily." He muttered.

"What? You're awake?" Kisuke asked innocently.

"I just had the worst nightmare." He answered. "I think… she knows."

"What? Already!" Kisuke almost screamed as Naruto sat on his side. "We are so screwed, aren't we?"

"Yep. Very much so."

**CHAPTER END**

**SHINIGAMI GOLDEN CUP**

"Isn't it nice to be home, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she unpacked.

"Yes. I suppose." Tsunade shrugged. "Do you sense something weird with everyone around?"

"Now that you mentioned it…" Shizune glanced around and saw how maids rushed around sacredly. "there is something going on."

"Go and find out what."

Meanwhile in the other room.

"You need to tell her, Senju-taichou." Isane whispered.

"I guess I really do, unless." Retsu smiled. "I remembered that I have my duties I need to attend to. I am in hurry, I am afraid, so you need to tell my dear sister what she should know, if you do not mind."

"EH! Taic-" Retsu disappeared before she could finish and doors to the room opened. "We-welcome back, Tsunade-sama, Nee-san." She smiled nervously.

"What's going on? Where Retsu?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"Well (gulp) the thing is…"

"Yes?"

Meanwhile, at the Sho-taichous office, Genryusai was meditating.

"SENJU NARUTO YOU FILTHY LITTLE BASTARD! ! ! ! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU STUPID LITTLE IDIOT! ! ! ! YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU HAD JUST BEEN DEAD! ! ! ! AND URAHARA! ! ! ! DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THERE IS ANY HOLE IN THE WORLD THAT IS BIG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO HIDE IN! ! ! ! I WILL FIND YOU BOTH! ! ! ! I SWEAR ON MY ANCESTORS! ! ! !" Roaring scream echoed through Seireitei.

Genryusai opened her eyes. "Rest in peace, Urahara Kisuke and Senju Naruto." He stated solemnly as he got back to sle- meditating.

**END**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Back to school... until hell freezes over**

A/N: Thanks for all reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter much as the last one. A quick word before we begin. I have decided to write the Bount Arc in but after that, I will not add anymore these fillers, at least not for a while. I might write an occasional omake which, very much like in anime, starts abruptly. And only reason I write the Bount Arc is simply because while Ichigo and his group are having fun fighting Bounts and their dolls, Naruto and Kisuke have their own little… war to battle in the real world. I'm still thinking over details but you can tell what I mean, right? I will not concentrate on the fillers unless I especially need to. Well, I will tell you before I do.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW or I will cry myself into sleep tonight…

**CHAPTER BEGIN **

"Would you pass the soy?" There was a quiet sound of dishes hitting each other when a hand moved and raised a small bottle out of the way. "Thanks."

"Y-you're welcome." Another voice whispered back.

"So, Naruto-dono, do you wish me to prepare a bento for you?" Third voice asked nicely.

Someone gulped his mouth empty. "No thanks. I think I'll jus-"

"He will, thank you Tessai-san." A fifth voice interrupted. "If you think I will allow you to keep eating instant ramen, you are wrong. That's bad for your health."

There was a low mimicking sound.

"Would you shut up! I want to eat!" Sixth voice yelled angrily.

"Jinta-dono! That is not nice." There was threatening glare coming down on him.

The first voice raised its paw. "Naruto, what are you doing today?"

"School. It's the first day after vacation so I guess I should show up."

"Oh yes! Now that you brought that up, I received several letters and phone calls during your trip home concerning about you."

"Huh?"

"Well, it appears that you leaving your schools kendo team somehow spread out to other schools and they all wish to recruit you."

"So?"

"Well, it would only be polite that you answer them."

"Okay… no." He answered after pretending to be considering it.

"Eeeh!" There was a girlish scream.

"You don't like the way I eat! Then eat this!" Boyish yell covered it.

"Jinta-kun! St-st-stop it!"

This sounded like a normal family breakfast in an everyday house. Until now.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't get yourself too involved with Aizen or any of his men." Kisuke said suddenly. "And I am glad that you didn't use your bankai either."

"Didn't have a chance. First, I still don't have enough control over it so I can't use it. And when Ichigos mask came up, I realized that I couldn't use my hollow powers. So I didn't have enough reiatsu to activate it anyway."

"When are Hirako and others going to invite him to join your little… club?"¨

"I was planning to ask that later today."

"Could you wait for couple more days?"

"Why?"

Kisuke flapped his fan open. "Would you like to play a game?"

Naruto glanced at certain items in the back. "I've been meaning to ask you… what are those?" He pointed at lifeless bodies lying around.

He could hear his father's smirk widening. "It's a se~cret."

((A))

"IIIC-CHIII-GOOO ! !" Familiar sound echoed throughout Karakura High as Keigo run around in corridors, in attempt on land on his friends shoulders but it failed when the said friend raised his hand to half greeting, half punch.

"Mornin'." He answered halfheartedly while Keigo collapsed.

Naruto saw this and uncaringly, stepped over him or rather on him. "Yo, Mizuiro." He waved his hand to him.

"Hey, Naruto." He smiled back. "How was your mother's house?"

"WHERE!" He sprung around like a scared animal before he could help himself. Everybody looked at him confused for a moment. "Whups." He whispered and cleared his throat. "Fine, thanks. Everything was like I remembered." He smiled but took a quick look over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Mizuiro asked.

"Why?"

"You seem a little nervous…"

"Me? Nervous?" Naruto laughed in a way that could only be seen as nervous laughing. Then there was some suffering groans coming from below them.

"H-he is standing on top of my spine and no one even cares…" Keigo whispered with low voice tears running down his face.

"Ops. Sorry." Naruto apologized absentmindedly. "So, Mizuiro, how was your summer? Had any fun?"

"Naruto, you're not moving…" Chad pointed out as he passed them on his way inside.

"Yo, Chad. Wazzup?" Naruto greeted him and turned back to talk with Mizuiro.

Meanwhile on the other end of the classroom, Ryo was having a talk with other girls. "So, what happened between you two?" Mahana asked interested.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked, with narrowed eyes, making her friend to step back.

"Whoo there, girl. No need to get angry with me." She smiled. "It's just obvious that you've been shooting icy glares at your Urahara ever since he got into view."

"He's not mine anymore." Ryo looked away.

"Did something happen during your trip?" Michiru asked concerned.

"I met… them… 'Nao-chan' and 'Ran-chan'." She said bitterness clear in her voice.

"What? Really?" Michiru asked sympathetically.

"And they were… stunning." She added. "The other one was a tall blond with big- no, HUGE breasts and the other beautiful dark haired 'smart looking' woman." Her head slumped. "No wonder he dumped me when he did. Why would anyone wish to be with a plain old me?"

The mood around her desk was sinking fast when Tatsuki and Orihime passed them. "What's going on?" Orihime asked.

"Did Urahara do something to ya'?" Tatsuki asked and smacked her fist into her palm. "Just say the word and I will make him less of a man."

"Thanks for the offer but it's no use." Ryo waved her hand. "Let's talk about something else, okay? What did you do in your summer?"

((A))

"And that's what I did during my summer." Mizuiro finished his story just on time when Misato-sensei walked in and told everyone to sit on their seats.

"I hope everyone had fun during their summer." She stated leisurely. "And I'm happy to see that head count hasn't changed, so let's b-"

"ZZZ … ZZZ …ZZZ…" There was a loud snoring sound coming from somewhere.

"For crying out loud!" Teacher screamed. "Urahara! The class hasn't even started yet!"

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Ichigo muttered and Chad could only shrug.

But Naruto was snoring away in his dream and teacher gave up.

"Good thing some things haven't changed." She sighed and took her notebook. "Okay, math!"

((A))

Naruto yawned loudly during lunch break.

"Naruto, my man, what's wrong with you?" Keigo asked.

"What?" He asked his eyes half closed.

"You seem a little tired, is everything alright?" Mizuiro agreed.

"I couldn't sleep last night." He answered as he tried to direct chopsticks into his mouth.

"Is everything alright?" Keigo asked.

"No." Naruto answered flatly and looked around nervously and remembered to keep an 'eye' on every possible reiatsu level in the whole town. And there were no changes… for now. Or was there? He wasn't exactly a sensory type. And even if he was, his mother and Shizune were both highly skilled in Kido. It wouldn't even be a trouble to hide their presence… but his father would know… right? Of course he would. What was he thinking? His father was the smartest guy he knew. He surely has dozens of ways of tracking everything that happens in this town. But would he share the information with him? He felt a cold shudder going down his spine. His father had already abandoned him once. There is a chance that he would do it again. There's no telling what he does when his mom finally shows up. He just might sacrifice him and escape… he was soooo screwed.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked suddenly.

"No, I am not." He whimpered and looked around when he noticed. "Where's Ichigo?"

"His relative showed up at school, calling his name and he rushed out. I'm amazed that you didn't notice all the commotion." Keigo said amazed. "Seriously."

"Relative?" Naruto asked. "He has relatives?"

"Abarai Renji." Chad answered.

"Ooh… that relative." He nodded understanding. So, they had already assigned a new Shinigami to this area, huh? And a vice-captain? Did that mean Abarai got demoted? He didn't know the man well enough to answer for sure. Or, knew him at all. He did remember meeting him once or twice with Rukia but that was it and he was promoted during the time he was 'dead' so he had never once met him during their duties. Well, if the uptight asshole of Kuchiki could actually promote him, then he should be good enough.

"Yo, you're up?" Everyone turned to face Ichigo who joined them on the lunch. "Sorry about that."

"What happened to that relative of yours?" Keigo asked.

"Relative? Yes… about that… he…" Ichigo began nervously. "He went… to a hotel… yeah."

"Smooth." Naruto muttered under his breath and Chad nodded.

After school was finally finished, Naruto said byes to his friends and headed towards abandoned industrial area and located a lonely factory. Making sure that no humans or Shinigamis were around him, he entered. He felt the lack of barrier. Hachi was out.

Then, through empty hall, down to the secret training room to find something shocking. Hirako was ringing a bell front of his picture. "Rest in pee'ce, lad." He sighed sadly and others sobbed in unison. Expect Lisa who was unable to cry.

A tick appeared in Narutos forehead and he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Inside his mind, he ignored two fighting foxes that continued their eternal battle over the control of his inner world. He walked to the lone tree, standing in the center of a clearing, surrounded by a chain. He touched it gently. The chain was already starting to rust. His captain's legacy, he thought quietly.

"KAI!" He stated loudly and the chain shattered into pieces. And as soon the last of the chain was vaporized, a scream and a burst of reiatsu came from center of the field.

"Freedom!" It screamed and his hollowself broke through, holding Ginha Kitsune Kinha Momijis of his own. "I'll kill you!"

Naruto sighed. "I guess I really have to beat you back to your place." And he felt his own swords in his hands.

Meanwhile back on the real world…

"Shinji you asshole!" Hiyori screamed as she dodged hollowfied Naruto that had gone on rampage. It reminded a fox, expect it was hell-lot-of-a-scarier than a regular fox. For one, it had three tails and fourth one forming from the clay-like material, from the same material as the hollow masks.

"What did I do!" Hirako screamed as he dodged the tail that suddenly grew and transformed into a hand and almost crushed him.

"It was your stupid idea to have a funeral service for Naruto to aggravate him." Rose answered as he blocked another hands punch. "Good job, you succeeded in that."

"It was a joke!" Hirako screamed but others didn't reply. They had to concentrate on subduing their junior member without killing him. It was already a second time when they had to fight against Naruto and this time they didn't have the luxury of containing him inside a barrier, due Hachi was incidentally out to buy drinks and snacks with Love who had pulled the short sticks.

Kensei and Lisa jumped forward. "This is what happens when you let kids out for too long!" He yelled. "They get cocky and think highly of themselves. And when that happens, they need to be taught their place in the world!" He activated his hollow mask and jumped forward. "I will beat the crab out of you!"

While they fought against Naruto, he himself was fighting against his own enemy. "We should do this more often." He laughed as he blocked another slashed with Ginha and quickly high-kicked his opponent who blocked it with his own leg.

"We really should, lord!" His hollow self screamed. "Unfortunately, this time, I will take over your body for good!"

Naruto smirked and prepared to attack when he felt a sudden burst of wind in his inner world. "I guess it's time…" He sighed. "And I enjoyed this fight." He shook his head disappointedly and his opponent looked at him strangely. "What?"

"What the shit are you spitting about!" He screamed and tried to rush forward.

Naruto sighed and sheathed his swords and brought his one leg forward, took a hold of his zanpakutos scabbard and handle. "That I don't have all day to play with you."

His hollowself screamed something incomprehensible and jumped high into air, in a dense swirl of momiji leafs and he neared his target with his war cry. The swirl got closer and closer until Naruto looked into his eyes. "Know your place." He said and simply stepped forward using iaido. Hollownaruto felt his body being slashed through. "Wh-what the hell…" He whispered as he started to dissolve.

Naruto smiled as he turned to look at him. "Did you really think I could be outdone by my own vassal?" He smiled. "I am the lord and you are just my vassal." He sheathed his sword and closed his eyes. "Never forget that."

When he opened his eyes, he saw tired Kensei holding a fist, an inch away from his face. "Yo." He smiled happily. "Who've you been?"

Kensei collapsed on his feet and sighed. "Don't scare like that, you brat." Then he smirked. "Welcome back."

Naruto felt a smack on the back of his head. "We let you out for a moment and you do something like this?" Lisa sighed disappointedly, her voice coming from somewhere behind him. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I didn't know I had a schedule." He answered over his shoulder when he felt something slapping across his face, sending him flying and crashing with some rocks. "What the hell, you chibi-gorilla!"

"Eeh?" Hiyori asked, clutching her sandal tighter. "You got a big mouth for someone so stupid." She charged forward again.

"Like hell you will!" He raised his hand and started loading cero and fired it quickly.

Hiyori jumped back and dodged it easily and appeared right next to him, managing to deliver another painful slap on his other cheek.

"MASHIRO KII-ICK!" Suddenly, Mashiro appeared over Naruto and delivered a painful kick on the top of his head.

Hirako smiled tiredly. "Everyone's so worked up again." He smiled. "Welcome back, brat."

((A))

"I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he kicked his shoes off and closed the door behind him.

"Welcome back!" Everyone answered from inside. "We are having dinner."

"Great." He answered and threw off his things and entered the backroom. "You can't believe those guys at the fa-" He complained loudly, massaging his shoulders when he opened the door.

"You had hard time at your gym, I take it?" Kisuke covered his voice under his own before he could finish and Naruto looked at him confused when he noticed a new person in their room. The red head from sixth squad was sitting in their dining table, turned to face him. "We have a guest." Kisuke informed.

"How… nice." He muttered.

"Nice to see you, Senju-san." Abarai Renji bowed his head.

"Yo, Abarai." He nodded back and looked at his father, asking for an explanation.

"Abarai-san is staying with us for the moment!" He waved his fan and laughed. "Take care of him, won't you?"

"Yeah… sure. As long as he isn't sleeping in my bed." He answered and sat into table, next to Ururu and Yoruichi, in her cat form.

"So, how was it?" Kisuke asked casually. "Going to the gym after all this time?"

Naruto saw his eyes under his hat. "Like I never left."

"How about your muscles? Working out can be hard after taking such a long break."

"Others helped me to get back into shape."

"That's good to hear." Kisuke fanned himself calmly. "I was worried a bit."

"Why would you? It's like learning to ride a bike. Once you learn it, you can't forget it." A tick appeared in his forehead. Because of their houseguest they couldn't speak directly to each other but they had to use this half-assed code language. But if anyone was enjoying this, it was his father. He could tell from excited look he had on his face.

While Yoruichi kept keen ear on their 'talk', others dismissed that as normal chatter of Urahara Kisuke and his son, expect that only Renji was completely oblivious in the hidden meaning of their talk. Even Jinta and Ururu had a vague idea what Naruto meant.

"So, you're the new Shinigami in this town?" Naruto asked from Renji who nodded back. "Were you demo-"

"I wasn't!" He barked angrily. "Why does everyone think I was demoted just because I got assigned here? You were assigned here weren't you!"

"Yeah, but, mine was just a cover mission to my real assignment." Naruto pointed out smugly. "And I didn't get my ass whipped both ryoka _and _my own captain before that."

"Shutup!" Renji yelled but Naruto ignored him and stared another conversation.

"Tessai, I need your help soon." He turned to face the 'lady' of the house as he was the one who served the food.

"With what?"

"I am going to resume my bankai training." He stated confidently.

"Really?" Tessai asked. "Then, I am most pleased to be able to help you, Naruto-dono."

"Wait!" Renji spat the rice out of his mouth. "_You _know bankai?" He pointed his chopsticks at Naruto.

"Yeah." He answered confused. "I learned it during my last stay here."

"Then why didn't you ask for a chance for a captain-exam!" He asked. "There are three open seats in Gotei 13 and your squad was one of them! Did you forget!"

"I didn't." Naruto answered and glanced at the pair of zanpakutos at the side of the room. "But I still don't have enough control over it to confidently use it in an area within ten miles of my friends."

"But-"

"And even if I had full control, I am not going to become a captain now. I have other duties."

"Like what!"

"Well school, naturally." He answered frankly. "I am a student, you know?"

"But why?" Renji asked desperately. This reminded him of his last similar conversation with his former instructor, Ikkaku.

"Well, if I don't go to school, I won't get into a university, right?"

"Well said!" Kisuke waved his fan. "I'm so proud to have a son who has abandoned his delinquent ways and started taking his studies seriously!" He nodded satisfied. "A good role model for Jinta and Ururu, right Yoruichi-san?"

"Rightly said." She nodded in agreement. "If you don't study and get into a decent university, you will spend rest of your life housing freeloaders in a bankrupt candy shop."

"How rude, Yoruichi-san!" Kisuke laughed loudly and Renji realized that the real conversation had come to an end.

"Would you like some more?" Tessai asked from him suddenly. "You needn't to hold back simply because you are a freeloader. Now, would you like another bowl, freeloader-dono?"

After a moment of thought, he agreed, thinking that another bowl wouldn't hurt. "Then…" He offered his bowl.

"You're first to ask for seconds." Ururu pointed out suddenly with her sweet voice. "Don't hold back, go ahead, freeloader-san." She smiled to him and he quickly pulled back, hesitating.

"What is the matter?" Tessai asked.

"Well, in that case…" Renji tried again.

"Even freeloaders would want seconds." Jinta pointed out quickly. "Eat eat."

Naruto saw how Renjis hand shivered out of nervous atmosphere his family was creating when his father joined in.

"Stop saying 'freeloader, freeloader' so much." He said happily. "That'll make it hard to ask for more."

Naruto smirked as everyone continued teasing poor Renji the whole dinner until he was forced to put down his chopsticks and agree to clean the shop front. Defeated vice-captain left the dining room, still hungry but defeated.

"So merciless." Yoruichi commented to Naruto while others broke down laughing.

"Enjoyable." He pointed out.

"Anyway, Kisuke." The cat turned another way. "Being away for such a long time, I've noticed that something is different."

"You're talking about that?" Kisuke asked subtly but Naruto had already picked up on what they were talking about. "It's nothing to worry about."

Yoruichi noticed how Narutos lips widened slightly. "What are you two planning?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Yoru-baa." He said back cunningly.

((A))

Meanwhile on a factory in the industrial side of Karakura town, Orihime was practicing how to use her abilities.

"You shouldn't push yourself." One of her… magic elves said to her after she had tried again to do some effective training.

"But I have to!" She forced between the pants. "I wasn't much use last time, to Kurosaki-kun and others. I was like dead weight and I got kidnapped. I have to get better before so I can stand equally to them."

"Inoue." She looked over her shoulder and saw Chad walking up to him. "You too?"

"Sado-kun?"

He activated his armor and raised his fist. "I agree with you. I too wish to be able to stand equally with others." He remembered his fight with that big guy from the second squad. It was a draw. And only because the guy hadn't taken him seriously from the start. He too needed to get stronger to be able to stand equally with Ichigo and Naruto and able to protect their backs while they protected his. Like they promised when they formed their 'strongest trio' back in middle school. Those days seemed so far away now. Days when Naruto would walk, complaining about his love life, Ichigo saying something rude and he in the background. He tightened his fist. "I need to get stronger so I can feel those days to come back." He said quietly and released his attack.

((A))

"It's just… I can't get him out of my head!" Ryo said into her phone. She was lying on her bed in her room.

"_You shouldn't worry too much._" Michirus voice came from the other end. "_He isn't worth it, okay?_"

"I just wish it would feel that way." She whispered back. "I gotta go now. Good night. See you at school."

"_Sure thing!_"

She closed the phone.

"It really is getting late, isn't it?" She sprung around and saw a black cat sitting on the windowsill. She hadn't heard the window being opened or even realized something had come in.

"Yoruichi-sensei!"

"Yo." The cat raised her pawn to a greeting.

"What are you doing here?" She hung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah. Just wanted to check on my cute little beepil." She smirked back.

"It's _pupil_." Ryo gritted her teeth. "And I am doing great, as you can tell."

"Hmm, I suppose so." She shrugged. "Anyway, while we have this free moment, I was just curious."

"Of what?"

Cat's eyes glittered. "If you're still with Ichigo, Orihime and others."

She leaned her head down and supported it with her hands. "I guess… I don't know…Only reason I wanted to train myself was so I could stay with… you know." She smiled sadly. "But, now… I don't know. It's all so confusing."

Yoruichi leaped over the room, next to her. "I understand that." She nodded. "But that's not the problem here."

"Then what is?" She mumbled through her hands.

"How much are you going to let that guy control your life?"

She backed away slightly and separated her hands from her face an inch. "What?"

Yoruichi flashed her fangs cunningly. "Girl's who weep in their beds at night, won't get the attention they need."

"What… should I do?" She stood up quickly, eyes filling with of determination.

"No need rush." She waved her pawn quickly. "We have plenty of time soon. There is just this matter I need to look into but while I am at it, think about what you wanna do with those powers you got there." She leaped to the window still. "See you soon." She disappeared into the night.

((A))

Naruto watched from the roof of his father's shop as Renji rushed out, in full gear. "Job at night?" He asked. "Awfully late." He muttered when he saw his father jumping to the roof to join him. "It begins?" He asked.

"Yes." Kisuke smirked. "Round one."

((A))

Somewhere in Karakura town, the Senkai gate opened in an empty industrial lot and a couple of women stepped out. One of them was a tall blond woman in black kimono and green over coat. And for the first time in almost two centuries, she was carrying her zanpakuto with her. Senju Tsunade, head of Noble house of Senju was angry and ready for slaughter.

"I-is this okay, Tsunade-sama?" Her ever-so-loyal attendant Shizune asked meekly as she stood next to her, holding her own loyal Tonton the big in her arms.

Tsunade looked around with flaming eyes, like she was expecting to see her enemies popping out any moment now. "Such a filthy place." She whispered. "My poor little son has been forced to live in such an environment."

Shizune gulped. Her mistress's mood swings were dangerous. One moment she was promising love and forgiveness and the next, even Shizune herself was screaming for help. Sometimes, she wondered if she had picked the wrong person to follow. But when she thought about Retsu-sama and Ukitake-taichou who her little sisters had decided to follow, she didn't consider herself as the unluckiest of the family… all the time.

"So, where are they?" Tsunade asked impatiently, raising her fist. "Or do I need to destroy this whole town."

"W-wait! Please, wait Tsunade-sama." She hurried to stop her and prepared to use Tenteikura to locate them but she was stopped.

"Don't bother. That bastard wouldn't be found that easily." She bit her lip. "I should have asked where they are."

"Then how…?" They felt some reiatsu spiking in the distance. "Tsunade-sama?" She said quickly. They recognized none of the reiatsus that they sensed but they were all note worthy. Without any better clues, they decided to find them. They might have some clues.

((A))

Meanwhile Ichigo and co started playing Kisukes little game when his special Bount Gigais kidnapped Orihime from her house and disappeared. "Inoue!" His scream echoed in the night but it was useless. She was gone.

They dispersed among themselves into finding more clues.

"That must be the Substitute-Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo whom everyone is talking about, Tsunade-sama." Shizune whispered from the shadows.

She didn't comment on that one. "They said that Naru-chan was good friends with him?"

"Yes, I believe that was the understanding." Shizune nodded. "What should we do?"

Tsunade looked around as 'Substitute-Shinigami' and his friends tried to find any clues from the surrounding area without any success. "We wait. They will lead us to them sooner or later." She glanced at a fence in the distance when four figures appeared there. It hadn't been reiatsu that had alerted her but… instinct so to speak. "That bastard." She whispered quietly.

((A))

Naruto woke up next morning feeling like something had walked over his grave. That feeling was familiar with him. His mom was near. Who needed kido detection skills when one could sense danger far greater than anything possible without any practice?

"Should you be going to school?" Kisuke asked from the doorway.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "For you to actually question that, does that mean…"

"A gate opened last night." He confirmed. "That's all I know."

"No wonder I had this feeling…"

((A))

In vizard hide out. "What'ca doing Mashiro?" Hiyori asked, bored.

"To-chans funeral preparations!" She said brightly and showed the new altar with Narutos picture on it.

((A))

In school, Naruto was met with angry Ishida who had been waiting for him, Chad and Ryo. "Yo, what's with the long faces?" He asked, acting oblivious and cheerful and attempted to act normally next to his old girlfriend who was shooting deadly glares half of the time.

No one seemed share his cheerfulness and he heard the news. "You're serious?" He asked when they were on the roof with Renji and Ichigo. "So that's why you didn't show up at the shop anymore?" He asked from the vice-captain who nodded back.

He listened their version of the story with mild interest. After all, he knew all the answers. "This is more confusing." Naruto muttered and pulled his fan out, starting to cool himself. "We have barely recovered from what happened in Soul Society and new enemy has shown itself already."

"True." Ishida said back quietly, trying to hide the fact that he had no Quincy powers anymore. "We don't know who they are or what they intent to do with Orihime or if it's even their real objective."

"And they managed to wipe all memories from everyone in our class." Ichigo said.

"What should we do?" Chad asked but no one had an answer.

While everyone was thinking their heads off, Naruto was inwardly congratulating himself. It was him who had jumped from house to house and used the simple device to temporarily to erase everyone's memories about Orihime. It was effective that even person like Tatsuki had no memories of her but the effect was short term and in few hours, she and everyone would be back to normal.

'_I really am a sneaky person._' He thought inside his head. He had always been a bit of a devious kind of person, never revealed his zanpakutos form to anyone, hid his seizures and spent over a year undercover without giving anyone even a reason to doubt him… _'Must be a family trait.'_ He thought thinking his father who was even sneakier than him.

After a while of silence, he started to think that it was time to move on to the next phase. So, suddenly he acted like he had just realized something.

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"You said that the gate was _kind _like the Gate to Hell?" He asked.

"You know something about that?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"… no." He shook his head. "I might have heard something _of _that once or twice." He closed his fan. "I will look into this." He walked away from the group. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Then, I suppose we should go too." Ichigo said and stood up and others followed his example.

"Where to?" Renji asked.

"Orihimes of course!" Ichigo said firmly.

"Don't you have school?" He asked but no one bothered to answer. Orihime was definitely more important than school.

"But if everyone suddenly disappears, our attackers might do something and capture another of our friends." Chad pointed out suddenly and everyone stopped and looked at him. "I just thought about that…"

"He is right." Ishida corrected his glasses. "What should we do?"

"No worries." Ryo smirked suddenly and everyone looked at her confused. "Let's just say, I don't need to worry about my attendance record today."

((A))

In class, Michiru was looking at the seat next to hers. _'Poor Ryo-chan.'_ She thought quietly. _'She's not feeling well, acting like she's reading even though she hasn't turned a page over an hour. She must be mulling over all that we talked about last night.'_

True enough, Kunieda Ryo was sitting in her spot, holding a book and staring at it, very concentrated look on her face. It was a bushin, clone. Technique her Yoruichi-sensei had thought her before they had left for Soul Society. She never had a chance to use it and even her teacher had said that she shouldn't. Her bushins were only weak imitations of the ones that many in Omnitsukido could create. But considering her short training and background, Ryos skills were astonishing. And she was able to create one clone to fool any normal human and those who really sucked at Kido might be fooled with that.

And they weren't even that lasting. Even one stray paper airplane would be enough to dissolve it. But, long as no one touched it or tried to ask her questions, no one would realize the difference in hours. And because everyone thought she was heartbroken over the golden haired ramen maniac, they wanted to appear sensitive and let her be.

So, clone Ryo kept staring blankly at her book.

((A))

Naruto watched as Ichigo and others exited school ground and headed towards Orihimes place. Everything was going according the plan. Naruto was about to go ahead and go have some free time with Vizards when he noticed couple new figures moving to the school gate. His heart skipped a beat when he recognized them.

((A))

"Karakura High School?" Tsunade asked as she read the sign and studied the building. "So this isa High School."

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?"

"I would have thought High School would have been you know… higher."

"Of course." She said ignoring what she had just said. "This is a typical place of human teenagers where they study for three years." Shizune explained quickly. They had followed Ichigos excessive reiatsu around and it had led them here. They had seen the group leaving the school but Naruto wasn't among them so they let them pass.

Tsunade closed her eyes. Being a former captain of the fourth squad (only because of the unlucky bet) she excelled in kido and using her skills to locate every spiritual presence in the whole school was not even worth mentioning. "He's not there." She stated frustrated after her quick check. "And neither is anyone of that 'Substitute-Shinigamis' group members either."

"But I can clearly sense a presence up there." Shizune pointed out. "It must be a bushin."

Tsunade thought for a moment before stepping inside school yard.

"W-where are you going?" Shizune asked quickly.

"To check if that bake-neko has something to do with this bushin."

((A))

"Ooh… shit." Naruto released his breathing. He hadn't even realized he had been holding it. His mother and Shizu-nee were here! And lot closer than he dared to think. It was only so many blocks to his house.

He hadn't moved an inch from his hiding spot until they were both inside the school gates. The game can go screw itself! He was going underground! Literally.

"Wazup?" Hirako asked lazily as Naruto rushed down the stairs inside, stumbled all over him like he hadn't seen where he was, and rushed to Hachi.

"What is the matter?" He asked confused as panting Naruto stopped right front of him. "Do you need my help?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment.

Three minutes later, he was sent flying out of the factory. "WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed back.

"Wad ya mean?" Hirako screamed into his face. "Senju Tsunade's in town and ya're comin' here! Wads the matter with you? Do you want to get us all killed!"

"Aren't you supposed to protect your teammates!" He tried to argue.

"Shouldn't you take one for the team?" Lisa corrected her glasses. "Hachi!"

"Haidesu. Sorry." He added with low voice and slammed his palms together, creating the best covering barriers he knew and the factory seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Bye bye fishcake!" Mashiro waved her hand as she disappeared along with the others.

"You guys suck!" He screamed at the space where the factory had resided and stood up. "I need to get myself new friends." He quickly walked away, promising that if he was going to die, he would come back as a hollow and eat all of them!

((A))

"And that's about how you spell 'clarification' in English." Teacher finished his short lecture. "Okay, next paragraph… let's see… Kunieda! Your turn!"

Michiru glanced at her friend who was sitting next to her. "Pst. Ryo-chan." She tried to whisper.

"Kunieda!" Teacher yelled again but it was useless. She would never even raise her head from her book. "Are you wake?" Teacher was getting impatient and others had started looking, what was the problem. "What is the matter?" Teacher asked as she walked towards her desk. "Are you alright?"

"Ryo-chan?" Michiru asked again.

It was only because the door opened suddenly that bushin-Ryo was saved. Everyone turned to face the door and saw a woman, tall, blond and well endowed standing there, blocking the door way, dressed in a kimono (Tsunade and Shizune had confiscated a couple gigais from 12th squad barracks, ignoring any possible objection Kurotsuchi might have had). She glared around the classroom and everyone started to feel chills down their spines.

"C-can I help you?" Teacher asked, uncomfortably.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune hurried behind her. "You shouldn't disturb the class! It's rude." She had tried to whisper but it had come out as a loud talking.

Her mistress ignored her, again, and continued scanning the classroom. Her eyes stopped at Ryo who hadn't raised her eyes from the book. "Yoruichis student." She muttered. "Figures. That bake-neko has her claws in everything."

Instinctively, she brushed her hairs aside and turned around. "They are not here." She stated angrily and was about to step out when she heard the word 'tattoo' coming from the mouth of the one of the boys in the class. She stopped right front of Mizuiro who suddenly started to think that he shouldn't have said anything. "What about my tattoo?" She asked.

"N-nothing!" Mizuiro backed down in his seat much as he could. So much that he almost pushed the boy sitting behind him out of his way. "J-j-just that my f-friend has a tattoo like that." He pointed into her forehead and the diamond shaped tattoo.

"A friend?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes and almost everyone in the whole class backed away.

"T-this kid, Urahara Naruto!" Mizuiro screamed. Tsunade's eyes flashed open. "That's all, I swear!"

"Where is he?" She asked suddenly. "This… Urahara Naruto! Where is he!"

"Excuse me but what is this all about?" Misato-sensei interrupted quickly. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Tsunade side glared her with such strength that even strong woman like Ochi Misato, who could easily subdue a group of delinquents when armed with her notebook, realized that this wasn't just anybody. "Watch your mouth, girl, or I will teach you some manners!" She snapped at her. "Where is Urahara Naruto!"

"H-he is not here!" She couldn't believe she had just stuttered! She cleared her throat. "Urahara has had a habit of disappearing from time to time unexpectedly." Then she glanced at the number of empty seats in the room. "And it seems that that habit is rubbing onto some others too."

"ARE YOU CALLING MY BOY A HOLIGAN! ! !" She had turned to face her and pushed her back. "SAY THAT AGAIN! ! ! I DARE YOU! ! !"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune hurried between the shocked teacher and her mistress, hoping that it wouldn't be her end. "Calm down. I'm sure teacher didn't mean that, right?" She didn't wait for Misato-sensei to answer. "Naruto-kun is a very kind young man and I'm sure whatever happened, wasn't his fault, alright? I'm sure that it was his father who was the bad influence, alright?" She so wished that she was back at the Senju compound in Seireitei. There were only three people in the universe who she knew could handle Tsunade when she got like this. First one was Retsu-sama but she wasn't available. Second was Naruto-kun, who also wasn't available and if he was, he would probably be dead. And she herself. And she didn't like this at all!

But after couple more minutes of begging and convincing, Tsunade calmed down a bit and stormed out. "Shizune! We are going! Let's go neuter some men!" Her voice echoed through the whole school. Relieved Shizune sighed and brushed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for disturbance." She bowed her head quickly and turned away, quietly, closing the door behind herself leaving a stunned silence.

"What just happened?" Mizuiro whispered and glanced at his friend Keigo who was having smiling dreamily.

"Pretty lady…" He giggled like an idiot and Mizuiro sighed.

"So…" Misato-sensei whispered. "That would be all for today…" Just when the bell rang. "Remember to get home safely."

It turned out that Ryo was probably only one who was lucky during this incident as her bushin had been left alone and no one even cared to remember her the whole day.

((A))

Ichigo and others had run around Karakura town while Kisukes special Modified Souls had fun with them until they finally lead them back to the shop and from there to the Orihimes. Everything seemed to be going just fine until she suddenly went nuts and took Chad into a tight neck hold.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked from 'Orihime' as they realized she wasn't herself.

"I wonder." 'Orihime' smirked and leaped backwards, pulling Chad with herself into the gate.

Ichigo, Renji and Ryo jumped onto the roof and glared at the culprits. "Ichigo, I'll take the guy on the right."

"I'll take the guy with the hat." He nodded.

"That leaves me with the girl." Ryo added and flames around her ankles turned into dark red.

"Ishida! Give us cover!" Ichigo yelled when they charged in.

Ryo was just about to deliver a swift kick into Lilins unexpected head when she suddenly felt strange. Like she had lost control of her own body. Then she turned around suddenly and almost kicked Ichigo into the head. "HEY! ! ! What are you doing?" He yelled and jumped back.

"I don't know!" She screamed. "My body won't listen to me!" She felt herself being left hanging between her friends and the ominous gate, her face towards her friends. "It's like someone's controlling me!"

"There must be a fourth one." Ishida yelled and looked around, his hand tightening into a fist. If only he had his powers when he needed them! He was so useless.

"We would love to stay and chat but we must run now!" Lilin winked impishly and they all disappeared, with Ryo, leaving Ichigo, Renji and Ichigo screaming for their lost comrades.

((A))

Meanwhile Naruto was running. He wasn't just running, he was running for his life. Using every trick he knew, he hid in piles of trash. Waited in shadows but his pursuer was simply too good because she seemed to find him, no matter where he went.

"Are you done!" He heard a familiar voice echoing through alleys he was hiding in. "I know you here somewhere! Just come out. I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of that." He whispered to himself. "I'm afraid what my mom will do to me when she finds me."

There was a quiet moment and Shizunes kept walking closer. "There's no point in hiding. You know you can't run away from me. Not from me."

"Damn." He whispered. "How did this happen!" He whined and quickly sprinted into a different direction, hoping to gain enough distance before his chaser would notice.

"Useless!" He heard her voice echoing behind him and then soon, he heard footsteps right after him.

This all began roughly half an hour ago when Tsunade, who was having one of her 'fits' for forgetting to ask any directions for Uraharas place from the school. Shizune in hopes to calm her down had suggested a little supper while they were at it. They passed small ramen restaurant and decided to give it a try. They sat into a little booth, waited for this cute little waitress girl come and serve them and they waited. While they waited, Tsunade needed use the bathroom so, with a quiet annunciation, she stood up and walked to the back.

It just happened that just as she entered the bathroom, women's side, another customer came out, from men's side. Not that either paid much attention to anything around them. Naruto, walked broadly to the counter and exclaimed loudly. "Yo! Ossan! Give me another bowl!"

Before the old ramen cook could say yes or no, Shizune had jumped up so quickly that her table had been knocked over. "Naruto-kun!" She had exclaimed loudly, half happy and half angry.

And that had begun the endless race of cat and mouse. Naruto had run out of the restaurant and Shizune right behind her.

Couple minutes later, Tsunade exited the bathroom confused of the new tension in the little shop. "What happened?" She had asked and would have called for Shizune if she hadn't been gone. She had full confidence in her friend and decided just to enjoy the food that had been just served. And she could locate Shizune soon as she would need help by letting her reiatsu come out.

And that was the exact reason Naruto hadn't just simply jumped out of his gigai and used shunpo to disappear. No matter how good Shizune was, she could never catch him in a race. But his mom… he wouldn't dare to risk it.

"You know you're only making things more difficult for you." Shizune's voice came dangerously close, almost right behind him. She was holding her beloved Tonton and pointing it at him. "There is no escape of the future." She said slowly and walked forward.

"You might think that." He whispered and gulped. "But do you seriously think couple more hours are gonna make a difference?"

Shizune smiled quietly. "Not really." Then, she slowly raised her fingers. "Naruto-kun, you need to be a man and face the consequences of your actions. Bakudo #-" Before she could say anything else, Narutos souls jumped out of his gigai and used shunpo to disappear far side of the town.

((A))

Tsunade was just about to gulp down the rest of the soup in her bowl when she felt it. Familiar spike before it disappeared. She smirked as she put the bowl down. "Good girl, Shizune."

((A))

While Ichigo and others were having fun in the museum and facing others in there, Kisuke too flinched slightly. "Did you feel that?" He asked from Tessai as they were watching over sleeping bodies of Orihime, Chad and Ryo with the fourth of his special Bount detection gigai, Kankuro. It specialized in throwing wires around its enemies and bending them under its will.

"I did, indeed, owner." He whispered, sweat running down his forehead. "How long…"

"Hours." He answered. "It's only a matter of hours."

((A))

Naruto landed somewhere far side of the town, on a roof top of some tall building. "This should do it." He gulped.

"What should do what?" He froze on his place. "Tell me, Naru-chan."

Slowly, he turned, sudden gust of wind threw his robes around. A tall blond woman stood there, with angry eyes. "You have some explaining to do." She whispered.

Naruto gulped. "M-mom…"

"Shhs." She raised her finger to her mouth. "It's all right baby. Everything is going to be a~ll right." Then, one by one she lowered her fingers and tightened them into a tight fist.

"I-it was Ero-taichous fault!" He tried to explain and backed up. "It was his fault! He made me do it! With that old senile fart! Take it up to them!"

"Oh, trust me, Sho-taichou has already paid his dues."

((A))

"Excuse me, Yamamoto-Sho-taicho, what happened to your eye?" Komamura asked during a captains meeting.

Captain of the first squad, oldest Shinigami and probably the strongest Shinigami for thousand years, had a black eye. "There is nothing wrong with my eyes."

"But it's obvious-" Kyoraku began.

"There is_ nothing_ wrong with my eyes, understood!" He cracked his one good eye open and every captain understood the message.

((A))

"And I forgive you that." She lowered her fist suddenly. "Duty comes first, especially when you are a Shinigami, part of Gotei 13."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You're… still going to beat me up, aren't you?"

Tsunade smiled brightly and before Naruto could blink twice, he felt a throbbing pain in his abdomen when his mother's fist landed a straight blow. "You attacked Gotei 13 and even if it was all part of some 'great plan', do you know how this feels?" She whispered into his ear. "My son, Senju Naruto Katsuyori, heir of the one of the most noble house of Senju raged terror inside Seireitei. You fought your friends, tried to kill them and then, _then _fired a _cero._ I raised you better than that." She stepped back and raised her fist with a bright smile again. "When you left the house to join the third squad, I thought I would never have to do this, but… here we are. Naru-chan, mommy's going to spank you."

Naruto paled considerably when he heard the word and all childhood traumas and flashbacks rushed through his mind like lighting. He jumped back, just in time to miss another blow. "No!" He yelled. "You will not do this to me again! EVER! ! !"

Tsunade looked at her, impatiently. "You think you can run from me? Shizune was one thing but _me_?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Sorry mom, I'm happy to see you but I will not take another humiliating beating ever again!" He grabbed his scabbard meaningful way.

Tsunade raised an eye brow when he saw his little boy standing front of herself in the most basic yet effective iaido stance. "You seriously think you can fight _me_?" She snorted. "That bastard must've screwed your head more than I thought." Slowly, she pulled her own zanpakuto and pointed it at him. "Fine, if you wish to do this the hard way, fine by me. This is for your own good, after all." Then she smiled. "But you can say whenever you wish to stop."

Naruto gulped, seriously scared like he hadn't been since… the time he had accidentally cut his father's arm off.

He yelled and charged forward. He was really going to do this.

((A))

Ichigo and others had found their lost friends and discovered that these mysterious attackers were actually gigais. They chased them into school where they were told to find the impostor among themselves or everyone else in the school would suffer the consequences. Just when Orihime was rushed away by Tatsuki and Michiru came to drag Ryo away, everything started to fall apart. They argued among themselves, tried to figure out who was the impostor as people disappeared around them.

While they tried to act like everything was fine, not to arouse any suspicions, it was getting harder every moment. "Naruto didn't come to school today." Michiru pointed out trying to sound casual but looked at her friend, with worried eyes, while they were having a break.

Ichigo and others just realized it too. Even Ryo had been all caught up in the threat their enemy had given them that even she hadn't even realized that he hadn't been around for some time. Not since he had said he would be investigating something.

Everyone were equally shocked but Michiru was only looking at her friend whose nearly panic like state could only be interpreted by extreme case of broken heart.

((A))

Naruto was running. Or rather, tried his best to run as his… lower backside was hurting like hell! Like he had been… literally _ass_ kicked… or spanked… possibly… His mom was ridiculously strong! Well, no one needed to tell him that.

He made his way in the sunlight to the candy shop. Dad! Where was he when he needed him! That's right! He could trust in his dad to have a solution. He landed on the yard of the shop and slammed the doors open. Jinta was lying on the floor lazy. "Wha… what are you doing here-" He couldn't say anything else before Naruto had already jumped through the trapdoor and inside the training room. He found one Chad sitting with his dad.

"Dad!" He screamed loudly and landed next to him. "Dad!"

"What is it, son?" Kisuke asked quickly.

"Hell is on the loose!" He yelled back and crabbed his arms. "She is here!"

"Who?" Chad asked quickly. "Who is here?"

"My mother." He whispered.

"So the time has come." Kisuke stood up and took a deep breath. "Well, this is nothing unexpected. We knew this day would come. Can you stand?" He helped him up.

"I-I'm okay." He nodded, pale but firmly.

"Son, only way to deal with your mom is to take firm lead from the start so when she comes, we will rush her and force her to calm down."

"Good plan." Naruto nodded fidgeting all the time. "Chad, you should get away now. This is gonna get bloody."

"O-okay… I guess." Chad took couple steps back just in time when the 'sky' of the room crumbled and massive reiatsu landed right front of them.

"Urahara… Kisuke…" Tsunade whispered. "So this is where you were hiding?"

"H-hello Tsunade-hime." Kisuke smiled nervously but kept eyeing his cane. "You wouldn't be against an idea of calming down and enjoying some tea and-"

A strong slash broke his pathetic attempt to make peace. "I was afraid of something like this." He sighed sadly. "I guess we have no choice… Naruto!"

"Hai!" Naruto nodded firmly and raised his hand. "Bakido #9 Horin!" He suddenly pointed his finger at his father and crawling rope out of Kido tangled around him suddenly.

"EH! ! !" He screamed in shock. "N-naruto! What are you doing!" But Naruto was already kneeling in the ground.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed. "It was this guys fault! Everything! He corrupted me! It was his idea to attack Seireitei!"

"What are you doing!" Kisuke screamed.

"You forgot something, Kisuke." He turned towards Tsunade who was slowly walking towards him, cracking her knuckles, a proud smirk on her face. "That's my boy you're talking about."

Kisuke realized how he had been played and looked at his side. "Know this, my son, I'm proud of your deviousness."

"Thanks, dad." Naruto said quietly and quickly started backing away. His mother had a look on her eyes which meant she was going to destroy something. And he was not going to be caught in the middle of this fight. So, he took Chad with him and escaped upstairs where Shizune was already offering everyone tea and crackers.

"Where's Tessai?" Naruto wondered out loud to find the usual 'lady' of the house outside, moping that someone had stolen his position so easily.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun, just the way you like it." Shizune offered him a cracker and then to Chad. "Would you like some?"

"Eeh… sure." Chad sweat dropped. When she wasn't looking, he leaned towards Naruto. "Who is she?"

"My mom's attendant." He answered back. They sat drinking tea and eating crackers in the uncomfortable silence which was disturbed only by sounds of desperate screams for help and destruction.

"Do you have any idea where's Ichigo is?" Chad asked, trying to make up something to talk about.

Naruto checked the clock. "I would suggest that he is just about to crack." He thought about the games the _four_ gigais would make Ichigos little team go through.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"A hunch." He smirked and looked at the roof.

"Was that woman downstairs really your mother?"

"Yep. Tsunade. Senju Tsunade. Head of the noble house of Senju." He listened what was going on down stairs. Silence. And then a loud crack and pathetic cry of pain.

"She will not kill him… will he?"

"Honestly, I can't say." He snorted. "My mom is a monster when she gets like that."

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune scolded him firmly. "Don't you dare to talk about your mother like that! She has not had a good last year, thinking that you were dead."

"Well, it's not like I wanted that." He pouted.

"I heard about Gamaken-taichou…" Shizune whispered suddenly.

"I gotta run!" Naruto stood up quickly. "I promised Yoru-baa that I would check out one thing on the far side of Karakura town." He waved his hand. "Keep Chad out of sight if anyone comes. See ya!"

He disappeared with shunpo and landed somewhere. He was not ready to go there.

As a child and in sickbed, he had often dreamed what it would be if he had a father too. If his parents were happily married like so many other kids parents were. And now, the first time he saw the two in the same place at the same time, his mother was butchering his father. Life really sucked for some people.

"Naruto-sama!" He heard another familiar voice behind him and turned around. Yoruichi, Soifon and Haku were standing there, or Yoruichi and Soifon were standing, Haku was kneeling front of him. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to deliver this." He pulled out a paper slip about Bount and gave it to Yoruichi who read it quickly. "It's not much but it's all my dad had on him."

"Where is Kisuke?" She asked, looking around.

"My mom's home." He stated, explaining everything.

"Ooh… so you're here, escaping the tension?"

"Tension?" He asked slowly.

((A))

"I'M SORRY! ! !"Kisuke screamed as Tsunade was stamping there where no man wanted to be stamped on.

"No you're not. Not yet." She smiled devilishly. "For hundred years I thought you were dead… do you know how it feels?" She applied more pressure.

((A))

"I guess you could say that." He muttered quietly. "Anyway, so this weird spiritual pressure I've been feeling all this time…"

"Bounts most likely." Yoruichi nodded. "We are currently scavenging the town for proof. We have sealed Soul Society for the moment to be cautious."

Naruto nodded. "Then, let's get to work. Haku and I will go this side and you and Soifon go that way."

"Don't get cocky boy." Yoruichi smirked confidently. "You're three thousand years too early to give me orders."

Naruto snorted and disappeared. "See ya!"

"Naruto-sama! Wait!" Haku screamed. For once, he had been given a chance to stand by his master's side. He was going to enjoy it.

"Let's go too, Soifon." Yoruichi said and followed the example.

((A))

And while sun was setting in the western front, Ichigo and others were banging their heads together. They were played for fools and the grand finale wasn't ready yet.

**CHAPTER END**

How was that? Did you like it? I hope you did. See you again next time!

**SHINIGAMI GOLDEN CUP**

"Haku is gone?" Rangiku asked from Omaeda who was looking after the squad. "Where?"

"In the real world." He answered, poking his ear. "There was something… boring stuff… didn't really listen… and they needed to go and leave me here." He puffed his chest out. "I'm in charge of the second squad! Haha!"

Rangiku, Kira and Hisagi looked around the barracks. "There is nobody here." They said.

"WHAT! No way!" Omaeda screamed like betrayed.

'_An idiot.'_ All three thought at the same time.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 18: Bount**

A/N: Here again. Turning into Bount Arc. I will skip this quickly cause I don't like this part of the anime that much anyway. If you wish to read Amagai saga once again, go and visit my fic 'bunch of one-shots' it's there with some other exciting one-shots I hope you will enjoy.

A/N: if you wish to read the Amagai Saga, click my profile and find the fic 'bunch of one-shots' you will find some interesting ideas as well as that one chapter there. Thank you and remember to REVIEW!

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

"Naruto-sama." Haku knelt next to a pile of clothes in the ground.

"This is serious." Naruto muttered slowly as he picked up the shirt. "Alive souls are being sucked out."

"What should we do?" His loyal servant asked.

He looked around. "Let's continue our search. That thing must be somewhere close." He muttered and threw the clothes away.

"Hai! Naruto-sama!" Haku nodded and they used shunpo to disappear.

It was the day after Tsunade and Shizune had caught up with Urahara men and while his mother was busy butchering the lump of meat, once known as his father, Naruto had left the house and everyone behind to scout this new threat.

Haku on his tow, they landed on the roof of a museum.

"The sun is rising." Naruto answered as he looked into distant glow that was slowly increasing.

"If this thing is really a bount, it's unlikely they continue their hunt during daytime." Haku said quietly.

"Let's not take any chances."

Right then they saw a commotion under them when a couple of strange people run out and right behind them Ichigo and others storming out, finding captured Sado, Orihime and Ryo standing there weirdly.

"Is everything alright, Naruto-sama?" Haku asked as Ichigo lead others after the modified souls screaming like an idiot he often was.

"This would be fun to watch." He answered but was forced to let the kids have their fun.

((A))

They searched the whole town high and low, not much to show for it. Just piles of clothes and traces of souls until they had finally cornered a bount trying to finish its meal. "We managed to save the human but the bount got away before we could chase after it. That's all we found." Naruto explained as they met up with Yoruichi and Soifon.

"This is indeed serious situation." Yoruichi thought out loud.

They were sitting on top of a water tower, watching into different directions. "What should we do, Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon asked from below the tower.

She rubbed her neck. "There isn't really anything we can do now. Soifon, you and Haku head back to Soul Society and see what you find. We will keep our eyes open down here."

Soifon nodded and Haku bowed quickly and disappeared.

"What about us?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"This is problematic." Yoruichi muttered and rubbed her forehead. "We have no choice. Let's head back to our shop. The game should be over about now."

"Yeah… but my mum is definitely far from finished."

((A))

"Get away from me, Kunieda-san!" Sado yelled as he raised his arm and almost smashed Ryos head off. "I can't control my body!" He raised his leg and aimed a kick on her but she managed to dodge it easily.

"You dirty!" Ryo jumped back further away and looked at the clown standing behind Sado and holding his fingers at him. "Face me fairly!"

"Why should I when I can do this?" Fourth modified soul, Kankuro smirked and pulled a finger back and Sado followed the commands blindly. Urahara had designed it thinking Ryo herself, person who had the abilities but lacked the skill. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't there to see the climax, as he was hidden behind a barrier, so Tsunades little scolding wouldn't disturb his game.

Sado jumped forward and even activated his armor and smashed it right through Ryos abdomen. "Kunieda-san!" Sado gasped when she slowly started to dissolve.

"Sorry, Sado-san." Ryo said quietly as she delivered a painful kick on the back of his head. Then she launched herself towards Kankuro.

"I won't let you!" Kankuro smirked and threw his palms towards her and Ryo soon realized herself being tangled by threads. "One less to go."

"Damn!" She screamed as she tried to fight against the overpowering sensation of the threads. "What's going on!"

"My threads connect with your reiatsu channels that go everywhere in your body and allows me to command them at will." Kankuro explained as he now pointed his one hand at Sado and other at her.

"Kunieda-san! Sado-kun!" Orihime screamed with Ishida who cursed his own uselessness.

Then Ichigo came out of nowhere, after he had managed to run away from his opponent and cut the strings holding Sado and Ryo with one might slash. They fell on their knees but quickly turned towards their enemies. After hostages were saved, everyone regrouped and Ichigo realized something that had been bothering him since the beginning.

"Come out, Urahara-san!" Ichigo yelled. "This was all your idea, wasn't it?"

There was a clapping sound and Tessai revealed himself. "Excellent deduction, Kurosaki-dono."

"Tessai-san? What's going on? Where's Urahara?" Ichigo asked angrily. "What the hell was his deal for doing something like this!"

"He is a little occupied." Narutos voice came through the mist as he and Yoruichi landed on the ground of the training room."But well done making it through." He snatched his father's hat form Ichigo and put it on. "Let me explain." And he gave a brief explanation about why all this had taken place, revealing Ishidas lack of powers and that Ichigo couldn't use Bankai.

"You know everything?" Ryo asked angrily.

"Of course. Did you seriously think my dad could hide anything from me?" He flapped his fan open and hid his face behind it. "I was with him from the get go." He snickered and suddenly Ichigo came and smacked him into face.

He landed on a rock hard.

"That was for making all of us worry for nothing!" He screamed and others sweat dropped.

"Didn't you listen to my explanation?" Naruto screamed through his bloody nose. "It was to improve your team work!"

"Then why weren't you with us?" Sado asked.

Naruto sighed and stood up. "I was scouting this new enemy."

"Enemy?" Ishida asked.

"In any case, let's continue this discussion upstairs." Yoruichi answered.

They sat around the table and Naruto, in place of his father explained what he knew.

"What's this about a new enemy?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

Naruto closed his fan and placed it on the table. "Don't be so hasty, Ichigo." He waved his hand. "I shall explain everything to you in detail. About a week ago, while we were still in Soul Society my father noticed something strange…" He explained about the incidents with the bounts. "That's about it. While you were going through this exercise, me and Yoruichi went tried to look for any clues but we haven't caught anything yet. For now, everyone, I shall divide you in pairs." He took off his father's hat and pointed his fan at Ririn. "You will go with mister cranky pants over there." He pointed the fan at Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo muttered angry about the comment 'cranky pants'.

"Ryo-chan, Orihime-chan, Ichigo and Chad." He looked at the people. "My dad wants to give all four of you some support in this upcoming fight." He pointed at the four mod souls. "You four have exceptionally high reiatsu levels, making you some good dinner for bounts who eat souls. My dad added these mod souls with some sensors. Kurodo, you're with Orihime-chan. Nova with Chad (that should be a feisty pair) and Kankuro, you will go with Ryo-chan." He smiled. "No need to thank me."

After the necessary arguments everyone settled down, Ishida brought up the obvious.

"Where is your father, Urahara-san?"

Naruto thought a moment. "Well…"

((A))

"And that was Naru-chan third birthday!" She screamed as she picked up some enormous boulders and started throwing at them. "WHERE WERE YOU!"

((A))

"He's busy."

"I'm bringing some tea!" Shizune announced suddenly and came into the room with tray full of tea cups and before anyone could do or say anything, they were offered drinking.

"Who is this?" Ichigo asked.

"This… she… it… it's connected with my dad's sudden disappearance." He muttered embarrassed.

"Don't act like that, it's not appropriate!" Shizune scolded him quickly before turning to smile to others. "My name is Kotetsu Shizune. I'm Narutos mother's caretaker. Yoroshiku." She smiled and picked up her Tonton.

"Cute!" Orihime screamed and hurried to pet the little thing who accepted it gladly.

"Your mother is here!" Ichigo asked. "Seriously? I thought she was away or something."

"Well, she was. And now she's here. Damn hag is ruining-" He felt a hand smacking on his head. "Ow!"

"Language!" Shizune scolded him again. "It has been awhile, Yoruichi-san." She bowed respectfully.

"It has, Shizune." She smiled back. "Still looking after that Tsunade, huh?"

"She is a handful." Shizune admitted. "Thank you for looking after Naruto for this year. I know he can be a handful as well."

As two women exchanged pleasantries, Naruto made a face. "So, your mother is with your dad?"

"Yeah… so I doubt you will see either of them for a while." He answered darkly.

"You… don't seem too happy about it?"

"I doubt it is a happy occasion." He muttered darkly.

No one really knew what he meant, so they didn't push it and everyone decided that it was time to return to their homes. Naruto left too, to the Vizard hideout, where he hadn't been since he was thrown out. And boy was he gonna kill someone?

When he reached the factory and made sure no one followed him, he started preparing for his attack.

((A))

Inside, everyone saw Hachi turning towards the entrance. "I believe he is really angry with us-desu."

"Who?" Love asked.

There was a sound of barrier shattering.

"Never mind." He cleared his throat. "So, now we need to sacrifice someone to satisfy his bloodlust."

"I vote for Hiyori." Hirako yelled immediately.

"Second it."

"Third it."

"Fourth it."

"Fuck you guys!" She screamed as Naruto walked down the stairs, ceros in both hands ready to be fired.

((A))

"And that was when MY Naru-chan had a cold!" Tsunades roar echoed through the chambers. "Where were you then! Where!"

((A))

The next day in school and everyone appeared to be returning to their normal phases, even with this new threat hanging over their heads now.

Naruto, who was decently satisfied with his handy work with Vizards and what he had done to them, sat in his desk, relaxed.

"You didn't come to school yesterday or day before." Mizuiro pointed out. "Did something happen?"

"A lot of things happened." Naruto answered shortly and leaned on his desk. "I'm tired. When does the lesson start?"

"Did you come here only to sleep?" Mizuiro asked, raising an eyebrow but it was too late. Naruto was long gone in the world of dreams where he had buffet of ramen just for him.

Unfortunately it didn't last long.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Ichigo yelled into his ear and he snapped his eyes open. "Seriously." He huffed when he snapped his head up. "Eh?" He mumbled. "What's going on?"

"It's lunch break." Chad pointed out and held out his bento. "We are eating outside."

"Is it?" He looked at the clock. "But I didn't even close my eyes…"

"Whatever, get going!" Ichigo crabbed his collar and started dragging him away. "I wanna eat someday!"

"Do you think Kurosaki has become grumpier lately?" Ishida asked from Ryo who followed the events in the sidelines.

"Has he? I thought he's the same as always."

((A))

Outside, the group ate lunch and Naruto noticed something. "Why are you here?" He asked from Rukia who had appeared last night, earning an angry glare from noble Kuchiki.

"I was sent here." She snapped back and turned away, childishly.

"What's her problem?" Naruto asked from others but all he got were shrugs. The truth was, she was angry at herself for not realizing that Urahara's weirdo son was the weirdo Senju-fuku-taichou from the third squad. "Ichigo?" He asked curiously. "Did she say anything to you?"

"Why would she?" He asked while drinking.

"I thought you two are dating." He said loudly enough to everyone outside to hear. Several people stopped eating and turned their ears towards the conversation while Ichigo and Rukia both spat the concept of their mouths outside.

"Hell we are!" Ichigo and Rukia screamed together, blushing madly.

"Still keeping it a secret?" Naruto asked and drank some juice innocently while offering his hand to Chad who gave him another juice box. "Thank you."

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked.

"Those two bet a juice box that you would finally admit that you were dating." Ryo answered uncaringly while eating her own lunch further away with other girls. Tatsuki was currently handing over a thousand yen note to Mahana who was also receiving money from Chizuru. "I knew better than bet against the obvious." She stated and Rukia started looking grateful. "It will take at least another month or two for you to be able to admit your feelings for one another."

"There are no feelings what so ever!" They screamed in unison but as usual, the subject had moved on.

The break was reaching its end, when Ririn suddenly jumped up and told that she had sensed a bount in the area. "Let's go." Ichigo told others and the team Shinigami-substitute dashed out. "What about him?" Rukia asked and looked at Naruto who was sleeping against a tree, very calm and serene look on his face.

"Let him be." Ichigo said. "Let's hurry." They left the school yard, no one noticing how Narutos eye lid rose slightly. Ichigo needed to get a lot stronger if he seriously wanted to face up to Aizen and these bounts seemed like a good distraction. And, under his father's orders, was supposed to stay out of the way and concentrate on his own training with Vizards and Tessai.

After all, he had already chosen his target.

Uchiha Itachi. Former third seat of the first squad. Naruto didn't know much about him expect that he was Sasukes older brother. That's about it. He closed his eyes. Ero-taichou might know something. "I need to visit his personal archives soon." He muttered quietly and yawned. "But for now, I need just to hope that my mom won't kill dad."

((A))

"How long has it been?" Tessai asked from Shizune as they followed the events fold front of them.

"She is currently on… Naruto-kuns tenth birthday. It's very convenient way of measurement. At this pace she will be done… in one month."

Kisuke flew across the training room, Tsunade not too far behind holding a kido in his hand.

((A))

"I HATE SNAKES! ! !" Ryo screamed from the top of her lungs as she was finally rescued from the army of snakes controlled by that bount. The bounts had run away with Ishida. They were not sure of the internal strife among them but, the snake guy was away. "I'm sorry." She whispered ashamed of her uselessness. "If you didn't have to worry about me…"

"It's alright, Ryo-san!" Orihime hurried to assure her and others joined her. "We didn't know he could use snakes like that. Anyone would be afraid of them."

"Yeah, but, wasn't that a bit of understatement, if you ask me." Ichigo pointed out, earning a punch from Rukia for his insensitiveness.

"I suffer from Ophidiophobia, okay! Fear of snakes." She added. "I can't help it."

"It's alright." Sado said stoically. "Everyone fears something."

"Yeah, if you want to blame someone, blame the guy who didn't even show up." Rukia stated angrily, meaning Naruto who they thought had been sleeping.

Ryo wiped her tears and nodded thankfully for her friends. "I wonder where that idiot is." She muttered.

((A))

"What'cha doin'?" Mahana asked politely as Naruto was chewing his pen.

"Nothin' much." He answered bored.

"I noticed that you didn' run off with Kurosaki an' others." She pointed out casually. "Any reason?"

"I have enough on my plate, so to speak." He leaned back and stretched. "I'm bored!"

"Schools over. Wanna hit the town?" She asked suddenly and Naruto looked up to her for the first time.

((A))

Next day's flew fast for Naruto. Rescuing Ishida and losing him again. Saving him again and raiding bounts base and the appearance of the new dolls that sucked the souls. And then became the night when Gotei 13 send vice-captains to save the day. Ryo had to face her fear of snakes as she was set against the snakeman, who hadn't rebelled against Kariya. She had a faceoff with him with the help of Kankuro. "Let me take over!" He had yelled and thrown the threads on Ryo and then, using her superior speed and agility they managed to fight back awhile, but the snakemans enchanted abilities easily cornered them bit by bit until Yoruichi jumped forward and forced him to retreat.

"Are you okay, little bee?" She asked from Ryo who was in a quite a shock after facing so many snakes. "Here, let me take you to the shop." She carried her in her arms and Ryo slowly started to realize, why that petite woman, Soifon had been so obsessed with Yoruichi.

And Naruto was forced to follow his mother in action for days now from the sidelines with rest of the Urahara employees, who hadn't slowed down even for a second. "She must be really angry with dad." He whispered frightened.

"Your mother believed your father was dead for century. Of course she holds some grudge against him." Shizune pointed out while doing Ururus hair.

"How far are they?" Naruto asked and Tessai opened the trapdoor.

"…_what were you doing when my son was lost in the sewers for the first time!_" Quiet echo came into their ears.

"Ooh that." Naruto muttered. "They are currently going over my twelfth birthday."

"I remember that." Shizune smiled. "You run away, once again and you fell into an open sewer hole. It was amazing we ever found you. You were so scared and didn't let go of your mother for the whole day." She sighed happily.

"I was sickly twelve year old that had been almost eaten by a hollow, lurking in the sewers. Damn that penguin who couldn't keep his toys locked somewhere." He crumbled his face. "How are the wounded?" He asked and glanced into backroom where couple bodies laid quietly.

"They will alright." Shizune smiled. "As long as they are allowed to rest."

"That's good." Naruto muttered and lied back when Yoruichi landed on the porch, carrying unconscious Ryo. "What happened?" He asked quickly.

"She's just tired." Yoruichi calmed him down. "She had a bit of rough fight with that snake guy."

"Really? That's interesting." Naruto answered and slowly stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

"And where exactly?" Yoruichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nowhere special. Just out for a brief walk." He stepped outside and disappeared with shunpo.

((A))

The bount with the snake doll, who also was named Ryo but Utegawa Ryo was walking back to the hideout after unsuccessful fight with those brats when he saw another figure walking right ahead of him.

A harmless looking girl with green hair was skipping childishly across the field while humming something. Sure of his pray, he charged with his snake as a whip. Right when his ever-so-loyal doll, Fried was supposed to wrap around his target, it moved.

"MASHIRO KI-ICK! ! !" She screamed and the power of her kick went straight through Utegawas chest, destroying him right there. Mashiro tilted her head and shrugged. "Sorry." She bowed when he started to dissolve into ash. Then she started humming and skipping again like nothing happened.

And by then, Naruto appeared next to the pile of ash that was blowing in the wind.

"Hey! To-chan!" He looked at Mashiro who waved her hand at him excitedly.

"Hi…" He whispered stunned. "I guess… I'm not needed anymore."

"Poker night at the hideout!" Mashiro yelled suddenly. "You coming?"

"Might as well." He shrugged. "It's not like I'm needed at the moment."

((A))

While Ichigo and others struggled to fight the bount and send them into Soul Society, Naruto was enjoying poker with other vizards. So, when Naruto finally got back, he was expected by an eager crowd. "What's the word?" He asked and got very solemn group of people. "I'll take it that you didn't finish off the bount?"

Naruto didn't remember when he had gotten so many glares at the same time, since the time when he had covered the whole academy with bad smelling smoke bombs.

Yoruichi gave him a brief explanation of what was going on.

"So, what are you waiting for? A hiuchiishi? (A/N: Custom where someone sparks flint stones on travelers neck for good luck)"

Two seconds, a kick, a punch and a slap later he had to reform the question. "S-so what do you need me for?"

"Well, obviously we need someone to open the gate to Soul Society for humans." Yoruichi pointed at Sado, Ishida, Orihime and Ryo. "And since your father is occupied." There was an explosion in a far corner of the training room. "You're our only hope. Now, get to it!"

Naruto sighed. "I guess I have no choice." He stood up and smiled. "Gate to Soul Society, coming up!" He snapped his fingers and the same gate they had used last time, appeared out of thin air. "Here you go."

Telling his friends that someone needed to stay and keep the gate open, he stayed behind and hoped that peace would return to his life soon enough.

((A))

"So, that's what you been up to, these days?" Shizune asked after Naruto had given her a detailed explanation about his school life, kendo tournaments, 'delinquent ways' and other various activities like a normal human teenager.

Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry for pretending to be dead all this time." He muttered, looking away, to Jinta and Ururu who were playing at the yard. "I was under orders."

"I understand that." She smiled kindly. "But I'm afraid your mother will not." She giggled.

"Well, I can always hope that she will be too tired to being angry with me after beating dad all this time."

"We can but hope."

((A))

Nanao was not happy. Nor was Rangiku. And the least happy was Ryo. Those three women who had one thing common were sitting in a room together glaring daggers into each other.

The reason for this… unpleasant meeting was unhappy coincidence. After all the fighting, people had started to gather at the tenth squad barracks. And before they noticed, everyone else had left the room. But none of our three heroines could even consider leaving as it would be a sign of weakness, of being intimidated. No one was going to give that pleasure to other two.

"So, Kunieda-san, was it, how are you feeling?" Rangiku began with an overly-fake-sweet-tone.

"I'm quite good, thank you." She muttered back, not bothering to pretend. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just curious of various things. We don't get many humans here, not alive at least."

"What do you wanna know then?" She gritted her teeth.

"Well… we can begin with… how revealing clothes you wore to catch Na-chans attention?"

"Aren't you speaking for yourself, Matsumoto-san." Nanao said, correcting her glasses. "I mean, even after dressing, acting and being a total hussy, he didn't even look at your direction." She smirked smugly. "Mainly because he was busy looking at me."

"Well, Na-chan was sick. And not just his body." Rangiku shot back, forcing a laugh when Nanaos jaw stiffened.

"I can see why he was so eager to leave this place." Ryo said quickly with a satisfied smirk. "If he had two crazy people stalking him like this, anyone would want to leave this place."

Anyone who passed the room quickly felt like they needed to be somewhere else.

((A))

"It's… quiet." Tessai whispered one morning.

"Yes. Too quiet." Shizune agreed.

"You don't think… she killed him?" Naruto asked.

"Someone should go and check on them." Tessai pointed out.

"Not it." "Not it!" "Won't do it." They all said at the same time. "Well, that settles it." All three of them turned towards the last option who suddenly felt really small.

Tonton, the brave big was left with the duty to scout the 'enemy'.

When it crept around the training room, following its nose, little piglet found something… shocking. It was so shocking and animalistic that even Tonton felt sick just from watching. _'At least she isn't killing him… directly at least but that can't be good for his back.'_ It thought inside its little head when it started returning back to its owner.

((A))

Meanwhile, Naruto was planning on his bankai training with Tessai. "Hmm… it really is problematic, especially if the training room is occupied like now." Former captain of the kido forces muttered and rubbed his chin. "And Owner believes that it will be much use for the next months, before the war."

"But I need a large place where I can freely use bankai." Naruto answered with a sigh. "Vizards hideout will be soon used to train Ichigo so that's out."

"Are you already that far, Naruto-dono?"

"We don't really have the luxury of time before the war begins and every passing day, Ichigos looses more and more of himself to the hollow." He rubbed his hair. "Clubhouse is out."

"Then… I could always create another dimension for this training." Tessai suggested.

"Another dimension?" Naruto asked. "Seriously?"

"Yes. With the time you have me work with, it wouldn't be special, but it could work as a place for you to train, Naruto-dono."

Naruto tilted his head. "Well, I don't need that much of space, I think, long as I can train. How fast would you have it done?"

"In two, three days I believe."

And while Tessai prepared the training room for Naruto, he himself used this time preparing mentally for the training while going to school like always. It was relaxing. Light flirt with Mahana. Playing video games with Mizuiro and just going crazy with Keigo while avoiding Tatsuki and her questions about where Orihime had gone suddenly. Nights, he would go to the clubhouse and grow his hollow powers.

"Here!" He yelled and slashed down with his zanpakuto at Kenseis blade when Rose appeared behind him.

"You're open, dear me." He smiled and did most elegant launch when Naruto was forced to pull his side out of the way and jump back. Then, he sheathed Ginha and pulled Kinha out and blocked Kenseis blade. He then summoned a wall of momiji leafs around himself. Then he dug a hole underneath with kido when he felt a cero going over him, burning his leafs and some of his hair. When he felt the wave ending, he jumped up and raised his own hand, aiming at Kensei who wearing a mask and red reiatsu started gather in his hand. When he launched his cero, Kensei had to jump back when Rose stepped forward, countering with a cero of his own.

"He is in high spirits." Love pointed out while looked up from his manga.

"Kids often are for no good reason." Lisa pointed out indifferently and lazily avoided a rock that was launched at her.

"Don't call me a kid!" Narutos voice echoed through the room.

"Don't look away now!" Kensei yelled as he came smashing down. "Oraaa!"

Naruto sprung around and quickly reversed his grip on the Kinha and blocked the charged with one hand while his other hand reached for Ginhas handle and then with a powerful draw, he pulled the zanpakuto out, aiming at Kenseis chest. "I can't allow you do that." Rose smirked and came between them, blocking his attack. "Truly, you have come a long way to be able to fight against the both of us to this extent, Naruto-kun."

"Tch. I ain't done yet." He muttered back and started radiating more reiatsu to push the two back.

"Okay! You're done now!" Hirako appeared next to them and clapped his hands. "It appears dat your little friends have saved Soul Society and defeated those what's-deir-name." Everyone gathered around. "I don' know exactly what happened but I think it's about time we scout dis Kurosaki-guy."

"Why do we have to?" Naruto asked as he crashed to the ground dead tired. "I know his power and his potential."

"Yeah, but we don't." Love stating the obvious.

"And we don't trust your judgment at all." Lisa pointed out coldly, having to dodge another flying rock.

"If ya think he's all that, it won' be enough for us!" Hiyori showed her tongue and pulled down her eyelid. "Brat."

"Shorty!" Naruto yelled back.

"Ramen freak."

"He-gorilla!"

Meanwhile others left the two brats alone. "They will be at it for a while." Kensei sighed annoyed and turned toward Hirako. "So, what do you suggest we do with that Kurosaki guy?"

"I think we should let Naruto-kun bring him here-desu." Hacchi suggested. "He is after all, his friend and it would easy for him to convince him."

"But if he fail, it will be harder to bring him in again." Lisa pointed out. "I think someone else should do it and let the brat do it if that fails."

"Yeah… I think I should go." Love pointed out. "As I'm the most suited for the job."

"That's a good point… but I think I should." Rose argued gently. "As I don't appear like weird old man in jump suit."

"But we're not sending you to a concert." Lisa pointed out. "I can easily go undercover when I already wear a high school uniform."

"Yet you appear nothing more than perverted old lady." Kensei muttered and avoided a kick that would have sent him flying. "I'll just go and crab him."

"Are'ya idiot?" Hirako snapped. "We wanna him join us."

"What? It would save us time!"

"How about me?" Hachi pointed himself. "I'm the most friendly looking-desu."

"Stupid." Lisa said. "If you would appear front of him asking to come along, it would look like a perverted ossan."

Hachi was depressed.

"I thought I would get him!" Naruto snapped, angrily. He and Hiyori had finally finished squabbling.

"I will go and get him!" Hiyori kicked him into ass. "No need to waste time."

They continued bickering till late night when they decided to finish it the best way they knew.

"Whoever wins this hand gets to go into human school." Hirako announced.

"Have you forgotten why we are doing this?" Kensei asked as others raised hands into excited agreement. Kensei sighed disappointed. At some point, they had lost the reason of all this. "And doesn't that brat already go to school?" He asked again when Naruto jumped excited with Mashiro.

Lisa dealt cards. "Remember, no cheating and no complaints. One round and winner gets it all."

"Hai!" Everyone agreed.

Naruto looked around the group. Everyone were concentrating on their cards. Those fools. There was no way he would lose. His luck was legendary. He probably didn't even need to change anything. When he looked at his hand his heart sunk. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No pair, straight or flush. He looked around. Kensei was already discarding his useless cards. And only two of them. Lisa was holding her hand steady and even Mashiro seemed confident. _'I'm so screwed.'_ He thought.

((A))

Naruto sighed. "I lost. And to that person out of all of them." He sighed again. He entered his fathers shop.

"Everything alright, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked. "You seem worn out."

"I am." He muttered. "Emotionally at least. Would you make me a ramen? With extra servings of everything? Tomorrow will be tough day at school. One time my luck failed me… and favored that person!"

"Eeh… sure."

((A))

While Ichigo and others returned to their homes after hard battle with Karyua and other bounts, a lone figure was standing on top of an electric pole wearing a school uniform. "This is going to be fun." The figure flashed an excited smirk. "School days, here I come."

**CHAPTER END**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Cracking the mask**

A/N: Okay, so here we are, time for Ichigo to get his ass out of the window and start turning into a vizard. But I wonder who it will be… the person who brings Ichigo to the group? Wanna know? Then read. Heh. Hope you enjoy this.

A/N: Those who may not have noticed, the Amagai arc was replaced by a new chapter some time ago. So if you think you've missed something, go back a chapter and you find what you seek. I didn't want to keep the filler in here as I could keep it in the 'bunch of one-shots' fic where it belongs.

A/N: I don't know if some missed it, but last chapter was REPLACED. Meaning Amagai saga is no longer under this threat but moved and last chapter will continue where the one before that ended. Just to make sure everyone understands what happened.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

"Would you pass the soy?"

"Here."

"Thank you. You! Don't make a face and eat!"

"But I wanted ramen…"

"We cannot eat ramen for breakfast. That would be very unbalanced diet. And Tsunade-sama, would you please not overuse soy!"

"I use it as much as I want to!"

"Tch."

"Did you say something, Jinta-dono?"

"She's hogging all the soy, _again_!"

"J-jinta-kun. Don't r-raise your voice."

"What was that!"

"Eeek!"

"You two, stop that!"

"We don't listen an old hag like you! Blah! AWCK!"

"I'm not an old hag. Would you please remember that and Tsunade-sama! Stop snickering! This is not funny!"

"It's fine, it's fine."

"Crowded."

"Did you say something, Yoru-baa?"

"I said this place is getting crowded!"

"Isn't this nice, all big happy family morning together!"

"I'm off to school!" Naruto yelled and picked up his bag. "See you later!"

"Wait a minute!" Tsunade snapped quickly and stood up. "I'll walk with you."

"Eh!" Naruto jumped back. "You don't need to! I mean it! I can make it there on my own so by-" She quickly grabbed his collar, preventing his escape.

"I'll be back later after I drop my foolish son to school." She then left dragging her struggling and screaming son by his collar.

"Please, help me! Noo! Dad! Don't let her do this! Please!" He screamed loudly.

Urahara only smirked devilishly. "I think about that when I remember all those happy hours I just have spent with your mother… or that fact that I can't walk or feel anything below my waste because she won't heal me." As he spoke, Tessai needed carry the owner of the Urahara shop to his usual spot in his room. "Have fun, you two!" He yelled loudly.

So, Naruto was forced to accept that today he was going to be walked to his high school by his mother. If there was anything more humiliating than this, he didn't want to know.

"So this is a real world, huh?" She asked as they walked towards the school, passing occasional stores, bars and restaurants. "Sure has changed from when I was last assigned here."

"Yeah, I bet they were still hitting rocks together back then." Naruto muttered, earning a disciplining slap. "That hurt!"

"I'm your mother and not that old. If you ever suggest that again, I will slap you back to the Stone Age."

Naruto bit his lip so he wouldn't make things any worse by saying something he shouldn't like… _'Into your youth?'_ But before he could even say it, he felt another slap. "Ow! I didn't even say anything!"

"But you were thinking, weren't you?"

Naruto seriously bit his lip so he wouldn't make things any worse for himself.

"So, I understood from your father that you are on the top of your class, am I right?"

"… yes."

"And you're part of the local kendo club and won several tournaments, correct?"

"… I quit before summer and leaving to the Soul Society."

"But now you can rejoin as it would be right choice for you." She nodded satisfied. "Now that you have resigned from Gotei 13 you can pursue a less risky ways of life. It was too dangerous for you're in the first place."

"Try not to sound too happy about it." He muttered. "I resigned because at the moment, I need to be with my kin."

"And by kin you mean… vizards? Not your parents and friends?"

"Mom, that's my path I must follow."

Tsunade didn't say anything when they came to a crossing. They saw a pair of high school students walking ahead of them. "This is where I take my leave." She said suddenly and stopped. "I wouldn't want to embarrass my little boy now of all times." She smiled. "But before I go… I understand that in the real world there are things called 'pachinko parlors'…"

((A))

"Yo, Naruto." Ichigo sat down to his seat and glanced at his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked confused while eating his lunch, well before the first class had even started.

"You didn't come to Soul Society so we were worried that something might've happened. Everything alright back home?"

"Of course." He put his lunch away and waved his hand dismissively. "I just had faith that you would come through without me."

"Well… thanks." Ichigo answered, reminiscing his furious battle with Karuya that he could have just as easily lost. "I guess."

"Naruto." Chad greeted him as he passed on his way to his seat. "Ichigo."

"Kurosaki. Urahara." Ishida corrected his glasses.

"Kurosaki-kun! Urahara-kun!" Orihime smiled widely as she entered the classroom.

As soon as Ryo entered the classroom, everyone could feel the temperature dropping several degrees. Her gaze focused on the sweating idiot in the middle of the room who tried his best but not very convincingly to act like he didn't notice her. Slowly, Ryo made her way on her seat and sat down, not letting him out of her gaze even for a second.

Naruto tried discreetly to lean closer to Ichigo. "Did… did something happen in Soul Society?"

"Nothing far as I can tell." Ichigo shrugged probably only oblivious to all this.

"Of course… I was stupid to ask." Naruto whispered and turned his head around. "Ishida, pst. Did something happen in Soul Society?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You already asked me!" Ichigo snapped angrily but Ishida was already giving highlights of the Ryo-Rangiku-Nanao incident.

"Oh… that suck… for me." He sighed and slammed his head on the desk. "I should have just stayed home today. I knew this was going to be one of those days."

"What do you mean-" Chad asked when the teacher entered the room. "Okay! Everyone, settle down. We have a new student among us today so I want you all to make her feel welcome and happy, okay?"

A buzzing voice filled the room as students started gossiping among themselves. "A new student? Who I wonder? In a middle of the year like this, suspicious. Teacher said it was a girl. I hope she will be a babe."

The door sliding open and Naruto saw his doom walking right in.

"Ooh! A babe!" Keigo snickered excited.

"She seems pretty angry to me." Mahana said quietly.

"My name is Yadomaru Lisa, yoroshiku." The agent sent by vizards introduced herself.

Naruto glanced at Ichigo who didn't even seem to note the girl's presence. He seemed to be deep in thought. Meanwhile Lisa quickly found to her new place, on the other side of Ichigo.

"Hi." She turned towards Ichigo with a small smile. "What's your name?"

"Ooh… Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." He answered.

Her smile widened a nudge or two. "I'll be counting on you in the future."

"Eeh… thanks."

Lisas eyes shifted just a bit and met with Narutos gaze. _'This idiot? Are you serious? Consider yourself lucky I didn't bring my paddle with me or…' _The thought was clear to him just from those eyes.

'_He might be slow but he can whop your ass if he wanted.'_

'_You don't deserve to talk about my ass, boy.'_

'_Don't call me that, old perverted hag!'_

'_Why?' _Her lips formed a small smirk. _'Only little boys get nervous after being called a boy.'_

'_Pervert.'_

'_Chibi brat.'_

"Stop calling me that!" He snapped suddenly and jumped up before he even realized that he had talked out loud and everyone was looking at him.

"Urahara? What's wrong with you?"

Naruto brought his hand behind his head and started laughing. "Just a dream…" He acted embarrassed and others laughed at him.

"What an idiot!" Some girl giggled loudly and others agreed loudly. Naruto was after all a class clown with his eccentric behavior and weird antics.

In silence, Ishida corrected his glasses. He had been seen Naruto moments before his act because of their places in the class and he had seen him glaring at the transfer student who had looked back. They knew each other but Urahara had made sure not to reveal anything. That begged the question why. What was Urahara hiding? He seemed always keep everything to himself and avoid revealing anything.

"Since you slept again, why don't you try staying wake for once and show Yadomaru-kun around after class?"

"Eeeh! Do I have to!" He glanced at her. "I don't want to!"

"Why?" Teacher asked with a sigh.

"She looks mean!" He whined childishly earning more laughs from his classmates.

"Tough deal." Teacher exclaimed uncaringly. "We continue our lesson…"

((A))

"Out of everyone it had to be you." He grumbled angrily as he walked aimlessly with Lisa who seemed to be enjoying herself. "Hirako or Kensei. Even Love or Rose would have been better but you! Are we trying to get him to join us or are you just screwing around?"

"Why not both?" She asked mysteriously.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered and took out his fan. "Just go get Ichigo and be done with it. I miss my happy school days."

"And I thought that a mature woman, dressed in a school uniform was every boy's wet dream." She leaned closer to him and smirked seductively.

"I haven't had those kinds of thoughts about you after what you did to me that one time." He said with vey uncharacteristic cold voice. Then he turned slightly pale and green. "Just a thought of that one time makes me wanna puke."

Lisa turned away huffing angrily. "It wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know that you would be so weak?"

"That wasn't about strength one bit!" Naruto screamed. "You pervert!"

"Who are you calling a pervert idiot!" They turned and saw girls of their class standing there glaring at him. Tatsuki in the front. "I've always known you were an idiot but I thought you knew not to insult a girl." Then she offered a smile to Lisa. "I can finish showing around so you can get away from this idiot."

"Thank you." Lisa nodded and walked up to her. "True, how do you girls feel safe in a same class as that boy?"

"Tatsuki-san beats anyone who dares to insult girls. Especially Orihime-chan." Mahana answered.

"But I don't think Urahara-kun is that bad." Orihime said suddenly. "He is just weird." She laughed childishly.

"And now I'm the bad guy here!" He screamed loudly as he was left like an outcast in the hallway alone to shoot daggers into Lisas back. "When we get back, I am so sticking a cero right up her a-"

((A))

"Jinta-kun! Stop it!" Ururu screamed as the red head kept throwing bugs at her.

"Take this, you stupid girl!" He yelled as he found one especially big spider and showed it to the little girl.

"Eeek!"

"Here! Here!" Jinta laughed and pointed the spider in her face when someone caught her arm. "Wha-"

"You shouldn't do that, Jinta-kun." Shizune glared down to him. "You shouldn't bully girls."

He struggled to get his hand free. "Let go you stupid hag!"

There was a quiet 'thud' and Jinta had a fresh bump in his head. "Are you alright?" She asked from Ururu who nodded shyly.

"T-thank you. B-but you didn't need to hit him. He isn't bad…"

"I know he isn't." Shizune smiled. "He is just another boy at that age." She laughed. "Why don't I take both of you to ice scream so everyone feels satisfied, okay?" The children cheered loudly to this when Naruto walked to the yard. "Ara, Naruto-kun, schools over?"

He nodded back and looked around. "Where's mum?"

"She…"

((A))

"Who is that babe?" A middle aged man asked from his friend at a panchinko parlor. "She has been loosing all this time she's been here."

"I don't know." His friend answered. "But she sucks."

Something happened. Something unexplainable. Something, that could be understood only as an air current hitting both their faces and throwing them into the back of the pachinko parlor and knocking them out.

((A))

"She discovered pachinko parlors, didn't she?" Naruto answered.

"Yeah…" Shizune sighed. "I'll take children to ice cream. Do you wish to come?"

"Sorry, but I have something I need to do." He waved his hand and entered the shop. Inside, his father was waiting his legs crossed.

"Welcome home, son." He smiled. "I heard you had a new exchange student."

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed. "Lisa is going to make a move on Ichigo tonight."

"Shouldn't you be there as well?" Kisuke asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. "We agreed that this was the best way."

"We?" A raised eyebrow.

"Okay, we got sidetracked at some point and played poker and decided to do it like this." He muttered.

Kisuke sighed. "Anyway, I have news for you." He touched another tatami mat it flung open. "Tessai-san is finished with your new training room."

((A))

Naruto walked in… nothingness. "What is this place?" He looked to his left. Nothing. Just plain white. He turned right. The same. Behind him, front of him, above him. He was even standing on nothing. "I know I didn't place much requirements on interior but isn't this simply ridiculous."

"It is the opposite, Naruto-dono." Tessai was giving him the tour. "This place was designed to withstand the massive amount of reiatsu your bankai will create and here, you do not have to worry about consequences of your actions as there is nothing you could destroy. Also there is one more ability to this room."

"What?"

"You remember what happened during our training sessions with the owner, do you not?"

"How I went berserk, almost killed both of you and then tried to escape out of the training room into the real world? Yeah, I remember."

"You cannot escape this place, without creating a door." Tessai clapped hands together and the hole they had used to enter disappeared. "I shall teach you, Naruto-dono how to create and destroy the door so during your training you cannot escape this no matter what happens."

Naruto had a whole new view on Tessai and flashed an excited smirk. "Just show me the how."

"But I must to warn you before I do that." The large man sat down. "Once the door is destroyed, it can be only recreated inside so no one from outside can enter or accidentally set you free. If something goes wrong, you will be trapped in this space for the rest of your life. You still wish to continue?"

Naruto didn't even flinch. "I didn't come this far just to back down. How do I build this door?"

((A))

Tsunade crumbled angrily as she was heading back home. "Real world sucks. Big time."

"Please, don't say that, Tsunade-sama." Shizune sweat dropped. She had been heading towards the shop with Jinta and Ururu, when they had seen Tsunade wrecking a pachinko parlor with kido attacks. Shizune considered people lucky that she had only used weak thrusts. She had once see that woman fire an 80 level hado at one poor man's gambling hall when too many people laughed at her bad luck. "You should avoid using your Shinigami powers front of living people."

Tsunade shot a glare at her and she tried to laugh it off nervously.

Then suddenly Tsunade felt something pulling her shirt and saw Ururu looking up to her. "D-don't worry. I-I'm sorry you win. I-if you just believe in y-yourself…"

"Stupid." Jinta blurted and there was a loud 'smack' and another bump started emerging.

"Thank you." Tsunade knelt next to Ururu and smiled to her. "You're such a darling, aren't you?" Ururu blushed to this and diverted her eyes into ground. "Let's go home, shall we?"

The group started heading back while the sun was setting.

((A))

Later that same night Ichigo was doing his usual hollow hunting and had just finished with a bigger one when this weird Shinigami with afro made an entrance and started laughing at his Representative badge.

"What? This thing is useless!" Ichigo muttered angrily when he heard a sound of sword being unsheathed. He instinctively turned around and raised his own zapankuto. When he had fully turned around he felt blades connecting and massive yet unknown reiatsu pressing his shoulders. The afro Shinigami was sent flying backwards like nothing.

Ichigo recognized the cold stare behind spectacles. "You're… Yadomaru!"

"Shhss, idiot brat." She snapped angrily and raised her finger. "Someone with so much reiatsu should know how to control it. If you get too excited we will get company and I would prefer if not."

Ichigo looked at the girl he thought was just a normal girl. But the thing she was holding… "That's… zanpakuto?"

"No shit. And we were told you were smart."

"Told? By who?"

"More about that later." She leaped back. "We need to talk."

((A))

While Lisa was trying to recruit Ichigo, his body was busy also as Kon had decided to borrow it on one of his usual nightly escapees. Things didn't go as planned as Grand Fisher, much bigger (and I mean, much bigger) and obviously stronger had come after him, mistaking him for Ichigo.

Urahara shops four special dolls that had decided to live there had come to the rescue. Some less enthusiastically than others.

"Why do we have to help this idiot?" Kankuro asked angrily. "It's his own fault for stealing other person body."

"Idiot! That's Ichigos body he is running in!" Ririn argued back. "What if something happens to it?"

"Like I care." Kankuro dug his ear with his finger. "Learns not to leave his valuables where others can get them."

"We should… help." Nova said quietly.

"It's the honorable thing to do!" Kurodo exclaimed in his loud manner.

Realizing that he was outvoted he gave in and joined in on the planning. After the plan, he took a step back. "That's not gonna work! Mark my words!"

((A))

"I knew it wouldn't work! I knew it!" Kankuro screamed as he run with Kon, trying to get away from Grand Fisher. The plan was simple enough. Kankuro would use his battle doll to delay the huge half arrancar while others planned for the 'switch Kon with Kurodo and then try to overpower him' plan. It had ended horribly.

"You guys are useless!" Kon screamed as they run to the main street where he was caught by Fisher and almost squashed him if not for miracle save by Isshin who quickly finished his opponent.

"You avenged her, your wife?"

Kon and Isshin looked at the figure that was emerging from the dark.

"So you came too, Urahara?"

"It's been awhile, Isshin-san." The crooked shop keeper raised his hat as a greeting. After initial greeting and pleasantries they reached their true topic.

"If there's one thing I have regretted these past twenty year, it would be my own lack of power and being unable to protect and save Masaki that night." He said quietly while looking away.

There was a moment of silence. "Some things never change, do they?" Kisuke smirked. "You're exactly like your son in that regard."

"Not at all!" Isshin screamed awkwardly.

"Like father, like son."

"If we're talking about lineage, you're not one to judge others so quickly!" Isshin yelled back. "Your son is the same troublemaker as you!"

"He is, isn't he?" Urahara smiled proudly and waved his fan.

"So," Isshin said with more serious tone. "what has he told you?"

Kisuke smiled. "They have contacted him." He answered, imagining his son standing on a rooftop, watching as Lisa was trying to convince Ichigo. "They are trying to recruit him, masked warriors, Vizards."

((A))

"I hate to repeat myself but I told you so." Naruto said to Lisa as they watched Ichigo run. "Now it will be even harder to convince him." He looked at her. "Why the hell did you have to do it like this? This sounds like plan made by Hirako." Lisa ignored his rants as she sheathed her zanpakuto. "You could have gain his friendship first and then try to reveal what you are!"

"You were his friend for past year. We don't have time like that!" She snapped.

Naruto was about to argue when his phone rang. "It' Hiyori." He whispered. "You take it."

"No way!" Lisa backed away. "I'm not talking to her."

"It's either you or me and it will not be me." He held his phone towards her.

"Why are you so scared of her anyway?"

"… she is mean." He mumbled quietly.

Lisa groaned. "I wish I hadn't won that stupid poker game."

((A))

The next day. At first everything seemed fine. Like any other day.

The pair of vizards were walking towards school by themselves.

"So, what's the plan today? Threaten him?" Naruto asked from Lisa who shot a glare at him.

"I'm tired of your whining!" She said angrily. "It's not my fault if he thinks hollow is something you can control with sheer willpower. And you've done nothing but whined ever since we began! You haven't tried helping me or convince him at all! Just whined!"

Naruto waited for a moment and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I've been on the edge lately. Things at home are… tiring and I don't know how to vent them."

"Don't take them on me!" She said back. "And I've already planned everything."

"Really?"

"You don't trust me?"

"That's a relief!" He laughed loudly and waved his hand. "I was afraid you would just wing it like others most certainly would." He laughed and earned a bunch on his face. He fell back, holding his face.

"I enjoyed the grim honesty."

They separated before school. Naruto met with guys and she the girls.

((A))

"Are you enjoying your school so far, Yadomaru-san?" Mahana asked politely from the new transfer student.

"I am, thank you. And please, call me Lisa." She smiled back politely. _'Ugh. I hate this sweet high schoolgirl role. I wonder if I should just grab him and get the hell out of here. This uniform is nice though. The skirt is a bit too long…'_

"Li~sa~chan." Keigo leaped on her desk and winked. "You look so hot today. Anything I can do for you?"

"You can get off my desk." She suggested dryly. "Aren't you Hiyoris boyfriend by the way?"

Keigos eyes shot wide open at the mentioning of the name of the mythical monster. "I-I-I-I don't know anyone like that! Look at the time! I'm in a hurry!" He disappeared out of the classroom.

"Hiyori sure has weird taste in men." She muttered quietly as others just shrugged it off as 'usual Keigo moment'.

"Boys not giving you any trouble are they?" Tatsuki asked. "Cause if they are, you remember what I told you yesterday, right?"

"Of course." She smiled back. "And you don't need to worry about me." She side glanced at Ichigo. "What I've seen there's only spineless idiots in this school. I could glare them down if I wanted."

Chizuru smiled widely. "Exactly. There's nothing more disgusting than boys. I wish this were an all-girl school. With no boys distracting us from our true loves! Orihime-! OW!"

"Down girl." Tatsuki barked when her fist connected with her face.

"I agree with Chizuru. You shouldn't interrupt her if she only wishes to share love with Orihime-chan. There's nothing wrong with girls loving each other."

Everyone turned to look at Naruto who was looking at them and suddenly started laughing nervously. "Sorry." He backed away quickly and just managed to avoid Tatsukis punch. "Kya! I'm sorry!"

"Go die you pervert!"

Rest of the break students watched as Naruto was being chased by Tatsuki.

Meanwhile Ichigo saw his chance. He walked up to Lisas place and tapped her shoulder before exiting the class. Lisa soon followed.

"Why are you here?" He demanded from her angrily.

"What do you mean, idiot? Schools is so students come here, isn't it?" She crossed her arms.

"You know what I meant! You're here trying to recruit me or something. Then you can go! I have no intension of joining you!" He yelled at her.

"What? You think I gave up just because of yesterday? Get real." She snorted. "I'm not letting you go until I get a yes. No matter how you try to fight it, you're on our side now."

He grabbed her collar and pulled her closer. "What was that?"

"Ooh, Kurosaki-kun! So forward!" She fake-screamed quietly. "It's too late. Vizards can't go back once their symptoms start to surface." She remembered her own horrifying experience. "Orihime, that big guy, and Quincy, those Shinigami friends of yours, you think they are your friends but you are wrong. They are with you only for the time being. Your inner hollow will destroy everything and everyone you ever care about. Tell me you haven't yet noticed. The hollow inside you is already too powerful for you to control. You have only one chance. To come with us."

Ichigo was sweating but he felt cold. Still holding her collar they looked at each other.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice joined the conversation and Ichigo looked at Naruto who was leaning to the wall while playing with his folded fan.

"Naruto… this…" Ichigo didn't know how to explain. How much had he heard?

"I knew that you couldn't convince him. You failed again you perverted hag." He stepped forward and before Ichigo could tell, he had grabbed his hand, pulled Lisa out of his hold and taken step around him. "You should think on what she said, Ichigo."

"Naruto… you…"

Naruto covered his face with his fan.

"You're with her!" Ichigo yelled accusingly.

"Yes." He answered truthfully. "Ichigo, I know the feeling of hollow trying to take over you every second of the day. Your only chance to survive is to come with us." He turned around. "But we will not force you. You will come to us on your own."

"Don't joke around!" He yelled. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain everything right here and now!"

Then a burst of sudden reiatsu pushed him back.

((A))

The whole school felt the sudden gust of wind. In a certain classroom, Ryo, Ishida, Orihime and Chad all jumped on their seats. "What's going on?" Everyone looked around as windows were shaking to the point of shattering.

((A))

"Don't get cocky, brat." Naruto whispered with low voice. "You think just cause you've mastered your bankai, defeated some bount and stood up against Kuchiki you know how to fight? Naïve."

Ichigo felt so much reiatsu radiating from his friend that he even considered jumping out of his body.

"Stop it." Lisa clapped his shoulder and the pressure disappeared. "There's no point forcing so much for a weakling like him who is afraid of his hollow side." She turned around as well and started walking away. "This was useless. Let's go, Naruto."

Naruto shot one more glare at Ichigo before walking after her. Right that time Ichigos friend's appeared behind the corner. "Kurosaki-kun?" "What's wrong, Kurosaki?" "Did something happen, Ichigo?" "Where's Naruto going with that transfer student?" He was overwhelmed by questions and he didn't know how to answer half of them.

They saw Naruto looking at them from the end of the corridor before disappearing completely.

"Nice acting, brat." Lisa nodded approvingly when Narutos shoulders slumped.

"I'm tired!" He exclaimed. "I did expect I would have to rough him up a bit but now I feel so exhausted."

"You think he will come?"

"Either he comes to us or is destroyed by me when his hollow side takes over. One of the two." He looked at the clock. "I will be heading for some private training back at the shop. Contact me when Ichigos comes."

"Sure."

((A))

"This is what you do all day?" Tsunade asked when she was playing cards with her husband. "Loiter around?"

"Of course not! I have many important duties to fill. Of course I'm taking them all seriously."

There was a moment of silence. "He has grown so much in this one year." She whispered.

"He has?"

"When he left, he was this fragile boy I was scared to leave out of the house." Tsunade folded her cards. "But when I saw him, on that rooftop after I caught up with him, there was a man standing in his shoes. Was he always that tall?" She smiled fondly.

Urahara didn't say anything.

"I remember a time, when he was just a child running around the mansion. He was such a happy boy." She laughed. "He was runner too. He was one of those children who learned to run before walk. But he could barely take few steps because of his condition. He was weak but he never gave up trying." Then her eyes hardened. "Something that was really _your _fault. " Urahara laughed awkwardly and Tsunade continued the story. "As years passed and he grew up, I knew I couldn't hold him back much longer even though I wished I could. Of course I tried my best giving him the strength and knowledge and trusted him with Jiraiya but… Kisuke, the Naruto I met that day on that rooftop wasn't my boy anymore. He grew up. I don't know what happened during that lone year and I don't want to. But… I don't know if I should kill you or thank you."

"I could have never raised him as well you did." Kisuke said quietly. "He was already a man when he came here. All I did was fix the thing I broke."

"That's what he is to you?" She asked, anger glowing in her voice. "An experiment you wanted to fix?"

"Of course not! He is my son! You have no idea how much happiness he brought to this little shop just by himself. This last year, when we lived like screwed up family we were, was happiest time of my life. Even though there was something always missing." His hand inched near Tsunades. "I'm sorry for the pain I have caused to you."

"Kisuke…" Tsunade leaned closer and he followed her example.

"Tsunade-chan…"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!" The jumped back like embarrassed teenagers when Narutos voice echoed through house. "Act your age, please! You two have already scarred me for life! Don't add up anymore!"

"Ooh shut up you brat!" Tsunade snapped angrily. "We are not _old_. We are in our prime and these feelings are completely nor-"

"LALALALALA!" Naruto covered his ears and started banging his head to the wall.

A tick appeared in her forehead and she jumped across the room, trying to stop his son from damaging his brain… any more than they already were.

Kisuke just sighed happily to his happy. Jinta and Ururu were fighting in the yard. Shizune and Tessai were having territory strife's in the kitchen his beloved wife (might as well call her that, she wasn't leaving anywhere) and son fighting over something stupid.

"Your life is never boring, is it, Kisuke." And the lovely family pet – I mean important friend, Yoruichi sighed.

Then they all felt it. Two large, unknown reiatsus appeared out of nowhere. "These are…"

"No normal hollows." Naruto gulped and then he felt more familiar reitatsu spiking up, even though he hardly felt them under all that massive hollow/Shinigami reiatsus. "Dad."

"I know, son." He nodded and stood up. Yoruichi transformed into a human and they stepped to the yard. "There are two enemies but I sense many of your friends are there too. I'll leave them to you."

Naruto nodded. He closed his eyes to concentrate in on sensing them. He could imagine Chad running towards these threats his armor activated but then he was thrown aside like a bug. Ryo must've saved him and carried him out of harm's way before she was caught up and smashed like a fly. He opened his eyes, ready to charge in when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Urahara held him back while giving last minute instructions. "Yoruichi-san and I will provide you the necessary cover. You get your friends out of there."

"We need to go there now!" He yelled and they prepared to use shunpo.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsunade and others waited at the door.

"Sweetheart, this will only take a minute. Don't worry." Kisuke waved his fan but before he could stop her, she walked up to them.

"I'm coming too." She smirked. "It has been awhile since I've seen any action. I need to start to get back into the game." She held her hand and Shizune appeared next to her, holding her zanpakuto.

"I'll start preparation for dinner, Tsunade-sama." She smiled as Tsunade nodded back.

"Let's go, Yoruichi. I'm dying to get my shoulders loose!" She laughed and Yoruichi couldn't help but snicker.

"Are you just going to let her go!" Naruto barked to his father who was equally stunned.

"I don't see you trying to stop her!" He turned the blame back.

"What's the hold up, boys? Scared?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"You have no idea…" The Urahara men gulped but swallowed their fears and followed they all used shunpo to appear on the battle field.

And not a moment too soon as a big arrancar, Yammy was about to crush Ichigo.

'_That idiot.'_ Naruto sighed as he pulled his Ginha and summoned the wall of leafs. There was a loud 'bang' as the evolved hollows fist landed on the wall but it didn't give in. "Hello there." He smiled happily and allowed the wall to dissolve into falling leafs. He saw the idiotic impression on Yammys face as he reassessed the situation. "We are the cavalry."

"Sorry we're late, Kurosaki-san." Kisuke smiled.

"N-Naruto!" Ichigo struggled to speak. Naruto sighed and turned around. "I don't need yo- UGH!"

"Good night." Naruto smiled to his friend as he kicked his lights out.

"Effective, Naruto." Kisuke commented as he took the point with Yoruichi. Tsunade was checking Orihime, Ryo and Sado. "Yoruichi and I will take it from here."

"Yeah yeah." Naruto threw Ichigo over his shoulders. He turned around to look at the other arrancar, Ulquiorra who looked straight at him. "Yaa ne." He waved his hand threw Sado over his other shoulder and disappeared with his mother who carried Orihime and Ryo. They were all in bad shape.

"They run away." Yammy spat. "Never mind, these two will do just fine." He cracked his neck when Yoruichi stood to face him while Urahara faced Ulquiorra.

"Shall we?"

((A))

"Will they be alright?" Naruto asked as they laid all four of them to the floor of Urahara shop. Shizune watched over Orihime while Tsunade checked on Chad who was in much worse condition. Naruto sat next to Ryo and looked at her unconscious face. She was a pretty girl… he shook his face.

"Of course. Who do you think you're talking to?" Tsunade asked and sighed. "And I was so bumped and ready to fight but I can't let wounded children be. And it seems that your father and Yoruichi are more than enough to deal with those two."

Naruto shrugged and walked towards a trapdoor underneath the floor mat. "If they ask, you don't know where I am."

"What's that place?" Shizune asked curiously from further away and looked how Naruto jumped down, into his own training dimension.

There was a quiet 'bop' when he destroyed the doorway.

"Could someone, please explain what just happened?" Tsunade asked from Tessai who was carrying bandages.

"Naruto-dono is currently going through dangerous and important training by himself inside a place I created for him, Tsunade-sama."

"Come again?" Tsunade blinked and laughed like to a joke. "There was something in my ear. It sounded just now like you said something about dangerous training by himself?"

"Eeh…" Tessai started sweating. "I… he is reading dirty magazines in there, really."

"You're lucky that I have both hands in this boy at the moment." Tsunade whispered as she glared over her shoulder. "I would beat the crab out of you for trying to lie to me and then I would beat the crab back in for what you just told me."

"That's why I consider myself lucky, Tsunade-sama."

((A))

Naruto floated in the emptiness of the space and looked around. "Amazing. Simply amazing. And now, to work."

He pulled his zanpakutos and looked at them. "Ginha Kitsune… Kinha Momiji… my beautiful girls. We have gone through lot together. I'm asking that you will keep up with me in the future as well. But now I think we are facing our greatest challenge. Because, by the time the war begins, I have mastered my bankai. Understood?" He looked at his blades. "I know that you two hate this but bear with me. Okay, let's do this." He took a deep breath. "BANKAI! ! !" He clashed his blades together.

The blades shattered into thousand little pieces and Naruto felt reiatsu building inside him once again.

((A))

"That should do it." Tsunade nodded satisfied as she finished patching up Orihime. "You will have to wear a cast for few days but you should be okay." She smiled to young girl who nodded back.

"Thank you, Senju-san." Orihime smiled back.

"What about Sado?" Ryo asked. She was leaning to a support under her shoulder. She had seen how Sado was thrown aside like a toy and instinctively gone and tried to save him. Unfortunately, her speed was nothing compared to that of that guy who had stepped on her leg and broken it like a stick. After that, she had just lost it.

"Don't worry." Shizune answered who was casting a spell at the moment. "We have dealt with far worse."

"Where's Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked curiously and looked around. After Ichigos minor injuries had been dealt with, he had practically run away from Urahara shop. "He must feel awful… I hope he will be okay."

"He will be okay." Yoruichi answered and patted her head. "That kid isn't so weak to give up after that. But now, he understands." _'The difference between him and them.'_

"Understands what?"

"Nothing."

"Where's that idiot?" Ryo asked suddenly. "I haven't seen him since he left the school today."

"Why are you interested?" Tsunade asked suddenly and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm… nobody." She sighed. "I'm just nothing."

Tsunade looked at her for a minute."You seduced my boy, didn't you?"

"WHAT!" Ryo screamed angrily. "For your information, that 'boy' of yours is didn't need any seducing!"

Tsunade jump up. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, you cow!" She yelled.

Shizune fell over. Yoruichi dropped the cup she had been holding. Tessai let out a scream. Kisuke replaced himself with his 'portable gigai'. Ririn, Kankuro, Nova and Kurodo all run for cover. Jinta held his head instinctively and Ururu closed her eyes and rolled to a ball.

((A))

Naruto felt a cold shivers going down his spine.

((A))

Retsu was drinking tea when her favorite cup split in half.

((A))

In Hueco Mundo, even Aizens keen senses perked up.

((A))

In some afterlife of afterlife, Jiraiya felt a familiar feeling. "Oh dear…"

((A))

"A cow… you said?" Tsunade whispered slowly and started walking forward.

"Run away! Bee!" Yoruichi screamed but Ryo didn't even flinch but took a step forward.

"You heard me!" She shot back sternly.

"Consider yourself lucky that my personal policy prevents me from beating kids like you. Especially, if they've already gotten their asses whipped by some punks." She smirked. "Ojou-chan."

Ryo bit her lips. "I can see where your 'little boy' gets her wit." She muttered and started walking away. Tsunade was wearing a victory smirk on her face the entire time. "And by the way, so just you know, your 'little boy' and I, we did it. Several times and trust me, he isn't so little." She laughed loudly and slammed the door on Tsunades face.

"Naruto-dono…" Tessai whispered. "You are so lucky to be in a place where she can't reach you now. I just wish that this shop is still standing when you get back."

((A))

In a dimension under the floor, Naruto was leaning on his swords and panting. His body was full of blood dripping cuts.

"HAHAAHAAAHAA! ! !" His laugh echoed through dimension as a mask started forming around his face.

"Stop trying to take over you fool!" Naruto yelled back and reached to pull the mask off when it shattered. "I'm not giving this body to you, my vassal."

"_You might say that now._" A voice laughed behind him. Naruto slowly turned around and saw his pale copy standing there, holding his own pair of zanpakutos. "_But you must have realized by now, soon as you go to bankai, you start loosing yourself._"

Naruto raised his blades and took a deep breath. "Why is it that I must keep fighting with you time after time even if I'm already the lord of this body?" Their swords clashed in the middle. "None of the other vizards go through this life."

"_Perhaps you're weaker than they are!" _

"That's not it." He muttered. "I know that I have the answer but I just can't figure it out."

"_Perhaps you should ask our father about that!" _Hollow laughed and appeared behind him and tried to stab him. Naruto blocked it with his Kinha. "Kai!" He yelled angrily and hollow started to come apart as momiji leafs. "_DAMN! ! ! This isn't over…!"_

"Yes it is." Naruto sighed and his sheathed his zanpakutos. "Time for a break." He slammed his hands together and started forming a door.

He pushed the tatami mat aside and jumped on the floor. He stretched his arms. "I wonder how long has it been?" He cracked his neck. "I'm tired! And hungry." He looked around. It was night. Mom and dad weren't around. It was too peaceful for that when he felt it. The whole Karakura town was full of powerful reiatsus. "What the hell is going on?" He asked as he was about to jump out to the field when he felt the hand touching his shoulder.

"Calm down, son." Kisuke whispered. Naruto saw his mother in the doorway. Shizune and Tessai were inside the shop.

"What's going on?"

"Some arrancar have attacked."

"Then why aren't you fighting them?" He asked when he felt familiar reiatsus spiking all around. "Those were… Toshiro… Abarai… Ikkaku and his girlfriend… Ichigo… Rukia and… Ran-chan? What's going on here!"

Kisuke gave the brief explanation. "Gotei 13 assigned some guards to Karakura town to prepare for the war."

Naruto looked at the sky and saw Abarai Renji fighting with an arrancar. "You're… letting them see the difference in power?" He asked quietly.

"Exactly." Kisuke walked next to him. "These arrancars are not even among the strongest we will be facing before this war is over. Shinigami and everyone must understand the difference in power. Best way to prove this is by letting them fight them."

Naruto felt how Ichigo facing the strongest opponent.

"Worried about your friends?" Kisuke asked.

"Not really." He shook his head. "But I am worried about Ran-chan." He said and used shunpo to leap towards the battle.

Kisuke sighed. "Reckless." And turned around. Tsunade was looking at him weirdly. "What?"

"You two… can talk so easily. And understand each other." She said with a small smile. "I always knew that Naruto was hard person to get close to. Sometimes even I wondered if I understood him but you…" She stepped next to him. "You two really are father and son."

"Really?" Kisuke laughed. "Well thank you!"

"It's not a compliment." Tsunade nudged his side playfully.

"Of course not!"

((A))

'_Not yet?'_ Rangiku thought to herself as she played dead. She needed to wait for limit releasing or she wouldn't stand a chance. _'They are late!'_

"You're still breathing?" Arrancar Nakeem asked boredly and started walking over to her.

"Not yet?" She asked aloud this time. She would not stand a chance against this opponent if her limiter was not released! She saw the big foot being raised into air and coming crashing down. She managed to dodge the stamp and stand up when she felt her enemy right behind her. "Not yet!" She yelled into her communicator.

"Too late." Nakeem said quietly and brought his huge fist above his head. "Die. Shinigami." He brought his hand down and there was a loud explosion.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya screamed but was barely able to keep up with his own opponent.

"Your subordinate is dead, Shinigami." Shawlong stated the fact. "Now, it shall be you-"

"AAAGH! ! !" There was a loud scream and they both looked down again.

"Impossible!" Arrancar number 11 yelled as he saw his own comrade being crawling front a man. "Who is that!"

"What do you think you're doing, asshole?" The man whispered with dangerous voices as he tightened his fist. He had arrived in a nick of time and delivered a painful bunch straight into arrancars gut.

Rangiku recognized the voice and the blond hair. "N…Na-chan?" She whispered.

"Yo." Naruto smiled over his shoulder. "I was just hanging around when I saw you. How're you doing, Ran-chan?"

His opponent struggled to stand up. "U-unfair!" He said in accusing tone.

"Unfair?" Naruto snorted. "There's no word like that in Urahara handbook." He said as he walked forward. "You were the one who had the balls to attack my Ran-chan." There was a sudden burst of reiatsu coming out of him and Nakeem realized he was way over his head.

"Shawlong!" He screamed and tried to run away but Naruto appeared front of him with… "Sonido! There's no way!"

"There's no way there's no way." Naruto answered and raised his finger. Red ball started forming on the top of it. "Sayonara, arrancar." He released his cero on his face and destroyed him. "That was one."

"H-holy cow." Rangiku whispered as he saw the one sided fight. "Na-chan? You're full of cuts! Where the hell have you been?"

"Little busy with something but I'm alright. Are you?" He smiled but turned towards Shawlong who was quickly realizing that he had no chances of victory and started running away.

"You don't get away!" Hitsugaya yelled but his wounds were slowing him down.

Naruto was about to chase after the arrancar himself when he heard Rangiku starting screaming. "WE DON'T NEED THAT ANYMORE YOU SLOWPOKES! ! ! Taichou! Renji! You can do it now!"

Naruto saw how they released their limiters and turned the tables of the fight. "That was refreshing." He smiled widely and stretched when he started to feel a very heated stare on his back. "R-ran-chan?" He whispered carefully.

Rangiku tapped the roof impatiently. "We need to talk. NOW! ! !"

"Okay." Naruto whimpered.

**CHAPTER END**

**SHINIGAMI GOLDEN CUP**

"So… feel free to explain whenever you feel like it." Matsumoto leaned back.

"W-w-what you wanna know? About my mission? About my parents? About my hollow powers?"

"No." She leaned forward and smiled sweetly. "Who exactly is this little girl called… Ryo-chan?"

Naruto gulped. "All the secrets I can tell you… you just had to pick that one?"

She smiled widely. "You just as might take a seat." She cracked her eyes open. "Cause I'm not letting you go until I'm completely satisfied with what you're going to tell me."

"Hai…" Naruto whimpered defeated.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: Ran-chan Na-han**

A/N: Okay, what to say… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take this long, but my life… is in a bind so I need to pull back my writing. Oh, IMPORTANT note, I've decided to continue this fic til before the timeskip in canon because when Rukia slowly faded away, that was when I thought the canon should have ended too. It feels like author is forcing it forward, just like in Katekyo. So to tell everyone, that's how it is.

Remember to REVIEW

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

Night was peaceful. Moon was shining brightly among shiny stars. One wouldn't believe it what had happened just half an hour ago. People, enough power to destroy the whole town, were rampaging around it, trying to kill each other.

On certain rooftop, a group of these people had gathered to heal their wounds.

A couple of people were watching this in the distance. A woman and a man. They had been sitting on the edge of the building, watching the event. One, wearing a black kimono and the other short bright orange jacket and pants with white undershirt.

"Is that so?" Rangiku whispered quietly. "You just… moved on? Like that?"

"I'm a douche." He said quietly.

"I know that." She spat frustrated. "But I… I always thought that when you would break up with Nanao, you would finally see me!" She turned to look at him. "You know, you were the one person who _never _saw me. Everyone else were always ogling me and you, you never even looked at me. I tried so hard _every day_ so that _you_ would notice _me_."

"…sorry?" He suggested carefully.

"And then, you go and leave your home, your life and me behind to get yourself a girlfriend?"

"Technically, I broke up with Ryo-chan before I came to Soul Society so…"

Matsumoto turned away. "I don't want to see you now. Disappear."

Naruto didn't answer anything. Just used Shunpo to disappear just like he was told to.

((A))

Naruto walked in a quiet playground in the middle of the town. Night was clear and moon was shining brightly down to him. "I feel like shit." He muttered to himself and sat on a swing. He never thought he would be singing from the rooftops after meeting with Ran-chan, but this shitty feeling wasn't what he expected either. He hadn't _meant_ to hurt her but it had happened.

"I'm really a douche." He muttered sadly and he was planning on continuing brooding when he heard footsteps behind him. _'Time to put on my happy face again.'_ He hid his emotions under the surface and waited patiently for the person to come closer. "Ichigo." He said finally to the Strawberry man standing behind him looking like he had gone through hell, even though all his wounds were healed.

"Naruto." He whispered darkly. "I heard you appeared there saving Rangiku-san." He slowly made his way to Narutos front. "You look like you're in a bad shape, though."

"This?" He asked as he checked what he meant. His body was full of cuts and bruises he had received in training before the fight he had owned by the way. "This is nothing. I simply overexerted myself while training."

"Training?" Ichigo asked.

"Everyone needs to get stronger for this upcoming war." He explained. "That's why my old man has never intervened with your fights so far." He narrowed his eyes. "He wanted to make sure you fully understand the difference between them and you. And you and Aizen."

"Aizen?" Ichigos fist tightened in his pocket just out of thought of the man behind all this. "What of him?"

"These attackers weren't even among his strongest fighters. That guy Grimmjaw was Espada 6 and you were played with. There are five, stronger than other arrancar between you and him. And _let's just say _that you survive those fights. Then there are those three who followed him there. Ichimaru, Tosen and Uchiha. They were all strong enough to follow him into a place like that. _AND THEN _there's the man behind all this. Do you seriously think, that the way you are, you can even appear front of him? Leave alone defeat anyone who he sends here?"

"WHAT CAN I DO! ? I WANT TO BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THOSE GUYS! I DON'T WANT ANY OF MY FRIENDS DYING FRONT OF ME! I WANT… I WANT… I want strength."

"Strength to protect others." Naruto smiled. He had known exactly what to say. He had used Ichigos greatest flaw just now. His way of thinking that he needed to do everything himself. That no one else could do it. "You just might make it."

"Naruto, I want to learn how to control my hollow powers! Yadomaru had a mask! She can tell me, right?"

"Of course. We can tell you." He raised his finger and Ichigo watched as Cero started forming onto top of it.

"T-that's…"

"Cero." He answered with a nod before letting the power disappear harmlessly. "Menos Grande signature move."

"Th-then you too are really a…"

"A vizard like you? Yes. Before I was born, failed experiment by dad broke the wall of Shinigami and Hollow in me. After I came here, he 'fixed me' which left me with the hollow who seeks a chance to jump into control every moment."

"It never goes away…?" Ichigos asked with hollow voice. Idea of constantly living with hollow lurking in the shadows was… scaring.

"No." He stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder. "But it can be toned down. Just follow me and I will let them show you."

"Them? There's more of you?"

"You'll see."

((A))

Ichigo followed Naruto to an abandoned looking warehouse. "This is it? That place you always go to train?"

"This is my clubhouse, yes." He answered as he opened the door. "I'm home!"

"Yo! Naruto!" Loves voice echoed through warehouse. They walked to the center of the warehouse, which seemed to have been abandoned long time ago. Inside Ichigo saw some weird people sitting around lazily. "Have you read this weeks JUMP? It's hilarious!"

"To-chan! Let's play twister!" Mashiro yelled. "Lisa-chan wants to play too."

"If he plays, I play." She said, correcting her glasses.

"C'mon ya gys." Hirako interrupted them and stepped forward. "Don'ya see dat our junior member came back wid a friend." They looked down to Ichigo.

"Ichigo. I present to you, Vizards." He pointed at the people watching them. "Masked warriors. People who have crossed the line of Hollow and Shinigami."

"So you finally decided to come here, Ichigo?" Yadomaru stepped forward. "We were thinking you just forgot our existence, you being so stupid and all."

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered.

"You will learn to know the gang later. All you need to know is that when you join us, we will help you to learn how to control the hollow inside you."

"Don't screw with me." Ichigo muttered. "I'm not joining you." He looked at Vizards and Narutos surprised expressions. "I'm here using you guys."

Then Naruto gave out a laugh with Hiyori who stepped forward. "This idiot must have gotten you confused somehow, brat." She smirked. "It's not your decision to make. It's if _we allow _you to join us. Prepare yourself." She pulled her zanpakuto and Ichigo jumped out of his body.

"Shouldn't somebody stop them?" Naruto asked but no one seemed interested.

"We need to see what that guy can do." Kensei said firmly. "If it's not Hiyori, I will beat the crap out of this punk."

The blond shrugged. "Sure, why not. Hachi, prepare Kekkai around us! Hiyori can't hold back like this."

"Hai-desu." He nodded and slammed his palms together.

"Okay, now." Hirako sat next to him and others followed suit. "Bring out the crackers."

((A))

"Yoruichi-sensei, I ask you to train me." Kunieda bowed down ceremonially front of Urahara shop.

"Hoo?" She smirked. "I don't know what brought this change in you, but I like it. So, you want me to bring you to the next level in training?"

"Hai!" She yelled firmly. "Now I know, that I must grow stronger and ever before. I have friends and I don't want them to suffer because of me."

"Then, tie your shoelaces because Goddess of Flash is about to give some private tutoring." She flashed her eyes. "And it's going to be hell."

((A))

"So, how's your training going?" Love asked while they were watching Ichigo using the power-walker which was supposed to drain his reiatsu. It had turned out, that Ichigo packed some power after all and he passed first test. Only two more left.

"It's going." Naruto answered while turning a page on a comicbook. "I really need to find a way to control myself. I loose control too quickly and then I'm just a berserk maniac."

"Dat aint bad ding." Hirako muttered, half eaten cracker in his mouth. "I would consider it to be an improvement from the current one."

"Shut up." He answered and threw a rock he found into his face. Hirako managed to dodge it, but the rock landed on Roses nose, who had a shock.

"WHO DID THIS! ! ?" He screamed and this started a useless fight that was a most painful to watch for Ichigo.

"Enough!" He yelled and threw the machine he had been using at Kensei who smashed it into pieces out of instinct. "I'm done with this stupid training!"

"Hey! Watch what you're doing with that thing!" Hiyori yelled as she reached herself designed machine to determine ones spiritual strength. "It's a genius piece of art!" She yelled.

"Shut up! I already know what it's for and I can tell, I can easily do three days without breaking a sweat!"

This started another useless argument, about how they knew what was right and how he had no time to waste. Slowly, everyone's eyes turned on Naruto, who hadn't opened his mouth yet. He shrugged. "What the hell, let's do that now. It will save some time when we don't have to listen that brat whine all the time."

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked. "It can backfire badly."

"I know that, but in the end, it's all on Ichigo." He smiled. "And I have full confidence on him."

((A))

They knocked Ichigo out and moved downstairs, where they began the battle which would determine Ichigos life. "So, that means, we have one hour and a half." Hirako counted them. "Thinking, Hachi remains outside, keeping up the barrier."

"Hai-desu." He nodded glad of how things had turned out.

"Okay, so that means, I'm going last." Hirako nodded. "If it fails, I finish him off. Any problems, Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "No. But I still have faith that my friend takes this one home."

((A))

Naruto felt his body shaking after the punch. "I knew you had power in your punch, Ichigo. But this is ridiculous!" He smiled as he had to dodge another, earth shattering punch. He then twirled in the air and kicked Hollow-Ichigo into head. "BUU!" He yelled and raised his finger and fired a mild cero into his face. That didn't seem to have hardly any effect. "Rikusokoro!" Six light rods appeared and snapped around him.

"Won't work!" Love yelled outside the barrier. "Person that far in the transformation will be hardly slowdown with kido like that!"

True enough, Ichigo struggled few moments before breaking free from the rods that shattered into pieces.

"Then, how about this!" He activated his zanpakuto and yelled. "Fifth art! Prison of Autumn!"

Ichigo was quickly covered in leafs. For a moment, Naruto was worried he might have overdone it, and then Ichigos scream broke through and leafs shattered and started flying into random directions. Few of them almost impelled Hachis barrier. One of those leaves scratched Narutos head. "Damn!" He cursed and touched it with the side of his palm. Blood was dripping. "Now look what you did!" He raised both his blades to block a kick from Ichigo. "Third Art!" He yelled and suddenly a copy of him appeared behind him and attacked Ichigo in his stead. Ever since he had gained full control of his zanpakuto, all of his old arts had become stronger. Second art was now stronger defense, first art had larger variables of flocks and his clones could now actually move and fight in his stead and not just be a target.

Then, Ichigo managed to deliver one painful looking slash on clone's chest and it dispersed again.

"Fourth art!" He yelled now and his Ginhas leafs started to line on top of each other, creating a long blade that reached Ichigos chest. He was pushed back, but it did not impel him. Finally, he stopped and he took a hold of it with his hand and the extension of Narutos blade shattered into pieces. Then, he used sonido of all things to appear behind Naruto and kick into his back, sending him into a rock. He struggled to stand back up.

"You're really strong." He panted. "I don't really think I can keep this up for much longer or I might accidentally start taking you seriously." Then Ichigo raised his claws and pointed them at him. "This… is not good." Ceros started to form into the tip of his claw.

"DODGE IT ! ! !" Lisa screamed but Naruto swung his blade and formed a wall between them. "IDIOT THAT'S NOT GOING TO HOLD! ! !"

Ichigo fired his blast and, as expected, it went right through Narutos defenses while he was still behind there.

"Thad idiot!" Hirako yelled when they saw the smoke clear. Naruto was standing there, holding his fist up.

"I- (pant) it worked." He smirked, badly burned. Right then, Hirako appeared behind him and he tagged out.

"What the hell did you do?" Lisa demanded angrily while wrapping bandages around him. Hachi was too busy holding the barrier up. "How you withstood his cero like that?"

Naruto smiled proudly. "It came to me in a second. I did this." He raised his fist and formed a small cero. "I penetrated his cero with _my own_. Pretty good, huh?" He smirked.

"Pretty damn risky and stupid." Lisa muttered. "You were this close of burning to death."

"Anyway, I think you should be ready." Kensei said, also battered. "We need to deal with him before he goes out of control."

Naruto bit his tooth but said nothing. He only nodded.

Hirako had problems holding back already and it hadn't been more than a minute of his own turn.

"I'll do it!" Naruto yelled suddenly. "I will kill Ichigo if it comes to that."

"You're serious?" Hiyori asked quietly. "He is your friend, right?" She looked up to his eyes and saw uncharacteristically serious eyes. "Brat?"

"He is my friend." He closed his eyes. "If I have to, I will take responsibility to end his life."

Right then, Ichigo stumbled and fell down. It was over. He had won over his Hollow side and everything was well! Naruto appeared next to him soon as the barrier was out. Everyone was worn out.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he knelt next to him, patting the back of his head. "Still alive there?"

"Yes… I think I am." He turned his head and smiled. "Alive and well…"

((A))

"Concentrate!" Naruto yelled as he stabbed at Ichigos face and shattered his mask. "C'mon! Is this your hollow-mode or are you just playing with clay! ?" He smashed his fist into his face so hard that he fell backwards.

"Naruto, switch with me." Hiyori stepped forward and they slapped hands when Ichigo was struggling to stand up. "I'm not going to go as soft as he did on you, babyface." She raised her hand and activated her mask. "**I'm going to crush you and see if there is anything in there that doesn't die.**"

Naruto didn't bother turn back to see Ichigo being smashed into some rocks. "This sucks."

"What?" Kensei asked while observing the slaughter. "The boy, yeah. Only few seconds and even then, they are flimsy at best." He looked at Naruto accusingly. "You said he was strong!"

"He is! He has amazing quantities of reiatsu in him! I know that firsthand! He just… doesn't know how to use any of it."

"So, what you would have us do? Train him, until he can actually fight?" Rose asked. "That would seem to take awfully long time. And we don't have that."

"I know…" Naruto sighed. "Anyway, my bankai training is badly in the way, I still need to learn how to gain control of all that reiatsu, so I'm leaving him into your capable hands."

"We'll be sure to kill him!" Mashiro yelled excitedly.

"Mashiro…" Love sweat dropped.

Naruto walked up the stairs and slipped through the barrier without much effort. Expect right outside, he met… "Orihime-chan"

"Urahara-kun?" Orihime had come following Ichigos reiatsu. "Kurosaki-kun is… down there?" She pointed towards the warehouse.

Naruto nodded quietly. "He is currently training with other people."

"C-can I see him? I have something important to tell him." She whispered.

"Did something happen?"

Orihime gave him a quick explanation about what Gotei 13 had figured out about Aizens intensions.

"I see…" He muttered as he let it all sink in. "So… Kings Key… still, can't figure out why he is after that place? It's not actually a vacation spot."

"Urahara-kun? You met the Soul Society's King?" She asked surprised and he shrugged.

"Well, if you can call it that. I'm a next head of Senju. Before I became vice-captain of the third squad, my mom arranged a meeting to finalize my right to the title." He looked uncomfortable. "After the meeting, nothing, no Gotei 13, no Central 46, not even the Royal Family can deny ones right to the title. Every head of every Great Noble house, like Byakuya of Kuchiki or Yoruichi of Shioin has met him at least once."

"What was he like then?" She asked quickly. "Was he like some grey old man that-"

"No!" He said quickly. "He is not like that. I'm sorry that I can't tell you, but we, who have met him aren't really supposed to talk about it. It's kind of secrecy stuff."

"Oh… okay." She nodded. "I won't tell anyone." She nodded. "Can I go in now?"

"Of course." He smiled and pointed at the warehouse. "I can go run down and ask Hachi to lower the barrier for a…" He watched as Orihime simply slipped through. "Okay… that's something cool… something to do with her powers." He then, started walking away, deep in thought. He could feel Rangikus presence in the town, probably doing some excessive shopping. Ryo on the other hand was in another place with Yoruichi. He couldn't feel Sado anywhere, so he must have been at the shop. Probably training. Ikkaku and Yumichika were at… Keigos place… of all places… and Toshiro was… somewhere between. Shizune was looking after the brats with the mod souls and his mom… appeared right front of him. "M-m-mom?" He whispered under her keen stare or glare. "Wh-what did I do? I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Calm down. It's not about you… this time." She said annoyed. "Come one, I'll buy you ramen." She led him to a little restaurant and they ordered.

"Okay, this is weird." He said awkwardly. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Did… dad do something? Because if he did you can't punish me-"

"It's not your father… or it kind of is. I don't know." She shrugged. "It is about both of us. And little bit about you too I suppose."

There was a moment of silence. "Oh my God!" He gasped when it hit him. "You killed him and you need my help to get rid of the bod-"

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET THAT IDEA! ! ! ? ? ?" She screamed and smacked his head with a fist. "We are getting married!"

"Eh… wha- what did you say?" He tried to gain control of his senses. His mom packed quite a punch. "Sound _like_ you were saying that…"

"Your father and I have decided to get married." She told him.

"Seriously?" He picked his ear with his finger quickly. "Did I lose my hear suddenly beca-"

"Enough with the antics!" She snapped again. "Your father and I have decided to get married, so you better deal with it on your own time."

"But… why?"

"Because we are two adults who share feelings towards one and another-"

"No I mean, _why_?"

She sighed. "An idiot like you wouldn't understand. But the main thing is, we are and you better get along with it because it is happening, no matter what you think."

Naruto was stunned. How was this happening? All things he had started to rely on were chancing… he didn't even get to understand what was going on! They could have at least asked him first! I mean, he was their son after all! It affected quite a bit!

"Oh, by the way." She said quickly smiling. "_I''renext! Youwilldoitright? Great! IknewIcouldcountonyou! Goshlookatthetime! Igottago! _Bye!" She stood up and left in flash.

Naruto stood there, frozen solid of the words as they sunk in. And to make matters worse, she had left him with a check that waitress just brought in. "That… bi-"

((A))

The next day, Naruto was walking around aimlessly. He knew that he was way too disturbed by news to even try to concentrate on his bankai training. He needed to vent all that out before he could even consider doing anything.

So he went to school.

"I don't know what's going on…" Ochi-sensei said as she looked at him, awake for once, sitting in her class when most of his friends were gone. "But I think world must be coming to an end." She said and others giggled. "I mean, Urahara Naruto awake in _my_ _class_ while others are skipping class? What is going on? You wouldn't have any ideas?"

"Well… not really." He said uncaringly. "I mean, they could be just camping."

"And ditched us ! ?" Keigo screamed. "Nooo! They ditched all of us! Did you hear that Mizuiro! We've been ditched!"

Ochi-sensei simply shrugged and left the room as it was after the class. But almost as soon as she Was gone, Tatsuki came to him and slammed her fist through his desk. "Where… is… she?" She asked warningly. "And don't give me any that kind of crap!"

Naruto suddenly felt so small front of her. "I don't… know." He whispered and she crabbed his collar and threw him on the floor. Students watched as he was slammed on the floor, pushing desks aside. She marched up to him and grabbed his collar again.

"I'm asking again, whe-" She stopped when she realized that what she held was an empty shirt. "What an ear-" Then she felt pressure on her breasts.

"Nice and firm." Naruto giggled and started running like an idiot, without his shirt on. Under the circumstances, acting like a perverted idiot was the best distraction. But the fault was, she was running after him, ready to murder.

((A))

Naruto sought refuge from his training dimension. While there, he didn't have to worry about being interrupted so he could start his training seriously. "No time like the present. Only some months time before the war began." He would need to step up the training.

"Kage bushin!" He waved his hand and replica formed front of him. "You know what to do."

Clone slumped there for a second until he grinned madly. "_Yo… Tono! Here for another round?" _

"Yes." He bowed his head. "Good luck fighting, my pale replica. BAN-KAI! ! !"

((A))

Few days later…

Naruto was taking another break from training… and avoiding home. His mom had started bugging him if he had problems with… anything that was happening back home. It was starting to feel… 'newlywed' back home. They weren't even married yet! The ceremony wouldn't be held until _after_ they won the war. Of course, that didn't mean the actual 'honeymoon' hadn't already begun.

So, Naruto decided to spend his breaks far as possible from the house. For everyone's sake. Because if he saw his mother act like a twenty something old human who had just moved in with her husband, he was going to puke and then blast a Lleno Cero on their poor little shop.

Out of everyone in their little family, Shizune was the most pleased with these news. She had long wanted her mistress to find a good man to stand by her side. When one didn't appear, she would settle for… whatever Urahara was. He was after all Narutos father so she didn't really complain. One who took it worse was Jinta or Tessai save for Naruto. Jinta because he was a brat who couldn't handle change and would need time to get used to the idea that he actually had a woman in the house who would look after him. Meaning Shizune. Tessai on the other hand was crying in the corner because his place as the 'lady of the house' was now permanently taken. Ururu was nicely between them. She was somewhat confused, but she knew Owner was happy with this woman so she tried to cheer them on. The occasional pet, Yoruichi simply clapped her hands and said something polite. And four modsouls, Ririn was excited about the wedding, Kurodo was speaking nonsense, Noba silent and Kankuro somewhere between.

And Renji (who was their houseguest again) was forced to clean up after the whole family now.

So, no wonder he was ready to face furious glare owned by Rangiku just to stay away. "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly while carrying shopping bags.

"Just walking." He answered. "What about you?"

"Doing some shopping." She showed her bags. "This is funny coincidence."

Naruto shrugged and there was an awkward moment between them. What happened to the closeness between them? "So… I'll be going now." He stepped past her when her phones alarm went off. She flipped it open quickly. "A Hollow?" He asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She said quietly and put the phone back into her pocket. "It's duty of Shinigami of Gotei 13, not son of a candy shop keeper."

"I guess." He muttered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before about my…"

"About you resigning your post? About leaving all your friends behind without even good bye? About leaving your life behind? Yeah, some people _might_ think an apology would be necessary." She said with a chilly voice. "Or perhaps I'm just angry that you didn't even _ask me_!" She turned on her heels and started walking away. "I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR YEARS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TELLING ME ANYHTING! ! ? ?" Her voice echoed through streets and people started looking at them but neither even noticed.

"It's complicated, okay!" He yelled after her. "SUDDENLY I HAD MORE IN MY LIFE THAN JUST LAZY AT HOME! ! ! A BEST FRIEND WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT! ! !"

Narutos throat was sore after all that screaming. When he was taking deep breaths to calm down, he could have sworn he heard: "_Go fu… yours…" _Being carried by the wind but he couldn't be sure.

"Who was that?" He sprung around and saw his classmate, Mahana standing there curious expression on her face. "Hi."

"Hi." He raised his hand. "Wazup?"

"Nothing much." She shrugged. "Just coming home from school. Haven't seen you there for awhile. But then again, after the stunt you pulled with Tatsuki it's a miracle you are not dead yet."

Naruto laughed quickly to the joke and she giggled.

"Are you and Ryo really over?" She asked quickly.

"Why you ask?"

"Well, just curious." She smiled. "These few weeks she has been missing school. Not much as Kurosaki and others, but few days and such. Every time she comes to school, Tatsuki grills her about Orihime."

"It wasn't my idea that she would go with Rukia to… where those two went." He stopped himself before he revealed too much. Her smirk widened.

"So you _do_ know something?"

"Well, much and none." He shrugged and was about to change the subject, when he felt sudden reiatsu spike all around the town. High level reiatsus scattered into several places. That must've been what Ran-chan had been warned about.

"Something wrong?" Mahana asked suddenly. He had seen his expression change from relaxed to concern.

"Yeah, I just remembered this thing I needed to go deal with. Let's talk again soon." He raised his hand. "Say my apologies to Tatsuki." Then he turned around and started running.

((A))

Rangiku wasn't happy. When she had accepted this assignment, she had expected to corner Na-chan and make him admit his love for her right then and there. But now, every time she saw him, it was like everything about him had changed. And she wasn't sure if this new Naruto was something she wanted. What had happened to her Na-chan?

Right then, she felt a sudden spike of reiatsu right over her. "Stop hiding, Shinigami! I know you're down there!" An arrancar with a scythe appeared on top of her, above the street. "Others might want to wait for something to happen, but I'm don't! Perhaps couple Shinigami bodies will prove that you're not that tough!" At the same time, several other reiatsus appeared all over the town. Man raised a weird looking scythe up in the air. "Now! Let us savor the utmost of suffering together!" Arrancar Hidan was ready.

((A))

"Ready to face your death, human!" Female arrancar laughed at Ryos face. The girl was holding a flute in her hands. Yoruichi had decided to do something by herself today, which meant that she was training herself for the day. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart!"

Suddenly Ryo smirked lightly and red flames in her feet turned purple. "Don't count on it. You've given me perfect chance to test my training with Yoruichi-sensei!" Arrancar Tayuya was ready.

((A))

Sado blocked a punch of another arrancar with his arm and was pushed back many meters. Renji was too busy with some of his duties for the day, so he decided to go to school for once. "Hahahhhaahhaa! Felt that, weakling! That wasn't even my strongest punch! Give up! I WANT TO RIP YOU APPART! ! !" Arrancar screamed.

Sado stood there, like he was going to say something to prove him wrong. Something deep. Something that would make this arrancar think twice. "Thank you." Arrancar blinked. "I can test my new attack." He activated his Jugo screamed as he charged forward.

((A))

"Wouldn't this be my turn to fight, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked as another arrancar appeared front of them. Guy with blond hair and eye patch. But the thing that they noticed was his hands that had mouths of all things. He seemed pretty excited to get a chance to fight.

"I hate to say, but yeah." Bald man sighed and leaned back. "But, feel free to back down whenever you're ready."

"Over my dead body." He smiled back and pulled his zanpakuto.

Arrancar Deidara was already creating explosives.

((A))

"Hihahihahihahiha!" A crazy arrancar sprung all across the town, blasting buildings, creating mayhem and everything. "I will destroy everything!" Then a fist appeared out of nowhere and smacked him down to the ground, shattering the concrete. "W-w-who the hell was that!"

"Take a wild guess." He slowly stood up and turned towards the voice and saw Tsunade standing there, with Jinta, Ururu and Shizune. "You better have a damn good reason on wrecking my new hometown."

"I will make you pay for that!" Arrancar leaped through the air and reached for Tsunades face. But before he could reach her, Shizune leaped between them and blocked his attack with her zanpakuto. "Wait for your turn, bitch!"

Shizune didn't care about the insult and swung her blade before taking a new stance. "Former Gotei 13 vice-captain, Kotetsu Shizune. Retainer of the great noble house of Senju and its mistress, Tsunade-sama. I'll take you on."

"I'll guess I have to work through you then." The arrancar grinned angrily and pulled a monk-staff-like pole and pointed it at her. Arrancar Kazuma was ready.

((A))

"So, you are the one who could use Sonido and cero of all things." Arrancar 102, Kakuzu asked quietly as he glared down to Naruto. They were in an abandoned lot, or he was on the lot and arrancar above him in the air.

"And who you might be?" He asked politely. "Arrancar-san?"

"Don't mind me. I was just sent to deal with you." He raised his fist and it came charging forward, without it's body following. Naruto pulled Kinha and blocked it before leaping backwards. Kakuzu came to the ground and charged forward pulling his other fist back before aiming a hit on his head which he dodged. "Good, Shinigami. You've already outlasted my estimations." Naruto slashed at his chest with his blades but he managed to dodge both of them and leap into safety.

"I'm not Shinigami." He answered quietly. "I'm a Vizard." He used Sonido to appear behind him. "There's a difference." He pulled Ginha out of her sheath and slashed through his back and he stumbled forward. "Well, I'm starting to doubt Aizens skills to recruit fighters." He said as he examined the wound. "He… isn't bleeding that badly." He muttered when suddenly a thread shot out of the wound and punctured his stomach. "Blooh!" He coughed up blood, but remembered to jump back. He collapsed one knee to the ground. "I… I was careless." He whispered as he swept the blood away.

"That you were." Kakuzu said as he stood up. Slowly a thread appeared out of his body and stitched himself up. "But to be honest, I didn't expect you to give this much of a challenge. You completely surprised me with your skills."

"Really." He smirked and struggled to stand up before sheathing his blade and taking his stance. "This is actually really interesting this way."

"If you say so." Kakuzu answered. "But the wound on your abdomen is severe. You can't repeat that stunt of yours anymore." He raised his fist and slowly, red reiatsu started swirling around it.

Naruto tried to recognize the attack. _'Cero? No… it's-'_ Suddenly a powerful burst of reiatsu came towards him and he tried to dodge it. He managed mostly but the attack, whatever it was, did graze him. But he couldn't relax yet when more were coming. This arrancar was shooting them out of his fists. After few of the attacks that grazed him, he was starting to feel angry that he had no idea what those attacks were! Finally, Kakuzu stopped sending them and looked Naruto into his eyes. "You did amazing job dodging my balas."

"Bala?" Naruto asked confused. "Never heard of that before."

"Shocking." He shot back sarcastically. "You did well dodging them."

"Thanks. And thank you for demonstrating the attack so many times. I can tell that not as strong as a regular cero, it's many times faster."

"Twenty times in fact." Kakuzu answered and started gather more reiatsu into his fist. "I need to wrap this around quickly, so this next one will be your last." He shot the bala at Naruto but then, suddenly there was an explosion in the middle. "What the-" He yelled.

"As I said, thank you for showing that attack to me so many times." Naruto answered behind the clearing smoke. He stepped forward holding his fist high. "I would have never learned of his attack without your help." Reiatsu started to gather around his fist and Kakuzus eyes started to widen.

"No way-" Naruto shot his own bala at shocked Kakuzu which made a direct hit. "NOT YET!" He started raining balas one after another, just like he had been rained on just a minute ago. He continued this barrage until he felt like the wound on his abdomen was starting to get serious. "Whoo." He smiled. "That's some neat trick. So happy that you decided to teach me that."

Slowly, out of the rubble, Kakuzu stepped forward, badly burned. "You are indeed something else." He gasped for air."That barrage got me completely by surprise. But I'm not done yet! RIP THEIR HEARTS! ! Jiongu! " He stood up and suddenly, it seemed like he came apart completely. Hair was coming out of his mouth, joints, even from his wounds. "I'm not going to be taken down by some brat like you who got lucky. I'm Privaron Espada 102! Kakuzu! Pleased to kill you for profit!"

"So that's arrancars release." Naruto commented the act and pulled his blades. "Kinha Kitsune, Ginha Momiji!" He released his zanpakuto. "I guess I need to get some serious too." He pointed his blades at him. "Urahara Naruto! Former Gotei 13 vice-captain of the third squad! Let's go, Kakuzu!"

"Come at me!"

They charged at each other.

((A))

Ryo had to move fast as she kept delivering kick after kick at those small hollows that kept appearing out of dark holes. This lady arrancar apparently knew how to summon them from their home world. They were all weaklings, so weak in fact that she could defeat ten of them with one kick. But they kept getting in her way, when she tried attack their boss who was controlling them. When she blew into her flute, they became more organized and harder to deal with. And there didn't seem any limit she could summon them at once, but Ryo knew she didn't have endless stamina. At the rate this fight was going, she could last another ten minutes.

"What is it?" Tayuya taunted behind her guards when two other hollows appeared on Ryos sides fists raised. "Can't keep up anymore, little fly?"

She grinned back angrily before disappearing for a flash and both her attacker's masks were destroyed and they were defeated, she appeared back on her place before Tayuya blinked. "You should be careful, for I'm just starting to get warmed up. You should have stayed home, at your flute practice and not come here. Little girl."

Tayuya grimaced at this. "I'll feed those legs to you!"

((A))

Shizune deflected the staff attack of her opponent was using. "Come, come! I will face you!"

"Don't keep running away from me!" Kazuma screamed as he leaped through air, towards her while she kept baiting him. She was leading him away from people and civilians. When she had began her fight, she had told her mistress to go about her business like nothing had happened. She would deal with this one. Jinta had argued, but Tsunade had simply shrugged and walked towards the pachinko parlor she was heading originally, and dragging kids with her. She trusted in her aid.

"You seem to have done well so far." Kazuma muttered dissatisfied that his original plan to wreck havoc and destruction had been interrupted and the interruption was taking more of his time. They were standing on top of a roof of a tall building, Shizune holding her blade towards him. "Are you done running, or do you want to give it another try, bitch?"

"Insolent." She said calmly. "I'm servant of the Senju family." She leaped forward and slashed at him but he blocked it with his staff but he was taken aback by the sheer force of the attack when she stepped forward and slashed upwards. "I will make you regret ever coming here." She whispered with a dark voice.

((A))

Sado punched Jugo into chest. Jugo flew backwards and stood up screaming. Sado punched him again. And he came at him again. And he punched him again…

((A))

"You're really something else." Kakuzu panted while facing his opponent.

"Well, thank you." Naruto answered and he spat some blood. "Right back at you. You've been definitely one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced."

"Yet, you never brought out your mask. I've heard of it. When you bring out that, you will go all out."

"Well, sorry about that. I had some problems with my reiatsu lately, so I try to avoid using it. Don't take it personally. I would have definitely enjoyed using it against you." He smiled. "I would have survived with less injuries." It wouldn't have been bad if it had been so, as his body was next to ruined. He had several cuts. Broken bones. Wounds, bruises… everything. It was kind of miracle he was still standing up. "But this is still my victory."

His opponent was lying on the ground, defeated. The land around them was like after a war not just a battle. It was like two armies had met instead of two fighters, which was actually more accurate. Kakuzus specialty was separating four dolls from himself that all fought independently. Naruto had countered with an army of his clones. It was a fight of clones. "It was really a fat chance." He muttered. "Getting back to the top." He looked up. "I still can't believe I was defeated by a brat like you."

"To me, you are nothing more than an old guy who has lived long enough." Naruto pulled his blade one more time. "Good bye, arracanar Privaron Espada 102, Kakuzu. This was a good match."

"Don't patronize me. Just finish it and let me rest."

Naruto braced his heart and stabbed downwards. He sighed as he sheathed his sword. It was over.

Then, he closed his eyes and concentrated on sensing on who were left. Sado was okay. His opponent was gone. And so was Yumichikas opponent. Only ones left were the ladies. He concentrated a bit harder to see how each of them were doing. He sure hoped no one needed help. He was in no condition to offer any.

((A))

Shizune deflected another attack from Kazuma but wasn't faced. She raised her finger and formed a triangle. "Bakudo #30! Shitotsu Sansen!" Three glowing fangs appeared front of her before launching at her opponent. He managed to avoid them.

"That level of attack won't even hold me!"

"Then why bother dodging?" She asked as she blocked another attack. Their faces were only inches from others. "I have an attack of my own which I developed under Tsunade-sama." She smirked and took a small breath. When he was about to ask what she was up to, she spat a senbon out of her mouth. It landed directly on Kazumas eye. He leaped back screaming.

"Aaah!" He yelled, as he tried to reach for the needle. "You… you bitch-"

"Too late!" He heard when she appeared right front of him. "Let's go!" Zanpakuto answered the call and she slashed her opponents face. "No… problem." She panted hard and collapsed right next to him. She hadn't fought like that for a long time. She needed her rest.

((A))

"Shizune-nee still has it." Naruto smiled calmly. Even though she didn't look like it, Kotetsu Shizune was very strong woman, even if her zanpakuto had no offensive skills whatsoever. It did more damage in its sealed form, but it helped when she was very skilled at kendo. Naruto had witnessed her beating Madarame of the eleventh squad in a practice match where they used only wooden swords. When it came to skill, she was topnotch. Even Retsu-baa had trouble facing her, and she was a master at kendo. It was no surprise. After all, Shizune was Narutos first teacher before his mother gave in and taught him herself.

Of course, only Shizune saw those skills as a burden, as they tended to scare away every possible suitor who might want her. She had often drunken herself into coma while crying 'why didn't I spend more time playing with dolls like my sisters, instead of swords!' during her days off.

That left… Ryo-chan and Ran-chan. And what he could sense, they both had fights that weren't going too well. Ryos opponent was summoning new pawns one after another while Ran-chans opponent seemed simply too powerful. Possibly equally powerful as the one Naruto had faced. He wanted to help both of them… but in his wounded state, he could only help one of them. If that.

Ryo or Ran-chan? Cheetah or cat? Which should he help?

((A))

Ryo panted as she leaped into air and swept two hollows with one sweeping kick. This was getting her nowhere! "No matter how many you destroy, I can summon twice that much." Tayuya laughed at her.

"Fine." She took a deep breath. Then another. Then another. "I really didn't want to do this cause Yoruichi-sensei said that I shouldn't use this move until I've mastered it enough." Tayuya watched as she took her jacket off and threw it away.

"What you think you're doing?"

"I don't want to ruin my best jacket." She answered. "Sorry, but this is very hard to control, so don't blame me when everything goes wrong." She took another deep breath. "SHUNKO! ! !" She cried out and lighting-like reiatsu shot out her body and every hollow near her were destroyed in an instant.

"Damn!" Tayuya cried shocked. "You wanna play rough, huh? Well fine! Let's see how you like this!" She prepared to reveal her resurrection.

((A))

"Haineko!" Rangiku released her zanpakuto and wall of ash appeared between her and her opponent.

"This kiddyshit is getting annoying!" Hidan screamed as he simply slashed through the wall and walked right past it, without a care in a world. Rangiku didn't understand what was that maniacs trick! He wasn't strong. He wasn't fast. Or smart. Or even that good at fighting! All he really was a berserk that just wouldn't die! She had tried almost everything with him. Kido, zanpakuto, throwing fist at him even scratching and biting! She did all the damage, but he didn't seem to be affected at all! It wasn't even any kind of super healing, Actually, what she could tell, most injuries she had given him were still visible. So why the hell was he still walking? "I'm getting tired of this!" He waved his weird scythe their blades clashed. "Let me use you to honor the great Barragan-sama! King of Hueco Mundo!" He pressed down. She tried to fight back, until she felt his blade scratching her. "Hahaa! Now we're talking!" He jumped back suddenly. "Prepare to give your life!" Hidan revealed his resurrection.

((A))

Ryo felt her body moving on its own. That woman had brought out some weird transformation and now, she was trapped in some illusion while her body refused to move. "_This was fun._" That womans voice echoed. "_But this is the end…_"

Ryo closed her eyes. She couldn't even access her reiatsu anymore! She was so going to die… "Naruto!" She whispered when the darkness disappeared and she found herself lying on the field just like moments before. Hollows were defeated.

"Are you okay?" She turned around.

"You! What are you doing here?"

((A))

Rangiku coughed more blood. That maniacs special skill was transforming all the injuries she inflicted on him, back on her. Now, he was about to kill himself or rather her. "DIE! ! !"

She closed her eyes, preparing for her death. "_Ran-chan! Ran-chan! Let's play a ball game!"_ A tear fell down her cheek. _"I'm so glad, that you're my best friend, Ran-chan! I don't know what I would do without you, Ran-chan! You want to practice kissing? Ewww! You want me to call you pretty? Sure, that's what friends are for, Ran-chan! I'm becoming a Shinigami, Ran-chan, how do you like that? My mom is pain in the ass! I was promoted into vice-captain! I caught up with you, Ran-chan!" _"Naruto…" She whispered sadly. "In the end… I wasn't anymore but a friend to you…"

"Don't be an idiot." Her eyes shot open. "You've always been more than just a friend to me, Ran-chan." She looked up and saw Naruto standing there, holding Hidans hand, preventing him from using his ability. "I'm sorry I'm late." He whispered.

((A))

"You okay, little bee?" Yoruichi smirked after she quickly defeated everyone and everything that might be a threat. "I was really impressed with your fight." She nodded firmly. "As expected of my student."

((A))

"Who the hell are you?" Hidan screamed as he struggled, trying to pierce his own chest to finish the broad off. "You're interfering with my ritual!"

"I know that." He answered coldly. "I followed your actions just a moment ago and it wasn't hard to deduce what was going on here." Then he started pushing forward. "I'm going to end this."

Rangiku watched shocked as her opponent was being slowly pushed back. What could that help… then she noticed the ring in the ground, the thing he had been standing on. Then he slowly pushed him out of the ring and somehow, his resurrection reverted. "It's okay I suppose." He said quietly.

"It's no use! He is almost immortal! You can't destroy- cough!" She started coughing up blood the moment she tried to convince him of the danger facing this opponent. It must have been something in her eyes, because she could swear, Naruto was in worse condition than she was. But he was standing and winning.

"Really now?" Naruto asked quietly. "Then I need to be extra sure with you." He raised his palm. "This is perfect chance to show my newest technique. _Dorado… Cero (A/N: Golden hollow flash)_. Golden reiatsu started forming into his palm. "Sorry if I go overboard, but this is untested technique. And yeah, you… _dared to hurt my Ran-chan._" He lowered his voice and brought his palm right into mans face. "Taste this."

Hidan didn't get a word in between when powerful cero went straight through his head and body. Fight was over before it began. Slowly, Naruto walked away from the ashes and over to Rangiku. Slowly, he picked her up in his arms, her head resting against his chest. _'He has grown so strong.'_ She thought. _'My Na-chan is so strong…' _She dozed off. Last thing going through her mind was… it hadn't been so bad.

**CHAPTER END**

**SHINIGAMI GOLDEN CUP**

Takes places in the episode where they went to the beach. While others were building sand sculptures, Naruto was using a camera which was focused on every girl on the beach. Especially on Rangiku, Yoruichi and Orihime. Even though he wasn't proud of it, he took couple very nice pics of Retsu-baa.

Of course, girls didn't share his enthusiasm while turning into a pervert right there, so he had to do this all 'commando' crawling and hiding a lot.

"Wow!" He giggled as he zoomed on one very nice rack that was offered. "Whose are those beautiful, big mounds? I would like to give them couple squeezes. Blond hair… nice… t-t-tattoo? MOM! ! !"

Naruto spent rest of the trip vomiting while his mother who also had come to the beach was asking, what was wrong with him.

**SHINIGAMI GOLDEN CUP**

"And that was when I finally made him snap!" Hollow Ichigo explained while Hollow Naruto was drinking a nice cup of tea. "Man it's hard with my guy. He with this straight 'protect everyone attitude' and all that shit."

"You got it easy." Hollow Naruto sighed. "My lord is cruel, twisted son of a bitch. Literally. Think how easy you have it your king being such a pussy."

"True. But he has a nasty habit of finding some extra power from somewhere and PUM. Here I am."

"Do you ever wonder how our lives would be if we weren't part of people we were."

"Yes. Better."


End file.
